El ninja Berserker
by oumashirosaki97
Summary: Durante los exámenes Chunin Naruto es alejado de su grupo después de que usará el poder del zorro contra Orochimaru y este le colocara el sello de los 5 elementos, lanzando lo lejos mandando una serpiente para que lo devorará, pero no sabía que encontraría un artefacto que le ayudaría ya que la oscuridad volverá surgir para sembrar el caos en el mundo ninja
1. El retorno del Berserker

**Hola a todos les traigo otra historia que llevaba tiempo en mi cabeza, asi que decidi escribirla y no se preocupen las otras dos no las dejare aparte aunque las dejare en suspencion durante un tiempo mientras hago los capitulos de esta nueva historia, sin mas que decir vamos con esto.**

 **Aclaro que nada de esto me pertenece son de sus respectivos creadores.**

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **Prologo**_

Eran los examenes chunin que se celebraban en la aldea oculta de la hoja, varios genin de diferentes aldeas habian ido para su promocion y hacer orgullos a sus aldeas. La primera fase era un examen escrito dirigida por el lider de departamento de Interrogación y Tortura ( **I.T** ) Ibiki Morino, aunque varios se habian ido por sus amenazas un rubio hiperactivo cabeza hueca fue el que hablo de forma segura que pasaria el examen, dandole asi mas confianza a los que quedaban.

Luego de eso desde la ventana, la domadora de serpientes Anko Mitarashi entro anunciando que ella era la encargada de la segunda fase del examen. Una vez que habia entregado los pergaminos del cielo y la tierra y explicado las instrucciones, los equipos restantes se habian adentrado al campo entrenamiento 44 conocido como el bosque de la Muerte.

Las cosas ubieran sido normal en el examen si no fuera por una cosa...un Sennin. El equipo 7 estaba avanzando a paso normal buscando a otros genin que tuvieran el pergamino que les faltabaN.A: **no se que pergamino era el que tenian asi que les dare el del aire, asi que solo les faltaria el de la tierra, sin mas que decir continuemos con la historia]** no habia pasado mucho desde que habia comenzado, despues de que Naruto y los demas desidieran descansar un poco una corriente aire aparecio de la nada y arraso con el equipo 7, afortunadamente logranon soportarlo con mucha dificultad. Cuando la ventisca se detuvo frente a ellos estaba uno de los genin con el simbolo de kusa ( _aqui es lo mismo que en el canon, asi que nos saltamos a la parte en la que Orochimaru le coloca el sello de los 5 elementos a Naruto y lo manda a volar mas lejos que en la hirstoria original_ ).

Naruto habia sido lanzado lejos de su equipo poese extraño ninja, el trayecto fue algo doloroso por el hecho que rompio varias de las ramas provocandose varias heridas, cuando se detuvo choco con una formacion rocosa de espalda provocando que esta se agriete por el impacto, Naruto cayo al suelo de forma pesada pero sorprendentemente aún seguia conciente.

Gkkk...mal...maldición- _dijo el rubio tratando de pararse despues de la caida-_ Sakura-chan y Teme, tengo que ir a... ayudarles- _dijo estando de pie pero estos estaban doblados y tiritando como si se fueran a derrumbar en cualquier momento._

En eso escucha como si algo se cayera en pedazos, decidiendo mirar al lugar al cual habia impactado pudo ver algo de color negro dentro de la roca, la grieta se siguio expandiendo provocando que las piedras que cubrian lo que sea que estuviera dentro cayeran como si fueran piezas de rompecabezas. Una vez descubierto Naruto podia apreciar lo que parecia una armadura de cuerpo completo totalmente de color negro y con una capa del mismo color, lo que parecia curioso era que la armadura en la parte del casco tenia la forma de un craneo y al lado de esta habia una, a criterio del rubio, espada de un tamaño colosal, tuvo de dejar de aprecir la espada ya que un pequeño temblor en el lugar, dandose vuelta encontro y una serpiente de color cafe de gran tamaño que lo miraba de forma amenazante con deseos de querer devorarlo. Naruto estaba en aprietos no sabia que hacer en esta situación, queria ir a ayudar a sus amigos pero con esto frente a él din poder dejarle la pasada, lo veia imposible, iba intentar una de sus locuras pero...

 **Oe gaki-** _escucho la voz de alguien en el lugar, parecia la voz de un hombre de adulto por el tono grave que tenia-_ **escucha atentamente lo que vas a escuchar mientras esquivas a la serpiente de alli-** _dijo la voz mientras el rubio se vio obligado a tomar acciones evasivas de los ataques de la serpiente-_ **mi nombre Guts si pude comunicarme contigo es por el hecho que la armadura te eligio como su nuevo portador-** _continuaba diciendo el ahora Guts mientras Naruto esquivaba coletasos y se escondia en los arboles cercanos-_ **escucha con con cuidado por que no lo repetiere...Se avesinan tiempos oscuros, los eventos de la casualidad volveran a surgir y lo 5 de la mano de dios volveran a sembrar caos en el mundo, los pude derrotar en el pasado pero tuve que sacrificar mi vida en el proceso,-** _seguia hablando mientras Naruto se vio obligado a salir de su escondite para salvarse de una envestida-_ **la armadura tiene un hechizo el cual, si el usuario no tiene la masa muscular necesaria esta desarrolla los musculos al punto del anterior usuario o sea yo, te dejo mi espada, la vaz a necesitar para lo que viene...-** _parecio haber terminado mientras Naruto veia como la serpiente se presipitaba hacia el y en un movimiento de suerte sacando un kunai logra clavarselo en un ojo causando que estase desoriente por el dolor y le da tiempo a Naruto para alejarse en direccion a la armadura-_ **una ultima cosa, la armadura esta maldita-** _diciendo eso provoco que Naruto quedara justo en frente de la armadura-_ **al usar su poder puedes volverte alguien imparable e inigualable, pero si dejas que esta te posea te convertiras un gerrero sediento de sangre cuyo unico proposito es matar a todo lo que se te cruce por el camino, ¿estas dispuesto a tomar ese riesgo?-** _diio y pregunto hacia Naruto mientras el se quedaba quieto mie tras la serpiente ya lo habia ubicado con su unico ojo disponible._

Con quien crees que estas hablando- _dijo el rubio desasiendose de su chamarra naranja para colocarse el peto que sin que se diera cuenta las partes que agarraba se restructuraban para su pequeño cuerpo-_ si quiero que la gente me respete y me reconosca no puedo hacerlo de la manera facil _\- seguia hablando, sacando fuerza de quien sabe donde seguia colocandose las demas partes de la armadura-_ no se puede llegar a ser grande si no se sacrifican algunas cosas, aunque suene infantil no me gustaria el sacrificar gente importante para conseguir mi sueño- _dijo eso sorprendiendo a Guts por eso-_ y aunque tuviera que hacerlo buscaria la forma de hacerlo sin el sacrifio de alguien, es por eso- _dijo mientras se colocaba la capa y vio en direccion al casco-_ que yo los protegere a todos- _dijo mientras la imagen de sus amigos pasaba por su cabeza, pero por una extraña razon el pensar el cierta ojiperla con tendencia a desmayarse sse sonrojo-_ Yo... no dejare que nadie salga lastimado- _dijo eso poniendose el casco tomando el espadon arrastrandolo por el peso y hacie do frente a la serpiente que ya estaba por engullirlo._

 **Con el equipo siete**

Orochimaru tenia unos pooocos problemas, se supone que tenia que colocarle el sello maldito a Sasuke y despues irse sin mas pero unos estorvos aparecieron de repente, eran los equipos 8, 9 y 10 que habian llegado a auxiliar a sus compañeros, aunque no podian hacer mucho ya que al que se enfrentaban resulto ser Orochimaru el Sennin de las serpientes y ninja renegado de Konoha de clase S, aunque sabian quien era se armaron de valor para hacerle frente, Neji y Lee se encargaban del Taijutsu, aunque Orochimaru se defendia facilmente un golpe bien dado y comensaria a tener serios problemas,Ino, Tenten y Shino se encargaban de la larga distancia, con la ayuda de Tenten dandole armas a Ino podian ayudar a sus compañeros pero sabian que no tenian municion infinita, y Shino los ayudaba con sus insectos persiguiendo a Orochimaru, Shikamaru daba las ordenes de cuando atacar y el intervalo de los ataques, Chouji se comvertia en una pelota humana de gran tamaño y se lanzaba contra el Sennin pero este los esquivaba, Kiba al igual que Chouji este junto a akamaru se lanzaban en forma de tornado contra el Sennin, Hinata se quedo con Sasuke y Sakura para protegerlos y para que se recuperen, aunque ella se preguntaba en donde estaba Naruto ya que no lo veia por ningún lado, les habia preguntado a sus compañeros de equipo pero estos negaron con la cabeza, eso hizo que ella empezara a juntar lagrimas en sus ojos por esa respuesta. Su atencion fue cambiada cuando todos los novatos de la academia estaban junto al equipo 7, la razon, vio unas nubes de humo que al momento de disiparse se mostraban 3 serpientes de gran tamaño asustando a todos.

Bien ya fue suficientes de juegos, me desare de ustedes y después vendra el Uchiha- _decia Orochimaru con una risa torsida en su rostro causandole pavor a todos los presentes._

De repente desde otro lugar aparece otra serpiente identica a las invocadas por Orochimaru pero esta tenia una erida en su ojo izquierdo.

Parece que el pequeño Kyubi dio algo de pelea- _fue lo que dijo el Sennin al ver la herida de su invocacion y extrañando a todos los genin por lo que dijo._

Orochimaru iba dar la orden de ataque pero se detuvo al ver el comportamiento irracional de la serpiente que habia llegado, parecia que se retorcia por algo como si sufriera, esta tiro su cuerpo extendido al suelo mientras se segia retorciendo. Para imprecion de todos y del mismo Sennin albino, del estomago de la serpiente salio lo que paresia era una espada, aunque por el tamaño era mas bien un espadón de gran grosor, este espadón iba subiendo cortando a la serpiente todo en el trayecto que claramente se dirigia a la boca. Una vez estando el la cabeza el espadón dio varios giros a gran velocidad cortando la cabeza del reptil en pedazos pequeños y mostrando al portador de dicha arma, en opinion de los genin... se veia muy intimidante.

Se podia ver a un individuo de bajo tamaño probablemente alguien de la misma edad de los genin portando una armadura de color nagro en su totalidad y con un casco de curioso diseño, como el craneo de una personaN.A: **la armadura es exactamente igual en la serie o manga depende que esten viendo o leyendo, sin mas que decir continuemos con la historia]** , este parecia mirar en los alrededores mirando fijamente a los genin para despues mirar a Orochimaru causandole una gran inquietud ante la mirada de quien sea que este en esa armadura. Sin mas Orochimaru dio la orden pero este apunto al de la armadura, algo le decia que seria una molestia, las serpientes se abalanzaron contra el de manera presipitada, una se adelanto al resto y en un rapido movimiento engullo al extraño de la armadura asustando a los genin y sacandole una risa socarrona a Orochimaru, solo para que despues la cabeza de la serpiente salga la espada de gran tamaño y del lugar sale el tipo de la armadura, dando un salto con su espada al hombro desde la cabeza de la serpiente solo para desender para partir al animal en dos.

Todos estaban impresionados por lo que estaban presenciando, una muestra de resistencia y poder fuera de su imaginación, Orochimaru estaba un poco nervioso por el hecho de que dis de sus serpientes fueran eliminadas de una forma relativamente facil, sin querer correr riesgos se abalanzó sobre el sujeto de forma rapida y silenciosa. Sin que nade se percatara sorprendiendo a los genin Orochimaru aparecio enfrente del desconocido con su espada _Kusanagi_ en mano y le provoco un corte en el pecho al individuo, pero habia algo raro, sintio como su espada perforaba la carne de lo que parecia un mocoso pero no sintio que halla cortado el metal de la armadura, perdido en sus pensamientos no se percato de que un puñoniba dirigido a su rostro, trato de esquivarlo pero fue demasiado rapido, una vista rapida a traves de los orificios del casco se sorprendio al ver un par de ojos de color azul, no pudo seguir viendo ya que fue lanzado de forma muy violenta por el golpe recivido.

Orochimaru podia sentir que su mandíbula estaba totalmente rota, los jovenes shinobis se sorprendieron al ver ka mandibula de su enemigo, a simple vista, rota pero se asombraron y asquearon cuando este abrio su boca a niveles imposibles para un humano y dentro de esta salieran un parde manos para que ee ella saliera de nuevo Orochimaru pero con la boca normal.

Kukukukuku vaya quien diria que eras tu el que plantaria cara Naruto-kun- _dijo el Sennin sorprendiendo a los novatos por lo que dijo._

 _ **Mind Escape**_

Dentro de la mente de Naruto en cirta jaula con cierto bijū en su interior, este miraba curioso lo que ocurria por sus alrededores, todo era turbio como si el lugar estubiera inquieto por algo.

 **Je parece que esa armadura es muy especial para provocar que todo el lugar este tan alborotado-** _dijo el Kyubi mirando por los alrededores, pero su vista cambio cuando la potente energia producida por la armadura se concentro en el sello que habia puesto Orochimaru-_ **¿? lo esta desasiendo?, no lo esta forzando y destruyendo-** _dijo el Kyubi algo sorprendido por lo que pasaba_ _, para cuando el sello de los 5 elementos se rompió una neblina de color negro aparecio frente la jaula-_ **je, asi que eso es la esencia de la armadura-** _dijo mientras la neblina se acercaba a la jaula posicionandose en el sello-_ **quieres romper el sello del Yondaime? seria gracioso que pudieras hacerlo-** _dijo el zorro mientras la neblina parecia que decia algo pero solo pareciera retorcerse en el aire-_ **ya veo, ahora por que harias eso-** _dijo mientras la neblina se retorcia en el aire-_ **bien si con eso no estoy encerrado en este lugar y puedo salir un rato a estirar las patas no veo el problema-** _fue lo que dijo mientras la neblina hacia contacto en el sello que mantenía prisionero al zorro y las puertas se empezaban a abrir lentamente-_ **bien, vamos a mostrarles por que el _Kyubi no Yoko_** **es tan temido.**

 _ **Mundo real.**_

Ahora el identificado Naruto, a estado parado un buen rato sin moverse en el mismo sitio, pareciera que estuviera analizabdo la situacion actual.

Oigan chicos- _fue lo que hablo el rubio de la armadura sorprendiendo a todos de que en verdad era él-_ esto se pondra peligroso si se quedan mas tiempo, tomen a Sasuke y a Sakura y alejense lo mas que puedan- _fue lo que dijo dando lo que era claramente una orden a los demas genin._

De que estas hablando Dobe, ¿crees que por tener esa armadura y espadón eres mas fuerte que nosotros?- _fue lo que dijo el de pelo azabache con rabia al recibir una orden del que consideraba debil._

No estoy para tus ataque de arrogancia Sasuke, salgan antes de que corran mas peligro del que hay- _dijo el Naruto con una voz algo calmada pero que demostraba estar preocupado por todos._

Kukukuku ¿crees que dejare que salgan corriendo?- _dijo Orochimaru haciendo que sus serpientes se junten con él para lanzar una ofensiva con todo._

Era un momento de tensión, aunque Naruto les dijera que se fueran estos estaban todavia algo paralizados por el instinto asesino que desprendia el enemigo, pensaban que Naruto estaria igual que ellos pero el estaba pensando en otra cosa.

 _ **(Berserk 2017 ost -Ash Crow-)**_

( _no se que es lo que tiene esta armadura pero desde que me la puse las heridas dejaron de doler..., no no es eso simplemente ignoro el dolor de ellas... mas importente... siento un gran deseo... algo que quiere salir a flote_ , **(Dejalo** **ir)** si.. esa sensacion... **(Todo)** _ese deseo..._ **(Dejalo ir...todo)** _esto es_ **(Destruye** **todo... !DEJALO SALIR¡)** _)- pensaba el rubio mientras escuchaba una voz haciendo que su vista y juicio se desvanecieran, para que cuando la voz cuando gritara viera la figura del zorro rugiendo solo para._

 **AaaaaaGrooooooo**

Que el rubio gritara para cambiarlo a un rugido mientras la forma del casco de la armadura cambiaba, sus musculos se tensaban y aumentaban de tamaño mientras su cuerpo se retorcia un poco por eso, todos veian como la parte del casco cambiaba de forma, tomando la apariencia de una especie de perro de largo hocico, crecian unas largas y puntiagudas orejas en las partes laterales del casco, en la parte de los ojos estos se alargaban y se extandian de forma vertical, la cuenca de color negro empezo a tornarse de color blanco, y la capa que tenia en la espalda bajo posisionandose un poco mas abajo de la cintura simulando 2 colas largas de unos 2.5 metros, solo para despues levantar la visvista al cielo y lanzar un rugido como si de un animal se tratase.

 _ **Fin del ost**_

( **Op Berserker 2017)**

 _ **サクリファイス**_ ( _ **Sacrificio**_ )

 _ **Capítulo 1: El retorno del Berserker.**_

 _Se ve el sol saliendo en el horizonte alumbrando la aldea de la hoja, en el monte Hokage se ven varias siluetas y una de ellas lleva una armadura de color negro con su cabellera rubia y ojos azules._

 _ **[ Kizamareta Rakuin wa Mohaya Kese wa / No importa quién me lo diga, tú no serás capaz….]**_

 _Se ve a los equipos 8, 9 y 10 junto a los dos integrantes del equipo 7 juntos en el monte Hokage, Kiba estaba llamando a Naruto_

 _ **[ Shinai to / De borrar esta marca]**_

 _Naruto se da vuelta mirando a sus amigos dandoles se caracteristica sonrisa zorruna._

 _ **[Agaku Dake Jukan no Mu Data to Dare ga / O que tú solo estás perdiendo el tiempo….]**_

 _Todos van caminando por las calles de Konoha conversando alegremente._

 _ **[Iou to / En esta pelea]**_

 _Naruto y Hinata estan en la parte de atras conversando._

 _ **[Mata Kikoeteru Sakebi / Todavía escucho los gritos..]**_

 _Todo de repente se torna turbio y oscuro, un tumulo de tierra sale del suelo formando la forma de una mano gigante de 30m._

 _ **[Goei ni mo Naranai Koe de / De las voces que han caído sin hacer ningún sonido]**_

 _Se pueden ver 5 siluetas en cada dedo mientras en todas partes salen demonios de aspecto deforme atacando a todos._

 _ **[Saigo ni Warau no Wa Ore Janaku Te II / No me importa si esta será mi última risa]**_

 _Naruto esta moviendo su espadon mientras rebana a un grupo de lo que parecen trolls, mientras Kiba, Neji y Lee golpean a otro grupo mientras son detenidos por las sombras de Shikamaru, Shino los detiene con sus insectos mientras Sasuke lanza fuego a otro grupo y Hinata, Tenten, Ino y Sakura estan peleando con otro grupo con forma de araña._

 _ **[Soko ni Omae ga Ibera / Siempre y cuando tú estés aquí conmigo]**_

 _Se ve que en la cima de la mano las cinco siluetas observando a los niños y con cierta intriga mirando al de la armadura._

 _ **[Tatakai no Hate Made Tadoritsuku Tame / Para llegar al final de esta batalla]**_

 _En otra parte de la aldea los shinobis tambien pelean contra los demonios con ayuda de Jiraiya mientras Hiruzen pelea contra Orochimaru en la torre del Hokage._

 _ **[Sadame o Koete / Yo superaré este destino]**_

 _Mientras Hiruzen pelea con Orochimaru recuerda el momento en el que lo tenia como su pupilo en el pasado._

 _ **[Tachikirenai Kami no Te Demo / Incluso si no puedo liberarme de las manos de los dioses]**_

 _ **[Mizunde Kizuna to Tamashi o / Arriesgaré los lazos que he formado, Arriesgaré mi propia alma]**_

 _Se ve a Naruto sosteniendo su espadon en el hombro y atras de él Hinata y Neji en pocision del junken, Lee en la de Goken, Sakura, Tenten e Ino con Kunai en mano, Shino parado con una mano a la altura de su pecho rodeada por insectos y Shikamaru con las manos en los bolsillos._

 _ **[Tatakai no Hate Made Tadoritsuku Tame / Así que para llegar al final de esta batalla]**_

 _Se puede ver que frente a ellos una horda de demonios de todo tipo de tamaño y atras de ellos los 5 de la mano de Dios mirando sobre todo._

 _ **[Subete o Kakete / Lo Arriesgaré todo!]**_

 _Se enfoca en el integrante que tenia como una especie de casco emulando a una especie de Alcón, tenia su cuerpo de color negro marron, y abriendo sus ojos de forma desquisiada formandose una sonrisa torsida en su rostro._

 _ **[Agakitsudzukete / Yo seguiré luchando]**_

 _ **[Ikunuite Miseru Dake / Voy a demostrar que puedo sobrevivir!]**_

 _Naruto es poseido por la armadura, Hinata llora por el estado de él, El 5 miembro de la mano de Dios se coloca frente a los ninja para pelear y Naruto Berserker se lanza a por él._

 _Se puede ver que atravez del ojo blanco de la armadura se puede ver que el ojo de Naruto mostrando tener el control._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Se muestra una parte del bosque de la muerte en el cual se escuchaban el sonido como si estubiese blandiendo algo de gran tamaño, de repente uno de los arboles se estremese para despues caer lentamente al suelo causando un gran temblor.

Orochimaru aterriza en la tierra solo para volver a saltar para evadir un tajo siendo el árbol la victima del corte solo para que esta vaya cayendo lentamente al suelo.

( _Esto ya es molesto, no puedo lograr despistarlo, sus movimiemtos son totalmente diferentes y su fuerza es ridicula, creo que estaria a la par con Tsunade)-_ _eran los pensamientos del Sanin mientras esquivaba tanto cortes como golpes que dajaban gran impacto en la zona efectada que lo recibia._

Eso pasaba y que tambien eludia a las serpientes como si supiera en donde atacarian, las serpientes atacaban a una velocidad que tecnicamente no seria capaz de reaccionar pero lograba evedirlos sin ningun problemas, una de la serpientes arremete contra el con su cola pero esta usa la espada para bloquear el ataque deteniendolo con exito, pero provoca que los huesos del brazo y pierna izquierda, la otra serpiente lo enviste de frente logrando golpearlo y lanzarlo lejos.

Los genin solo estaban agrupados en el claro en el que estaban, nadie se habia movido desde que Naruto mostro esa forma y viendo como la armadura de metal se reformaba para cambiar su rostro. Comenzo a pelear con Orochimaru de una forma por decirlo... animal, se habian adentrado al bosque Naruto persiguiendo a Orochimaru y de cerca las serpientes. Se escuchaban solo el ruido de la batalla en el durante bastante tiempo siempre estando en guardia. De repente un borron negro salio de la fauna chocando contra la base de uno de los árboles levantando una cortina de polvo, los chicos se pusieron a la defensiva espectante a lo que fuera que haya chocado en el lugar, del polvo vieron a Naruto daliendo del el pero lo que espanto a algunos fue que dos de sus extremidades estaban en una pocision incorrecta de la que debian tener, Ino y Tenten se taparon la boca ante la vista a parte de tener rotas las extremidades salia sangre como si ubieran dejado la llave abierta, lo que les aterro fue el hecho de que las extremidades inabilitadas se empezaron a retorser y se podia escuchar los huesos crujir solo para ver como tanto brazo y pierna volvian a su posicion original.

Orochimaru salia del follaje seguido de sus dos serpientes a cada lado viendo a Naruto con una sonrisa confiada.

Kukukuku, no pense que fueras un reto asi de interesante, si no tuvieras eso en tu cuerpo tomaria el tuyo sin inconvenientes- _decia Orochimaru mientras veia como este se posicionaba para atacar._

Muchachos tenemos que hacer algo si no Naruto-kun puede salir herido- _decia Hinata imprecionando a todos por el hecho de no tartamudear._

Pero que sugieres en un momento como este, si no te das cuenta no podriamos siquiera meternos, terminariamos muertos antes de siquiera actuar- _dijo Kiba que veia la situacion con nerviosismo-_ ademas, solo seriamos un estorbo, la presencia del ninja renegado aterradora como si te matara sin que te dieras cuenta pero con Naruto... no se como describirlo... ni siquiera nos estamirando y me siento como si fuera alguien pequeño y el fuera una criatura de gran tamaño... dudo que quede algo de el dentro de esa extraña armadura- _termino de decir con nerviosismo en su voz._

Pero...- _dijo Hinata viendo con trirteza el estado de su amor platonico hasta que-_ Ino-san- _dijo la ojiperla llamando la atencion de la nombrada para después hablarle algo al oido._

Mientras tanto ambos combatientes se seguian mirando ferozmente esperando algun movimiento.

Jeje ya va siendo hora de terminar con este duelo- _dijo Orochimaru para después chasquear los dedos y las serpientes se abalanzen sobre el._

Para sorpresa de todos, mientras las serpientes iban a atacar a rubio este solo levanto la espada sobre su cabeza, para cuando las serpientes ya estaban sobre él solamente dio un salto quedando sobre estas dando un legiro vertical de 90 blandio su espada cortando de forma limpia ambas cabezas, Orochimaru maldijo en voz baja por lo ocurrido.

Mientras con los muchachos que tambie estaban asombrados por lo visto.

Estas segura Hinata?, temo que no puedas salir ileza si lo haces- _pregunto y dijo la Yamanaka preocupada por la idea de la Hyuga._

Estoy segura, creo que es la unica forma para que Naruto vuelva a la normalidad- _dijo Hinata con determinacion llamando la atención de los muchachos._

Bien... solo te deseo cuerpo- _dijo Ino viando que no cambiaria de opinion la Hyuga._

Ino coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de Hinata mientras Ino tenia la otra haciendo un sello para despues fijar su mirada en Naruto haciendo el _Jutsu transferencia de mente_ y meter a Hinata en la mente de Naruto.

 _ **Mind Escape**_

Cuando Hinata abrio los ojos vio un lugar totalmente oscuro sin ningun tipo de indicio de vida en el lugar.

Este lugar... es la mente de...Naruto-kun?- _dijo en duda la Hyuga viendo el lugar._

Camino durante un rato en el lugar dandose cuenta que habian diferentes caminos, se dio cuenta que uno de los caminos desprendia chakra de color rojo, siguio el rastro de chakra desde donde provenia, cuando vio un claro se asusto cuando vio a un zorro gigante con 9 colas con fuego rodeando todo su cuerpo con una sonrisa que demostraba algo de demencia. Hinata se fue alejando lentamente del lugar para no alertar a la bestia, dando una pequeña vuelta vio un leve rastro de chakra azulado flotando an el aire, siguio el rastro llendo a lo que parecia una habitacion, cuando entro al igual que cuando aparecio estaba totalmente oscuro, cuando se adentro un poco en el lugar escucho lo que parecian ser cadenas, siguiendo el rastro del sonido se fue adentrando cada vez más y más, logro ver una silueta de alguien colgado en el aire contodo su cuerpo rodeado por las cadenas sus brazos extendidos hacia los ladostambien por las cadenas, estas se extendian en dstintas direccionesdñ de la habitación imposibilitando su movilidad por lo tensadas que estaban, se acerco otro poco pudiendo ver a un joven de gran musculatura de cabello rubio mirando hacia abajo.

Na...Naruto...Kun?...e...eres ...tu?- _pregunto asustada la ojiperla por lo que estaba viendo._

Quien...Quien anda ahi- _dijo el rubio con una voz apagada y carete de emociones_

Naruto-kun so...soy yo Hi...Hina...Hinata Hyuga- _respondio esta para que el levantara el rostro._

Hi...na...ta- _diciendo su nombre de forma lenta fue levantando su rostro mostrando ojos rojos como la sangre el pelo un poco mas erizado y las marcas en sus mejillas mas gruesas-_ quien eres, me ...recuerdas a alguien- _seguia diciendo con su voz apagada._

Soy tu...a...amiga mi...miembro del equipo...8 y tu mi...miembro del equipo siete.

Equipo 7 yo... _**enemigo**_ , _ **destruir** \- dijo unas palabras solo para que después sonara otra voz parecida a la de Naruto solo que distorcionada._

De repente el cuerpo de Naruto empezo a emanar fuego haciendo que Hinata se aleje por el calor

Que... caliente- _dijo Hinata cubriendose con sus manos-_ por favor Naruto-kun, recuerda quien eres, alguien amable, y con mucha energia, contagias tu confianza cuando algunos no tienen la suficiente- _dijo esta con sus manos en el pecho._

De repente unas burbujas comienzan a aparecer alrededor de Hinata y estas muestran la vida que Naruto tuvo que aguantar desde tan joven, Hinata solo se tapo la boca y comenzo a llorar por lo visto, entonces recordo el zorro gigante que vio en la otra habitacion y lo relaciono por como lo trataban en el pasado, entonces supo que en el interior del rubio el tenia al kyubi. Sin importar nada esta se abalanzo sobre el abrazandolo mientras lloraba.

Lo siento...lo siento Naruto-kun...sniff..., no se que tanto tuviste que...sniff... aguantar por algo que no quisiste...sniff... realmente lo siento- _decia la ojiperla mientras lloraba en el hombro del encadenado._

Despues se mostraron otras burbujas mostrando lo que pasaba actualmente, Orochimaru comboco otra serpiente y esta se asercaba de forma peligrosa a los otros genin.

Que es eso... yo... los conosco- _dijo el rubio levantando mas la vista viendo las imagenes._

Asi es ellos son nuestros amigos- _dijo Hinata tratando de que Naruto despertara._

Despues de eso una de las imagenes cambia mostrando a la serpiente a solo unos metros sobre los genin.

No...no te acerques a ellos- _dijo Naruto con una voz que mostraba miedo al perder a alguien._

Ya los recuerdas somos nosotros, yo... yo... soy Hinata Hyuga...y tu eres el ninja hiperactivo cabeza hueca numero 1 de la aldea de Konoha, la persona... a la que amo...!Uzumaki Naruto¡- _diciendo cada palabra provoco que las cadenas se desmoronaran en pedazos, los ojos del rubio volvieron a ser azules pero con la pupila rasgada._

 _ **Mundo real**_

 _ **Berserk-ost-**_ _ **灰よ(Ash.)**_

Naruto tambalea su cabeza al momento de recuperar el control de si mismo, mira en direccion en donde estan los demas novatos tenian a la serpiente sobre ellos.

Kukukukuku diste un gran espectaculo pero esto se acabo- _dijo para despues hacer una serie de sellos manuales-_ _ **Katon: Gokakyu Mejitsu**_ - _lanzo una pequeña llama que al hacer contacto con el suelo se expandio colo si de una ola se tratase en direccion al rubio._

A través del ojo izquierdo de la armadura se veia el ojo azul de Naruto el cual estaba espectante a la espera del ataque. El ataque paso de largo por el cuerpo del rubio, Orochimaru penso que se habia desecho de el por lo que dejo de ejecutar el justsu ya que consumia una gran cantidad de chakra, viendo el fuego que habia en el lugar esbozó una sonrisa victoriosa contra suboponente solo para borrarla enseguida al ver una figura de color nagro salir del mar de fuego que habia pasando sobre el. Naruto corrio lo mas rapido que pudo pero al ver que no alcansaria a llegar lanzo su espadon con toda su fuerza hacia la serpiente.

La serpiente estaba sobre los genin con la boca abierta para engullirlos de un solo bocado, Neji, Lee y Kiba estaban en posicion mientras que atrás estaba el resto pendiente a lo que ocurria, se veia a una Ino conciente con una durmiente Hinata, Ino solo deseaba que el loco plan de ella ubiera funcionado. La serpiente se abalanzo sobre ellos solo para detenerse de golpe ya que algo habia atravesado su cabeza y atravezando su boca solo para que el causante tomara el artefacto desde el mango y con un movimiento sersenara otra cabeza de serpiente. Los genin tenían miedo de que todavia estubiera fuera de control pero se relajaron cuando este se paro recto y dejo su espada clabada en el piso, Hinata iba despertando lentamente cuando vio la silieta de la armadura trato de ponerse de pie lo mas rapido que pudo con la ayuda de Ino, cuando logro pararse todos vieron como la perte superior del casco se levanto haciendose un poco para atras quedando de forma vertical, todos pudieron apresiar el rostro de Naruto el cual estaba humeante, probablemente por el jutsu de fuego anterior, y por alguna razon tenia un mechon de color blanco.

 _ **fin ost.**_

Hola chicos... lamento preocuparlos- _hablo el rubio con una mirada que demostraba tranquilidad absoluta como si lo que ubiese pasado no ubiera sido la gran cosa._

B...Ba...!BAKA¡- _fue el grito de Sakura a Naruto-_ como se te ocurre hacer algo haci, casi nos matan por tu culpa- _seguia reprochando esta al rubio._

Pero de que estas hablando Sakura- _la que hablo ahoa fue Tenten que para ella era una opinion muy distinta-_ si Naruto no hubiera aparecido estariamos muertos en este momento, mas que culparlo deberias darle gracias por haber arrisgado su vida por la nuestra- _fue el reproche de la amante de armas hacia la cabeza de chicle._

Que no ves que solo se luce para hacer ver menos a Sasuke-kun, el ubiera acabado con ese extraño ninja en un santiamen- _dijo Sakura en su modo de Fan girl menospresiando el acto que hizo Naruto por todos ellos._

Dejala Tenten-chan- _dijo haciendo sonrojar a la mencionada-_ todos estan bien eso es lo que importa- _dijo con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro haciendo un pensamiento en la cabeza algunas "guapo", fue el pensamiento de Tenten e Ino._

Naruto-kun- _la atencion del nombrado se dirigio a quien lo llamo solo que no se espero que el o la responsable se abalansara sobre el dandole un abrazo-_ que bueno...me alegra que estes bien- _dijo Hinata sorprendiendo a todos por el acto que hizo y dandole celos a Ino y Tenten._

Descuida sabes soy persistente y que nunca me doy por vencido jejeje- _dijo el rubio dandole su caracteristica sonrisa zorruna-_ aunque es demaciado pronto para alegrarse- _dijo eso para darse vuelta y ver a Orochimaru que lo miraba con un rostro sonriente._

Creo que no importa que seas el Jinchuriki del Kyubi tambien usare tu cuerpo para mi proposito- _dijo esohaciendo que a Hinata se le aclaren las dudas sorprendiendo a algunos y extrañando a otros._

 **Olle mocoso** _\- fue lo que escucho Naruto y disimuladamente movio su ojo mirando para atras soloa para sentir que alguien lo veia sobre su hombro sintiendo la mirada del Kyubi en el-_ **solo por esta vez te ayudare a salir de este problema pero quedaras mas exausto que antes.**

( _Je para ser gruñon te agradesco el detalle)_ \- _respondio Naruto en su mente al zorro-_ chicos atras de mi- _dicho eso los demas aunque con duda hicieron caso a lo que dijo-_ muy bien Hebi-teme te devolvere el favor de antes- _dijo eso extrañando a todos los presentes por lo que dijo-(te lo encargo Kyubi) **Katon: Goka Mekkyaku-** diciendo el nombre del jutsu desde la boca de Naruto salio lo que era comparable a una ola de 5 metros de fuegoen direccion a Orochimaru, este no tivo tiempo de reaccionar ya que el ataque llego demaciado rapido hacia el provocando que solo se proteja con sus brazos en forma de equis._

Luego de mounstruoso ataque que dejo a todos con la boca abierta prosiguieron a retirarse del lugar a buscar el pergamino faltante de cada equipo, los equipos decidieron separarse para ir por su lado a excepción del equipo 8, Hinata se quedo con Naruto por el hecho de que su equipo no iba a tratar las heridas de este. Sorprendentemente el equipo 7 y 8 al estar juntos pudieron encontrar cada uno el pergamino que les faltaba, aunque Naruto se habia alejado un poco del equipo durante una hora solo para volver con una peliroja en la espalda del joven rubio. Decidieron que la llevarian con ellos hasta la torre para preguntar después, ya eran las 9:56 pm y ambos equipos estaban frente a la puerta de la torre central, aunque estaba el hecho de que cuando Naruto fue a rescatar a la pelirroja el poder de la armadura se manifesto y no pudo desactivarlo hasta el momento.

Despues de que leyeran el acertijo llegaron a la conclusion de que tenían que abrir los pergaminos al mismo tiempo, tanto el equipo 7 como el 8 abrieron los dos pergaminos dejandalos en el suelo, con el equipo 7 salio Iruka y con el equipo 8 salio Kurenai, los Jounin y Chunin ( _**creo que Iruka era Chunin**_ ) correspondientes iban a felicitar a los muchachos solo para colocarse en posición de combate al ver al sujeto de la armadura.

Chicos quedense atras puede ser peligroso- _dijo Iruka alejando a los genin del desconocido._

E...espere un momento Iruka-sensei- _dijo el de la armadura moviendo ambas manos enfrente de el tratando de que no le atacaran._

Eh? Naruto eres tu?- _dijo Iruka sin creer que el de labarmadura con aspecto de zorro era su pupilo de la academia._

Si...claro...que ...soyyyyy...yo- _dijo el rubio mientras trataba de sacarse la parte superior del casco cosa que al final pudo._

Tanto Iruka como Kurebai estaban sorprendidos de como se veia, tenia manchas de sangre corriendo por un lado del rostro y un mechos de sus rubios cabellos era de color blanco, de hecho parecia que era mas alto.

Qu...Que fue lo que paso- _dijo Kurenai que vio preocupada el aspecto el cual se encontraba el rubio._

Buenooo, muchas cosas para ser sincero jejejejejejeje- _dijo riendo de forma nerbiosa mientras se rascaba la parte de atras de su cabeza-_ pero primero- _cuando dijo eso cerro los ojos y la armadura cambio, la parte metalica en ambos brazos desaparecio quedando solo la hombrera de cada brazo, la parte superior del casco desaparecio cuando bajo por la capa del traje-_ uuuf no crei que podria hacerlo- _dijo eso pasandose el brazo por la frente sacándose el sudor-_ se que tienen muchas cosas de las cuales hablar pero... por lo menos dejenme descanzar.

Sin mas Iruka y Kurenai les dieron el paso para que pudieran descansar al ser los primeros equipos en llegar en un día rompiendo el record en esta parte de la prueba.

 _ **Continuara**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Holaaaaaaaaaa lectores see, see, see otra historia pero no me aguantaba las ganas de crear una entre Naruto y Berserk, ahi vere como ire haciendo las cosas en el transcurso de esta historia, los eventos seran con los 5 de la mano de dios como principal enemigos, los eventos que se describen en el opening no quiere decir que pasara en Konoha solo lo coloque como situacion en un lugar "x" donde pelean despues ire agregando a otros personajes en el op. Bueno ya sin mas que decir, soy OumaShirosaki97**

 **Matane**


	2. Reencuentro Familiar

_**Hoooooola muchachos, como los trata la vida ( a mi muy mal en el trabajo TT_TT) bueno les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta serie, se que el otro fue algo corto peerrooo fue lo que se me ocurrio y tenia ganas de escribir por el mommento, ire haciendo mas largos los capitulos lo que implica mas tiempo de espera pero no os preocupeis mis queridos yuyinkais, los tendran sin falta en el tiempo acordado, sin mas que decir vamos con la historia.**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Era de Noche y todos se habian ido a dormir en la aldea de Konoha, dirigendonos al bosque de la muerte en la torre central, la cual era la sede del termino de la segunda prueba, nos concentramos con cierto rubio de mechon blanco y de negra armadura que se encontraba en dirección a su habitacion para poder descansar de un largo y ajetreado día, y no es para menos, no todos los días uno es lanzado como trapo por un Sanin renegado para después encontrar una armadura enterrada en una roca que quien Rikudo sabe cuanto a estado ahi atrapada para que te la coloques y te sientas el mas poderoso de todos y ser propenso a perder el control y actuar como el Kyubi, sip un día muuuuuuuuy largo. Una vez llego a su cuarto que muy espacioso a decir verdad, a se me olvidaba decir que la pelirroja que traia el rubio la traia con él todavia inconciente, lanzando un suspiro de resignacion por el hecho de que le pidio a Sakura que ella cuidara de ella pero se nego rotundamente por la simple razon de él fue quien la trajo asi que el se encarga, sin mas coloco a la chica en su cama mientras el se iba a otro lado de la habitación para sacarse la ropa y darse una ducha que harta falta le hace. Despues de un laaaaargo rato de tratar de quitarse la armadura que esta parecia no querer despegarse de él se dio una revitalizante ducha de 20 min., despues de salir y colocarse ropa de dormir ( _**de donde la saco solo el autor lo sabe [ a mi no me metas en tus cosas que ni yo se donde lo saco, solo continua con la historia y no interrumpas, bueno**_ ) se acordo que la pelirroja estaba en la cama asi que sin mas se fue al sillos que habia en la habitacion, tomo una manta y se coloco a dormir, no sin antes tapar a la chica.

A la mañana siguiente, el equipo 8 se levanto temprano en la mañana y se fueron al comedor de la torre para desayunar.

Oye Hinata- _dijo el aliento de perro llamando la atencion de la mencionada_ \- dime la verdad te confesaste a Naruto o algo- _dijo este haciendo que esta dejara de comer y soltara sus palillos, solo para que su rostrose enrojesiera furiosamente por lo escuchado._

Po...por...por que...di...dic...es... eso Kiba-kun- _tratando de decir tartamudeando en el intento._

Te he visto muy apegada a él depues del enfrentamiento con el renegado, vamos dime que paso - _decia el chico con marcas rojas en la cara dandole golpesitos con el codo en las costillas riendose un poco._

Pues...yo... bueno...lo que pasa...eeeto- _diciendo cosas sin sentido aun con el rostro rojo solo para despues desmayarse por eso._

Creo que has pasado Kiba- _dijo Shino con su habitual voz sin emocion haciendo que este se rasque la mejilla por nerviosismo._

Regresando con el rubio, este se encontraba durmiendo placidamente en el sofa de su habitacion, aunque empezo a sentir como si le estuvieran picando con algo haciendo que este se moviera del sofa a un lado provocando que se cayera de cara al suelo. Sobandose la cara, que fue lo que sufrio el impacto, vio unos pies frente a el y al parecer alguien estaba agachado viendole, levantando la vista vio a la chica que habia salvado ayer, pelo y ojos de color rojo, deducia que tenia casi la misma edad un conjunto de sandalias negras, polera amarilla manga corta y umos pantalones cortos negros ( _creo que ese era el conjunto si no me equivoco)._

Ehhh, hola?- _dijo un tabto dudoso el casi rubio a su compañera._

Anooo... hola- _dijo de forma timida la niña al desconocido para ella_ \- quien eres y... en donde estoy- _dijo esta viendo los alrededores._

Bueno para empezar estas en la torre central de la segunda prueba, y lo otro bueno cuando fui a ver los alrededores te encontre en peligro y te ayude- _dijo el rubio a la pelirroja haciendo que esta haga memoria._

 _ **Flashback no jutsu**_

En un pequeño claro del bosque se puede observar a una pequeña genin tirada en el suelo sindo arrinconada por un oso de unos 5 metros de altura amenazandola con usarla como alimento. La niña habia sido abandonada por su equipo ya que ella era considerada un fenomeno por su habilidad.

( _Voy a morir asi...en este lugar?)-_ _eran los pensamientos que surcaban a la pelirroja viendo a su agresor levantar una de sus patas para darle el golpe de gracia- ( por favor...quien sea... ayudenme)- fue su ultimo pensamiento cerrando sus lagrimosos ojos._

Escucho un golpe pero sono mas bien como si ubieran hecho un corte, no sentia el golpe llegar para ella, abriendo los ojos dudosamente se encontro con una peculiar imagen, el oso estaba en frete todavia pero entre el y la chica habia un sujeto con una armadura negra como la noche con una capa del mismo color ondeando en el viento, una espada de gran tamaño tomandola con una sola mano, y aun lado de ellos estaba el brazo del oso que habia sido cortado, no podia ver nada de la cabeza del individuo por que al parecer tenía un casco puesto.

No dejare que lastimes a nadie- _dijo el de la armadura protegiendo a la pelirroja._

Sin mas la chica cayo en el mundo de la inconciencia por el agotamiento y el miedo.

 _ **Flashback no jutsu "kai"**_

Después de que dejara al oso fuera de combate y encontrarte inconciente te traje conmigo a la torre, ya que no se en que direccion quedaban las puertas de entrada para dejarte cerca de una- _termino de relatar el rubio un tanto apenado por lo ultimo pero no se esperaba el abrazo de la chica._

Gracias, gracias, gracias- _decia una y otra vez la pelirroja con llanto en sus ojos_ \- no se como agradecerte por haberme salvado, realmente gracias.

Olle no te emociones tanto solo hice lo que debia hacer y crei correcto- _dijo el rubio nervioso por que lo estuviera abrazando_ \- por cierto todavia no se tu nombre- _dijo este por curiosidad._

Cierto, deja que me presente correctamente- _dijo esta secandose las lagrimas_ \- Karin, Uzumaki Karin - _dijo esta con una sonrisa en su rostro._

Por alguna extraña razón Naruto se quedo callado en el lugar, Karin estaba un tanto preocupada por eso hasta que...

 _ **NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII¡**_

Naruto pego un grito que si fuera posible se escucho hasta Suna.

 _ **(Op Berserker 2017)**_

 _ **サクリファイス (Sacrificio)**_

 _ **Capítulo 2: Reencuentro familiar, el comienzo de las prerliminares**_

 _Se ve el sol saliendo en el horizonte alumbrando la aldea de la hoja, en el monte Hokage se ven varias siluetas y una de ellas lleva una armadura de color negro con su cabellera rubia y ojos azules._

 _ **[ Kizamareta Rakuin wa Mohaya Kese wa / No importa quién me lo diga, tú no serás capaz….]**_

 _Se ve a los equipos 8, 9 y 10 junto a los dos integrantes del equipo 7 juntos en el monte Hokage, Kiba estaba llamando a Naruto_

 _ **[ Shinai to / De borrar esta marca]**_

 _Naruto se da vuelta mirando a sus amigos dandoles se caracteristica sonrisa zorruna._

 _ **[Agaku Dake Jukan no Mu Data to Dare ga / O que tú solo estás perdiendo el tiempo….]**_

 _Todos van caminando por las calles de Konoha conversando alegremente._

 _ **[Iou to / En esta pelea]**_

 _Naruto, Hinata y Karin estan en la parte de atras conversando._

 _ **[Mata Kikoeteru Sakebi / Todavía escucho los gritos..]**_

 _Todo de repente se torna turbio y oscuro, un tumulo de tierra sale del suelo formando la forma de una mano gigante de 30m._

 _ **[Goei ni mo Naranai Koe de / De las voces que han caído sin hacer ningún sonido]**_

 _Se pueden ver 5 siluetas en cada dedo mientras en todas partes salen demonios de aspecto deforme atacando a todos._

 _ **[Saigo ni Warau no Wa Ore Janaku Te II / No me importa si esta será mi última risa]**_

 _Naruto esta moviendo su espadon mientras rebana a un grupo de lo que parecen trolls, mientras Kiba, Neji y Lee golpean a otro grupo mientras son detenidos por las sombras de Shikamaru, Shino los detiene con sus insectos mientras Sasuke lanza fuego a otro grupo y Hinata, Tenten, Ino y Sakura estan peleando con otro grupo con forma de araña._

 _ **[Soko ni Omae ga Ibera / Siempre y cuando tú estés aquí conmigo]**_

 _Se ve que en la cima de la mano las cinco siluetas observando a los niños y con cierta intriga mirando al de la armadura._

 _ **[Tatakai no Hate Made Tadoritsuku Tame / Para llegar al final de esta batalla]**_

 _En otra parte de la aldea los shinobis tambien pelean contra los demonios con ayuda de Jiraiya mientras Hiruzen pelea contra Orochimaru en la torre del Hokage._

 _ **[Sadame o Koete / Yo superaré este destino]**_

 _Mientras Hiruzen pelea con Orochimaru recuerda el momento en el que lo tenia como su pupilo en el pasado._

 _ **[Tachikirenai Kami no Te Demo / Incluso si no puedo liberarme de las manos de los dioses]**_

 _ **[Mizunde Kizuna to Tamashi o / Arriesgaré los lazos que he formado, Arriesgaré mi propia alma]**_

 _Se ve a Naruto sosteniendo su espadon en el hombro con Karin cubriendose con el y atras de él Hinata y Neji en pocision del junken, Lee en la de Goken, Sakura, Tenten e Ino con Kunai en mano, Shino parado con una mano a la altura de su pecho rodeada por insectos y Shikamaru con las manos en los bolsillos._

 _ **[Tatakai no Hate Made Tadoritsuku Tame / Así que para llegar al final de esta batalla]**_

 _Se puede ver que frente a ellos una horda de demonios de todo tipo de tamaño, algunos con armaduras y atras de ellos los 5 de la mano de Dios mirando sobre todo._

 _ **[Subete o Kakete / Lo Arriesgaré todo!]**_

 _Se enfoca en el integrante que tenia como una especie de casco emulando a una especie de Alcón, tenia su cuerpo de color negro marron, y abriendo sus ojos de forma desquisiada formandose una sonrisa torsida en su rostro._

 _ **[Agakitsudzukete / Yo seguiré luchando]**_

 _ **[Ikunuite Miseru Dake / Voy a demostrar que puedo sobrevivir!]**_

 _Naruto es poseido por la armadura, Hinata llora por el estado de él, El 5 miembro de la mano de Dios se coloca frente a los ninja para pelear y Naruto Berserker se lanza a por él._

 _Se puede ver que atravez del ojo blanco de la armadura se puede ver que el ojo de Naruto mostrando tener el control._

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Co...co..co...!como que eres una Uzumaki¡- _dijo Naruto en tratando de salir del shock recibido._

Por que tanta sorpresa, parece que ubieras hecho un descubrimiento- _dijo la pelirroja extrañada por la reaccion de su salvador._

Como quieres que no me altere si me entero qie hay otro Uzumaki frente mio- _dijo de firma rapida y acelerada sorprendiendo a la chica._

Como que otro, hay mas Uzumaki?- _dijo esta en un tono de alegria por lo escuchado._

Como lo digo, bueno me presento Uzumaki Naruto ese es mi nombre- _dijo este causando alegria a la femenina presente pera despues mirarlo con extrañes._

No me mientas, los Uzumaki somos por regla general de cabello rojo y el tuyo es amarillo aunque me intriga ese mechon blanco que tienes- _dijo esta para despues quedar de forma pensativa por el mechon blanco._

Aunque lo digas si voy con JiJi no me dira nada...!¡ ya se quien puede responder nuestras dudas- _dijo para salir a la habitacion continua y colocarse la armadura negra extrañando a la chica_ \- toma mi mano creo que de esa forma podremos ir juntos a preguntarle- _hablo Naruto para extrañes de esta pero lo hizo de igual forma, tambien queria saber de este asunto._

Ya los dos tomados de ma mano decidieron cerrar los ojos y de forma instantanea la conciencia de Naruto y Karin fue arrastrada.

 _ **Mind escape.**_

Karin habia abiertos los ojos y vio que estaba en lo que vendria a cer un bosque en medio de la noche, con arboles de un tamaño inmenso y con gran follaje.

Bien creo que era por aqui- _dijo Naruto causando que Karin lo mirara con duda_ \- ¡Olle bola de pelos, contesta!- _grito el rubio con una mano en la boca para amplificar el grito._

Karin no sabia en donde se encontraban y que era lo que hacia el rubio, pero no pudo preguntar ya que el lugar entero retumbo, se sentia como si alguien pisara de forma brusca y sin importancia, fijo su mirada en una silueta que salia de entre los arboles y hojas, solo pudo caer de rodilla al suelo ya que frente a ella aparecio un zorro de gran tamaño con nuebe colas ondulando de forma perezosa tras de el, estaba frente al Kyubi.

 **Bastante valiente para llamarme de esa manera mocoso...**

Deja tus delirios de grandesa para después que tengo varias preguntas por hacerte- _dijo el rubio interrumpiendo al kyubi de manera cortante_ \- primero, ya que me imagino que has vivido bastante tiempo antes de ser encerrado, que sabes de los Uzumakis- _dijo este al zorro mientras el parecia algo sorprendido por la pregunta._

 **A que viene ese interes tan repentino** \- _dijo el zorro para que Naruto caminara un poco y se colocara junto a Karin._

Ella es Karin Uzumaki- _dijo el de mechón blanco sorprendiendo al zorro_ \- le dije que tambien era un Uzumaki pero duda por el hecho de que los Uzumaki son de cabello rojo.

 **Y es cierto, por norma general los Uzumaki siempre nacen con cabello rojizo, pero en tu caso el tuyo es rubio por parte de tu padre** \- _dijo este para despues pensar si fue buena idea decir eso_.

Mi papa? tu lo conociste?- _fueron las dos preguntas que hizo causando que su rostro se refleje algo de emocion por saber quienes eran sus padres._

 **Si, se quienes eran pero no tengo el derecho de decirte** \- _dijo este de forma cortante causando el enojo del rubio._

Tu...tambien...- _dijo con una voz que reflejaba ira, causando que Karin salga de su asombro por sentir el agresivo chakra del muchacho_ \- tanto JiJi como tu me niegan el saber de mi familia, que quienes eran, que hacian, DIGANME DE UNA VEZ QUIENES ERAN- _dijo el rubio con furia algo contenida mientras que la armadura comenzaba a transformarse._

Naruto- _el nombrado se volteo para ver que ella estaba tirada en el suelo con problemas para respirar, supuso que fue su culpa por lo que decidio relajarse para no causar daño a Karin._

 **Si prometes que no te alteraras creo que podria decirte** \- _dijo el zorro haciendo que Naruto lo viera y le diera un acentimiento con la cabeza_ \- **solo te dire que esa noche fui manipulado por el shiringan de un Uchiha y por tus padres, eran... Uzumaki Kushina, Namikase Minato** \- _dijo el zorro causando que Naruto abra los ojos en icredubilidad por lo escuchado, y no solo el tambien Karin ya que ella habia escuchado el nombre de Kushina con el apodo de la "Habanera Sangrienta"-_ **ahora largo** \- _dijo para despues expulsarlos del espacio mental a la fuerza_.

 _ **Mundo Real.**_

Naruto abrio los ojos de forma brusca todavía con algo de asombro por lo escuchado.

Mi papa... era el Yondaime?- _fue lo unico que pudo decir ante lo revelado._

Mientras tanto Karin estaba en las mismas por lo escuchado por el Kyubi y ahora por lo que dijo su amigo, su padre era un Kage? y no uno cualquiera sino el Yondaime Hokage el Kiiroi Senkō, si ellos eran sus padres, era sumamente poderosos.

Na...Naruto- _dijo ella que apoyo su mano sobre el hombro del rubio para que cuando se diera vuelta lo viera llorando, causando que algo dentro de ella se rompia, por lo cual lo abrazo para consolarlo._

Karin... puedes... dejarme solo... por favor- _dijo este con vos algo cortada, sin mas esta lo solto y salio de la habitacion._

Karin fue camindo sin rumbo durante un buen rato por los pasillos de la torre y fue pura suerte que haya terminado en la cafeteria del lugar aprovechando para poder comer, en eso escucha una conversacion.

Vamos Hinata no seas timida y dime, que tanto han avanzado tu y Naruto eh?- _seguia hablando Kiba molestando y avergonzando a una conciente y roja Hinata._

Aunque no pudo seguir con eso por una interrupcion.

Anoo- _una voz se escucho a espaldas del equipo 8 haciendo que estos se den vuelta_ \- por casualidad conocen a Uzumaki Naruto?- _fue la pregunta de Karin a los muchachos_.

La pelirroja que Naruto llevaba, esto... si somos sus amigos y esta de aqui es su novia- _dijo Kiba señalando a la ojiperla alcanzando un nuevo nivel de sonrojo para su sorpresa._

Bien, tu como te llamas- _dijo de forma calmada a la Hyuga._

Hi...Hinata...Hyuga- _dijo de forma timida a la pelirroja._

Necesito que me acompañes, se trata de Naruto- _dijo de forma seria preocupando a sus amigos._

Le ocurrio algo malo a Naruto-kun?- _dijo de forma preocupada y de forma algo aflijida._

No fisica pero si emocional nesecito que me acompañes para poder ayudarlo- _dijo Karin con una expresión triste en su rostro._

Esta bien, chicos nos vemos después - _dijo para después pararse y seguir a Karin a la habitación ee Naruto_.

En el trayecto Hinata trato de conversar un poco tratando de aligerar la tencion que habia, cruzaron unas pocas palabras pero supo el nombre de su guía, en eso Karin y Hinata se detienen de golpe al ver a Naruto caminar con su armadura puesta pasando por un pasi llo contrario al cual estaban.

A donde crees que se dirija- _dijo Karin sin saber la direccion del rubio._

Si no me equivoco este camino va directo al piso superior de la torre- _respondio la ojiperla._

Crees que el Hokage este ahi?

Es lo mas probable, aunque tenia un rostro serio, demasiado serio- _dijo la ojiperla extrañada por la actitud que llevaba su rubio_.

Creo que ya se a que va, vamos sigueme- _dijo de forma inmediata sujetando a Hinata de una mano siguiendo el chakra de Naruto._

Con Naruto, este iba a paso rapido a la sala superior principal donde seguramente estaba el Hokage, estaba desidido hoy día si o si Hiruzen le respondera todo lo que queria.

Hiruzen estaba en la sala conversando seria mente con los jounin de la aldea por el caso de que Orochimaru se había infiltrado en la aldea sin que se dieran cuenta, estaban por discutir como lo interceptarian cuando la puerta se habrio de repente asustando a los individuos dentro de la habitación, mirando hacia el lugar vieron al rubio que todos conocian pero con un vestimena distinta a la habitual llevando una especie de armadura de cuerpo completo con exepcion de los brazos dejando ver una increible musculatura que antes no tenia, pero Hiruzen le intrigo el aire de seriedad que rodeaba a Naruto algo le decia que se entero de algo muy delicado.

Naruto a que viene el que entres de esa forma a la habitación del Hokage- _hablo de forma seria Kakashi por el acto de falta de respeto que habia hecho._

Predon Kakashi-sensei pero tengo que hablar con JiJi... a solas- _fue lo que dijo de forma cortante y autoritaria sorprendiendo a todos por su actitud actual._

Lo siento pero no puedes llegar a qui y...

Esta bien Kakashi retirense y vuelvan en media hora- _dijo Hiruzen extrañando a todos por acepatar de forma inmediata la peticion del genin._

Sin mas que decir cada uno se iba retirando del lugar, afuera de la habitación en una esquina se podia ver a Karin y a Hinata viendo como todos los ninja de alto rango salian del cuarto sin saber que ocurria.

Mientras dentro de la habitación Hiruzen estaba nervioso, no sabia si esque habia descubierto lo que queria ocultarle hasta que cumpliera 18.

Dime JiJi...- _empezo a decir colocando mas nervioso a Hiruzen_ \- por que no me digiste que mi padre era el Yondaime- _dijo soltando la bomba sombre el viejo Kage_ \- dime... es verdad?- _dijo de forma calmada tratando de no estallar._

Si Naruto, tu padre era Minato Namikase quien fue el Yondaime Hokage- _dijo este ya resignado y sin poder ocultarlo._

Y mi madre era Kushina Uzumaki? - _dijo este, causando que Hiruzen se levante de la silla la cual estaba sentado._

Como lo...

Solo...contestame- _empezo a hablar con la voz quebrada_ \- ella era mi madre?- _fue su pregunta final._

Si, tanto tu padre colo tu madre eran grandes shinobis que dieron a luz a un chico alegre como tu...Naruto- _fue lo único que dijo Hiruzen antes de que Naruto callera de rodillas y comenzara a llorar._

Sarutobi se iba a levantar para consolarlo pero la puerta se volvio a abrir mostrando a Hinata y a una chica que el Hokage no conocia.

Naruto/kun- _hablaron las dos al mismo tiempo viendo como el rubio trataba de detener su llanto solo para pararse, darse vuelta y darles una sonrisa pero con lagrimas en su rostro._

Tranquilas chicas... estoy bien- _dijo con voz temblorosa tratando de no preocupar a las dos femeninas, solo causando que estas se entristencas por eso._

Y a todo esto ¿quien es ella?- _dijo y pregunto Hiruzen por la pelirroja._

Un gusto en conocerlo Hokage-sama, mi nombre es Uzumaki Karin- _dijo esta para sorpresa de Hiruzen y Hinata ya que ella sabia solo su nombre._

Entonces ella...- _dijo Hiruzen de forma sorprendida pero fue interrumpido._

Asi es ella es la razon por la que empecé a investigar de mis padres llegando a la conclusion con la ayuda de cierto inquilino- _dijo este para absoluto asombro del viejo hombre._

Qui...Quieres decir que...

Si, ya se tengo al zorro de nueve colas dentro de mi, de hecho Hinata-chan y Karin-chan también lo saben- _dijo este para que el Hokage las quede viendo de forma analitica_.

Que lo que se hable en esta oficina no salga de aqui- _dijo para que despues hiciera unos sellos colocando una barrera de sonido en el lugar_ \- bien creo que ya sabes todo lo relacionado con tus padres.

Solo lo que decian en la academia pero tambien quiero decir algo importante con relación al ataque del Kyubi- _dijo este para extrañes del Hokage_ \- esa noche el Kyubi me dijo que fue manipulado por el sharingan de un Uchiha- dijo para asombro de los presentes.

Eso es cierto Naruto?- _fue la pregunta de Hiruzen a su nieto adoptivo pero hablo otra voz._

 **Asi es Hiruzen Sarutobi**

Una voz se escucho en la habitación haciendo eco en el lugar, Hinata se fijo que en la capa de la armadura de Naruto se iba formando la parte superior del casco pero en vez de colocarse en la cabeza se posiciono en el hombro izquierdo sorprendiendo a Hiruzen y a Karin por lo que ocurria, los ojos blancos del casco brillaron intensamente y comenzo a hablar.

 **Escucha bien Hiruzen, lo que te voy a decir es lo que recuerdo desde el parto** \- _dijo el zorro por la mascara_ \- **cuando Kushina dio a luz una de las enfermeras que tenia al mocoso en las manos despues de mostrarselo fue noqueada por un encapuchado con una mascara de color naranja tomando como rehén al recien nacido** \- _hablaba sorprendiendo a todos por lo escuchado incluso mas a Naruto_ \- el **sujeto amenazando a la cria lanzandola al aire amenazando su vida, Minato no tuvo otra opcion que ir a por el pero las mantas que lo rodeaban estaban con sellos explosivos que pudo evadir con suerte con el niño ileso, pero eso causo que se llevara a Kushina ya que su objetivo era yo** \- _cada palabra que decia dejaban en claro varias dudas de lo que habia ocurrido esa noche, aunque no todas_ \- **después de que secuestrara a Kushina este la dejo encadenada en una especie de pedestal, lanzo un potente genjutsu a Kuchina provocando que yo callera controlandome haciendome salir de ella, despues de eso todo se volvió borroso y no recuerdo mucho de lo que paso después.**

Me sorprende que Kushina se haya mantenido con vida despues emde que te extrajeran, peleo hasta el final sin ningun miedo- _dijo Hiruzen de forma triste por lo escuchado._

Como que estabas encerrado en mi madre- _dijo Naruto ya que no sabia ese detalle._

 **Ella era mi anterior contenedor antes de ti, mi segunda jinchuriki-** _dijo el zorro aclarando la duda de Naruto._

Ya veo

Bueno Naruto, ya que sabes de tus padres te propongo algo- _dijo el Hokage llamando la atencion de Naruto_ \- que cuando terminen los examenes Chunin te hare entrega de tu legado ll que corresponde a herencia, terreno, fondos incluyendo la casa de tus padres- _dijo Hiruzen viando como Naruto colocaba una sonrisa de felicidad por lo escuchado._

En serio? no me tomas el pelo JiJi- _dijo este de forma rapida._

A si es, y ya que estamos con esto- _dijo mirando a Karin_ \- que dices Karin, ¿te gustaria estar con tu familia?- _pregunto el Hokage tomando por sorpresa a la pelirroja._

Eh? enserio, ¿me dejaria vivir en su aldea?- _pregunto Karin sorprendida por la propuesta._

No tengo problema con eso, despues de todo quiero a Naruto colo si fuera mi propio nieto, con tal de verlo feliz sera suficiente para mi- _respondio Hiruzen con una sonrisa en su rostro._

No te alegra Karin-chan, podremos ser una familia ya que somos del mismo clan- _dijo un muy emocionado Naruto por la idea._

En eso ven que Karin empieza a sollosar y a derramar lágrimas para confucion de los presentes.

 **(Olle mocoso** )- _dijo el Kyubi en la mente de Naruto_ \- ( **pon tu mano en la cabeza de la mocosa quiero comprovar algo** )- _dijo este hacia su jinchuriki aunque algo dudoso lo hizo de igual forma._

Cuando Naruto coloco su mano en la cabeza de la entristecida Karin a su mente le llegaron imagenes del pasado de ella y lo que tuvo que sufrir en su aldea, lo que le paso a su madre, la habilidas que ella tenia la cual lo consideraba una maldición, y el hecho de que querian que sufriera lo mismo que su madre. Despues ver aquellas desgarradoras imagenes comenzó a emanar un chakra violento sorprendiendo a Hiruzen por la presensia que emitia su nieto adoptivo, solo para que despues dejara de emitir dicha presensia y abrazara de forma protectora a Karin.

Descuida, aqui no te pasara nada... me encargare de protegerte como lo haria alguien de la familia, y yo nunca rompo mis promesas- _dijo el rubio de forma cariñosa y amable sorprendiendo a los dos presentes, solo para ver como la que estaba en los brazos del rubio se colocara a llorar mas fuerte._

Naruto-nīsan, Naruto-nīsan, Naruto-nīsan- _repetia una y otra vez desaogandose de toda la frustacion que sintio en el pasado, sintiendose protegida de su ahora descubierta familia._

Despues de un rato de que Karin se calmara Naruto le pidio que se quedara con Hinata un rato, converso con su abuelo relatandole lo que ella tubo qye vivir en su aldea gracias a lo que mostro el Kyubi y Naruto le dijo que hiciera todo lo posible para que ella se quedara en la aldea a lo que Hiruzen le dice que hara todo lo posible.

Despues de eso y aclarado el asusto de los padres de Naruto, obiamente contandole todo a Hinata hacie do que esta se sorprenda por lo escuchado, procedieron a retirarse de la habitación con una Karin muy feliz abrazada del brazo derecho del rubio por tener a un hermano.

Y bien que hacemos ahora Onī-san - _dijo la pelirroja._

Bien lo primero... voy a comer un plato se ramen que me muero de hambre- _dijo de forma seria para después decirlo como si fuera lo mas importante del mundo sacando unas leves carcajadas de las dos femeninas._

Jajajaja...lamento decirte que no podemos salir se la torre hasta que termine la prueba- _dijo la pelirroja causando que el color del rostro del rubio se fuera quedando como un fantasma._

¡Y que se supone que coma en estos cuatro dias que faltan!- _dijo el rubio un tanto alterado y espantado por eso._

No...no te preocupes Na...Naruto-kun... aunque no es ...mucho pu...puedo hacer ... un poco de Ramen- _dijo la Hyuga haciendo que Naruto la tome de las manos llorando comicamente._

Hinata-chan que haria yo sin tu bondad- _dijo este mientras lloraba de forma cómica._

Asi que de verdad son novios- _dijo Karin de forma traviesa provocando que ambos aludidos se sonrojaran_.

Bueno... veras... nosotros... yo... ella... pue...- _empezo Naruto a decir incoherencias por el nerviosismo._

Jejejeje descuida, desde mi punto de vista hacen buena pareja- _dijo otra vez Karin haciendo qye Naruto y Hinata bajaran la vista por la vergüenza_ \- bueno que tal si vamos a ver que hay para comer, que con este asunto no comi y creo que Hinata no pudo comer bien- _dijo mirando a la Hyuga recibiendo un si de parte de ella._

De esa forma fueron caminando a la cafetria para poder comer, una vez que llegaron vieron unas caras nuevas, entre ellos el equipo de la arena, el peliplateado con el que se habian encontrado en el examen escrito Kabuto y los genin del sonido, esos eran los que habian llegado el segundo día.

Vaya llegaron bastantes, eso quiere decir que el equipo del cejotas y el de Shikamaru es el que falta de nuestra aldea- dijo el rubio viendo el lugar.

Al hablar llama la atencion de algunos de los nuevos llegados, la mayoria ignorandolo por haberlo conocido poco en el principio viendo que era un bocasas, y otros como el equipo del sonido, Temari y Kankuro, y Kabuto lo quedaron viendo de forma curiosa y analitica, en lo que Naruto pide algo de comer junto a sus acompañantes y se van a sentar Sasuke llega al lugar mostrando toda su gloria y superioridad a los demas, pasando la mirada como si estuviera buscando algo la detiene en cierto grupo y camina hacia ellos.

Dobe- _hablo el Uchiha de forma autoritaria hacia Naruto que lo miro con la boca llena de comida_ \- primero termina lo que tienes en la boca- _dijo con los ojos cerrados el ceño fruncido y con una vena en la cabeza, despues de que tragara el alimento continuo a lo que vino_ \- quiero que me des la armadura sabes bien que solo yo puedo usar su poder como se debe- _dijo de forma arrogante provocando que Karin lo viera de forma desaprovatoria y Hinata frunciera levemente el ceño._

Lo siento Sasuke pero no puedo hacer eso- _dijo haciendo enojar al azabache_ \- la armadura se ha ligado a mi de forma permanente y no me puedo desaser de ella a menos que esta lo quiera- _termino de hablar continuando con su comida ignorando al Uchiha._

No me interesa si esta ligada a ti o no, soy un Uchiha y meresco lo mejor, con esa armadura pudiste hacerle frente facilmente a un renegado clase S, asi que damela o te obligare a darmela- _fue lo que dijo Sasuke en su arranque de furia dejando a los genin presentes pasmados por lo escuchado._

Era algo inconcebible, un genin, haciendole frente a un ninja renegado clase S y salir en una pieza?, parecia exagerado por donde se le mire y demasiado absurdo, pero por como lo decian parecia que era enserio.

Olle no fue facil, ademas esta armadura hizo todo el trabajo y utilizo mi cuerpo como si de un titere se tratara, por otro lado ni pienzo dartela, yo la encontre en primer lugar asi que ve al bosque y encuentra la tuya- _dijo Naruto que a estas alturas estaba chocando su frente con la de Sasuke en desafio._

No puedo perder mi tiempo contigo, con la armadura eres fuerte, pero solo con la armadura- _remarco el azabache comenzando a retirarse._

A si? entonces dime, si eres tan bueno ¿como yo use un jutsu de fuego superior a los que tu haces?- _fue la pregunta en burla haciendo que el Uchiha detenga su marcha y se diera vuelta mirando con rabia por lo que dijo_ \- y no es un jutsu cualquiera, si es el que mas usaba un ninja de tu clan, una que era considerado un dios junto al primer Hokage- _dijo el rubio presumiendo del logro que hizo._

Solo tubiste suerte, deviste quedar casi vacio de chakra por usarlo.

Aunque no lo creas en ese momento tenia mas desgaste fisico que de chakra y la cantidad que use para el jutsu fue un cuarto de mis reservas- _dijo el rubio riendo con los brazos cruzados haciendo que Sasuke le cayera una gota de nerviosismo en la sien por lo escuchado_.

Tch me largo de aqui- _dijo el azabache saliendo del lugar._

Despues de ese momento todos miraban de forma analitica al rubio, mas que nadie Kabuto que ahora se explicaba el por que encontro a su maestro Orochimaru en un estado de cansancio extremo, mas de lo habitual. El primero en hablar fue uno del equipo de la arena.

Olle rubio bocon- _dijo el de cara pintada_ \- dinos que tipo de jutsu fue el que usaste para dejar gran parte del bosque hecho carbon- _dijo este por curiosidad._

Aveeeer mmmh... creo que era _Katōn: Goka Mekkyaku_ , si ese era- _dijo haciendo memoria sin ver la cara de estupefaccion que tenian los presentes_.

De...de...Debe ser una broma,¿ y dices que usaste solo un cuarto de tu chakra para hacerlo?- _dijo y pregunto Kankuro nervioso resiviendo un si de parte del rubio._

Bueno dejen de hacer preguntas que me da flojera responder, y soy bueno explicando las cosas- _dijo el rubio de mechon blanco provocando que les salga una gota de sudor a los demas_ \- por otro lado Karin.

Hai Naruto-nīsan- _dijo la pelirroja causando que los que estaban tomando agua o jugo( Kabuto, Kankuro, Temari) lo escupieran por lo que acababan de escuchar._

Naruto y compañia seguia conversando de forma aninada en lo que resto del día, Karin se sentia demasiado feliz por ese hecho, se hizo amiga de Hinata rapidamente causando que cuando no estuviera Naruto se quedaba con ella para conocer a su futura cuñada, Naruto ocupo su tiempo libre para ir donde Hiruzen para preguntarle si tenia informacion sobre el clan Uzumaki, este de forma satisfactoria le entrego unos pregaminos que siempre traia consigo por seguridad entregandoselos para alegria del rubio. Los dias pasaron y los equipos faltantes iban llegando [ **como no me acuerdo de los otros equipos inventare algunos** ] al tercer día llego al equipo de Shikamaru junto a un equipo de Kumo donde la que destacaba era una rubia de cola de caballo con un conjuto de ropa purpura, cuando habian llegado Ino busco de forma inmediata a Naruto, cuando llegaron al comedor lo encontro todavia con la armadura puesta aunque se veia algo distinta comiendo muy amenamente con Hinata y una pelirroja a su lado.

Naruto-kun- _dijo esta caminando hasta el lugar donde estaba el rubio sentandose frente a el_ \- como estas.

Bueno considerando que no puedo salir de ka torre para ir a Ichiraku por ramen podria decir que bien- _dijo este de con una nube de color purpura por su mala suerte_.

Pero si estas comiendo Ramen- _dijo esta señalando lo que tenia en sus manos._

A esto me lo hizo Hinata-chan, no es tan bueno como el de Ichiraku- _dijo para seguir comiendolo_ \- pero por alguna razon sabe delicioso- _dijo este llorando comicamente de felizidad causando algo de pena en la ojiperla haciendo que juegue con sus dedos._

No...no es para...tanto...solo segui una receta y le coloque un ...poco...de canela- _dijo esta en voz baja._

Insisto serias una esposa exelente por una comida tan deliciosa- _dijo el rubio de forma repentina causando que la mente de Hinata se desconectara imaginandose ella haciendo la cena y en la mesa un rubio de ojos azules con un mechon blanco a la altura de la frente esperando en la mesa con un bebé en sus brazos, imaginando eso hasta ese punto por el hecho que se desmayo y cayo en el hombro del rubio._

He? Oe Hinata-chan que pasa oe- _dijo el rubio un poco alterado por lo que paso._

Ara Naruto-nīan, todavia no terminas los examenes y ya quieres proponerle matrimonio a Hinata-chan?, no sabia que eras tan atrevido- _dijo esta mie tras reia de forma perversa con la mano en la boca para despues empezar a picar a Naruto en una costilla con el codo hacie do que este se ponga rojo por lo que habia dicho tambien dejando su imaginacion volar._

Un minuto como que Naruto tiene novia y de que tu eres su hermana- _dijo Ino un tanto alterada y confundida_ \- Naruto-kun explicame como es que paso esto- _exigio Ino mirando de forma penetrante al rubio que solo se puso nervioso por lo ocurrido._

Despues de una tediosa explicación de lo que paso despues de separarse y explicando que su clan eran uno de los que habian en conoja en el consejo segun le explico el Hokage causando que la Yamanaka se sorprenda por eso, y de explicar que Karin al ser una Uzumaki es de la familia. Luego de eso y de conversar amenamente con una Hinata ya desdespierta queriendo saber mas sobre la relacion de los dos causando otro sonrojo de parte los tortolos, Karin e Ino se llevaron bien en el primer momento haciendo amigas rapidamente para alegria de Naruto por eso, en lo que hablaban Kakashi aparecio llamando a Naruto diciendo que el Hokage queria jablar con el. Despues de Dejar a las chicas y dirigirse a la misma habitación que visito ayer se encontro con Hiruzen en compañia de Anko, Kakashi se quedo por la razon que queria saber que fue lo que paso en verdad. Después de relatar lo susedido, que sinceramente no creian semejante historia aunque de forma inesperada Anko abrazo la cabeza del rubio aprentandolo con uno de sus pechos, para vergüenza de este, felisitandolo por colocar en su lugar a ese cretino, luego de que Naruto se retirara se junto con las chicas y estas desidieron en ir todas a la habitacion de Naruto para pasar el resto del día. Ino aun se cuestionaba el por que su cambio de actitud tas drastica, ella estaba enamorada de Sasuke creyendo que era el mejor y que nadie le podria ganar, pero despues de la pelea en el bosque de la muerte ese fanatismo y obsecion por el empesaron a desaparecer y a admirar mas al rubio, en lo que resto del día el grupo de 4 se la paso normal en el cuarto de Naruto aunque este se preguntaba el por que Ino lo trataba bien ahora, luego de eso ya llegando la hora de dormir Ino prosedio a retirarse para ir a dormir, despues de unos minutos y de que Naruto se colocara su pijama y que al llegar ver a Hinata todavia en el lugar.

Olle Hinata ¿no crees que deberias ir a tu cuarto?- _pregunto Naruto extrañado de ella siguiera aqui._

Anoo... pues...yo...me preguntaba...si po...podia...dor... dormir contigo...es...esta noche- _dijo de forma muy avergonzada causando que el rubio que rojo._

Eh...bueno... yo... si...pero..- _trataba de decir de forma coherente sin resultada hasta que._

Siii dormiremos los tres juntos- _interrumpio Karin aceptando la idea arrastrando a Naruto y a Hinata a la cama acostandose los tres, una a cada lado de Naruto para nerviosismo de el._

Fur algo tortuoso para Naruto por el hecho de que Karin los obligara a pasar la noche juntos sin siquiera conversarlo, las dos se habian quedado dormidas aunque Hinata tardo mas por el nerviosismo pero al final cayo rendida al mundo de los sueños. Mientras tanto Naruto seguia despierto mirando al techo.

Debo volverme mas fuerte y ganar el control de la armadura si quiero protegerlas y ellas y a todos lo que me importan- _dijo Naruto mirando a sus compañeras en la cama dando una ligera sonrisa por el hecho de que ambas mostraban una pasifica sonrisa en sus rostros-_ descansen chicas- _diciendo procedio a dejarse llevar y caer igualmente en el sueño._

Era temprano en la mañana y otro grupo de genin hacia su ingreso a la torre de la segunda prueba, se podia ver a una chica de cabello castaño dos bollas en su cabeza vistiendo un tipo de indumentaria de aspecto chino corriendo por los pasillos de la torre, en eso se encuentra con Ino que estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella, ambas buscando un objetivo en claro...al pobre Uzumaki. Con ayuda de la Yamanaka las dos femeninas estaban frente a la habitacion correspondiente del rubio, las dos tomaron una respiracion onda mientras tomaban la perilla y entraban a la habitacion...solo que no esperaron encontrarse con la vision actual. Un rubio sin polera dejando y cuerpo que posiblemente Kami esculpio con sus propias manos, y esos grandes y fuertes brazos que abrazaban protectoramanete a Karin y Hinata, ambas dormidas de lado apoyando sus cabezas en los hombros de Naruto con sus piernas enrrolladas en las de el, si no fuera por que a Ino le contaron un poco sobre la forma en que vivio la pelirroja, ubiera gritado de rabia, con Hinata no se espero que hiciera un movimiento tan atrevido, peeeero con la segunda que habia, osea, Tenten, creo que Ino no se lo dijo en el camino.

Qu...Que...Q...Qu...Que-Que-Que-Que- ¡Que es que lo que pasa aqui!- _fue el grito que pego Tenten en el cuarto que retumbo toda la torre, despertando a los dormilones que tenian una mirada perdida por estar aun medio dormidos._

Despues de una laaaaaaaaaaarag explicacion y de evitar que Naruto quedara como un colador por la usuaria de armas, y que Hinata se desmayara al recordar donde durmio, despues de que despertara fueron a la cafeteria a comer algo, cuando llegaron vieron al equipo de Tenten sentado en una mesa aparte de las que estaban en el medio en eso van a saludar pero Naruto ve que Hinata esta renuente a ir, da una mirada disimulada y ve que Neji la esta mirando con molestia, con eso le dice a Tenten que comeran a parte inventando una excusa desanimandola un poco. Despues de terminar de coner Lee busca a Naruto para desafiarlo, al ver el poder que mostro en el bosque al protegerlos a querido medir fuerzas con el pero no estaba en el lugar.

 _ **Azotea de la torre**_

Naruto estaba practicando con la espada que estaba junto con la armadura, dando cortes en diferentes angulos probando su fuerza actual que a decir verdad era mucha, para el tamaño del arma podia blandirla casi sin problemas solo tenia que saber como maniobrarla para poder usarla como se debe. En un lado estaban Hinata y Karin viendo el entrenamiento de Naruto con mucho detalle, despues de un rato Naruto dejo la practica por el hecho de que Hinata lo llamaba por ser la hora de comer. La hora paso volando, en la cafeteria Ino converso cpn Tenten de la situacion actual en la que estaba Naruto, su reciente relacion con Hinata, el descubrimiento de su clan y el encuentro de su hermana de este, estuvieron conversando todo el dia, Chouji estaba comiendo sus botanas como siempre, Shikamaru durmiendo en su habitación, Lee buscando todabia a Naruto, Neji estando sentado sin hacer nada, el grupo de la arena al igual que el del sonido solo conversaban, y Kabuto nadie sabia donde estaba, el equipo de kumo estaba conversando de cosas triviales para pasar el rato, cayo la noche y otro equipo llego a la aldea siendo este un equipo de Iwa siendo sus integrantes una chica de pelo negro al igual que sus ojos y dos chicos.

Que pudo haber pasado en todo ese lado calcinado, tubo que ser una tecnica fuerte para dejar en ese estado la zona- _dijo la chica curiosa por lo que vio dias atras._

Despues de eso el equipo se fue a sus respectivos cuartos, ya mañana seria el termino del examen y los equipos tienen que descansar bien para ver que pasara.

 _ **Ultimo dia de la segunda prueba.**_

El sol salio y comenzo otro día en Konoha todos se levantaron temprano para hacer labores del día, en la torre central del bosque de la muerte los genin estaban levantandose y dirigendose a la cafeteria por medio de los altavoces que dieron la orden, aunque no todos los escucharon ya que cierto rubio seguia dormido como roca juntoa ¿una peliazul y pelirroja? bueno parecia que no despertarian en un buen rato... si no fuera por que tocaron la puerta haciebdo que el rubio de dorma lenta y dormilona fuera a ver quien tocaba, cuando la abrio vio a la sensei del equipo 8 Kurenai Yui.

Disculpa Na...Naruto...¿no has visto a Hinata por aqui?- _dijo y pregunto Kurenai un tanto neviosa por lo que veia-_ ( _desde cuando este mocoso tiene ese cuerpo)_ \- _penso Kurenai al ver el pectoral desnudo de Naruto._

Mmmmm... creo que esta en la cama con mi hermana- _dijo de forma despreocupada dejando como piedra a la experta en Genjutsus-_ espere un poco- _dijo para despues cerrar la puerta y Kurenai aun no reaccionaba._

Pasaron unos minutos y tanto Naruto como sus dos acompañantes salieron de la habitación y vieron que Kurenai seguia en el mismo lugar con un rostro como de shock.

Ano sensei?- _hablo Hinata sacando a Kurenai de su trance._

Eh? Hinata se puede saber que es lo que haces en la habitacion de Naruto- _dijo esta enojada y con las manos en la cintura._

Pues... bueno...yo..- _empezo a asustarse la ojiperla jugando con sus dedos._

Mi cuñada estaba durmiendo con mi querido Nī-san- _hablo Karin de forma animada haciendo que Kurenai la viera extrañada por lo que dijo._

Cuñada?, Nī-san?, Uzumaki tienes que explicar lo que esta pasando- _dijo esta mirando al rubio de forma penetrante._

Ehhh, nos venia a decir algo?- _pregunto el ojiazul queriendo salir de este problema, ganandose un suspiro de resignacion de la jounin._

Bien, reunanse en la cafeteria despues se les dira que hacer- _dijo Kurenai resignada-_ pero quiero respuestas cuando esta prueba acabe les quedó claro- _hablo a Naruto en forma de advertencai._

Despues de eso y de llegar a la cafeteria para posteriormente ir a otro lugar que resulto ser un campo de batalla con una pantalla y un par de manos haciebdo un sello.

Bien, en primer lugar dejenme felicitarlos por llegar hasta aqui, como sabran los examenes chunin no son simplemente para ascender a los genin si no una forma para que las aldeas compitan de forma amistosa para que no haya ningun tipo de malentendido entre las otras aldeas, una vez mas felicidades por llegar hasta este punto, ahora Hayate- _dio su discurso el Hokage para dejar que otro ninja continue con la explicación._

Gracias...cof..cof...Hokage-sama- _dijo un nija con un aspecto algo enfermo-_ bien mi nombre es...cof..cof... Hayate Gekko...cof..cof... sere el arbitro de lo que seran las...cof..cof... preliminares- _dijo este sorprendiendo a la mayoria._

Como que preliminares, por que no hacemos la tercera prueba en este momento- _el que hablo fue Kiba confundido por lo que escucho._

La razon es...cof..cof... que son mas genin de los que teniamos...cof..cof...estimados, por lo cual haremos combates...cof..cof... para reducir a los participantes, si hay alguno aqui presente que no se sienta listo puede retirarse del lugar- _dijo para ver como Kabuto levantaba su mano diciendo que no le quedaba suficiente chakra para estos combates prosiguiendo a salir del lugar-_ bien, si nadie mas pienza retirarse...cof..cof... sus nombres iran apareciendo en esa pantalla, cuando...cof..cof... salgan sus nombres los demas ...cor..cof... deben subir a la planta superior a que el combate termine y aparesca otrocon eso dicho- _dijo mientras la pantalla ya empezaba a mostrar nombres al azar deteniendose-_ los peleadores son...

 _ **continuara**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **AL FIIN. termine, bueno no tengo muchas cosas que decir en este momento, solamente que sean pasientes en la espera ire subiendo los capitulos al mismo ritmo asi que no desesperen o se corten una bola por no subir uno. Bueno eso es todo se despide OumaShirosaki97.**_

 _ **Matane**_


	3. cap 3

**Bien otro capitulo de esta historia, perdon si me he retrasado con esto, pero entre las otras historias que tengo, el trabajo, el sueño, el hentai, el... olviden lo ultimo. En fin, las cosas se han complicado en mi caso el ultimo mes, mmmmm no se me ocurre otra cosa, en fin gracias por segirme y agredesco su pasiencia, sin mas que decir empecemos con la Historia, al toque nomas... PERRO**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Todos estaban esperando algo nerviosos los nombres en la pantalla, varios genin habian pasado, entre ellos el equipo 7, 8, 9 y 10 de Konoha, el equipo de suna, uno de Iwa al igual que uno de Kumo y uno del sonido. Se explico que por el hecho de haber mas participantes de lo esperado se harian unas preliminares para vajar la cifra.

Volviendo a la actualidad, la pantalla estaba mostrando nombres al azar esperando que se detuviera. Como si leyeran sus pensamientos dos nombres se mostraron en la pantalla.

 ** _Sasuke Uchiha vs Dosu Kinuta_**

Los asignados por la pantalla se quedaron en la arena, en tanto los demas se les indico que subieran a las gradas a la espera de que el combage termine y sus nombres aparescan en la pantalla. Sasuke y Dosu se miraban retadoramente, sin despegar la vista de ellos.

Ambos contendientes, listos?- _pregunto Hayate recibiendo un "hai" de los participantes-_ sin mas que decir... !Hajime¡.

Una vez anunciado el inicio Sasuke fue corriendo directamente al encuentro. Dosu permanecia impacible ante el inminente ataque del Uchiha quien dio un salto para posteriormente dar una patada descendente a su contrincante. Este lo esquivo de forma sencilla y coloco su mano frente a su adversario, Sasuke sintiendo el peligro salto a un lado esquivando un pulso de chakra que este siguio su camino dejando grietas en el suelo hasta llegar a un muro dejandolo en las mismas condiciones.

Vaya, tienes buenos reflejos Uchiha, pero eso no basta para poder derrotarme.

Hmn, un ataque como ese nunca me podria dar, solo un tonto caeria en el- _respondio de forma arrogante el pelinegro enojando un poco al ninja de Oto._

Sasuke volvio a lanzarse, esta ves mucho mas rapido obligando a Dosu pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Si bien era bueno con sus Jutsus sonicos, en taijutsu tenia algo de desventaja, bloqueaba mayormente los golpes, tanto patadas como combos con relativo esfuerzo, para furia de Sasuke quien no creia que este inutil supusiera un desafio para demostrar su superioridad.

La pelea continuo cuando Dosu evadio una patada horizontal de Sasuke logrando posicionarse detras de él y lanzarle otro de sus Jutsus sonicos, el azabache atino a cubrirse con sus brazos en forma de equis dando un leve salto asia un costado, si bien salio "bien" parado, no basto para evadir el jutsu ya que le impacto igualmente haciendole sangrar ligeramente de las orejas, respiraba algo agitado, ya que paso bastante tiempo arremetiendo con su contrincante, Dosu igualmente estaba respirando pesadamente aunque en menor cantidad que el Uchiha, vio como sus oidos sangraban formando una risa por debajo de sus vendas.

Sasuke se enfado por el arrebato del Ninja de Oto y decidio terminar deuna vez con su combate por lo que activo su Sharingan con dos comas en el ojo izquierdo y uno en el derecho. Se lanzo al ataque nuevamente mucho mas presiso que antes dificultandole las cosas a Dosu que se veia en aprietos ahora, en un descuido Sasuke paso la defensa y le dio una patada en la barbilla dejandolo suspendido en el aire, posteriormente dio un salto y siguio con la secuencia de patadas en el estomago elevandolo mas y mas hasta que dio un giro coloca dose sobre el y dandole otras patadas nombrando su movimiento como _Rafaga de leones ( creo que ese era el nombre si no... bueno ya que )_ continuo con sus patadas hasta que golpeo el suelo de forma pesada pero sin detenerse le dio un ultimo golpe cuartendo el piso con el cuerpo del ya inconsciente Dosu.

Es suficiente, el ganador del primer combate es Uchiha Sasuke- _dijo Hayate dando por terminado el combate._

Un agitado Sasuke subia por las escaleras a las gradas con su arrogante sonrisa, la siempre fanatica de Sakura se acerco alabando su maestria y destreza en el combate, sacando una logera sonrisa arrogante ante lo escuchado. Tanto Ino como Ten-Ten la miraban de forma desaprovatoria,en especial Ino que ahora que la miraba se cuestionaba su forma de actuar en sus tiempo de academia. Kakashi le dio una simple felicitacion al Uchiha quien solamente se apoyo al muro sentandose en el suelo para poder descansar.

Je, parece que el Uchiha sabe pelear- _dijo la rubia de Suna de nombre Temari._

Que esperabas del mejor de la academia- _dijo una chillona Sakura ante lo escuchado._

Por dios, la voz de esa chica es una verdadera molestia- _dijo uno de los Genin de Iwa._

La pantalla volvio a sortear los nombres por lo que todos estaban espectantes.

Quien crees que salga ahora- _dijo una nerviosa Hinata al rubio, quien estaba al lado de Karin._

No lo se pero si salgo yo, vaya que pateare el trasero de mi oponente- _dijo sonriente con las manos en la cabeza, causando algo de temor a los equipos de la hoja al recordar lo ocurrido en el bosque de la muerte._

La pantalla se detuvo mostrando los nombres de los actuales combatientes.

 ** _Shikamaru Nara vs Kin_**

La pelea fue tecnicame te de estrategia, en lo que la Kunoichi de Oto atacaba con senbons practicaba el juego mental de los cascabeles que tenia, lo dejo en un apantalla de humo pensando que caeria de forma facil. Pero no conto con la posesión de sombra y la extraordinaria estrategia del Nara de peinado de Piña provocando la derrota de Kin.

El ganador de esta ronda es Shikamaru Nara- _dijo el referi recibiendo un "problematico" del ganador en lo que subia a las gradas._

Vaya, no pensé que Shikamaru tuviera tan buen estratega- _dijo un sorprendido rubio con mechon blanco._

Bueno, considerando que los del clan tienen una capacidad cerebral mas alta que los demas, no me sorprende que usara la estrategia para ganar el combate- _dijo Kakashi quien observo algo interesado la pelea._

Shikamaru ya estaba junto a su equipo mencionando cosas como que el pelear era problemático, en eso Naruto se acerca a él para aludirlo por una pelea interesante y reñida. Siguieron conversando en lo que la pantalla volvio a dar nombres aleatorios, todos espectantes ante quienes serian los siguientes que serian los conbatientes. La rotación se detuvo mostrando los nombres. Algunos los genin de otras aldeas confiados ya que en la primera fase se mostro que era alguien de poca importancia, en cambio los genin de Konoha se mostraban inquietos ya que vieron lo que ocurrio en el bosque. Los nombres en la pantalla eran...

 ** _Uzumaki Naruto vs Zaku_**

Los participantes bajaron a la arena, los Genin de otras aldeas se preguntaban por la armadura que portaba, en contrando ridiculo que usara algo que le entorpecería en el combate, pero lo que les carcomia era el trozo de metal de gran tamaño que sostenia en su espalda ¿ eso era una espada ? dudaban que pudiera blandir algo de gran tamaño.

Los combatientes estan listos?

Hai.

Hajime.

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _(Op Berserker 2017)_**

 ** _"サクリファイス" (Sacrificio)_**

 ** _Capítulo 3:_** **_Las preliminares comienzan, ruptura de un equipo, un poder dificil de superar ( parte I )_**

 _Se ve el sol saliendo en el horizonte alumbrando la aldea de la hoja, en el monte Hokage se ven varias siluetas y una de ellas lleva una armadura de color negro con su cabellera rubia y ojos azules._

[ **_Kizamareta Rakuin wa Mohaya Kese wa / No importa quién me lo diga, tú no serás capaz….]_**

 _Se ve a los equipos 8, 9 y 10 junto a los dos integrantes del equipo 7 juntos en el monte Hokage, Kiba estaba llamando a Naruto_

 ** _[ Shinai to / De borrar esta marca]_**

 _Naruto se da vuelta mirando a sus amigos dandoles se caracteristica sonrisa zorruna._

[ ** _Agaku Dake Jukan no Mu Data to Dare ga / O que tú solo estás perdiendo el tiempo….]_**

 _Todos van caminando por las calles de Konoha conversando alegremente._

 ** _[Iou to / En esta pelea]_**

 _Naruto, Hinata y Karin estan en la parte de atras conversando._

 ** _[Mata Kikoeteru Sakebi / Todavía escucho los gritos..]_**

 _Todo de repente se torna turbio y oscuro, un tumulo de tierra sale del suelo formando la forma de una mano gigante de 30m._

 ** _[Goei ni mo Naranai Koe de / De las voces que han caído sin hacer ningún sonido]_**

 _Se pueden ver 5 siluetas en cada dedo mientras en todas partes salen demonios de aspecto deforme atacando a todos._

 ** _[Saigo ni Warau no Wa Ore Janaku Te II / No me importa si esta será mi última risa]_**

 _Naruto esta moviendo su espadon mientras rebana a un grupo de lo que parecen trolls, mientras Kiba, Neji y Lee golpean a otro grupo mientras son detenidos por las sombras de Shikamaru, Shino los detiene con sus insectos mientras Sasuke lanza fuego a otro grupo y Hinata, Tenten, Ino y Sakura estan peleando con otro grupo con forma de araña_.

 ** _[Soko ni Omae ga Ibera / Siempre y cuando tú estés aquí conmigo]_**

 _Se ve que en la cima de la mano las cinco siluetas observando a los niños y con cierta intriga mirando al de la armadura._

[ ** _Tatakai no Hate Made Tadoritsuku Tame / Para llegar al final de esta batalla]_**

 _En otra parte de la aldea los shinobis tambien pelean contra los demonios con ayuda de Jiraiya mientras Hiruzen pelea contra Orochimaru en la torre del Hokage._

 ** _[Sadame o Koete / Yo superaré este destino]_**

 _Mientras Hiruzen pelea con Orochimaru recuerda el momento en el que lo tenia como su pupilo en el pasado._

[ ** _Tachikirenai Kami no Te Demo / Incluso si no puedo liberarme de las manos de los dioses_** ]

[ ** _Mizunde Kizuna to Tamashi o / Arriesgaré los lazos que he formado, Arriesgaré mi propia alma]_**

 _Se ve a Naruto sosteniendo su espadon en el hombro con Karin cubriendose con el y atras de él Hinata y Neji en pocision del junken, Lee en la de Goken, Sakura, Tenten e Ino con Kunai en mano, Shino parado con una mano a la altura de su pecho rodeada por insectos y Shikamaru con las manos en los bolsillos._

 ** _[Tatakai no Hate Made Tadoritsuku Tame / Así que para llegar al final de esta batalla]_**

 _Se puede ver que frente a ellos una horda de demonios de todo tipo de tamaño, algunos con armaduras y atras de ellos los 5 de la mano de Dios mirando sobre todo._

[ ** _Subete o Kakete / Lo Arriesgaré todo!]_**

 _Se enfoca en el integrante que tenia como una especie de casco emulando a una especie de Alcón, tenia su cuerpo de color negro marron, y abriendo sus ojos de forma desquisiada formandose una sonrisa torsida en su rostro_.

 ** _[Agakitsudzukete / Yo seguiré luchando]_**

 ** _[Ikunuite Miseru Dake / Voy a demostrar que puedo sobrevivir!]_**

 _Naruto es poseido por la armadura, Hinata llora por el estado de él, El 5 miembro de la mano de Dios se coloca frente a los ninja para pelear y Naruto Berserker se lanza a por él._

 _Se puede ver que atravez del ojo blanco de la armadura se puede ver que el ojo de Naruto mostrando tener el control._

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Zaku se lanzó de forma imprudente sobre el rubio, quien solo imito su acción, aunque tuvo que evitar el encuentro ya que el ninja de Oto lanzo desde sus manos una onda sonica que destrullo el suelo cuando Naruto lo esquivo, Zaku siguio lanzando sus ondas sonicas viendo como Naruto solo las esquivaba con algo de esfuerzo.

Tch, parece que eres bueno solo escapando, pero puedes hacerlo eternamente- _dijo este con arrogancia molestando al Uzumaki._

Je cuando trape el piso contigo cambiaras de idea- _hablo de forma confiada sacando la espada de su espalda y la enterro con fuerza en el suelo-_ haa ( _suspirando )_ mucho mejor- _dijo mientras se masajeaba los hombros-_ bien veamos quien sabe solamente escapar.

Con eso dicho se abalanzó sobre Zaku. El aumento de velocidad se notó ya que ahora Zaku no podia pasar a la ofensiva y solo podia evadir y bloquear golpes. En un descuido del rubio Zaku logro evadir uno de sus golpes dandole una oportunidad de asestarle un golpe en la cara recibiendolo de lleno, pero sin quedarse de brazos crusados se reincorporo dandole un sonoro golpe en la cara haciendo trastabillar hacia atras mientras escupia un poco de sangre y se pocisionaba para lanzar sus ondas sonicas

 ** _Espectadores_**

Todos veian con asombro los nuevos movimientos del rubio, explicandose el como podia maniobrar aun con esa armadura puesta.

En serio es el mismo tonto que salio de la academia?- _pregunto al aire una Kurenai impresionada por lo que veia._

El no... no es un tonto Ku... Kurenai-sensei- _dijo una Hinata que la miraba con un intento de enojo, aunaue era solo eso un intento._

Que quieres decir con eso?- _dijo la ojiroja._

Lo que Hinata quiere decir, es que en este momento ese "tonto" como la mayoria lo conociamos se ha vuelto tremendamente fuerte- _dijo Kiba quien miraba la pelea fijamente con una mirada que demostraba... "preocupacion"._

Que fue lo que paso, y... a que viene esa mirada.

Si las cosas se ponen feas... Naruto puede no recuperar el control como la ultima vez- _dijo un Shino que por primera vez mostraba algo de temor en su voz, algo muy raro, y si Naruto era el causante algo no olia bien aqui._

Descuiden- _dijo Hinata llamando la atención de su equipo y sensei-_ Naruto-kun no dejara que lo controle... el es... muy fuerte... co... como para ceder a su control- _dijo una determinada y algo sonrojada Hyuga relajando un poco a sus compañeros y dejando estupefacta a la Yuhi._

( _Lo sabe... Hinata sabe que tiene el Kyubi dentro de él. Pero ¿ cómo ?_ _Que paso realmente en ese bosque )-_ _pensaba una nerviosa Kurenai pensando el significado de las palabras de su estudiante, pero no pudo seguirn en sus dibagaciones por que..._

Vamos Naruto-nī, pateale el trasero a ese brazos de momia- _dijo una energetica Karin sacandole a todos una gota en la cabeza a algunos y una imprecion grande a otros por la forma en que llamo al rubio._

( _¿ Naruto-nī ?)- fue el pensamiento de todos los Jounin en la arena, pero Kakashi quien era el mas cercano no pudo preguntar ya que un fuerte golpe resono en la sala._

 ** _Arena_**

Naruto fue lanzado lejos por una patada en el torso chocando de forma pesada en el, salio del lugar rapido ya que uno de los jutsus sonicos iba hacia él. De su porta Shuriken que tenia tenia en la parte trasera de su atuendo saco unas cuantas estrellas ninja las cuales lanzo a en dirección a Zaku, quien con una sonrisa de superioridad esquivo los 6 proyectiles lanzados. Este se posiciono y lanzo tres ondas sonicas, dos para los lados y una arriba para despues lanzar shuriken y Kunai por el centro. Todos veian sorprendido y preocupados por la estrategia del genin de Oto. Pero para sorpresa de Zaku, su oponente se lanzo hacia los Kunai y shuriken, la armadura se extendio en los brazos protegiendolos al igual que el casco, estos chocaron saliendo desviados por el metal en lo que las ondas sonicas chocan contra el muro.

Necesitas algo mejor para arrinconarme- _dijo el rubio sacandose el casco y la armaduea de los brazos se retrae quedando solo e los hombros quedando de pie frente a su oponente._

Tch esa armadura tuya es una molestia.

Pues que bueno, por que no has visto nada de lo que soy capaz con ella- _una vez mas se lanzo a Zaku quedando en otro comabate de Taijutsu._

Zaku tenia las de perder, la armadura le impedia dar golpes efectivos en el resto de su cuerpo y se estaba quedando sin ideas, no era mas facil cuando Naruto creo 10 _Kage Bunshin_ dandole una lluvia de golpes y patadas.

Los espectadores estaban algo sorprendidos por el hecho que el último de la academia muestre gran nivel en un combate que deberia ser del menor mostrado. Hinata se habia juntado con Karin, quien por peticion de la pelirooja l3 pidio que le contara lo que sabia de su hermano, para vergüenza de la Hyuga ya que no sabia colo decirlo sin decir que ella lo seguia para todas partes.

De regreso al combate, Zaku ya habia disipado a todos los clones con su jutsu. Naruto queriendo terminar con el combate se arroja de un salto hacai el ninja de Oto, pero no espero que este lanzara de forma imprevista otro jutsu sonico. Naruto para evadirlo retrae su tronco inclinandose hacia atras logrando evadirlo... pero el rubio se desconcerto cuando el ataque siguio de largo en direccion a las gradas justo donde estaban Hinata y Karin.

 ** _Espectadores_**

Los Jounin tambien se habian dado cuenta de que el ataque a las dos femeninas, Kakashi fue el primero en reaccionar colocandose frente a ellas para abrazarlas cubriendolas del ataque. Si bien pudo haber eludido el ataque con un shunshin algo en la pelirroja le parecia familiar, penzando que tendria relacion con su figura materna Kushina Uzumaki decidio protegerla con su propio cuerpo.

El ataque llego levantando una cortina de polvo en el lugar donde estaban, las femeninas, veanse Kurenai, TenTen, Ino y Sakura estaban algo aterradas por lo que les pudo pasar a las muchachas y al Jounin, si bien tenia una buena resistencia un ataque de esa naturaleza daña a cualquiera. El polvo se empezo a disipar para mostrar una silueta de color negro que mostraba los brazos extendidos, al desaparecer varios vieron con algo asombro mesclado con terror la figura que protegio a los chicos para posteriormente caer de forma estrepitosa al suelo.

 ** _Arena_**

Naruto se levantaba lentamente sus oidos sangraban en gran medida y solo escuchaba un molesto pitido en ellos, su vista estaba desorientada y le dolia como el demonio la cabeza, y que decir de sus organos, sentia como si fuera golpeado por un mazo de gran tamaño.

Que estupido, recibir el ataque por proteger a un grupo de inutiles- _dijo de forma pretenciosa y con una cara de aburrimiento al acto que hizo el rubio._

No se que fue lo que dijiste pero vete al diablo, no puedes lastimar a los que no tienen que ver en la pelea- _dijo el rubio ya levantado solo para caer sobre su rodilla y vomitar una basta cantidad dde sangre._

Je me sorprende que sigas vivo, ese Jutsu afecta no solo el sentido de audicion, tambien provoca daño interno y aturdicion cerebral- _dijo con una sonrisa demente mientras los demas veian al rubio con algo de pena, Hinata y Karin ya se levantaron con un leve mareo al igual que Kakashi viendo con angustia el deprimente estado de Naruto-_ aunque no se por que te lo digo si al parecer no puedes escuchar

Jejeje- _rio un poco extrañando a Zaku por su actitud irritandolo un poco-_ aunque no me creas tengo una alta taza de regeneracion y con mi armadura puesta esa habilidad se duplica- _dijo este fastidiando a su oponente por esa información-_ asi que no importa cuanto me dañes, me curare las veces necesarias para poder darte una paliza- _dijo dando su tipica sonrisa de confianza irritando mas a Zaku._

Miserable- _dijo lanzando otra onda sonica a un incapacitado Naruto empotrandolo en el muro-_ solo debo atacarte para no dejar que tu regeneracion se active- _hablo caminando hacia Naruto quedando frente a él para posteriormente agarrarlo del cuello y comenzar a golpear su rostro-_ no eres mas que un ñiñato con sueños de grandesa que solamente sirve de sacrificio para los que si necesitamos ser fuertes- _dijo mientras seguia golpeandolo en el rostro._

En eso saca un dos pares de Kunai y los coloca en los brazos del rubio, colocandolo cerca de las muñecas. Uso una pequeña onda sonica y los enterro dejandolos incrustados contra el muro atravezando los brazos de Naruto haciendo que este de un grito de agonia desgarrador. Los espectantes estaban atonitos, y Kakashi detenia a unas desconsoladas Hinata y Karin diciendo que pararan la pelea. Los demas solo se quedaban mirando impotente la situacion sin poder hacer nada.

Ahora que lo pienso- _dijo Zaku en voz baja frente al rubio ya que no queria que lo descubrieran-_ Orochimaru-sama tenia planeado tener como nueva adquisición a una superviviente de los Uzumaki, y esa pelirroja era la elegida por su rara habilidad de curación- _dijo este haciendo que Naruto abra los ojos atónito por eso-_ me pregunto si me dara algun regalo si la llevo a ella y a la Hyuga, el Byakugan le puede servir muy bien en sus experimentos- _dijo de forma sombria pensando los beneficios por darle lo que el queria, sin saber que cabo su propia tumba._

Naruto quedo helado ante lo escuchado, el solo pensar que esa serpiente se llevara a lo unico que le quedaba de familia y le desesperaba como nada, y el hecho que incluyera a Hinata en el tema no fue mejor. El solo pensar en las clases de cosas que le puede hacer en sus "experimentos" le hacia hervir la sangre. En uno de sus terrorificos pensamientos, vio a un Orochimaru de forma grotesca como si fuera una serpiente ( _ironico ) de_ gran tamaño con varias protuverancias en su largo cuerpo viendo de forma sombria y una gran y tetrica sonrisa a una temerosas Hyuga y Uzumaki sin ropa llorando a todo lo que podian pronunciando su nombre para que las salvaran de esa situacion. La imagen termino cauando la serpiente se avalanzo sobre sus presas volviendo todo oscuro solo escuchando sus lastimeros gritos pidiendo piedad.

Zaku iba a dar una ultima onda sonica para terminar la pelea, pero dio varios saltos hacia atras evadiendo varios zarpazos los cuales aparecieron de la nada, solo que para cuando ya estaba lejos no habia nada.

Eso fue... Genjutsu? _\- se pregunto con una gota de sudor bajando desde su sien hasta la barbilla, por la sensación que habia sentido._

El ambiente del lugar se volvio gelido, tenebros, malvado, la sensacion de muerte se podia palpar en el lugar. Los genin estaban aterrados ante la sensación sentida, con el equipo de Suna, estos estaban aterrados ya que lo que sentian superaba lo que liberaba Gaara con mucha facilidad, con el de Kumo estaban en una situacion similar, y la rubia del grupo ya estaba sospechando de ciera condicion de quien provenia esa presencia, los de Iwa estaban temblando ante lo que sentian, los de Konoha estaban temblando ante lo sentido, en especial el equipo 7, pensando que se acostumbrarian al sentir el instinto asesino de Zabuza, el que sentian ahora lo opacaba olimpicamente. Las unicas que no se mostraron tan afectadas, ya que igual lo sentian pero en menor cantidad junto con Kakashi, eran Hinata y Karin, pero de igual forma se sentian algo incomodas.

Intenta- _dijo Naruto que saliendo con pura fuerza bruta de su improvisado crusifijo dejando caer libremente la sangre de sus heridas en los brazos-_ trata de poner una mano sobre sus cabellos... y no te lo perdonare- _la armadura empezo a sufrir un cambio algo drastico, la perte de los pies se volvio mas picuda en la parte de las rodillas y parte las canillas, la armadura en la parde sus brazos se extendio cubriendo las heridas y teniendo la misna característica en los pies dejando la punta de los dedos de las manos como si fueran garras, sus hombreras tambien se mostraron puntiagudas solo que estas se mostraban hacia afuera, el casco emergio de la capa como si fuera parte de ella gruñenso amenazadoramente envolviendo la cabeza de su usuario mostrando sus blancos y asechantes ojos, sin contar que la capa descendió emulando la apariencia de tres colas-_ **Grrrrrre GRJRJRRAAAAAA.**

Dando un rugido mostrando su apariencia actual mostrandose imponente y amenazante, encorbando su cuerpo mientras las "colas" se balanceaban peresosamente tras de él dandola apariencia de un zorro en toda regla. Los Jounin estaban nerviosos, sabian que era lo que pasaria si se descontrolaba totalmente. Kurenai iba a darle indicaciones a dos de sus estudiantes ya que Hinata todavia estaba cerca de la pelirroja pero...

 ** _Espectadores_**

Y ahi esta de nuevo- _dijo Kiba de forma espectante a lo que ocurria-_ deberemos tratar de detenerlo si no esta conciente, Shino- _dijo de forma seria mirando al Aburame recibiendo un entendido de él, Kurenai solo esta desconcertada ante la actitud calmada de sus genin._

Naruto-kun- _dijo Ino preocupada por lo que podia pasar si no podia recuperar el conocimiento-_ Chouji, crees poder detenerlo para poder hacerlo entrar en razón en caso de que las cosas se compliquen?.

Podria, pero tendrian que inmovilizarlo para poder hacerlo- _dijo el Akimichi quien comia su bolsa de botana de forma seria._

Que problemático, vere si puedo detenerlo antes de que complique mas las cosas- _hablo en un tono de fastidio Shikamaru aportando su ayuda en esta situación, todo bajo la mirada de Asuma que veia sorprendido la forma en que planeaban ante la situacion actual._

Neji, Lee necesito su ayuda para poder detener a Naruto-kun- _dijo una preocupada TenTen a sus compañeros de equipo._

No veo en que me veneficia ayudarle a alguien como él, si no puede controlarlo es por que el destino quiso que se convirtiera en un animal.

Como puedes decir eso Neji, es un compañero, un ninja de nuestra aldea, como puedes mostrar desprecio si nisiquiera lo conoces- _dijo TenTen molesta por lo que dijo._

Descuida TenTen-san, ayudare todo lo que pueda para que mis llamas de la juventud detengan a Naruto-kun- _dijo un decidido Lee aligerando un poco el ambiente, Gai estaba curioso sobre la planeacion de sus Genin ante la situacion actual._

Sasuke-kun que hacemos, ese Naruto-baka volvio a convertirse en esa cosa- _dijo una temerosa Sakura a su compañero de equipo._

Si la situacion lo amerita tendremos que terminar con el para que no cause mas problemas- _dijo simple y llanamente como si no fuera la gran cosa_.

 ** _Arena_**

Kazu estaba temblando, asustado, miedo, terror, entre otras cosas que sentia en ese preciso momento. Solo queria correr y salvar su vida, queria decir "me rindo" pero la voz no le salia. Su terror aumento cuando Naruto comenzo a caminar amenazantemente mirandolo con esos ojos blancos, no se veia nada en ellos pero podia asegurar que era una mirada sedienta de sangre.

Zaku trato de lansar una de sus ondas sonicas, pero lo unico que sintio despues de levantar su brazo fue mucho dolor, bajo su vista biendo su brazo derecho y contemplo con horror como su brazo era mordido po su contrincante. Fijo su vista al frente para que ya no habia nadie, iva a lanzar otro ataqye con su mano libre, pero el "zorro de metal" se levanto erguido dejando a Zaku colgando de su brazo lastimado haciendo que gritase de dolor por eso. Iba atacarlo con su brazo libre pero Naruto ladea su cabeza hacia la izquierda para despues girarla hacia la derecha lanzando a un adolorido Zaku al aire para rodar por el suelo de forma dolorosa. Sin dejarle tiempo para reaccionar Naruto se lanza hacia a él a una vertiginosa velociadad dandole zarpasos a su cuerpo dejando las marcas de sus ataques en su cuerpo.

Nadie creia la brutalidad de tal golpiza, de hecho de explicaban como es que aumento su poder si tecnicame tenia que estar inconciente con los ataques recibidos. La velocidad usada era ridicula, por dios !Tenia una armadura que probablemente pesara 15 kilos o mas¡ y aun asi no podian seguirle el paso forma acertada. Un ultimo zarapso de Naruto mando a su oponente contra un costado de la arena haciendolo chocar estrepitosamente contra el. Casualmente el espadon de Naruto quedo de camino y este lo tomo, para asombro de todos, colocandolo en su hombro como si no pesara nada. De forma lenta y tortuosa se fue acercando a un casi inconsciente Zaku que miraba temeroso su inmenente final. Estando ya frente a su victima lanzaba gruñidos de molestia ante su persona. Saco su espadon de su hombro y la coloco de forma horizontal atras de si con un objetivo... sesenarle el cuello al genin de Oto.

No... espera... no lo hagas- _trato de suplicar misericordia ante su aparente muerte pero pareciera que no lo escuchara-_ por favor... no quiero morir... _-siguio suplicando con terror en su rostro pero este aumento mas cuando el animal lanzo su espada para matarlo._

!Nooooo¡

!No lo hagas¡

 ** _Espectadores_**

El sonido de la piedra siendo cortada se escucho en todo el lugar, el polvo ante el ataque se hizo presente dejando a los demás espectantes ante el resultado. Pero habia algo raro, los otros Jounin vieron como Kakashi miraba de un lugar a otro como si buscara algo pero no sabian que era. En eso Sakura señala algo dentro del polvo llamando la atencion de todos los demas.

 ** _Arena_**

En el polvo lo primero que se vio fueron las colas menearse de forma extraña, no sabian que era lo que ocurria. Como si fueran escuchados las colas se movieron violentamente despejando el lugar del polvo viendo a un aterrado Zaku cuya vida todavia perduraba y la espada de Naruto, la cual estaba enterrada en el muro revelando un gran tajo cullo borde de esta estaba a milimetros del cuello del ninja de Oto dejando caer una pequeña franja de sangre. Pero lo mas sorprendente fueron las dos figuras que abrazaban al rubio de armadura negra, para sorpresa de todos Hinata y Karin estaban sujetando a la bestia tratanto de que cometiera una barbaridad deteniendolo con sus propios cuerpos.

Por favor... Naruto-kun... ya fue suficiente- _dijo una lagrimosa Hyuga hablandole de forma cariñosa al rubio que seguia inmovil._

Naruto-nīsan... volvamos- _dijo Karin en el mismo estado que la Hyuga abrazndolo fuertemente._

Varios estaban incredulos ante la osadia de las chicas al exponerse de esa forma, aunque el que el cabllero negro no se moviera les inquietaba a todos. En eso la bestia suelta la espada y se pone de pie correctamente irguiendose en su totalidad. Las figuras de las colas se van desvaneciendo dando paso a la capa otra vez, Naruto rodea a las chicas con sus brazos preocupando a todos pensando en que las aplastaria, pero no fue así cuando le escucharon hablar " _Lo siento "_ fue lo que dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos lo escucharan sacando un suspiro de varios presentes. Aunque Sasuke estaba colerico ante lo visto, apretendo los puños con furia reprimida viendo que su "inutil" compañero era mucho mas fuerte que él.

Naruto suelta su abarazo para desencajar su espada del muro colocandola em su espalda, pero antes de irse agarra del cuello a Zaku y lo acerca a el dejandolo cara a cara. El casco de Naruto retrosede ocultandose en su capa dejando muestra de un rostro que se veia claramente cansado pero con furia en sus rasgados ojos de color zafiro.

Escuchame bien, dile a ese bastardo, que si se atreve a hacerle daño a Hinata o Karin... Yo personalmente me encargare de eliminarlo- _dijo un colerico rubio lanzando el maltrecho cuerpo al aire haciendo que caiga de forma brusca en el suelo quedando inconsciente._

El...El ganador de esta ronda... es Naruto Uzumaki- _dijo un pasmado Hayate ante lo visto, y no solo eso la arena estaba totalmente destrozada, varias marcas de garras estaban en el suelo y muros, esto tardaria un poco-_!Medicos¡- _grito este y los anunciados aparecieron llevandose a un moribundo ninja de Oto a la enfermeria-_ tomaremos un receso de 20 min.- _dicho eso se fue a buscar a alguien que arreglara la arena._

Naruto se dirigio a las gradas apoyado en Hinata y Karin ya que la segunda insistio en ayudarlo a caminar y Hinata se unio, con algo de pena pero se unio. Al llegar junto con sus compañeros lo dejaron apoyado en el muro para que descansara, al hacerlo este coyo de forma estrepitosa al suelo.

Naruto-kun/Naruto-nīsan- _dijeron ambas preocupadas por el estado del rubio._

Ahhh... nesecito que... haa... me ayuden a... ahhh... sacarme el peto de mi armadura- _diio entre jadeos a las chicas y estas asintieron ayudando a su pedido._

Los demas novatos de Konoha ( _Neji fue casi arrastrado por Lee )_ se asercaron para ver el estado del rubio. Costo un poco sacarselo ya que por alguna extraña razon la armadura pareciera que estuviera pegada a su cuerpo, pero lograron sacarsela mostrando un fornido pecho que pareciera que ubiera sido esculpido por los mismos dioses provocando un sonrojo en las femeninas ( _menos Karin, ella solo se sorprendio_ ), ubieran seguido con su observacion de no ser por varios cortes que aparecieron en el pecho del rubio preocupando a los demas.

Maldicion, no sabia que sus ataques dejaran este tipo de daño- _dijo el rubio maldiciendo sintiendo el dolor de las recientes heridas que comenzaban a sangrar._

Tiene que ser por la naturaleza Fūton- _dijo un peliplateado acercandose al grupo llamando la atencion de los demas-_ es la unica naturaleza de chakra con la cualidad de cortar en sus ataques, puede que el no lo sepa, pero no me extrañaria que sea el caso, tuviste suerte de salir vivo de esa contienda Naruto- _dijo Kakashi al rubio aclarando las cosas._

Y vaya que la tuve, de no ser por lo resistente de la armadura y el entrenamiento que realize en el tiempo que esperaba en la torre pude haber salido mucho peor si me hubiera tocado con ese canalla- _dijo este en lo que muestra otra señal ee dolor por las quejas._

En eso Hinata saca algo de su chamarra mostrando un potesillo de color blanco crema, saca la tapa y unta cuatro de sus dedos de la mano derecha mostrando una especie de crema. Respiro ondo sacando todo tipo de nervios y comenzo a frotar la crema en el pecho lastimado del rubio sorprendiendo a los demas, sabiendo lo timida que era y sabiendo sus sentimientos por el rubio, suponian que se desmallara pero no paso eso. Karin se unio a lo que hacia Hinata quien mostraba un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero aun asi no se ponia nerviosa y nada por el estilo. TenTen e Ino estaban algo celosas ya que estaban tocando ese fornido cuerpo que pareciera estar hecho de hierro, pero su celo cambio a asombro como los demas al ver que las heridas de su pecho desaparecian a gran velocidad.

Wow, esa crema es increíble, que era- _dijo el rubio sorprendido por lo que habia pasado._

Pu... pues era una cr... cremita especial para... la... las heridas... pense que... con ella t... te curarias mas rapido- _dijo con pena la Hyuga ante la mirada del rubio._

Y vaya que funciono,- _dijo esta para despues acariciarle la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento-_ gracias Hinata-chan- _hablo sonrojando en gran medida a la chica sacando risas de los presentes y un amirada soñadora de Sakura pensando que su Sasuke-kun le dijera tan bellas y gratas palabras._

Vamos Naruto-nī, si sigues adulamdo así a mi linda cuñada se desmayara de nuevo- _dijo la peliroja ahora sonrojando no solo a una ya sonrojada Hinata, si no tambien al rubio cuyo rostro casi la iguala, para risa de los presentes en ver al rubio apenado por algo._

A proposito- _dijo Kakashi llamando la atencion de algunos-_ quien eres tu realmente, por que le dices de esa forma a Naruto- _dijo un intrigado peliplateado llamando la atencion de todos los Jounin y algunos de los genin de Konoha y de otras aldeas._

Aaah...ehhh... bueno, perdon por no presentarme adecuadamente, soy Karin Uzumaki hermana de Naruto-nī- _dijo con una sonrisa abrazando feliz a Naruto y este solo se reia y le acariciaba el pelo concintiendola recibiendo pequeños gemidos de felicidad ante la accion del rubio._

La mente de todos se desconecto ante lo escuchado, ¿Uzumaki? ¿una Uzumaki?, eso era imposible, si bien sabían que los Uzumaki murieron en la tercera guerra ninja dejando solo a Mito y Kushina, en eso tomaron la opcion de que algunos pudieron abandonar la isla antes de que Uzu callera, una opcion muy convincente si se pensaba de forma calculadora.

Je, entonces eres igual de patetica que ese inútil- _dijo el Uchiha rompiendo el silencio-_ lo que ocurrio demuestra mi punto de vista, solo un Uchiha puede usar el potencial de esa armadura en su maximo poder por lo que te ordeno que me la entreges en este momento- dijo _este con su tipica arrogancia y Sakura chillando por lo genial que se veia Sasuke con lo dicho._

Entonces... estas dispuesto a dejar de ser humano?- _esa pregunta dejo helado a los presentes que veian fijamente al rubio quien mostraba el rostro de alguien que ha pasado por los peores tratos posibles ( ohh la ironia no?)-_ esta armadura tiene siglos de antigüedad, mucho tiempo antes de que las personas ocuparamos el chakra como medio en nuestras vidas diarias- _si no fuera por lo serio que estaba Naruto jurarían que estaba alardeando, ¿ una armadura la cual existio antes de la era del chakra? ¿acaso algo podia durar tanto tiempo?-_ la razon la pregunta es sencilla... esta maldita- _okey... era oficial... Naruto estaba exagernado._

Olle Naruto no crees que es exagerado lo que estas diciendo, es decir ¿ Cómo una armadura puede durar tanto tiempo sin deteriorarse?- _dijo Kurenai tratando de hacer entrar en razon a las tonterias del genin rubio._

Diganme, cual es la forma en la que un objeto dure y se mantenga de forma prolongada.

Pues la unica forma con la que es posible son con sellos de preservación de larga duración, a que viene la pregunta- _dijo Asuma respondiendoa la pregunta._

No se como pero quien haya guardado la armadura lo hizo pensando en que alguien la usaria cuando hiciera falta, pero me desvio del tema, la cualidad de esta armadura es que al colocartela todo tu cuerpo se llena de una sensación de innivicion, si estas herido la armadura bloquea tu sentido del dolor, tambien te entrega mayor velocidad, resistencia, y agilidad, pero... el precio a pagar el tu propia vida- _eso ultimo asusto a sus compañeros y mas a Karin y Hinata-_ mientras la usas la armadura va alimentando tu sed de poder convirtiendote en una maquina que solo pelea sin inportar que tan herido y golpeado estes, si te rompes los huesos de piernas, brazos, costillas, etc, la armadura forza tus tejidos uniendolos a los musculos para que continues luchando- _los genin tuvieron un leve temblor alrecordad como las extremidades de Naruto habian vuelto a su lugar en el bosuqe de la muerte-_ una vez que toda tu sangre haya salido de tu cuerpo dejas moverte por el hecho de ya estar muerto.

!Y por que te colocaste semejante cosa en primer lugar¡- _fue el grito de una aterrada Karin quien tenia lagrimas en los ojos por algo tan peligroso._

Y que querias que hiciera, tenia que encontrar una forma de poder ayudar a los muchachos, y el hecho de que una serpiente este frente a mi con ojos de querer comerme no ayudo a la situacion- _dijo este mientras una llorosa Karin empezaba a abrazarlo con miedo de perderlo su usaba esa terrible arma-_ ademas, si fuera alguien comun moriria irremediablemente, tu, Hinata-chan y yo sabemos que "él" no me dejara morir tan fácilmente, aun si ya no esta encerrado- _con eso parecio calmarla un poco sabiendo que parte de eso era verdad._

Y crees que con decirme eso cambiare mi forma de pensar?, soy un Uchiha, merezco respeto y que me entregue lo que por derecho me corresponde, no importa si tengo que perder la cabeza y la cordura, con tal de matarlo sera mas que necesario- _diio Sasuke algo enojadopor el hecho de no poder tener ese poder para vengarse._

Mi respuesta sigue siendo no, ademas... ya te dije que la armadura esta ligada a mi, asi que solo yo puedo susarla.

Gjgjjgj- _era el gruñido de Sasuke quien lecanto su puño queriendo golpear al rubio por su negligencia, pero en eso Karin se coloca frente a él._

Es tu compañero de equipo, como puedes ser asi con él, arriesgo su vida por protegerte a ti y a los demas y asi es como le pagas- _dijo una furiosa Karin._

Una mendiga como tu no tiene derecho a contradecir lo que Sasuke-kun diga, si dice que ese... "Mounstruo" le entregue su armadura tiene que hacerlo- _dijo Sakura en la cara de Karin dejando no solo a ella sino a todos los presentes conmocionados por como le dijo a Naruto, en cambio el sintio tristeza por como no solo uno si no sus dos compañeros lo tratasen de esa forma._

Naruto se levanto todavía algo adolorido tomo la pechera de la armadura colocandosela y tomando la espada dejandola en la espalda y alejarse de su equipo, paso al lado de Hinata viendo que de en su rostro caian unas cuantas lagrimas dejandola con un dolor en su pecho conforme se alejaba del grupo, Karin se fue con Naruto y Hinata la siguió. Todos miraron de mala forma a Sasuke y Sakura incluso los Jounin ( _Neji no por que no le interesaba )_.

Sakura eso fue demasiado, incluso para ti- _dijo una desconsertasa Ino mirando desaprobatoriamente la actitud que tomo hacia el rubio._

Vas a negarme que no es lo que parece, es un completo animal cuando no se controla, puede ponernos en peligro y atacarnos.

Eso no pasara- _dijo TenTen de forma cortante-_ si bien lo mire como un idiota en el principio del examen, es alguien con quien puedes confiar y tener su apoyo siempre que lo necesites- _dijo de manera comprensiva-_ ademas, no es alguien que se deje influenciar por una simple maldición, estoy segura que puede lidiar con eso- _dijo para despues alejarse del lugar en direccion a donde fue el rubio para tratar de animarlo._

Por favor, solo es un tonto que tarde o temprano perdera la cordura y nos atacara a todos, ¿no lo cree Kakashi-sensei?.

Sera mejor que te concetres para tu combate, es mas importante que estar humillando a un camarada de la hoja en especial si es un compañero de equipo, genin- _dijo Kakashi de forma sombria haciendo temblar a la pelirosa por su tono de voz._

Paso el tiempo y Naruto se fue al otro extemo de las gradas, queria estar solo por el momento, aunque eso nunca paso ya que Hinata y Karin junto a unas preocupadas Ino y TenTen se quedaron con el tratando ee levantarle el animo y diciendo que lo que Sakura dijo son solamente tonterias. Poco rato despues la arena ya habia sido arreglada... en parte, los muros era lo unico que seguia con las marcas de garras, y por decision de Anko que lo dejaran para darle un toque mas escalofriante a la arena, palabras que les sacaron gotas de sudor a algunos. Hinata esta preocupada por Naruto, seguia deprimido y no sabia con que poder animarlo y eso no le gustaba.

Los combates siguieron aunque para el rubio fueron sin importancia ya que seguía sumergido en sus deprimentes pensamientos ya que no espero ser tratado como los aldeanos lo tratan a él por sus compañeros.

Los que combates que habian pasado fueron de Chouji contra un genin de Iwa, con victoria para Chouji por haderle llamado gordo, después fue turno de Kiba contra la rubia de Kumo de nombre Yugito, si bien Kiba le dio algo de combate no podria hacer mucho si su adversario tenia una espada y era bueno en el manejo de ella, al final termino perdiendo. Fue el turno de uno de Kumo contra uno de Iwa terminando en un doble K.O al intercambiar tanto jutsu de tierra y rayo impactando de forma solida contra ambos. En lo que termino esa pelea Naruto decidio colocarse en la orilla mirando de firma desinteresada la arena, Hinata estaba con mucha pena, no soportaba ver al rubio con ese animo, mucho menos ver que en cualquier momento detras de esa mascara que mostraba estar sereno y desinteresado, esta se quebrara y se pisiera a llorar como cuando el Sandaime le revelo lo de sus padres. Tanto Ino como TenTen se fueron con sus grupos planeando una estrategia con quien les tocara, solo Karin y Hinata seguian a su lado. Karin seguia triste por no poder levantarle el animo a su hermano algo que le causaba frustacion como familia al no poder hacer algo por ella, en eso el foco se le prendio, "Familia", "Pareja", "Novia"... !Novia¡. Como si tuviera la mejor idea del mundo llamo a Hinata que de forma indecisa se separo de su amado, la pelirroja con una sonrisa se acerca a su oreja y le susurra algo provocando que esta se sonrroje de tal forma que dejaria a un tomate y a una manzana en vergüenza, miro discretamente al rubio, esa tristeza que expresaban sus ojos... no le gustaban. Miro a Karin y esta asintio con la cabeza dandole confianza que ella sabia que iba a necesitar mucha ( _del tamaño del monte Hokage )_ se coloco al lado del rubio y este ni se enteraba de lo que ocurria, miro de nuevo sus ojos azules... viendo con miedo que estos mostraban menos brillo, como si se estuvieran vaciando, eso la asusto por lo que, perdiendo todo rastro de pena y vergüenza tomo el rostro del rubio dandolo vuelta para que mirara a la ojiperla, todo bajo la espectante mirada de los Jounin que, si bien miraban los encuentros se fijaban mas en el rubio preocupados por su estado emocional. Y para sorpresa de todos y mas para Kurenai veian una escena que nunca pensaron que verian sabiendo quien fue la que lo inicio, todos miraban de forma impactada como Hinata, la timida Kunoichi con propenso al desmallo besaba con total desesperacion al rubio que despues de los dos segundos del beso este reacciono con un pestañeo mirando de forma incredula como era besado por la peliazuloscuro. Trato de safarse para tratar de obtener una explicacion pero esta se nego rotundamente a romper el contacto, lo que lo dejo paralizado, aun besandolo ella derramaba lagrimas, no sabia por que, pero el pensar que fue él causante de que ella llorase le oprimia el pecho, sin hacer mas forcejeo se dejo llevar profundisando mas el beso haciendolo mas cariñoso en opinion de algunos presentes, Neji miraba eso con enojo cargado ya que la "inutil" de su prima estaba ensuciando el apellido del glorioso clan Hyuga al hacer ese acto tan vulgar con un "campesino". Volviendo con la pareja, esta rompio el beso a la ya falta de aire respirando algo agitados, Naruto en eso abraza tiernamente a la chica mientras esta se acomoda en el pecho de su armadura.

Perdon por hacerte preocupar, Hinata-chan- _dijo el rubio. en voz baja pero lo suficiente alto para que la chica lo escuchara._

No me gusta verte así, y no queria que estuvieras triste pensando que nadie te interesa.

Tambien te pido pido perdón Karin, te preocupe por mi estado de animo.

Vamos Naruto-nī, no seas tan dramatico, si me dices cosas asi haras que me sonroje- _dijo algo apenada riendo de forma nerviosa rascandose la paree trasera de la cabeza. En eso siente como una mano acaricia su cabeza viendo que era el rubio que la miraba de forma tierna y cariñosa._

En serio, gracias por preocuparte por mi, _Watashi no kawaī imōto (mi linda hermana)-_ _dijo este mientras la pelirroja lloraba un poco por la muestra de afecto que recivia de él. No iba a fingir, le gustaba que la mimaran y que alguien le mostrara algo de afecto familiar, y lo que recivia de Naruto era lo que ella mas habia deseado._

El momemto se rompio cuando el sonido de los nombres en la pantalla que we habia detenido mostrando los nombres de los proximos combatientes, sorprendiendo a algunos y preocupando a otros.

 ** _Hyuga Neji vs Hyuga Hinata_**

Neji bajo de forma serena y tranquila sin importarle nada, en cambio Hinata estaba algo coibida, pelear con alguien de la familia era algo incomodo para ella, considerando que no le gusta lastimar a la gente, en especial a su familia. Alguien posa su mano en el hombro viendo que era Naruto quien le miraba con determinación.

No se que tan dificil sea pelear con alguien de la familia, en especial ese alguien te ve con un odio sin fundamento, pero... pateale su trasero y muestrale que no te puede intimidar y decir malas palabras así como así- _le dijo el rubio ahora levantandole él ahora su animo._

Aun Hinata esta algo renuente en enfrentar a Neji, pero las palabras de Naruto fueron suficiente para darle mas seguridad y confianza, aunque fue sorpresa que le diera un corto pero amoroso beso en su mejilla diciendo que era para la buena suerte. Estuvo algo ausente pero pero se recupero en seguida para dirigirse a la arena con mas motivación que antes.

 ** _Arena_**

Hinata llego al centro poniendose firme frente a su primo. La tencion se palpaba, pareciera que se pudiera respirar, y era muy mala señal.

Sera mejor que se rinda Hinata-sama, usted es demaciado blanda como para estar en una pelea.

Neji-nīsama..., por que siempre me tratas de forma tan hostil, no he hecho nada... para que me trates de esa forma- _dijo la peliazuloscuro con un tono de voz algo afligida._

Los de la rama principal no saben lo que es ser marcado y sentirse inferior de forma permanente- _dijo frunciendo el ceño ante la ingenuidad de la persona frente a él-_ si no se reusa a renunciar le demostrare el por que es una inutil y sera una inutil- _dijo mostrando su postura del junken activando su Byakugan._

No... no voy a ser mas... la timida y la inútil, y lo demostrare en esta pelea- _dijo para trasar unos poco sellos y activar tambien su Byakugan posicionandose en el Junken._

Si los participantes estan listos... !Hajime¡.

Los dos se lanzaron en un cruento combate con sus manos despidiendo cantidades de bastante grandes tratando de dejar inmóvil a su contrincante. los espectadores estaban sorprendidos por el despliegue de habilidades, ya era conocido que Neji era un genio para su edad, los mismos Hyuga de la rama principal daban fe de ello, pero no sabian que Hinata podia darle pelea al proclamado genio, eso era una grata sorpresa.

No obstante Neji estaba colerico, no penso que su prima tuviera tanta tecnica para contrarrestar sus golpes, era insolito que ella desafiara el destino de perder y ser considerada una perdedora, eso lo enfurecia en gran medida.

Cada palma que daban era repelida por otra igual, siguieron asi jasta que Hinata logro pasar la barrera de Neji logrando darle en el hombro aunque nobpudo cerrar el tenketsu de este ya que movio su cuerpo ligeramente para que el ataque fuera inefectivo. Aunque eso causo que otros golpes le dieran y este realizo la misma estrategia, si bien no eran golpes mortales eran lo suficientemente fuerte colo para causar mucho daño. Hinata lanzó otra palma directo a Neji pero este la detiene en seco a centímetros de impactar.

Por que sigue con esta absurda pelea, no tiene caso el destino a decidido que yo see el vencedor de este encuentro- _dijo este mientras con la otra mano remanga la sudadera que Hinata llevaba puesta mostrando que el brazo de ella tenia varias marcas en el, indicando que sus puntos Tenketsu del brazo se habian cerrado._

Co...Como- _pronuncio una sorprendida Hyuga ante lo visto sin que ella se diera cuenta._

Esto demuestra que soy mejor y el destino me sonrie diciendo !Que yo gano¡- _dijo y exclamo la última frase arremetiendo contra una indefensa Hinata que hacia lo que podia para defenderse._

 ** _Espectadores_**

Nadie daba crédito a la paliza que estaba recibiendo la genin del equipo 8, se preguntaban como alguien que es parte de la familia puede tratar a su prupia sangre de esa manera. Kernai no estaba mejor ya que ella es la que ha pasado mas tiempo con su genin llegando a tratarla como su propia hermana menor y qye estuviera recibiendo una paliza sin siquiera merecerlo le hacia hervir la sangre, aunque no era la unica.

Naruto estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano, la rabia del Kyubi o de la armadura era una mera espargata con lo que sentia en este momento, Karin estaba de una forma igual, se llevo de maravilla con la Hyuga en lo que llevaba de conocerla y no creia que merecia semejante golpiza. Naruto apretaba sus manos en las barras por impotencia apalstando estas por la fuerza ejercida, la pupila de sus ojos azules se rasgo mientras que en la parte de atras de la capa los ojos del casco y los gruñidos de este se hacian presente, " _Si ese miserable le hace algo mas juro que lo mato"_ fue el pensamie to rapido ante lo que observaba.

 ** _Arena_**

Hinata sale derrapando hacia atras producto de un golpe a su pecho en dirección al muro casi chocando en el al poder detenerse a tiempo, pero cayo de rodillas escupiendo sangre de su boca por el daño interno provocado, asustando a los demas por el hecho que su corazon este dañado. Pero para sorpresa de todos esta se volvio a parar colocandose en posición para asombro y terror de todos.

Por que insiste tanto en ganar, ¿acaso no vez que es inutil?- _diio y pregunto un colerico Neji._

No... no me rendire, ni me escondere de las cosas... me prometi que cambiaria y que seguiria a su lado sin importar lo dificil que sea, ese es... mi camino ninja- _dijo esta con convicción ante la cruda posibilidad de ganar._

Si ese es su deseo... ! Entonces morira¡- _con ese ultimo grito se lanzo a su debil contrincante con direccion a su corazon para terminar con la pelea de una vez._

Todos los Jounin estaban listos para lanzarse y detener esta locura, incluso el propio arbitro iba a interferir. Pero el sonido de el suelo crujirse los hizo voltear viendo que donde estaba Naruto solo habia un suelo roto, el pensamiento conjunto fue el mismo ( _Posiblemente Neji sufra )_

Eran solo centímetros a estar cerca de poder tomar lo que tanto deseaba desde hace tiempo. Pero para su desilucion su cuerpo se detuvo en seco, no alguien lo detuvo, iba a darse vuelta para arremeter y exterminar contra el insolente que se atrevio a detenerlo, solo que cuando se dió vuelra su rostro se vio tomado por una mano negra y fría, sintio su cuerpo separarse del suelo y que salio impulsado chocando contra un muro con la mano todavia en su rostro, el dedo indice y medio se separaron dejando una avertura mostrando a su agresor, Naruto lo sostenia del rostro apegandolo al muro con una sola mano como si no pesara nada. Lo raro que miraba Neji era que, uno; el casco no estaba en su rostro indicando que usaba sus propias habilidades, y dos; tenia los ojos rojos como la sangre con la pupila rasgada, y la mirada fria y sin emociones que le daba lo dejaba helado. Hinata ya estaba en el suelo al quedar inconciente, pero esta no cayo en el ya que Karin logro sujetarla antes de que cayera en el.

Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan- _decia Karin tratando de que esta reaccionara o mostrara signos de vida, para alegria de esta se movio un poco logrando un poco los ojos-_ por favor muerde mi brazo- _dijo esta extrañando a todos lo que se habian acercado por lo que dijo, Hinata iba a tratar de preguntar "para que"-_ no me contradigas y solo hazlo- _solo para que esta le cortara las palabras y esta sin mas opción mordio el brazo de la peliroja sacando algo de sangre de esta._

Nadie preguntaba ante esa extraña peticion, pero todos cayaron cuando cuando el semblante y estado de la Hyuga mostraba mejoras, despues de unos segundos Hinta dego de succionar sangre, por que eso era lo que hacia, se levanto lentamente mostrando que estaba recuperada. Naruto vio eso por el rabillo del ojo derecho que aun seguia rojo, dio una ligera sonrisa y fijo su vista sobre el castaño que trataba de soltarse del agarre sin obtener mejores resultados, en eso desencaja a Naji del muro y lo acerca a su rostro.

Escuchame bien por que no lo volvere a repetir, si vuelves a atentar contra la vida de MI Hinata, no sere misericordioso si me toca pelear contra ti- _dijo eso para despues asotarlo contra el muro dejando algo adolorido por los azotes que recibio_.

Hayate declaro como ganador a Neji mientras Naruto se alejaba de él, se fue acercando para ver la condición de Hinata y preguntarle a Karun de lo que habia echo. Al llegar al lado de Karin pudo ver que mientras se colocaba las mangas en sus brazos, esta tenia varias marcas de mordidas, recordo el momento en el que habia visto los recuerdos en la oficina de la torre. Con la idea ya lista desidio ayudarla con esas marcas.

Karin- _dijo el rubio acercandose al grupo, lo nombrada se dio vuelta extrañandose por la mirada del rubio._

Que ocurre Naruto-nī.

Dame tus brazos- _dijo este de forma seria cusando un leve espasmo en la pelirroja-_ ahora- _con esas palabras no le quedo mas que hacer caso._

La peliroja extendio los brazos a su hermano y este levanto las mangas revelando varias mordidas en ellos, asustanto a los Jounin por las marcas vistas. Karin se empezó a entristecer penzando que la tacharian como fenomeno por esas marcas, pero antes de que hiciera algo Naruto toma las manos con las suyas propias con los ojos cerrados intrigando a todos ante esa accion.

( _Olle kyubi, me escuchas?_ )

( **Que quieres ahora, Gaki** )

( _Podrias curar las marcas que tiene mi hermana en sus brazos?_ )

( **Que obtengo a cambio** )

( _No seas quisquilloso en este momento_ )- _dijo enojado por la forma de actuar del zorro._

( **Jeje es facil sacarte de tus casillas, bien la curare pero mas te vale darme algo de entretención en lo que resta de este mes, me estoy aburriendo, otra cosa... buen susto al que le diste al chico Hyuga jajajajaja deberia haber enmarcado su rostro para recordarlo** ) _\- dijo este dejando algo pasmado al rubio para despues murmurar cosas como zorros ingratos que no pagan el alquiler donde se estan alojando._

De forma sorpresiva vieron que de las manos del rubio surgio una especie de chakra de color rojo burbujeante, el cual envolvía los brazos de Karin. Los Jounin estaban pasmados, ¿ Cómo era que Naruto puera controlar el chakra del Kyubi a voluntad ? eso era... insolito e imposible. Interrumpieron sus pensamientos cuando escucharon un "listo" de Naruto, quien dejo de envolver con el chakra del Kyubi los brazos de la Uzumaki, y esta veia facinada como la marca de los brazos ya no estaba, miro al rubio fijamente para despues saltar sobre él durrumbandolo contra el suelo en un abrazo fuerte mientras esta decia una y otra vez gracias, una escena de por si enternecedora para varios. Con un pequeño tosido de de Hayate llamando la atencion para que salieran de la arena y continuar con las peleas. Sin mas todos se fueron a sus puestos y Naruto con un brazo abrazado por una muy feliz Karin y por el otro con una muy recuperada Hinata. Todos estaban con sus respectivos equipos, incluso Naruto quien ya se encontraba mejor y no tan desanimado pero igualmente estaba algo lejos de sus compañeros de equipo, solo en compañia de Karin y de un curioso Kakashi, quuen estaba especulando que Naruto sabia algo, y el que no preguntara por el clan Uzumaki era algo sospechoso. Ya preguntaria en otra ocasion ahora estaban pendiente de los próximos combates.

 ** _Continuará_**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _Bieeeen por fin termine esta parte, pensar que la termine unos días antes de la fecha estimada, creo que me estoy haciendo adicto a este pasatiempo. Bueno dejando eso de lado, quisiera saber que tal les pareció este capítulo, sean sinceros pero no tan irientes como algono que me dejo un comentario ofensivo en una de mis historias, pero ya, continuare con otro capítulo de otra historia, no dire cuál, y este lo subire el 22 puede que pase un día en cunto termimen de leerlo y esten en el 23 pero ya. Se despide su servidor OumaShirosaki97._**

 ** _Matane_**


	4. Chaper 4

La tencion en la arena ya se habia aligerado bastante. Desde la accion del rubio, quien redujo a Neji de forma sencilla, hasta la misteriosa forma en la que curo las marcas de mordidas de su hermana Karin.

Todos estaban nerviosos, ya que la cantidad de participantes aún era alta. Quedaba el equipo completo de Suna, el equipo 7 todavia estaba entero, del equipo 8 quedaban 2 ya que Kiba perdio su encuentro, del equipo de Kumo quedaban 2 integrantes, Iwa tenia solo 1, tanto el equipo 9 como el equipo 10 estaban intactos, el equipo de Oto fue eliminado completamente.

Hayate esperaba que el tablero electronico mostrara los próximos nombres, solo eran unos pocos combates mas y esto terminaba. El tablero termino de mostrar nombres al azar mostrando los nuevos participantes.

 ** _Haruno Sakura V/S Yamanaka Ino_**

La reaccion de ambas chicas fue diferente. La pelirosada grito cosas sobre demostrar su amor por su "Sasuke-kun" y asi ver lo grandiosa que era.

Ino por su parte, queria darle una leccion a su amiga por haber tratado y dicho esas palabras a Naruto, quién habia arriesgado su vida para defenderla en el bosque de la muerte. Aunque su segunda intencion era, en medio del combate, tratar de llamar la atrncion de su nuevo interes amoroso.

Ambas chicas bajaron a la arena, esperando que dieran la señal que diera inicio a su combate.

Ya veras Ino-cerda, cuando gane este combate podre estar al lado de Sasuke-kun para ser una gran Kunoichi- _dijo Sakura con una mirada de ensoñación._

Callate- _dijo Ino desconcertando a su amiga-_ cuando vas a abrir los ojos, Sasuke no se fijaria en ti, en mi o en ningyna mujer si su vida dependiera de ello, solo te dejas en ridiculo a ti misma- _replico la rubia palida con algo de ira en sus palabras_.

Ya veras, despues de que gane este combate te tragaras tus palabras- _le dijo con furia por lo escuchado._

Si ambas participantes estan listas... Hajime.

Con eso escuchado ambas se lanzaron al combate. Aunque no era tan impresionante ya que el nivel de Taijutsu que poseian era bajo, de la academia. La mayoria se oreguntaba que era lo que estaban haciendo en el exámen con un nivel como el suyo.

Varios Jounin de otros equipos miraron a los respectivos sensei de cada Genin, y estos los ignoraban olimpicamente fingiendo ignorancia.

En un movimiento desesperado la rubio decide usar un jutsu de su clan, intrigango a varios presentes por eso. Pero para sorpresa de varios la pelirosa lo logro eludir... o eso creía. Al darse cuanta que no podía moverse vio a sus pies, identificando varios cabellos de Ino que estaban bañados en chakra, causandole la imposibilidad de poder moverse. Varios tuvieron que admitir que fue una buena estrategia, contra alguien de nivel inferior a ella claro pero buena estrategia.

Ino volvio a realizar su técnica dando en el blanco esta vez, logrando tomar posesion de Sakura para asi hacerla perder. Pero Naruto intervino dándole palabras de apoyo a su compañera, sorprendiendo a varios por esa acción. Nadie entendia el por que el rubio con un mechón blanco apoyariava alguien que lo trato como una peste. Pero... para sorpresa de todos, tambien apoyo a Ino, dandole palabras de animo para seguir avanzando como Kunoichi.

Varios estaban confundidos, ¿ por que apoyaba a las dos ?, nadie lo entendia. Fijaron su atencion a la arena cuando vieron que la pelirosa estaba teniendo una jaqueca, al parecer estaba contrarrestando la tecnica de la Yamanaka. Despues de un largo rato viendo como se quejaba hizo un sello de mano, haciendo que la conciencia de Ino saliera del cuerpo de la chica volviendo al suyo propio. Ambas jadeaban de cansancio, y no le quedaban muchas opciones por lo que se lanzaron hacia ellas y dando un solo golpe en la mejilla de ambas. Quedaron en esa posición por unos pocos segundos para posteriormente caer al suelo inconcientes.

Debido a que ambas participantes estan inconcientes, las dos quedan descalificadas- _fue la sentencia de Hayate al ver a ambas chicas sin poder moverse._

 ** _XXX Espectadores XXX_**

Que estupido, la peor pelea hasta la hora- _se quejo Temari al ver el "intento"_ _de Kunoichis que habian salido a la arena._

Es por niñas como ellas que las Kunoichis no somos tomadas en cuenta- _menciono Yuguito compartiendo su misma opinión._

Aahh, el abuelo se desepcionaria si viera esto, llega a ser penoso- _menciono la pelinegra de Iwa al ver que la supuesta aldea mas fuerte tuviera Genin tan mediocres._

 ** _XXX Con Naruto XXX_**

Bueno, almenos ya termino- _dijo el rubio observando como las chicas eran retiradas de la arena._

Naruto-Nī, por que apoyaste a esa tal Sakura despues de lo que te dijo, no deberias estar enojado con ella por lo menos? _\- pregunto una confundida Karin viendo a su hermano._

Es normal que ella actuase de esa forma, cualquiera en su posición ubiese respondido de la misma manera a algo que no comprenden y que puede hacerles daño...- _respondio el rubio bajo la atenta mirada de todos-_ si bien me entristeció el como me trato, no la culpo, es algo que las personas no pieden controlar correctamente.

Varios estaban pensativos ante lo escuchado. Un simple niño, dio una explicación que daria alguien que ha vivido por varios años para ser capaz de entender el comportamiento de las personas. Los Jounin de Konoha, Suna y Kumo lo vieron con comprensión, era un Genin y tenia la mentalidad suficiente para tenrr sus propios juicios en el mundo en general.

Sigo diciendo que no creo que debas perdonarla por como te trato- _replico Karin con el ceño fruncido._

No puedo culpar a alguien que es ignorante a lo que le rodea- _respondio este de forma calmada._

Bueno... tienes un punto en eso.

Por otro lado, quien crees que siga ahora- _dijo el rubio viendo a la ojiperla que estaba a su derecha._

Bueno... supongo que seria alguno de los de la Arena, ellos han sido los...un...unicos que no han peleado.

Veamos quien sale- _dijo el rubio mirando la pantalla._

Los nombres se detuvieron mostrando a los próximos peleadores que iran a la arena.

 ** _XXX Sabaku no Temari V/S TenTen XXX_**

Ambas bajaron a la arena esperando la señal de inicio.

Espero que no seas una desepcion como las otras dos- _dijo Temari queriendo irritar a su rival, objetivo que consiguió._

No me compares con esas aficionadas, yo soy mejor que ellas- _replico con furia en sus palabras al ser catalogada de la misma clase que Sakura e Ino._

Bien, pero te dire algo- _dijo mientras sacaba su arma de su espalda dejandola frente a ella-_ al momento que la tercera luna salga abre ganado- _sentenció la chica haciendo enojar mas a la chica castaña._

Si ambas estan listas... Hajime.

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _(Op Berserker 2017)_**

 _サクリファイス_ ** _" (Sacrificio)_**

 ** _Capítulo 4: Terminan los examenes, una sorpresa en la arena, el pervertido entra en escena._**

 _Se ve el sol saliendo en el horizonte alumbrando la aldea de la hoja, en el monte Hokage se ven varias siluetas y una de ellas lleva una armadura de color negro con su cabellera rubia y ojos azules._

 ** _[ Kizamareta Rakuin wa Mohaya Kese wa / No importa quién me lo diga, tú no serás capaz….]_**

 _Seve a los equipos 8, 9 y 10 junto a los dos integrantes del equipo 7 juntos en el monte Hokage, Kiba estaba llamando a Naruto_

 ** _[ Shinai to / De borrar esta marca]_**

 _Naruto se da vuelta mirando a sus amigos dandoles se caracteristica sonrisa zorruna_

 ** _[Agaku Dake Jukan no Mu Data to Dare ga / O que tú solo estás perdiendo el tiempo….]_**

 _Todos van caminando por las calles de Konoha conversando alegremente_

 ** _[Iou to / En esta pelea]_**

 _Naruto, Hinata y Karin estan en la parte de atras conversando._

 ** _[Mata Kikoeteru Sakebi / Todavía escucho los gritos..]_**

 _Todo de repente se torna turbio y oscuro, un tumulo de tierra sale del suelo formando la forma de una mano gigante de 30m._

 ** _[Goei ni mo Naranai Koe de / De las voces que han caído sin hacer ningún sonido]_**

 _Se pueden ver 5 siluetas en cada dedo mientras en todas partes salen demonios de aspecto deforme atacando a todos._

 ** _[Saigo ni Warau no Wa Ore Janaku Te II / No me importa si esta será mi última risa]_**

 _Naruto esta moviendo su espadon mientras rebana a un grupo de lo que parecen trolls, mientras Kiba, Neji y Lee golpean a otro grupo mientras son detenidos por las sombras de Shikamaru, Shino los detiene con sus insectos mientras Sasuke lanza fuego a otro grupo y Hinata, Tenten, Ino y Sakura estan peleando con otro grupo con forma de araña._

 ** _[Soko ni Omae ga Ibera / Siempre y cuando tú estés aquí conmigo]_**

 _Se ve que en la cima de la mano las cinco siluetas observando a los niños y con cierta intriga mirando al de la armadura._

 ** _[Tatakai no Hate Made Tadoritsuku Tame / Para llegar al final de esta batalla]_**

 _En otra parte de la aldea los shinobis tambien pelean contra los demonios con ayuda de Jiraiya mientras Hiruzen pelea contra Orochimaru en la torre del Hokage_

 ** _[Sadame o Koete / Yo superaré este destino]_**

 _Mientras Hiruzen pelea con Orochimaru recuerda el momento en el que lo tenia como su pupilo en el pasado_

 ** _[Tachikirenai Kami no Te Demo / Incluso si no puedo liberarme de las manos de los dioses]_**

 ** _[Mizunde Kizuna to Tamashi o / Arriesgaré los lazos que he formado, Arriesgaré mi propia alma]_**

 _Se ve a Naruto sosteniendo su espadon en el hombro con Karin cubriendose con el y atras de él Hinata y Neji en pocision del junken, Lee en la de Goken, Sakura, Tenten e Ino con Kunai en mano, Shino parado con una mano a la altura de su pecho rodeada por insectos y Shikamaru con las manos en los bolsillos._

 ** _[Tatakai no Hate Made Tadoritsuku Tame / Así que para llegar al final de esta batalla]_**

 _Se puede ver que frente a ellos una horda de demonios de todo tipo de tamaño, algunos con armaduras y atras de ellos los 5 de la mano de Dios mirando sobre todo._

 ** _[Subete o Kakete / Lo Arriesgaré todo!]_**

 _Se enfoca en el integrante que tenia como una especie de casco emulando a una especie de Alcón, tenia su cuerpo de color negro marron, y abriendo sus ojos de forma desquisiada formandose una sonrisa torsida en su rostro._

 ** _[Agakitsudzukete / Yo seguiré luchando]_**

 ** _[Ikunuite Miseru Dake / Voy a demostrar que puedo sobrevivir!]_**

 _Naruto es poseido por la armadura, Hinata llora por el estado de él, El 5 miembro de la mano de Dios se coloca frente a los ninja para pelear y Naruto Berserker se lanza a por él._

 _Se puede ver que atravez del ojo blanco de la armadura se puede ver que el ojo de Naruto mostrando tener el control._

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Ambas chicas semiraban fijamente la una a la otra, buscando alguna abertura en la defenza contra la otra. Aunque seria equiparable si no fuera por el echo que Temari se mostraba mas confiada que Tenten. La razon?. Temari no quitaba la sonrisa de superioridad de su rostro, y eso no le gustaba.

Tenten desenrollo un pergamino sacando varios kunai y Shuriken que fueron lanzados hacia la chica de Suna de forma vertiginosa, pero fue inutil, ya que ella expandio un poco su abanico para balancearlo y lanzar una corriente de viento que desvio las armas de una sorprendida Tenten.

Intento nuevamente lo mismo obteniendo el mismo resultado, saco otro pergamino para hacerlo girar y desenrollar mas armas de este, lanzandolas si parar. Pero la paciencia ya se estaba agotando de la chica de Konoha al ver que sus intentos eran inutiles contra su contrincante, por lo que tomo una de las espadas que estaban en el suelo y fue a una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo.

 ** _XXX Espectadores XXX_**

Los demas estaban observando atentamente la pelea. Varios de los Genin estaban imprecionados por la cantidad de armas que Tenten podia sacar de esos pergaminos, aunque varios se preguntaban como lo hacia.

Eso es... Fūinjutsu?- _pregunto Naruto al aire._

Lo conoces?- _pregunto Hinata virndo el interes de su "novio"._

Es el Arte de Sellado si mal no recuerdo, aunque no se usa mucho en batalla, mas que nada es para almacenamiento, es todo lo que se. Aunque los Uzumaki eran maestros en ese arte, y tambien en el Kenjutsu- _explico el rubio lo que sabia dejando impresionada tanto a Hinata como a Karin._

Me sorprende que lo sepas...- _dijo Kakashi, llamando la atención de rubio y compañia-_ si bien es correcto lo que sabes, el Fūinjutsu en manos de un Uzumaki puede ser un arma mortal- _palabras que dejaron a todos confundidos, llamando la atencion de otros equipos ( Kumo, Iwa )-_ Los Uzumaki podian diesmar batallones enteros cuando peleaban, generalmente ganaban con solo Kenjutsu, parece que no hacia falta que usaran su arte mas fuerte... por que si lo usaran, seria una aplastante derrota enemiga, podian hacer de todo con solo sellos, paralizar, invocar los elementos desde los sellos, absober jutsus con los sellos, crear barreras con ellos, podria seguir y la lista no terminaria- _varios estaban asombrados, y el lo decia como si no fuese la gran cosa._

Suge!- _excalmo Karin con un brillo de emocion en sus ojos. Ante eso Kakashi acaricio su cabeza en un gesto de empatia al ver lo feliz que estaba._

Si bien es impresionante, no hay muchos en Konoha qye puedan realizarlo de forma correcta, y el unico capaz de hacerlo no se encuentra en la aldea

Y quien es ese, Kakashi-sensei- _dijo Naruto curioso por ese dato, pero antes de que Kakashi contestara un fuerte sonido los distrajo._

 ** _XXX Arena XXX_**

En la arena solo de podia observar una sola cosa... una derrota absoluta.

Temari estaba solo algo agitada, pero fuera de eso se veía en perfectas condiciones. Por otro lado... Tenten estapa en pesimo estado.

Varios cortes rondaban por todo su cuerpo, y ni hablar de la sangre que escurria por ellos. Estaba cansada, su respiracion era pesada, y solo sostenia dos pergaminos en cada mano, demostrando que posiblemente sea su ultimo movimiento. Lo raro con la Suna-nin, era que su abanico estaba casi abierto mostrando casi la tercera luna que nombro en el principio del encuentro.

Tal parece que eres igual que las otras, solo eres muchas palabras y nada de acción- _dijo de forma burlona._

Solo por qué puedas usar el viento a tu favor no te hace mejor- _respondio enojada por ser menospresiada._

Tal vez, pero ya es hora de acabar con esto.

En eso estoy de acuerdo...- _dijo mientras colocaba los dos pergaminos en el suelo para hacer una secuencia de sellos, y una vez terminada-_ pero tu seras la que pierda- _una explosion de Humo la envolvió para despues ver como la figura humeante de dos dragones ascendia en el aire para mostras los dos pergaminos de Tenten-_ _Dragones Gemelos Ascendentes \- __dijo ella quedando a la altura de donde iniciaban los pergaminos, para despues lanzar un sinfín de armas a su rival._

Lo unico que se veia era un muro de armas punzantes avanzar velozmente a su objetivo sin ningun miramiento... almenos esa fue la idea.

Ingenua- _murmuro Temari por lo bajo._

La kunoichi de Suna expandio su abanico mostrando las tres lunas de este, para despues dar una abanicada con un jutsu Fūton haciablas armas, provocabdo que estas se desviaran y chocaran en el suelo. En un rápido movimiento se paro en medio de todas las armas con su abanico extendido, justo debajo de Tenten, quien estaba indefensa ante el inminente ataque. Temari dio una fuerte abanicada en su dirección, haciendo que las pocas armas que salieron de los pergaminos salieran disparados en direccion a Tenten, quien atino solo a cubrirse con los brazos mientras ella tambien era lanzada al techo de la sala.

Varios de Konoha ( _Ino y Sakura ya estaban despiertas )_ miraron preocupados como la experta en armas chocaba contra el techo, mientras las otras armas se incrustaban tanto en brazos como piernas, y un kunai en su estomago. Solo para después caer hacia la zona donde el resto de armas que ella habia lanzado, estaban dispersas en el suelo con varias de estas apuntando hacia arriba amenazando con incaparcitarla de forma permanente.

Gai estaba apunto de ir a ayudar a su Genin, pero un borron negro aparecio en la arena.

Naruto, quien se movilizo con su armadura activaba, estaba en cuuclillas cuando aterrizó al campo, tenia su espadon ambas manos sujetandola de forma horizontal dejandola en un costado de su cuerpo. El arma fue rodeada por una fina capa de chakra traslucida casi de color blanco.

AAAAHHHHH-con _un fuerte grito blandio en el aire su espadon, como si ubiese cortado algo confundiendo a varios._

No tardaron en comprender que fue lo que habia hecho. Una corriente de aire salio disparada desde el tajo que había hecho. Estaba en una direccion el la que todas las armas que estaban enterradas se desprendieron del suelo, siendo lanzadas a un muro siendo incrustados en el.

Tenten fue sujetada estilo nupcial por el rubio de forma delicada, ya que retrajo las partes de los brazos que tenian la armadura.

Ten-chan resiste- _dijo mientras la depositaba de forma delicada en el suelo-_ esto puede dolerte pero aguantalo- _dijo mientras tomaba el kunai enterrado en su estomago, para después retirarlo en el instante haciendo que la chica gritara de dolor- ( Kyubi nesecito algo de ayuda )._

( **Tch, no te acostumbres en pedir mi poder cuando se te antoje** )- _fue lo unico que dijo el zorro para después transferir su poder y que Naruto empezara a curar a Tenten._

Gai solto un suspiro de alivio viendo las acciones del rubio por su estudiante, Lee hablaba sobre la gran juventud de Naruto que salvo a su compañera de equipo, Neji lo veia con su Byakugan activado cuestionandose que era ese chakra que lo rodeaba y ayudaba a su compañera de equipo.

En tanto Temari, ella estaba algo estupefacta, sorprendida, y enojada. En primera, ese cabeza de chorlito irrumpe su encuentro aún cuando este no acababa, sorprendida por el echo de haber ejecutado una tecnica de viento con su espada sin siquiera hacer poses de manos o decir el nombre de la técnica, y enojada por que la estaba ignorabdo.

Olle, cabeza hueca, si no te has dado cuenta estas en mi cambate y aun no termino- _alego Temari al rubio._

La pelea termino al momento que Ten-chan hizo su ultimo movimiento, lo que habias echo era innecesario- _le respondio el rubio mientras seguia curando a la ojicafe._

Que disparates dices, es ridiculo preocuparse por alguien como ella, por que hacerlo.

Es una camarada de la aldea, una compañera y una amiga, si no entiendes eso, entonces no eres mas que una engreida- _le replico el rubio terminando con su tratamiento y levantando estilo nupcial a la chica-_ señor arbitro, no creo que haya problemas para poder llevarla al balcón junto a su equipo, ya cure gran parte de sus heridas.

No hay problema- _respondio este sin ningun inconveniente-_ la ganadora de este combate es Sabaku no Temari- _sentencio Hayate dando por terminado el encuentro._

Eres un...- _rechino los dientes mientras preparaba su abanico para otro ataque de viento a hacia la espalda del rubio, preocupando a todos, pero antes de siquiera ptrparar el ataque... se detuvo._

Todos los genin estaban extrañados por esa acción de la chica sin comprender el por que se habia detenido. Pero los Jounin y el Hokage presente estaban sorprendidos por como la chica habia sido " controlada " a la distancia. Por quien? Por Naruto. Este despedia una sensacion de tal forma que no la dejaba moverse.

Qu...Que...Que eres tu? _\- dijo en tartamudeo la chica, con rostro lleno de panico._

Naruto solo volteo un poco la cabeza dejando un leve ojo carmesí, simplememte hizo eso para después ir al palco de los participantes con una Tenten inconsciente dejandola junto a su equipo. Temari llego a su lugar con una mirada que mostraba terror, sus ojos estaban como estuviera en una especie de trance, y el que temblara no ayudaba a su grupo.

Gaara se coloco frente a si hermana tratando de intimidarla pero ella no reaccionaba con su presencia.

Temari- _hablo el pelirrojo haciendo que la chica diera un leve espasmo para después verlo directamente-_ no muestres debilidad ante los enemigos, nos das una mala imagen.

Lo... siento- _dijo esta desviando la mirada de su hermano-_ tratare... de que no se repita.

Bien- _dijo secamente volviendo su vista a la arena._

Temari...- _hablo Kankuro colocandose alblado de su hermana-_ que fue lo paso alla abajo.

Ese niño- _dijo mirando cuidadosamente a Naruto-_ es un peligro, no quiero admitirlo pero... posiblemente sea mas fuerte que Gaara- _dijo con un hilo de temor en su voz._

No creo que sea tanto así...

Tu no sentiste lo que yo- _interrumpio la rubia de cuatro coletas-_ cuando le recrimine su acción... sentí como si su espada me estuviera atravesando el estomago- _hablo colocándose la mano en el lugar mencionado-_ fue una sensación horrible, y solo fue cuando percibí que me miraba... tuve mucho miedo... mas que cuando Gaara se descontrolo esa vez... comparado con eso- _se abrazo asi misma tratando de tranquilizarse-_ es como si Gaara fuera inocente de todo.

Tranquilizate- _dijo Kankuro tomando a la rubia de los hombros-_ solo tiene fuerza de sobra por obtener esa extraña armadura, no tiene mucha estrategia, si jugamos bien nuestras cartas podremos vencerlo- _trato de convencer a su hermana vuendo que se estaba volciendo paranoica. Y parece que funciono._

Es raro, no sueles usar esa actitud mucho.

Me preocupas por que eres mi familia- _dijo para despues ver discretamente a Gaara-_ él tambien lo es, por muy loco que sea, sigue siendo el menor, y si no puedo por lo menos tratar de protegerte, menos tratar de protegerlo a él de si mismo- _termino de hablar dejando a una Temari mas tranquila y algo conmovida._

No creas que por decir esas cosas, te tratare mejor, no al menos que dejes de usar mi maquillaje en tu rostro- _dijo con su tono usual de arrogancia._

¡ Que es pintura de Guerra !- _replico el cara pintada ante el insulto._

Baki miraba la situacion algo aliviado. Se alegra que Kankuro se alla encargado de hacer entrar en razon a Temari, si bien es solo su sensei fue el encargado de la formacion de Temari, ya desde que fue pequeña ha sido instruida en las artes ninja. Verla en ese estado le hizo pensar si le habra faltado algo en su formacion.

Gracias por la ayuda, Naruto-kun- _agradecia Gai pir haber salvado a su alumna._

No hay problemas, Cejota-sensei, en estos últimos días nos hemos llevado bien, no quisiera que le pasara algo solo por que un malcriada se cree superior- _expreso el rubio ante lo ocurrido-_ bueno... estara dormida por un tiempo, hasta entonces- _dijo retirandose mientras Lee hablaba de las llamas de la juventud de Naruto arden como nunca._

( _Ese miserable, que se cree_ )- _penso Neji recordando el como fue reducido facilmente por el rubio._

Naruto se quedo con su equipo mientras Karin le alagaba su mastria con la espada al poder hacer una tecnica de Kenjutsu con un elemento, algo que todos miraban sorprendidos de como el rubio logro eso. Hasta el propio Kakashi miraba impactado ya que el nobles habia enseñado nada que tenga que ver con los elementos. Mientras que Sasuke lo miraba con envidia por haber echo algo mas "increible" que él.

El tablero volvio a sonar mostrando el próximo encuentro, siendo el resultado casi imediato mostrando los nuevos nombres de los concursantes.

 ** _Kurotsuchi V/S Shino Aburame_**

Los dos sin demora bajaron con normalidad a la arena. El arbitro dio la señal de inicio haciendo que los dos se alejasen el uno del otro, siendo Shino el primero en atacar mandando una pequeña nube de su enjambre de insectos, sorprendiendo a varios de los presentes ya que no vieron de donde saco a los bichos. Aunque muneres como Ino y Sakura hicieron gestos de asco, ya que ellas no les gustaba mucho que digamos.

La kunoichi de Tsushigakure esquivaba los insectos con maestria y habilidad. En un momento en el que se alejo lo suficiente. hizo una serie de sellos para después expulzar una especie de maza amarilla, usandola como una malla para detener el avance de los insectos.

Se alejo del peligro trazando otra serie de sellos haciendo que la cabeza de un dragon saliera del suelo disparando bolas de lodo al Aburame, quien las esquivo a duras penas. Pero eso causo perder de vista a su oponente.

Una vez que dejo de esquivar y tratar de encontrar a la chica de la Roca se dió cuenta de que no la encontraba por los alrededores, fue tarde cuando se dio cuenta al ver grietas en el suelo para despues ver como un par de manos salian del suelo enterrando su cuerpo con escepcion de su cabeza quedando incapacitado para estar seguir luchando.

Suficiente, la ganadora del combate es Kurotsuchi de la Roca- _sentencio el arbitro._

 ** _XXX Espectadores XXX_**

Que mal por Shino, si fuera mejor en Taijutsu y supiera otros Jutsus ubiera tenido oportunidad- _comento el rubio haciendo que Sasuke lo mirara como si fuera un tonto._

Que yo sepa tu tampoco sabes nada de eso, por lo que no eres el mmejor en decircelo a alguien- _comento el azabache haciendo que Naruto le cayeran varias gotas por olvidar ese detalle._

Aah... bueno... puede que tengas algo de razon- _dijo el rubio apenado por no darse cuenta del detalle._

Naruto-nī es algo tonto a veces- _murmuro Karin al ver una faceta diferente para ella. Aunque por desgracia fue oida por Naruto._

K-a-r-i-n-c-h-a-n _-deletreo el rubio apareciendo detras de la pelirroja, para terror de esta que sintio como Naruto coloco sus nudillos en su cabeza dandole leves coscorrones-_ como me dijiste, creo que no escuche bien.

Na... Naruto-nī... duele... duele- _dijo la pelirroja tratando de sacarlas los nudillos de su cabeza._

Naruto-kun, no molestes a Karin-chan- _recriminó la ojiperla saliendo en defensa de la Uzumaki. Naruto al escuchar la voz de Hinata solto a su hermana, quien salio corriendo a esconderse detras de la Hyuga, al hacerlo le saco la lengua burlandose de Naruto_ , _a quien se le formo una vena por esa acción._

Varios de los Jounin de Konoha se rieron de la situacion, almenos la tencion que habia en el equipo 7 se calmo un poco. Hasta Kakashi se veia mas "sociable" que de costumbre, al parecer la precencia de la pelirroja le hizo un pequeño bien ya que conversa un poco con ella.

El proximo combate se mostro, siendo elnotro ninja de Kumo contra Gaara. Varios miraron esto con algo de curiosidad, ya que el genin pelirojo parecia muy tranquilo y sumiso. Pero el aura que desprendia era por demas intimidante, siendo superada claro por Naruto. Y hablando de él, empezo a sentir una especie de ardor en su cuerpo, no sabia lo que era, pero era una sensasion de que algo se aproximaba. El unico que sabia lo que iba a pasar era el Kyubi, ya que despues de consumir y asumir el control de la armadura, vió como quedo grabada en ella la sensación de cuando uno de esos monstruos aparecian. Si queria que su contenedor saliera bien librado de lo que se avecina tendria que hacer algo por él... y era obvio que lo mas factible que tenia en sus patas era lo que mas detestaba de ese clan.

 **Voy a arrepentirme por hacer esto, pero almenos las cosas seran mas interesantes, pero me arrepentire de esto-** _dijo el Kyubi dentro del rubio._

La pelea dio inicio donde el genin de Kumo arremetio de lleno contra el de la Arena... grave error. En un movimiento imperceptible, la arena lo atrapo dejandolo como si fuera un capullo.

Todos miraron con inmenso asombro la facilidad con la que atrapo a su contrincante. Ni siquiera pasaron 2 min. y ya estaba a su merced.

En vista que el genin de Kumo no pude continuar, declaro...

No me negarab mi sed de sangre- _dijo este de forma tosca alzando la mano mientras_ _apretaba su agarre, haciendo que el capullo de arena hiciera mas presión haciendo gritar a la pobre víctima-_ _Ataúd de Are..._

Salgan de la arena ¡Ahora!- _grito Naruto de forma preocupada soprendiendo a todos por su repentina acción._

El Lugar empezo a temblar derrepente, colocando en alerta a todos los Jounin que pensaban que era una especie de ataque. Se escucho el sonido de la tierra crujir, lo que provoco que todos fijaran su atencion en la arena. Lo que vieron a continuación... no habia nombre.

El suelo se rompio totalmente dejando ver a una criatura de piel azulada del tamaño de una casa, una enorme boca la cual mostraba sus enormes dientes, un par de ojos de color rojo y una gran trompa como nariz, sin contar ka gran cantidad de tentaculos que tenia [ _**N/A:** Para ser mas específico es una de las bestias marinas en la que Guts se encuentra en el muelle, dicho eso sigamos con la historia _].

Que...Que es eso?- _dijo Kurenai atonita ante la imagen de la criatura frente a todos_.

Un demonio- _dijo simplemente Naruto a nadie en particular. Aunque todos los escucharon._

El monstruo, con uno de sus tentaculos ataco a los dos Genin que estaban en la arena. Gaara se defendio con su arena formando una especie de cúpula, aunque se sorprendio bastante que su defensa se viera muy afectada por ese golpe. Pero el de Kumo no tuvo la misma surte.

Su...Sueltame..- _se quejaba tratando de zafarse de su captura._

El pobre habia tratado de salir de la arena cuando su prision volvio con su dueño. Pero maldijo por lo bajo cuando una de las extremidades del monstruo lo golpeo y enrollo en su cuerpo. Y no podia hacer ningun jutsu ya que una de sus manos estaba atrapada mientras la otra golpeba la extremidad con la esperanza de que lo soltara.

¡ Aguanta !- _escucho el pobre viendo como su compañera se lanzaba en su ayuda-_ ¡ Haaa !- _exclamo lanzando un corte a la extremidad, siendo fallido ya que solo rasmillo un poco la superficie de la piel y su espada se rompió-_ demonios... - _maldijo, las tecnicas que tenia a su disposicion eran de mucha área, si las utilizaba lastimaria a su compañero. Tenia que pensar en algo que lo ayudase, dandose cuenta que la criatura dirigia a su compañero en direccion a su boca, iba a lanzarse a rescatarlo como sea pero..._

Aún lado... _\- escucho a su espalda._

Se giro, viendo que alguien paso al lado de ella de forma despectiva. Se sintio pequeña, indefensa, inútil. La cantidad de chakra que desprendia era mínima, lo que tenia así era la presensia de la persona. No fue dificil reconocerlo, era el único que llevaba una armadura de color negro en el examen. Aún se preguntaba que fue lo que ocurrio en el bosque. Cuando lo vió en el examen escrito le tomo como alguien que solo era uno mas del monton, aunque debía admitir que tenia coraje cuando reafirmo sus metas, pero solo eso. Verlo como si fuera una persona diferente 5 dias después... era técnicamente ridículo. Salio de sus pensamientos al verlo tomar el mango de su espadon.

Espera, no podrás hacerle nada, con suerte pude hacerle un rasguño con mi espada, y eso que le di con todo- _advirtió la chica rubia con coleta._

Si pudiste hacerle un rasguño... yo puedo destrozarlo- _dijo unicamente para despues saltar de cabeza contra la criatura. Para sorpresa de Yugito por la osadía._

El monstruo sintio la presencia de alguien, volteando su ojo izquierdo viendo al mocoso rubio con armadura negra. El monstruo quedo algo impactado al ver dicho equipo, por lo que lanzo una de sus extremidades para golpearlo, intento que fallo ya que Naruto maniobro en el aire evadiendo el golpe al colocar su mano como punto de apoyo en la envestida, dando una volterets en el aire girando mas rapido de forma horizontal. Aprovecho ese mismo impulso para darle una poderosa patada en el rostro, logrando empujarlo para atras rompiendo varios de los dientes de la criatura en el proceso. Continuo con el mismo giro tomando su espada para despues dar una abanicada sonora cortando la extremidad que tenia aprisionado a Genin de Kumo.

Vamos, ve con los demas- _dijo el rubio, y el rescatado no se atrevio a contradecir la orden y se fue donde los Jounin, quienes se colocaron al lado del rubio para ayudarlo pero...-_ que nadie interfiera... el es mío.

Varios lo quedaron mirando como si estuviera loco, iban a refutarle su falta de juicio ante la amenaza frente a ellos, pero alguien interrumpio.

 **Como es que sigues con vida... Kuroi Kenshin** ( _Espadachin Negro_ )- _hablo el ser de aspecto aterrador, sobresaltando a los presentes por no esperarse ese detalle_ \- se supone que moriste en el momento en que Femito-sama te atravezo.

Lamento decirte que me estás confundiendo, yo soy el tercer usuario de la armadura que estás viendo- _dijo el rubio dejando a los chicos sorprendidos por ese_ _dato_.

 **El tercero? Cuantos años han pasado desde entonces.**

Unos pocos milenios, creo... pero si uno de ustedes esta aqui, eso quiere decir que los otros estan por ser libres.

Sabes sobre los 5 de la God Hand ( _Mano de Dios_ )? No se como lo sabes, pero si se que eres una amenaza para ellos- _dijo para después lanzar todos sus tentáculos a su oponente_.

Naruto los esquivaba con mucha dificultad, si bien podia evadirlos, no se explicaba como era que los movia de esa manera "( **lo mismo se preguntan todos al tú moverte con esa armadura** )", fue un penzamiento del Kyubi ante lo pensado por su contenedor. En un pequeño descuido uno de los tentáculos golpeó al rubio haciendo que este chocara contra el muro, dejando un crater de un metro y medio de diametro en él.

El monstruo lo iba a atacar de nuevo, pero una bola de fuego lo hizo retroceder. Frente a Naruto, Sarutobi aparecii con su ropa de batalla defendiendo a su nieto, quien poco a poco salio del crater en el muro.

Gracias Jiji...

No me lo agradescas ahora- _corto de forma abrupta el anciano Kage, quien se escuchaba muy molesto_ \- después conversare contigo por hacer algo tan imprudente- _recrimino al rubio quien se apeno por las palabras de su abuelo, pero dejo eso para después ya que la criatura volvió a atacar con sus tentaculos_ \- _Doton : Doryū Heki_ ( _E_ _. Tierra: Muro de tierra_ )- _un gran muro rocoso y de gran grosor se alzó con el fin de detener la envestida del golpe._

Pero no sirvio ya que el muro cedió como si fuera de papel causando que el Sandaime se cubriera con sus brazos para amortiguar el golpe recibido, cosa que lo mando contra un muro causando que este se derrumbara sobre el anciano.

¡ Jiji !- _grito el rubio dando un salto para quedar justo frente al inmovil Sarutobi_ \- Jiji, contesta- _hablo con susto sacando todos los escombros sobre au figura de abuelo._

Kgh... Kggghhh, y yo que te recrimino por imprudencia y mira lo que me pasa por descuidarme- _se dijo para si mismo por lo ocurrido_ \- debi reforzar con chakra el muro, demonios creo que me rompio una costilla- _se quejo cuando fue levantado por su nieto para sacarlo del lugar._

Todos los Jounin sensei y de otros rangos se colocaron frente a los muchachos para protegerlos mientras se retiraban.

 **Jejeje, hace mucho tiempo que no pruebo la carne humana, me divertire con todos ustedes y mas con las mujeres, sus gritos son tan placenteros-** _dijo el monstruo con un tono felíz, dejando a los shinobis algo inquietos por sus palabras y con algo de terror con las mujeres por lo escuchado._

La criatura lanzo uno de sus tentaculos de forma horizontal para poder terminar rapido con su labor y poder divertirse con sus presas. Pero antes de que impactara con Anko, quien era la que estaba en la primera linea de impacto, la extremedidad se detuvo en seco. Todos miraron y vieron al rubio Uzumaki quien tenia el brazo derecho agarrando dicha extremidad. Pero tenia su brazo cubierto por la armadura al igual que todo su cuerpo con excepción de la cabeza.

Eso... no te lo permitire- _hablo de forma seria ñara despues apretar su agarre destrozando el tentaculo quedando con una parte en su mano y el resto hacia que se retorciera de dolor por el acto._

 **Kgh...Khgaa... miserable...-** _quejo por lo bajo mientras miraba de forma molesta y cabreada-_ **puede que me allas cortado solo dos de mis extremidades, pero podras contodas las demas?!-** lo último lo pregunto con una exclamación extendiendo otros 20 tentáculos de forma amenazante ante los presentes.

Todos se colocaron en guardia para eliminar la amenaza, ya era muy claro que con técnicas cuerpo a cuerpo seria muy arriesgado, y se sabia si los jutsus funcionarían. En todo el transcurso del alboroto los genin estaban resguardados por un Jounin de su aldea. El de Suna por Baki, para todos los de Konoha por Maito Gai, Tenten ya habia recuperado el conocimiento, por lo que se quedo conos que podian defenderla, osea, su equipo. Con Kumo por su sensei que resulto ser alguien llamado Killer Bee, una persona que, para opinion de todos y sus propios genin, hacia malas rimas. Y asi, cada equipo con su sensei.

Pero Kakashi vio fijamente al rubio que se movio frente a todos los demas, Sarutobi le llamo tratando de que no se exponiera al peligro de forma tan imprudente como antes, pero éste noble hacia caso.

Dices que vas a divertirte matando a todos los presentes?- _pregunto de forma neutra mientras sus ojos eran tapados por sus cabellos._

 **Quieres pedir clemencia antes de que lo haga?-** _pregunto de forma desquiciada._

Primero te mato- _dijo para despues hacer un sello de mano ( el mismo que esta en la arena ) para despues recibir el nombre de la técnica por parte del Kyubi. Aunque le parecio raro el que le diera algo asi, pero preguntaria despues- Uzumaki Ninpo: Kongō Fūsa ( Arte ninja Uzumaki: Cadenas de Diamantina )_\- _de atras de la capa, en la parte baja de la espalda salieron disparadas 5 cadenas negras con una especie de arpón en la punta, las cuales atacaron sin aviso a su víctima._

Dichas armas actuaron como una especie de espada que cortaron sin ningun tipo de misericordia toda extremedidad que el monstruo podia utilizar. La velocidad con la que corto era desmesurada, solo se vieron ligeros borrones negros que cortaron en varios trozos cada extremidad del enemigo, mientras este gritaba y se desangraba por todo el daño recibido.

Todos veian con total conmocion lo que pasaba. Si antes los genin creian que tenian una ligera ventaja si se llegasen a enfrentar al Uzumaki, ahora requerirían un milagro para poder sobrevivir a la pelea. Los Jounin lo veian con sorpresa por la frialdad con la que actuaba, una faceta que solo alguien que halla visto la escena mas pertubable y caótica en persona podia mostrar. Aunque solo la mayoria pensaba así, ya que cierta Kunoichi de pelo morado con tendencias a la tortura se sentia muy... exitada con la vista de la cual era testigo, y en primera fila.

Aunque Karin y Hinata lo veian con algo de temor. No por su forma de actuar, si no por el hecho de que pueda cambiar de actitud si actua de esa forma. Y no eran las unicas, ya que el Sandaime tenia pensamientos similares por la actitud de su nieto. No deseaba que se convirtiera en un asesino sin corazón, y que se convirtiera en un engreido por el echo de tener esa rara armadura. Era lo que menos queria.

El ataque de Naruto termino, dejando ver a una moribunda masa amorfa de lo que era la criatura anteriormente. Solo se le notaban sus ojos y en ellos se apresiaban el dolor que sentia en ese momento.

Eso te ganas...- _dijo el rubio hacercandose a su presa-_ por amenazar a mis amigos, a mi sensei, a mi hermana, a Jiji, y a cada aldeano y shinobi de Konoha...- _se detuvo frente al moribundo demonio-_ y eso... sera solo el principio- _saco su espada de su espalda y la coloco vertical sobre su cabeza-_ si te encuantras con tu amo... dile que... estare esperandolo para patearle el trasero.

 **Todo lo que aprecias... lo perderas po ellos...**

No lo permitire.

Con eso último Naruto dejo caer la espada sobre la cosa que habia por criatura, partiendolo en dos mientras la sangre se esparcia por todo el lugar, bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes.

Naruto- _llamó Kakashi haciendo que este lo mire. Se estremecio un poco por el echo que estuviera cubierto de sangre y pareciera que no le importara-_ conocias a esa... cosa?.

Haaa ( _suspiro_ ) podria decirse, explicare todo lo que se una vez terminado esto- _dijo el rubio con una exprecion cansada, mientras las cadenas se contraian a su espalda-_ creo que Gaara gana este combate, verdad referi?- _volvio a hablar y pregunto a Hayate, quien parpadeo algo confundido para despues afirmar con la cabeza._

Despues de que todo se calmara se hizo un recuento de los participantes. Siendo Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Chouji, Lee y Shikamaru los que quedaban de Konoha, Yugito de Kumo, Kurotsuchi de Iwa y Gaara, Temari y Kankuro de Suna. Solo quedaba por hacer un encuentro mas y podian pasar a la siguiente ronda.

Luego de 20 min. para que la arena fuera arreglada, otra vez, la pantalla comenzo el lanzado de nombres al azar para determinar el último combate del dia. El cual termino de dar esos nombres mostrando a los prox. combatientes. ( _el cual sera igual que en el canon_ )

 ** _Sabaku no Gaara V/S Rock Lee_**

En un principio Lee lo tuvo dificil al no poder penetrar la defensa de arena. Fue peor ya que por el hecho de solo usar Taijutsu era una gran desventaja. No fue asi cuando Gai le dio permiso a su discipulo de quitarselos. Fue confuso para muchos, pero se aclaro cuando se yabia quitado los calentadores de las piernas, mostrando pesas de entrenamiento.

Aunque fue tonto para algunos ya que suponían no habria diferencia que si se los quitaba o no... grave error. Al quitarse las pesas y dejarlas caer ( _por cierto, todos saben en donde estaba cuando paso eso_ ) se formaron dos crateres los cuales levanyaron una cortina de Humo de gran tamaño.

Una vez ya listo... desapareció. Gaara no podia ver en donde estaba, solo su arena, la cual actuaba casi a tiempo, ya que ésta lograba detener los golpes, pero de un momento a otro golpeaba otro punto. Esa secuencia termino, cuando logro pasar la defensa de arena logrando darle un sonoro golpe en el menton con su pie, mandandolo al aire, pero ahí no se detuvo. Dio un salto y quedando debajo de Gaara le dio varias patadas consecutivas, para después envolverlo con sus vendas y caer en picada al suelo. Con la emoción de haber ganado.

Pero solo duro poco.

El cuerpo de Gaara, el cual estaba en el crater se empezo a desmoronar mostrando que era un clon de arena. El pelirrojo apareció en otro lado con una mirada de psicópata con ansias asesinas. Dirigio su arena al chico de Spandex verde enbistiendolo varias veces tratandolo como un mero trapo. Gaara iba a dar un golpe certero cuando el chico de corte de tazon evadió el ataque con la misma velocidad que antes, sorprendiando a todos por el echo de poder moverse de esa manera aun con su cansancio.

Despues Lee hizo algo que sorprendio a todos los Jounin, y el mismo Hokage. Lee empezo a expulsar chakra de forma descomunal lo que hacia que el suelo debajo de el se empezara a agrietar por la presion ejercida. Para asombro de los que conocian la técnica, Lee realizo el _Hachimon Tonkō_ ( _Ocho_ _puertas_ _Internas _) logrando habrir en un principio las primeras tres puertas, causando que sus venas se resaltasen, su piel se enrojeciera y sus ojos quedaran blancos. Para desconcierto de todos, a pura fuerza de voluntad abrió la cuerta puerta caisando que su chakra se volviera verdoso. Una vez ya termino, en una explosion de velocidad ataco a Gaara en pleno rostro, imclusive atravezando su barrera ee arena. Con una patada lo elevo al cielo, para después por varias direcciones mandarlo de un lado a otro. Todo eso en pleno aire usando como apoyo trozos de piedra que estaban en el aire al momento de que Lee saltara.

En un movimiento final Lee fuerza todos sus musculos, los cuales a estas alturas ya estaban dañados y desgarrados al igual que sus huesos, a darle un potente golpe en el estomago a Gaara justo al momento de abrir la quinta puerta, empotrandolo en el mismo crater que dejo con aterioridad pero mucho mas grande.

Lee cayo de forma pesada al suelo, estaba casi inconsciente y lo unico que lo mantenia despierto era escuchar eel resultado y sus ganas de no rendirse. Pero... para incredubilidad del debilitado ninja de Konoha, Gaara empezo a moverse, aunque solo giro su cabeza, pero empezo a levantar su brazo y dirigio su arena hacia el desprotegido Lee, quien trato de arrastrarse pero su brazo y pierna izquierda estaban inutilizables. La arena alcanzo los miembros que no podía mover y los aplasto con su arena haciendo que gritase de dolor. Iba a enviar más arena, pero cuando estaba por llegar ésta es dispersada por un potente golpe.

El polvo se asento cubriendo el lugar donde estaba Lee. Aunque la poca visibilidad duro poco ya que se mostro a Gai, quien habia protegido a su alumno.

En vista que el Jounin Sensei del equipo 10 intervino en la pelea, la victoria es para Gaara- _sentencio Hayate ante lo visto._ ( _El resto ya se lo saben asi que nos saltamos a lo inpotante_ )

Todos los genin que habian pasado eataban en la arena formados en fila, cada uno con algo de nervios con la esperanza de que no les tocara con posibles enemigos con gran fuerza.

En primera los felicito por haber pasado esta ronda...- _hablo el Sandaime frente a todos los presentes-_ pero les aviso que la siguiente fase se realizara dentro de un mes.

Eh? Un mes de espera? Por que es eso Jiji- _hablo el rubio confundido por el tiempo de espera que habia escuchado._

Debido a que personas de gran importancia llegaran a ver los combates, entre ellos el Daimio de fuego. Pero en vista de que hay ninjas de otras aldeas se vera la nesecidad de invitar a los Kages y Daimios de sus respectivas aldeasademas, pueden aprovechar este tiempo para crear estrategias para poder tener una oportunidad contra sus futuros rivales- _aclaro el Sandaime a la duda del rubio._

Aaah, ya veo.

A continuación...- _hablo Hayate acercandose con una caja en sus manos-_ cada uno sacara un papel de esta caja, despues iran diciendo el número el cual les toco.

Con eso dicho cada uno saco un papel de la caja, mientras todos los presentes estaban espectantes a los resultados.

1- _dijo Neji_

Problemático, 4- _dijo Shikamaru_

2- _dijo Chouji_

3- _dijo Temari_

8- _Hablo Naruto_

5 _\- Hablo Kurotsuchi_

7 _\- Hablo Yugito_

10 _\- Dijo Kankuro_

9 _\- Dijo Gaara_

6 _\- dijo Sasuke_

Mientras cada uno decia su nombre mientras Hayate anotaba los nombres en una tabla.

Bien, estos son los combates que se realizaran para dentro de un mes- _aclaro Hayate mientras los muchachos veian a sus futuros oponentes._

 _Neji Hyuga V/S Chouji Akimichi_

 _Sabaku no Temari V/S Shikamaru Nara_

 _Kurotsuchi V/S Sasuke Uchiha_

 _Nii Yugito V/S Uzumaki Naruto_

 _Sabaku no Gaara V/S Sabaku no Kankuro_

Con eso Hayate se fue del lugar al igual que los demas Jounin, quienes se colocaron junto a Sarutobi para discutir algo al parecer importante. Mientras tanto los genin de Konoha se juntaron para conversar sobre los encuentros, Sasuke y Neji no se juntaron por que no les parecia interesante.

Felicidades Naruto-nī, sabia que podias hacerlo- _halago Karin por haber pasado a la tercera fase del examen._

Vamos, no fue tanto- _dijo apenado el rubio ante las adulaciones de su hermana pequeña._

Pero aún asi, que fue eso que sacaste de tu espalda Naruto- _hablo Kiba intrigado y algo aterrorizado por las cadenas que habia usado el rubio._

Bueno... tengo entendido que es una tecnica de mi clan- _hablo el rubio dejando a varios de los que no sabian que no pertenecia a un clan, en especial Sasuke, quien se intereso ante ese detalle, y en menor medida Neji, ya que queria saber lo suficiente para si es que le tocaba contra él saber como contra atacar._

Espera, tienes un clan por lo menos?- _pregunto Sakura sorprendida que el cabeza hueca perteneciera a un clan._

El clan Uzumaki, un clan el que se especializa en dos artes en su estilo, Fūinjutsu y Kenjutsu, y el cual tiene dos Kekkei Genkai que los caracterizan- _dijo el rubio como lo mas normal._

Tiene un Kekkei Genkai? Entonces... las cadenas que usaste...- _dijo Shino uniendo algunos clavos_

Asi es Shino, lo que use fueron las Kongō Fūsa, unas cadenas echas totalmente de chakra, las cuales son capaces de hacer varias cosas, aunque tengo entendido que las mujeres de mi clan son las que lo desarrollan, creo que soy una ecepcion- _lo ultimo lo dijo en voz baja pero igual todos lo escucharon-_ bueno, una de las ventajas de eatas cadenas, es que si yo atrapo a un enemigo con ellas interrumpe la fluctuacion de chakra de quien tenga sujeto, impidiendole que utiliza cualrquier jutsu.

Eso es demasiado, cualquiera ganaria con ese tipo de habilidad- _dijo Kiba pensando en lo injusto que eran esas dichosas cadenas-_ por lo menos se pueden romper, cierto?.

No que yo sepa, por lo general son muy resistentes y son capaces de aprisionar a cualquier Bijū.

Bijū?- _preguntaron algunos._

El Kyubi es uno de los 9 Bijūs que hay en el mundo ninja, son lo suficientemente fuertes como para dejarlo inmovilizado por varios minutos- _varios se conmocionaron ante lo escuchado. Si el Kyubi de por si era atemorizante a palabras de ninjas y aldeanos, otras 8 criaturas con un poder similar, siendo 1 el mas débil_. _Pero que las cadenas de Naruto pudieran aprisionarlo... eso era mas atemorizante._

Y cual es su otro Kekkei Genkai ?- _pregunto Ino._

Bueno... realmente no se si seria considerado un Kekkei Genkai, se llama _El ojo de Kagura_ una habilidad sensora, la mejor de su clase, ya que aparte de poder detectar el chakra de las personas por los alrededores, puede reconocer dichas firmas de chakra, pudiendo saber de que persona es, incluso si la persona en cuestion se encuentra alterada, enojada, agitada, feliz, etc, todo solo con sentir el chakra de la persona.

Bien, era oficial, todos estaban palmando, dos, solo dos habilidades de ese clan, y nadie tendria una oportunindad contra ellos.

Bueno... creo que tenemos que irnos, hay algunos que queremos estar tranquilos por lo que resta del mes- _comento Shikamaru al no encontrar algo mas por lo que hablar._

Si sabes que tienes que mejorar tus hablidades para tu combate, cierto?- _dijo y pregunto Ino a su compañero de equipo._

Lo hare a mi modo- _fue su simple respuesta._

Este tipo no tiene arreglo- _comento Ino._

Y que lo digas- _dijeron varios con una gora en la cabeza._

Por cieto Naruto...

Uzumaki Naruto- _la voz de Kurenai interrumpio_ _lo que Tenten queria hablar, la Kunoichi de ojos rojos se hacerco al grupo, y no se veia nada contenta-_ ahora que las cosas terminaron, quiero una explicación de lo ocurrido, en especial el por que Hinata estaba en tu habitación cuando te fui a buscar para preguntarte por ella, y el por que tu "hermana" estaba en la misma habitaion también.

Varios de los presentes que estaban miraron al rubio en busca de una explicacion, pero el que tuviera las mejillas algo rojas delataba la acusación. Y no ayudaba que Karin se riera como si los ubiesen pillado en una travesura y que Hinata era un semaforo en Rojo.

Bueno... cómo decirlo...

Asi que el caballero negro ya tuvo accion eh- _. la cantona voz de Anko se fue acercando al grupo, con una mirada de las que hacía Naruto cuando iba a hacer una broma-_ y yo que pensaba dibertirme con él, tienes que haber desarrollado buenos musculos para sostener esa arma- _dijo señalando la espada en su espalda-_ me pregunto que mas tendras desarrollado, me dejarias ver?.

Qu...Que...que quieres que te deje ver- _dijo con duda en su voz._

O nada en especial... solo todo tu cuerpo- _dijo mientras se relamia los labios._

¡ Eso si que no !- _exclamo Karin alejando a Naruto de Anko, llendose al lado de Hinata-_ Nī-san es solamente mío y de Hinata-chan, no dejare que una asaltacunas vieja como tu lo tenga en sus manos.

Tuenes agallas para desafiarme...mocosa- _hablo Anko mientras se tronaba las manos._

( _Oh mierda_ )- _penso el rubio ante el peligro inminente._

( **Yo que tu saldria corriendo rapido, el menor de tus problemas es que sufriras una muerte lenta y dolorosa, o mi error ese es el mayor de tus problemas** )

( _Y tu no ayudas en nada_ )

Chicas a mi espalda- _dijo Naruto mientras las dejaba en el suelo. Mientras el se colocaba en cuatro patas y activaba la transformación de la armadura tomando la forma del zorro metalico que vieron antes-_ **suban-** _dijo el rubio con la voz gruesa pero estas lo obecieron sin chistar... bueno, Karin lo hizo, Hinata fue arrastrada por ella mientras las dos se sujetaban de las cadenas que les sirbieron como un sinturon._

Despues de esa curiosa forma de montar a un " animal ", Naruto salió disparado del lugar siendo seguido por una ansiosa Anko y una furiosa Kurenai. Bajo la mirada de los presentes que tenían cara de poker ante lo visto.

Kakashi- _dijo el Hokage._

Si?

Verifica que no lo golpeen mucho, nesecito que hable por lo ocurrido- _dijo éste sintiendo algo de pena por su nieto en este momento._

Mientras los demas se iban para sus casas, el trio que llama nuestra atencion salia corriendo xomo alma que lleva al diablo de sus perseguidoras, quienes estaban sorprendidas por no poder alcansarlo, de echo les tomaba mucha ventaja. Si eso era por la armadura, era una completa injusticia el que cayera en el alguien tan escurridiso como Naruto.

Y hablandodel rubio. Despues de aproximadamente una hora de estar corriendo como enfermo, se detuvo en el campo de entrenamiento N 7, las chicas bajaron de su espalda algo mareadas ya que el recorrido fue algo brusco. Naruto se tiro al suelo con la armadura en su forma normal mientras respiraba de forma agitada.

Recuerdenme... no ver... a Kurenai-sensei... en lo que resta del mes- _dijo el rubio mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento._

Y no olvides a esa loca, es un peligro público, como dejan que alguien como ella sea ninja- _agrego Karin a la advertencia del rubio._

Ella fue... la encargada del segundo... examen... tamvien es integrante del departamento de interrogacion y tortura- _dijo Hinata explicando su puesto._

Bueno, ahora se el por que de su actitud, por ahora quiero descansar- _dijo Karin viendo que ya el cielo estaba naranjo._

Yo igual, ire a casa para darme una ducha- _dijo el rubio levantandose del suelo-_ Karin vamos, aunque mi apartamento sea pequeño es bastante grande para los dos- _dijo el rubio acordandose que su hermana no tenia donde quedarse._

Gracias, pero... hay un problema- _dijo ñara llamar la atencion de los dos presentes-_ no tengo ropa con la que cambiarme.

Mierda se me olvido ese detalle- _dijo el rubio al ignora problema-_ mira, vamos a casa, te bañas y vamos a comprar algo de ropa, tengo bastante ahorrado y puedo disminuir el ramen que compro para que tengas que ponerte.

Enserio?- _pregunto feliz recibiendo un si de su hermano-_ Gracias- _dijo abrazándolo de felicidad por lo bueno que era._

Creo que nos vemos después, Hinata-chan- _dijo mirando a la ojiperla que se sonrojo por eso._

Y... Yo... bueno... n... nos vemos l...luego... Na... Naruto-kun- _dijo com pena para después salir del lugar en direccion a su complejo al igual que Naruto._

En el trayecto Karin fue capaz de apreciar el tipo de miradas que los aldeanos le daban a su hermano, algo por lo cual la enojaba mucho ya que, según ella era ridicula su comparacion por él y el zorro. Pero habia algo mas, se podia ver no solo odio, sino que habia un atisbo de miedo en sus ojos, algo que no entendia el por que tendrian miedo de alguien como si hermano.

Vaya miren lo que tenemos aqui- _dijo uno de los civiles que se coloco frente a Naruto, quien coloco a Karin a tras de él-_ pero miren el demonio a conseguido a una pobre victima, ya empezaste a actuar como tal.

No estoy para sus estupideses, asi que les pido que se retiren- _dijo Naruto con algo de furia._

No sin antes rescatar a esa pobre alma que tienes resguardada, ¡chicos a él!- _dijo mientras los amigos de ese hombre rodeaban a Naruto-_ el hecho de que seas ninja no es nada, sigues siendo la misma basura de antes.

El hombre trato de agarrar a Karin, pero lo unico que sintió fue un gran dolor en su rostro y despues oscuridad. Para todos fue sorpresa que el demonio, que siempre recibia los golpes sin oponer resistencia ubiera respondido, y haber dejado inconciente a uno de sus compañeros. De echo se fijaron en su nueva apariencia, y es que ahora parecia más alto, tenia una especie de armadura que dejaba al descubierto sus fornidos brazos. Pero pensaron que solo era una cambio visual, por lo que no se acobardaron y arremetieron contra su objetivo. Pero antes de llegar a él todos se detuvieron.

La que veia mas extrañada la escena era Karin ya que los idiotas que iba a agredir a su hermano se detuvieron de golpe, lo unico que podia ver en sus rostros era un profundo miedo.

Vamos Karin-chan- _dijo Naruto avanzando con normalidad, tomando de la mano a la pelirroja._

Los dos avanzaron sin ningun inconveniente por entre los aldeanos, y estos seguian con la misma expresion. Una vez que crusaron y avanzaron unos pocos metros, los aldeanos cayeron sentados al suelo con una agitada reapiracion y sudando a mares.

Naruto-nī, que fue lo que hiciste.

Solo los tranquilice un poco, no es algo de lo que dwbas preocuparte- _dijo Naruto dandole una so risa para calmarla, cosa que funcionó ya que ésta también sonrio y se apego a un brazo de su hermano._

Luego de que llegaran al departamento del rubio, que Karin se bañara al igual que Naruto ambos fueron a comprar, bueno, salieron a comprar ropa para Karin. Para suerte del rubio, los locales a los cuales fueron no lo miraron con odio o las miradas comunes, posiblemente era locales resientes, y lo mejor es que la ropa era de un precio accecible para su querida Gamma-chan ( _osea, su monedero_ ). En el transcurso de las compras se encontraron con algunos muchachos. Shino era arrastrado por Ino al igual que Kiba repleto de varias bolsas con ropa, vaya que Naruto sintio pena por los pobres. Bueno no era quien para jusgarlos, el tambien estaba cargando las bolsas de su hermana, pero eran pocas en comparación a las que cargaban ellos, que facilmente eran del tamaño de una casa. Ah y Sakura iba con ellos, parece que su amistad no se vio afectada por el pleito en las preliminares. Aunque le sorprendio que Sakura se disculpara con él por el hecho de haberlo tratado mal antes. Parece que Ino habia tenido una charla con ella y logro convenserla de que se disculpara, aunque su fanatismo por Sasuke no desapareciaera, agradecia que se ubiera disculpado.

Los 6 fueron juntos a sus compras, aunque las chicas estuvieron recriminando al rubio por comprar cosas de tan "mala calidad" a su hermana. Queja que contradijo el rubio ya que eso era lo que su presupuesto alcanzaba, y el echo que Karin le apoyara las hizo no seguir recriminadole. Aunque eso no las detuvo a ellas para que tambie. le compraran ropa a Karin.

Pasaron 2 horas y los chicos ya se iban para sus casas, Kiba y Shino iban arrastrando una carreta con varias bolsas con ropa, situación que lessaco una gota a todos los hombres de los alrededores por esas pobres almas. Y con Naruto, el llevaba en una mano, las bolsas que compro con su dinero, y en la palma de la otra tenia una pila de trajes que le compraron Sakura y Ino, debia admitirlo, ambas sabian elejir trajes ya que con todos los que se compro Karin se veia hermosa, hasta hizo sonrojar por debajo de su ropa a un estoico Shino. Si consiguieron eso, bueno agradecia que ellas ubiesen pagado esa ropa. Aunque varios se preguntaban como es que Naruto cargaba la misma pila que cargaban Shino y Kiba con una sola mano, eso era sorprendente para ellos.

Todos se fueron a sus casas ya que el dia ya habia terminado y ya algunos querian dormir para reponer energias.

Han pasado dos dias desde las preliminares habian terminado, cada uno de los que habian pasado para la tercera ronda se habian centrado solo a entrenar. Naruto le habia pedido a Kakashi que lo entrenara, pero éste se nego diciendo que tenía que entrenar a Sasuke ya que si ganaba su combate le tocaria con Gaara.

Si bien Naruto se enojo en un principio, le dió algo de razon, ya que él obtuvo su armadura, la cual es una gran ventaja contra algunos. Kakashi dijo que le diria a alguien de confianza que lo entrenase, pero él tambien se nego. Queria descubrir lo que podia hacer con la armadura y poder controlar a voluntad. Con eso dicho, y que Kakashi preguntara por Karin, ya que parece que se ñreocupa por ella, se despidio de él.

Con eso decidio estar en el campo de entrenamiento 7 practicando algunos movimientos con su espada y saber como poder distribuir mejor el peso de ésta para poder dar golpes más contundentes. Decidio darse un descanso y dar una vuelta en la aldea. En esos dos días los aldeanos han tratado de que Karin se aleje de Naruto diciendo varias mentiras de él, pero cuando la pelirroja les grito que dejaran de insultar a su hermano todos empezaron a verla de la misma forma que a él, incluso un idiota le llamo " _la puta demonio_ ", aunque el pobre que dijo eso termino con un pasaje al mundo de morfeo por parte de Naruto, quién dejó en claro de que si alguien volvia a insultar a su hermana le pasara lo mismo que al que estaba en el suelo. Advertencia que surtio efecto ya que nadie se atrevio a dirigirle la mirada o palabra.

Tambien el echo que fue llamado a la oficina de Sarutobi para que explicara lo que ocurrio en la arena con esa criatura. Por eso decidio explicar lo que sabia sobre ellos. Le pidio algo de ayuda al Kyubi para que pudiera explicar mejor algunas cosas, algo flojo, pero accedio a dar lo que sabia cuando consumió la escencia de la armadura. Los apostoles, los 5 de la _God Hand_ , y lo que pueden hacer. Era algo que nadie creia. De los que estaban presentesen la sala eran Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, una Anbu con mascara de Neko y Anko, ya que eran los de mayor confianza para el Hokage.

Luego de explicar lo que sabia y de retirarse... corriendo como un demente de Kurenai y Anko, y de poder perderlas para poder enpezar con su entrenamiento.

Volviendo a la actualidad. Naruto estaba paseando relajadamente por la aldea. Su armadura solo cubría parte de sus hombros, el torso completo al igual que las piernas dejando ondear su oscura capa, sin olvidar su gran espadon en la espalda.

Ya me quede sin ideas de como entrenar, y no conosco a nadie que acceda a hacerlo- _dijo para si mismo algo desanimado por ese detalle._

Ante eso, paso frente a unas aguas termales, tal vez algo para relajarse le caeria bien y le despejaria la mente. Ina a entrar cuando escucho unas risas extrañas. Curioso fue a un costado de las termas, exactamente en el lado de las mujeres, observando en un lado de la pared a un hombre de gran cabellera atada al final de color blanco. Un rollo en su espalda, tenia un chaleco rojo debajo de un tipo Haori de color verde, y dejaba ver un peto de malla. Tenía una bandana ninja con el Kanji de aceite.

Oiga, que esta haciendo?

Callate mocoso, estoy en una investigacion muy importante- _le dijo el señor al rubio-_ o si, nonpense wue la jovenes de hoy en dia estuvieran tan bien formadas- _dijo para si mismo, pero Naruto igual lo escucho entendiendo que era lo que hacía-_ y pensar que la pelirroja se ve bien, y esa Hyuga que la acompaña no esta nada mal- _estaba jodido._

Por esas casualidades... la Hyuga tiene el pelo azulado el cual le llega hasta el hombro, y la pelirroja le llega hasta la espalda y tiene ojos rojos?- _dijo el rubio mientras tomaba el mango de su espaon._

Como lo supiste- _dijo con algo de intriga para despues darse vuelta, viendo una sombra que sostenia un trozo de metal en sus manos._

Ellas... ¡ Son mi novia y hermana !- _dijo en un grito para después con la parte plana golpear al peliblanco mandandolo dentro de las termas femeninas._

Demonios...- _se quejo el viejo ante el golpe-_ cuando lo vea de nuevo ya vera que...- _se detuvo de golpe al sentir un instinto muy conocido._

Fijo su vista alrededor para ver como todas las mujeres estaban mirandolo con ganas de matar, haciendo sudar al pobre canoso.

Eh, chicas, ustedes no golpearian a un pobre anciano con lentes, verdad?- _hablo con nerviosismo mientras se colocaba dichos lentes._

Mientras tanto, afuera, Naruto trataba de relajarse respirando profundamente para calmar ese mal momento.

Naruto-nī ?- _pregunto la pelirroja al ver a su hermano-_ que ocurre.

Karin-chan... no, no ocurre nada- _dijo simplememte para despues mirar bien como estaban vestidas-_ debo admitirlo, se ven bellas- _dijo haciendo que Karin sonriera con un sonrojo por el alago, mientras que Hinata se ponia roja por ello._

Ambas tenian un Kimono de color Rojo ( _Karin_ ) con detalles de flores de color carmesí, y un Kimono de color azul rey ( _Hinata_ ), el cual tenia detalles de petalos de color calipso brillante en el.

Bueno, no es mucho lo que tengo, pero que tal si bamos a comer algo- _ofrecio el rubio a los que las chicas aceptaron gustosas_.

Aunque los dias que le quedaban de este mes serian los mas duros y dificiles, por no decir agotadores que tendra Naruto en su vida.

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 **Bueno, ya termine este cap. aunque se me complico un poco en el tiempo pero logre hacerlo. Terminaron los examenes y Naruto conto lo que sabía con la ayuda del Kyubi, aunque tendra que escapar de una iracunda Kurenai y una ¿ Curiosa Anko ? Bueno sera dificil el mes para él. Soy OumaShirosaki97.**

 **Matane**


	5. chaper 5

Naruto estaba caminando en dirección al campo de entrenamiento 7, aunque tenía un régimen de entrenamiento con su espada, no le era suficiente. Caminar en los árboles ya lo controlaba y apenas sabía caminar en el agua, era una molestia no tener a alguien que lo ayudara en este momento.

Llegó al campo de entrenamiento N 7, lo único que le quedaba era entrenar con sus clones para manejar mejor su espada, además de saber cómo lograr repetir esa técnica de viento en la arena.

Bueno a entrenar entonces- pensó en voz alta sacando su espadon de su espalda para después crear dos clones quienes repitieron lo anterior pero…

¡Ahí estás!

Una voz lo sacó de su entrenamiento y fijó su vista en el causante. Resultó que era el mismo hombre que espiaba en las aguas termales ( _no lo describiré ya que saben cómo viste_ ).

Pero si es el mismo pervertido que encontré espiando ayer- _dijo el rubio de mechón Blanco recordando en donde lo vio._

Enano, ya veras que con Jiraiya el Galante nadie se mete- _dijo el canoso con ira en su rostro ante lo ocurrido ayer._

( _Creo que es conocido de él Sensei de los ninjas de Kumo, sus rimas son igual de malas_ )- _pensó para sí cuando escucho la inconsciente rima de hombre con una verruga en la nariz._

El iracundo hombre se fue acercando al genio de Konoha empezando a hacer sellos de manos, alertando al chico quien junto con sus clones se posicionaron uno al lado del otro listo para arremeter. Aunque no lo hicieron ya que el viejo detuvo su secuencia de sellos colocando una cara que parecía de asombro.

( _Esa pose…_ )- _pensó Jiraiya al ver cómo de forma inconsciente Naruto se colocó en una posición defensiva básica del clan Uzumaki con los clones de sombra._

El Naruto original colocó su espada frente a él ligeramente inclinado a la derecha, el clon a su izquierda colocó su espada a la altura de su pecho pero con la punta mirando al suelo y el clon de la derecha imitaba la misma pose que el clon de la izquierda.

Jiraiya perdió su furia inicial mirando fijamente al pelirubio viendo por fin de quien se trataba, y vaya que le costó reconocerlo.

Na… ¿Naruto?

Eh?- _su mirada confundida concordatario con la del canoso frente a él_ \- como sabes mi nombre- _no dejó su posición inicial aunque ya se estaba cansando, sostener su espada en la misma posición durante mucho rato era difícil._

Por dios mocoso no te había reconocido, has cambiado en estos últimos años- _tarde se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho._

Cómo es eso ¿Ya me habías visto antes?

Bueno… sí, digamos que soy alguien importante si?- _trató de despistar al rubio para no seguir metiendo la pata._

Mmmm… a todo esto quien eres?

Ja escúchame bien mocoso, soy el más fuerte de los shinobis, tiemblan ante mi presencia y las mujeres suspiran con mi presencia. Soy Sabio de los sapos…. Jiraiya el Galante- _dijo para después montarse sobre un sapo ante su presentación._

….. Solo se escuchaba el silencio en el lugar en lo que Jiraiya término lo que sería una espectacular presentación. El viento soplo en el lugar meneando la capa del traje de Naruto, también haciendo que una planta rosadita pasase por el lugar.

Eeehh…. si bien, creo- _fue lo único que dijo el rubio ante la… curiosa presentación del individuo._

Ante eso Jiraiya se colocó en la base del árbol más cercano para colocarse en cuclillas y hacer círculos en el cielo con su dedo, mientras una nube entre morado y azul oscuro aparecía en su cabeza.

Los mocosos de hoy en día no reconocen a nadie, nadie me respeta- _era lo que pronunciaba el canoso ante la falta de conocimiento de su persona en el persona frente a él._

Eeehh, volviendo a lo de antes, cómo es que me conoces- _retomo el tema todavía intrigado por el hecho de que la persona frente a él sepa quién es, y por el hecho de que no le haya discriminado en el acto._

Ya te dije, soy alguien importante, y por como te conozco…. Sensei me habló de ti.

Sensei?

Sarutobi-sensei, el actual Hokage.

¡¿Fuiste discípulo de Jiji?!- _grito la pregunta en sorpresa ante lo escuchado._

Veo que te llevas bien con él, eso es bueno, también quería verte para así poder enseñarte unas cosas, si bien creo tienes un mes para la parte final del examen Chunin, después de todo aunque Sarutobi-sensei sea viejo sigue siendo fuerte, y soy uno de los pocos que está a su nivel.

No mientas, ¿tienes el mismo nivel que Jiji? Genial, ¿dijiste que me enseñarás unas cosas? Que estamos esperando- _decía entusiasmado el rubio saltando de un lado a otro, ignorando el suspiro de alivio que soltó Jiraiya al ver que logró distraer la atención del rubio._

Bien, lo primero que te enseñaré será control de chakra, que es lo que sabes de eso.

Bueno, solo puedo aplicar chakra en mis pies y caminar por los árboles, creo que vendría a ser lo mismo si lo hago en algún muro- _dijo Naruto._

Solo eso? Que han estado haciendo este último tiempo- _hablo algo curioso por solo haber aprendido una cosa en lo que salió de la academia._

Por lo general hemos estado reforzando el trabajo en equipo desde que salimos de la academia, practicamos la escala de árboles en nuestra primera misión Rango A, eso es todo- _dijo el rubio haciendo memoria de lo que había hecho desde entonces._

Ya tuvieron su primera misión Rango A? Me sorprende que aún sigan vivos- _hablo sorprendido el Sanin ante lo escuchado._

Bueno… no fue una misión alentadora que digamos… pero bueno que vas a enseñarme- _dijo algo desanimado para después mostrar la misma actitud alegre._

Bueno, lo primero será controlar mejor tu chakra, lo que haremos será que logres caminar en el agua con normalidad, la base es la misma solo que tienes que mantener un flujo constante en tus pies para poder mantenerte en la superficie- _explicó el Sabio a su ya nuevo estudiante._

Bien, veamos- _se dijo para sí mismo acercándose al pequeño lago que había en el lugar._

Hizo lo que Jiraiya había indicado mandando una porción de chakra a la planta de sus pies, colocó primero uno en el lago viendo que casi pasa de largo hundiendo el pie al agua. Sacó su pie e hizo lo de mantener el flujo constante de chakra, por lo que dió otro intento colocando su pie en el agua viendo que ésta vez se quedó en la superficie.

Ante eso y con más confianza dio un salto colocándose en el centro del lago. Al caer casi pierde el equilibrio cayéndose al agua pero logró mantenerlo y quedar plantado en el lugar con las rodillas encorvadas e inclinado tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

Creo… que ya… lo tengo- _dijo con algo de sudor cayendo de su cabeza, ya que el ejercicio era más difícil de lo que pensó._

Debo felicitarte enano, no pensé que durarías tanto tiempo sin empaparte- _dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa en su rostro._

Je, no me subestimes, si voy a ser Hokage tengo dominar lo que me enseñen- _dijo con confianza en su voz, aún manteniendo su esfuerzo en el ejercicio_.

( _Debo reconocerlo lo hace bastante bien para ser su primera vez, a este paso dominará el ejercicio del agua con hoja y Kunai en poco tiempo… debes estar orgulloso de él, Minato_ )- _pensaba el sabio Sapo ante la imagen de su estudiante en su hijo._

Una vez que Naruto logró mantener el equilibrio en el agua comenzó a caminar en ella, casi hundiéndose por ello ya que era un poco complicado. Estuvo así por lo menos 2 horas, en lo que Jiraiya lo miraba fijamente sin siquiera interrumpir su entrenamiento, en el tiempo transcurrido Naruto ya comenzaba a trotar, con algo de dificultad ya que todavía le era complicado.

Una vez pasado esas dos horas se dirigió a la orilla para descansar, en verdad fue un difícil ejercicio, aunque a su parecer había dado buenos resultados.

Debo decirlo, esperaba molestarte cuando empezarás a caer y a desesperarte por no dominar rápido el ejercicio, aunque te felicito por tu progreso- _felicito y fastidio a Naruto._

Haaaa…. debo decirlo….es más difícil… de lo que se veía- _dijo algo agitado._

Por otro lado por qué traes eso puesto- _dijo empezando a fijarse en el traje del rubio._

Bueno… lo obtuve en el bosque de la muerte, en nuestro encuentro con Orochimaru- _dijo algo nervioso por haberlo dicho._

Así que lo que sensei dijo era cierto, se encontraron con Orochimaru- _dijo con un deje de melancolía en su voz, cosa que Naruto notó._

Lo conoce?

Efectivamente- _cruzó sus brazos sin abandonar su actitud actual_ \- fuimos compañeros de equipo cuando Sensei nos tomo como sus discípulos cuando éramos más jóvenes, aún me arrepiento de no poder sacarlo de su obsesión y dejarlo en la oscuridad.

…. Descuide, fue su amigo, y creo que aún lo sigue siendo, solo que las cosas no salieron como quiso- _dijo Naruto en su mismo estado de ánimo, pensando en que haría en una situación similar._

Estuvieron en silencio por unos pocos minutos, Jiraiya aún se culpaba no haber tenido el poder de hacer razonar a su antiguo compañero, un error que lo seguirá hasta su muerte. Sacudió la cabeza sacando su pesimismo, tratando de buscar un tema diferente para aligerar el ambiente… hasta que recordó cierto detalle cuando fue golpeado hace un par de días, lo que le saco una risa de por sí maliciosa.

Así que… tienes novia no?

Esa pregunta tomó desprevenido al rubio quien se sonrojo un poco ante la fija mirada del canoso haciendo que se apenara más.

Bueno… fue solo hace poco pero se podría decir que si es mi novia- _contestó algo apenado por lo dicho._

Ohhh eso es bueno, y dime, que tanto han avanzado.

Bueno… conversamos juntos, comemos, y cuando nos quedamos en la torre de la segunda parte del examen…. pues… nos be- besamos y dormi… dormimos juntos en la torre.

Ohh mi estudiante es todo un casanova- dijo Jiraiya con lágrimas de felicidad en el rostro- _debo suponer que tienes a más chicas a tras de ti._

Pero qué dices, solo esta Hinata-chan, aunque con ella y mi Imouto nos divertimos mucho en la torre.

Imouto?

Karin-Imouto, mi hermana, la encontré en el bosque de la muerte, percibí que alguien peligrosa y fui a ver, me la encontré frente a un oso gigante que quería devorarla y la salvé, después de que llegamos a la torre y despertara al día siguiente me dijo su nombre resultando ser una Uzumaki- _ante el apellido Jiraiya se sorprendió y se preocupo un poco_ \- fui con Jiji para que ella se quedara conmigo, y no hubo ningún otro problema.

Eso no me lo esperaba, que hubiera otro Uzumaki con vida.

Acaso conocías a otro?

Claro, era novia de mi antiguo estudiante, una pareja que daba mucho miedo en el campo de batalla.

Y, quién era tu estudiante?

Jeje aunque no lo creas yo fui quien entrenó al fallecido Yondaime Namikaze Minato.

En serio?- _era sorpresa que alguien haya entrenado a su padre, pensando que era fuerte por sí mismo, pero pensó en algo para ver cómo reaccionaría este hombre_ \- y por casualidad, la pareja que estaba con él era Uzumaki Kushina?

Por supuesto, aunque era alguien muy… ¡!. Como sabes su nombre...- _no esperaba que supiera su identidad de forma tan fácil, solo rezaba que no supiera el resto._

Como no conocer el nombre de quien me dio la vida- _ante esas palabras la cara de Jiraiya no tenía precio, pareciera que se le iban a salir los ojos por la sorpresa, por lo que decidió infartar al viejo por diversión_ \- después de todo To-chan siempre fue alguien muy listo, y para que Ka-chan se quedara con él tuvo que ser muy atento con ella.

Tu… tu sabes quienes….

Kushina y Minato?... Se que fueron mis padres… además de que me pusieron la carga que llevo por una razón, deprimirme y estar triste no sería algo que ellos quisieran- _tenía un semblante algo melancólico y triste al recordar cómo fue que se enteró de la verdad, también recordando cuando Hiruzen le contaba lo que habían hecho sus padres y algunos momentos algo bochornosos riéndose de ello._

Cu… Cuando…

Fue cuando Karin me dijo su nombre, le pregunte al Kyubi si sabía algo de los Uzumaki, me respondió y fui a hablar con Jiji respecto a ello… Fue un poco difícil de asimilar… pero no voy a deprimirme por ello.

…. Bueno… algo menos por lo que preocuparme, dime alguien más lo sabe?

Karin-chan y Hinata-chan, son las únicas que lo saben.

Bueno, por cierto ojalá Sensei te haya dicho que soy tu padrino, no me guardes rencor si no pude cuidarte, créeme que ise todo lo que pude para poder quedarme con la tutela, pero los del consejo me lo negaron.

…… Esta bien, no hay que preocuparse de nada- _esas palabras hicieron que Jiraiya soltará un suspiro que no sabía que contenía_ \- solo quiero que me dejes hacer algo…

Lo que sea- _no sabía que eligió mal sus palabras._

Déjame desahogarme por todos los años que he sido abusado.

De forma algo... tétrica la armadura se empezó a formar de manera completa, dando paso al individuo de color negro y ojos blancos con tres colas en su espalda…. y que tres cadenas con arpones salieran no ayudaban a la vista.

E-E-E-E- Espera un poco, dijiste que no me preocupara- _la cara la tenía completamente azul por el miedo que infundía la apariencia que mostraba su ahijado._

Solo necesito desahogarme un momento.

¡Nooooooooooooooooooo!

 _サクリファイス" ( **Sacrificio** )_

 _ **Capítulo 5** : Un mes de entrenamiento con un pervertido, formalizando la relación con acuerdo pasado._

 _Se ve el sol saliendo en el horizonte alumbrando la aldea de la hoja, en el monte Hokage se ven varias siluetas y una de ellas lleva una armadura de color negro con su cabellera rubia y ojos azules._

[ **_Kizamareta Rakuin wa Mohaya Kese wa / No importa quién me lo diga, tú no serás capaz_** ….]

 _Seve a los equipos 8, 9 y 10 junto a los dos integrantes del equipo 7 juntos en el monte Hokage, Kiba estaba llamando a Naruto_

[ **_Shinai to / De borrar esta marca_** ]

 _Naruto se da vuelta mirando a sus amigos dándoles se característica sonrisa zorruna_

[ ** _Agaku Dake Jukan no Mu Data to Dare ga / O que tú solo estás perdiendo el tiempo…._** ]

 _Todos van caminando por las calles de Konoha conversando alegremente_

[ ** _Iou to / En esta pelea_** ]

 _Naruto, Hinata y Karin estan en la parte de atrás conversando._

[ ** _Mata Kikoeteru Sakebi / Todavía escucho los gritos_**..]

 _Todo de repente se torna turbio y oscuro, un túmulo de tierra sale del suelo formando la forma de una mano gigante de 30 m._

[ ** _Goei ni mo Naranai Koe de / De las voces que han caído sin hacer ningún sonido_** ]

 _Se pueden ver 5 siluetas en cada dedo mientras en todas partes salen demonios de aspecto deforme atacando a todos._

[ ** _Saigo ni Warau no Wa Ore Janaku Te II / No me importa si esta será mi última risa_** ]

 _Naruto está moviendo su espadon mientras rebana a un grupo de lo que parecen trolls, mientras Kiba, Neji y Lee golpean a otro grupo mientras son detenidos por las sombras de Shikamaru, Shino los detiene con sus insectos mientras Sasuke lanza fuego a otro grupo y Hinata, Tenten, Ino y Sakura estan peleando con otro grupo con forma de araña._

[ ** _Soko ni Omae ga Ibera / Siempre y cuando tú estés aquí conmigo_** ]

 _Se ve que en la cima de la mano las cinco siluetas observando a los niños y con cierta intriga mirando al de la armadura._

[ ** _Tatakai no Hate Made Tadoritsuku Tame / Para llegar al final de esta batalla_** ]

 _En otra parte de la aldea los shinobis también pelean contra los demonios con ayuda de Jiraiya mientras Hiruzen pelea contra Orochimaru en la torre del Hokage_

[ ** _Sadame o Koete / Yo superaré este destino_** ]

 _Mientras Hiruzen pelea con Orochimaru recuerda el momento en el que lo tenía como su pupilo en el pasado_

[ ** _Tachikirenai Kami no Te Demo / Incluso si no puedo liberarme de las manos de los dioses_** ]

[ ** _Mizunde Kizuna to Tamashi o / Arriesgaré los lazos que he formado, Arriesgaré mi propia alma_** ]

 _Se ve a Naruto sosteniendo su espadon en el hombro con Karin cubriéndose con él y detrás de él Hinata y Neji en posición del junken, Lee en la de Goken, Sakura, Tenten e Ino con Kunai en mano, Shino parado con una mano a la altura de su pecho rodeada por insectos y Shikamaru con las manos en los bolsillos._

[ ** _Tatakai no Hate Made Tadoritsuku Tame / Así que para llegar al final de esta batalla_** ]

 _Se puede ver que frente a ellos una horda de demonios de todo tipo de tamaño, algunos con armaduras y atrás de ellos los 5 de la mano de Dios mirando sobre todo_.

[ ** _Subete o Kakete / Lo Arriesgaré todo_**!]

 _Se enfoca en el integrante que tenía como una especie de casco emulando a una especie de Halcón, tenía su cuerpo de color negro marrón, y abriendo sus ojos de forma desquiciada formándose una sonrisa torcida en su rostro._

[ ** _Agakitsudzukete / Yo seguiré luchando_** ]

[ ** _Ikunuite Miseru Dake / Voy a demostrar que puedo sobrevivir_**!]

 _Naruto es poseído por la armadura, Hinata llora por el estado de él, El 5 miembro de la mano de Dios se coloca frente a los ninja para pelear y Naruto Berserker se lanza a por él._

 _Se puede ver que a través del ojo blanco de la armadura se puede ver que el ojo de Naruto mostrando tener el control._

Han pasado tres días desde que Naruto empezó su entrenamiento con Jiraiya, para éste era una revelación, según había escuchado Naruto era alguien que apestaba en el ámbito del aprendizaje ya sea en lo teórico por ser distraído o en lo práctico por sus grandes reservas de chakra.

Lo que había visto en estos días era algo totalmente diferente. Ya podía correr en el agua sin ningún problema y ya había dominado la caminata con la hoja y estaba por terminar el del Kunai. Algo noble cuadraba de por sí por sus grandes reservas en el caso de las hojas deberían explotar por ello, pero no pasó. A este ritmo en un mes si es que aprendía uno que otro jutsu sería un oponente difícil.

Aunque claro, también ayudó el hecho de que supiera el Kage-Bunshin, le había explicado el secreto de la técnica, por lo que podía apurar el ejercicio de Control de Chakra sin ningún problema, aunque de la forma por la cual lo explicó su nuevo Sensei le hizo ganarse el apodo de Ero-senin, y tampoco ayudó que le hubiera mostrado a lo que se dedicaba en su tiempo libre, lo cual le dio un boleto a las aerolíneas de Konoha ya que la otra vez había espiado a su novia y hermana.

Hablando de ellas, también había pasado tiempo con las dos siendo Hinata y Karin las que pasan más tiempo juntas ya que Naruto estaba entrenando. Para Hinata era raro no verlo en campo en el cual practicaba siempre ya le buscaría otro día.

Volviendo a la actualidad Jiraiya observaba el término del ejercicio del día, le sorprendía que aún con esa armadura se pueda no solo mantener sobre el agua, si no que también mantener las Kunai en sus brazos piernas y cabeza.

Ambos estaban sentados comiendo una merienda para recuperar energías, en especial Naruto, Jiraiya no ya que solo tenía hambre.

Debo decirlo, estás progresando bien, de aquí al término del mes arrasaras con todos en el tercer examen- _elogió el Sannin de los Sapos a su ahijado._

Jejeje no es para tanto, si no fuera por los Kage-Bunshin no sería así de rápido.

Bueno, cambiando de tema- _colocando una sonrisa pervertida_ \- que tal tu progreso con tu novia, han hecho más progresos del que me nombraste antes?- _movía sus cejas de arriba hacia abajo de forma sugerente. Pregunta qué sonrojo al rubio, todavía no se acostumbraba a este tipo de preguntas._

Bu… Bueno, hemos conversado estos días, y… bueno… ¡Y en qué te importa el cómo me vaya con Hinata-chan!- _le gritó con furia al hacerlo avergonzarse._

Oh vamos, dime, no te cuesta nada- _insistió el Sannin._

Y por qué debería, es mi vida privada y no tengo que estar contando que es lo que hago, y menos que se entere su padre- _dijo de brazos cruzados._

Oh? Acaso el no sabe de su relación?

Es como teme, demasiado orgulloso y muy directo con lo que no le guste.

Mmm, creo que había alguien así en el pasado, sabes su nombre o su apellido?.

Creo que era mmm… Hyuga? Si creo es Hyuga.

….. ¿¡Te ligaste a la hija de Hiashi y el ni cuenta se da todavía!?- _grito en pregunta ante lo escuchado_ \- o mi muchacho, tienes los pantalones bien puestos al lograr tan grande hazaña.

Que tiene de importante ese hombre, ni que fuera el líder del clan o algo así.

…. Es la cabeza de la rama principal del clan Hyuga, por si no lo sabias- _reveló con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro al ver lo perplejo que estaba el rubio de mechón blanco._

……… Dime, ¿estoy jodido?

Como no tienes idea- _dijo de forma cínica_.

Ante eso Jiraiya le contó que antes de que Minato fuera su discípulo único él tenía tres genin, siendo estos el nombrado antes, Fugaku Uchiha y Hiashi Hyuga.

Relato lo que habían hecho como equipo en ese tiempo, sus misiones y otras anécdotas. Naruto se sorprendió cuando escuchó que Hiashi era alguien que reía y mostraba más expresiones que ahora. Además de ser bueno en Misiones de infiltración o a la hora de hacerse pasar por alguien ya que podía controlar sus gestos de mejor forma, no así Minato ya que se ponía nervioso de forma casi rápida en ese instante, y Fugaku, quien le explicó que era el padre de Sasuke perdía la paciencia muy rápido si algo no le agradaba.

También la contó algunos momentos chistosos que habían pasado, las bromas por lo arrogante que era Fugaku, molestando a Hiashi por ser el "príncipe" de la rama principal, y con Minato por ser algo…. afeminado.

Aunque ese detalle fue desapareciendo cuando salvó a su madre cuando de los de Kumo cuando la secuestraron, cuando Minato había visto a Kushina sintió un flechazo al instante.

Cuando los tres fueron ascendidos a Chunin por las misiones hechas al momento después se anunció el secuestro de Kushina por ninjas de Kumo. Sin siquiera escuchar instrucciones Minato salto en su búsqueda.

En el trayecto en el bosque pudo identificar mechones rojos en el suelo, siguiendolos dio con los secuestradores prosiguiendo a eliminarlos y llevarse a Kushina en brazos estilo nupcial. Escena y palabras de Minato alabando el cabello rojo de Kushina al decir que se veía hermosa en opinión de él hizo que ella se enamorarse definitivamente.

Naruto sonreía ante lo escuchado, para que si padre fuera capaz de eliminar a ninjas que posiblemente eran de rango mayor tenía que ser fuerte.

Jejeje, To-chan fue genial no lo crees?

Verdad que lo fue- _respondió el peliblanco con la misma idea. Pero volvió con su sonrisa pervertida_ \- pero volviendo al tema. Me sorprende que te ligaras a una Hyuga, en especial siendo la hija de Hiashi.

No vengas con lo mismo, lo que hago con Hinata es asunto mío- _respondió enojado por la insistencia de su padrino._

No tienes que avergonzarte de nada, además, quién sabe, tal vez use su relación para un nuevo libro.

Mm? Eres escritor acaso- _tenía duda ante lo escuchado_.

Por supuesto que sí, soy un escritor muy reconocido si no lo sabias- _infló el pecho como si estuviera orgulloso de lo iba a decir._

Enserio? Y qué es lo que escribes.

Jeje, ten- _de su gabardina saco un libro con tapa verde reconociéndolo como unos de los libros de Kakashi_ \- parece que lo conoces.

Kakashi-sensei anda con uno de esos siempre, no importa la situación siempre lo lee, excepto contra un enemigo poderoso.

Bien, ahora leelo, seguro te interesara.

Naruto tomó el dichoso libro un tanto ansioso, para que su sensei lo leyera siempre debería ser interesante. Pasaron 2 minutos y nada, luego 5 minutos y sus mejillas empezaron a tornarse con un ligero sonrojo, 9 minutos sus mejillas ya estaban rojas, 16 minutos después ya estaba como Hinata por el sonrojo de su rostro, incluso salía vapor de sus orejas por lo que había leído.

\-- ** _Cerca del lugar_** \--

Kurenai caminaba tranquila por la aldea, otra vez falló con el encontrar a Naruto para que explicara lo que pasó en la torre, debía reconocerlo, era muy escurridizo, aún con esa armadura le era difícil ubicarlo por el sonido.

Sus pe sarmientos se interrumpieron viendo al azar a una dirección, encontrándose con su objetivo en un campo para el uso general para el entrenamiento. Fue sorpresa verlo con el Sannin Jiraiya, tal parecía que había encontrado un nuevo maestro.

Pero su sorpresa pasó a la desaprobación cuando vio al rubio leyendo un muy conocido libro que ella detestaba. Obviamente sabía que el Sanin era el autor de dicho libro.

En su regla personal, la cual era quemar cada libro que ella viera y golpear a los que lo leía, partió para darle una lección a los dos por leer y crear algo tan pervertido. Aunque lo próximo no se lo espero.

\-- ** _Con Naruto_** \--

Y? Que tal- _esperaba el canoso la opinión de su ahijado ya que estaba desde unos pocos minutos callado. Aunque para el mejor que se hubiese quedado así._

¡Como se te ocurre mostrar esto!- _gritó con vergüenza lanzándole el libro en la cara, todavía estaba rojo por lo que también respiraba algo agitado por el grito dado_.

Cuál es tu problema.

¿¡Y aun preguntas!? ¿¡Que pensaste, que me atraería ese tipo de lectura!?

Tienes novia, te puede servir para saber qué hacer cuando quieran hacerlo.

¡Y una mierda, yo sabré cuánto es lo que avanzó con ella, y si me entero que hizo un libro con nosotros me asegurarse de que el Kyubi sea el menor de sus problemas!- _sentenció el rubio al Sannin, quien asentía rápidamente ya que la armadura se activó y las cadenas con punta de arpón… ¿siseaban? como serpientes ante su presa._

Kurenai había escuchado las quejas del Genin de Kakashi, alegrandose de que no fuera un pervertido que corrompiera y dañara a su querida Hinata. Era como una hermana menor para ella, y el solo pensar que alguien le hiciera daño le enfurecia como nadie se lo imagina.

Obviamente Naruto la vio y pensaba correr para salvarse, pero Kurenai se le había acercado sin esa intención extrañando al rubio con mechón blanco, lo cual le extraño. En las próximas 2 horas Kurenai les había comentado sobre las sospechas de que Hinata sabía de algo que es de absoluto secreto. No espero que Naruto le dijera que sabía del Kyubi tanto él como ella y Karin.

También aprovechó el momento de explicarle lo referente a la pelirroja, sorprendiendose de que fuera una Usumacinta de sangre pura. Pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando se enteró quienes eran sus padres.

Cuando vio el parecido con el Yondaime quitándole las marcas y el mechón blanco era completamente su calco, no se explicaba como no lo noto antes. Después de una larga charla y el cómo Hinata descubrió su estado como Jinchuriki, siendo también Karin la que sabía, Kurenai dejó al rubio tranquilo, era un alivio que no fuera un pervertido como su alumno del clan Inuzuka, ya le había lanzado varios Genjutsus en sus sueños como castigo de ello y aparentemente no aprendía.

Bien, mejor me voy, aunque mis muchachos no participen en el último examen no quiero que pierdan forma- _dijo la Yuhi alejándose del lugar_ \- oh Naruto, Hinata te ha estado buscando últimamente en tus días de entrenamiento, tal parece que quería darte algo de comer pensando que estabas trabajando.

Enserio? Y yo molestandome en traer comida, lo que hizo con el ramen en la torre era delicioso- _dijo casi como si fuera un descubrimiento ante lo escuchado_ \- si la ve dígale que estoy en este lugar, no creo hacerlo ya que estoy dedicado a mi formación- _pidió el rubio de forma amable. Para la Jounin del equipo 8 era confortable ver que su pequeña estaba en buenas manos por lo amable que era el rubio._

Se lo diré apenas la vea- _con eso se retiró del lugar._

No me lo creo ¿Ya te hizo algo de comer? Mi niño será grande, y cuando tenga más, oohhh, no puedo esperar a crear un nuevo libro… el título, Un amor sin límites, amarillo y azul por siempre, dará ventas como ningún otros- _fantaseaba al sabio con la pervertida imaginación enojando al rubio otra vez._

¡Que no harás nada, Ero-Sannin!

¡¿Como me llamaste?!

Como escuchaste, eres un sabio y un pervertido- _dijo cruzándose de brazos aún enojado_ \- así que serás Ero-Sannin.

Niñato insolente- _se quejo por lo bajo recordando que Kushina fue la primera en decirle ese sobrenombre por lo mismo._

El día finalizó para Naruto terminando el ejercicio de la caminata en el agua. Aunque Jiraiya seguía molesto, agradecia el poder pasar tiempo con su pequeño estudiante.

Naruto regresaba a su departamento algo cansado, había terminado el ejercicio del agua en solo tres días, sus ideas rondaban en solo una frase " _bendito sea el que creó los Kage-Bunshin_ ", en el mundo puro, un Senju con una alta afinidad al agua estornudo sin razón alguna.

Naruto-nīsan- _la voz de Karin llamó su atención, lanzándose a sus brazos en un abrazo familiar_ \- dime, cómo te fue.

Hoy termine el ejercicio de la caminata sobre el agua, incluye el mantener hojas y Kunai en el cuerpo, por lo que ahora tengo un mejor control de mi flujo de chakra y puedo administrarlo mejor- _dijo inflando el pecho orgulloso. Mientras tanto caminaban hacia su casa_

Enserio? Genial, escuche de Kakashi-san que ese era un ejercicio muy difícil y que se aprendía desde Chunin en adelante.

Bueno, sabes el por qué tuve que hacerlo- _dijo de forma cuidadosa._

Cierto, cómo está él, creo que tiene más libertad después de lo del bosque- _dijo curiosa la pelirroja._

Por el momento nada, aunque me agradeció el que le creará un bosque para poder dar vueltas, me había molestado un montón desde que el sello de rompió, el crearle el bosque sirvió para que se sirvió para que dejara de darme jaquecas.

( ** _Sabes que puedo escucharte o no, ¿A quien le dices molestoso?_** )- _le dijo en su cabeza el zorro ante lo escuchado de él._

( _No puedes negarme eso, cuando se abrió la jaula dijiste que el espacio de la alcantarilla en la que estabas era muy pequeño, me costó mucho crear un nuevo espacio desde cero_ )- _le dijo el rubio al zorro._

( ** _Je, has lo que quieras, yo me duermo_** )- _cortó la conexión el zorro._

Hmp, holgazán- _dijo por lo bajo el rubio._

¿Eh?- _dijo Karin._

Ahh, perdón, era con el zorro.

Discutirse con él?

Podría decirse- _término de hablar por qué ya estaban a la puerta de su departamento. Ya había entrado y Naruto estaba por cerrar la puerta, pero esta es detenida bruscamente por otra persona._

Alto ahí, demonio- _el que le había impedido el cierre del departamento fue el administrador del mismo_ \- te permiti vivir aquí por orden del Sandaime, pero no permito que traigas a cualquier huérfano y que viva grátis, tiene que pagar lo mismo que todos.

Cual es su problema, ella no es un huérfano como dice, es mi hermana y no le permitiré hablar así de ella- _respondió con enojo el rubio._

Tu hermana?- _preguntó mirando a la chica detalladamente, para después dar una sonrisa._

El dueño del edificio era parte del consejo civil, recibía parte de las ganancias de la aldea para sus propios gustos. Los habitantes de los departamentos sabían eso pero no les importaba ya que ellos no salían perjudicados.

Uno de los gustos de ese hombre eran la jóvenes, en especial las jovencitas de unos 12 años. Le apetecía escucharlas gritar cuando no podían defenderse, y mayor era su placer cuando eran kunoichis cuyo chakra es bloqueado y no tenían cómo defenderse.

Creo que podemos llegar a un arreglo- _miraba de forma lasciva a la pelirroja._

De pronto el dueño sintió como le faltaba el aire, siendo Naruto el que le golpeó el estómago haciendo que se arrodillara por el dolor para ser tomado por el pelo mirando fijamente al rubio.

No permitiré que le hagas algo a mi hermana- _sus ojos rojos y su pelo erizado le daban peso a su advertencia, sus marcas en la mejilla estaban gruesas y sus colmillos se acentuaron, dándole un aspecto salvaje dándole terror al pobre tipo_ \- si me entero que le tocan uno solo de sus cabellos, no te aseguro vivir para mañana- _con eso dicho lanzó al tipo al suelo, mientras Naruto lo miraba de forma condescendiente por sobre su hombro_ \- después de los exámenes no tendrás que verme aquí, así que tendrás que aguantarte- _con eso dicho cerró la puerta._

No tendrás problemas por eso, Nī-san- _sonaba preocupada, y como no, posiblemente esté en peligro después de hoy._

Descuida, veré qué es lo que hago- _le dijo Naruto a Karin mientras acariciaba su cabeza, al menos eso la calmó_ \- Jiji me mandó un libro de recetas sencillas para cocinar, también unos pocos ingredientes, ¿Me ayudas a hacer la cena?

¡Hai!

Amaneció de nuevo, Naruto se dirigía al campo de entrenamiento para seguir con su práctica. Ahora que terminó su control de chakra práctica en parte Kenjutsu y Ninjutsu.

Aunque esta vez no estaba solo, Karin lo estaba acompañando, con el temor de que le pasase algo estaría a su lado hasta que se calmaran las aguas. Solo esperaba que su sensei no hiciera algo indebido, no quería quedarse sin sensei antes de la última prueba.

Ero-Sannin- _grito Naruto al ver al sabio en el campo de entrenamiento._

¡Que no me llames así!- _grito en queja por el sobrenombre_ \- que haga para que me respe……

Sus palabras quedaron en el aire al ver a una persona junto al rubio. Una pelirroja, posiblemente de la misma edad que Naruto, llevaba pantalones cortos de color morado y una sudadera del mismo tono pero más claro. Llevaba unas sandías de color negro y unos lentes de marco rojo mostrando sus rojos ojos.

Naruto… ella es…

Uzumaki Karin, mi hermana- _dijo el rubio aclarando la duda del albino_ \- la traje conmigo por qué ocurrió un pequeño insistente en el departamento, ya no puedo dejarla sola y los muchachos no estarían siempre con ella- _dijo el rubio para posteriormente explicarte lo que ocurrió ayer_.

Ya veo, una buena decisión el traerla aquí, aprovecharé también para entrenarla un poco.

Enserio me entrenaría?

Por supuesto, además que también quiero ver cuánto avanzan en lo que se les especializa a ustedes.

Eh?- _se extrañaron ambos._

Obviamente hablo del Fūinjutsu, soy el más capacitado en la aldea para enseñarles esta rama, no todos pueden hacerlo y los que lo hay solo lo usan para almacenamiento- aclaró el sabio a los dos.

Ya veo- _hablo el rubio._

Bien, por el momento continuaré con tu enseñanza Naruto. Karin quiero ver qué tanto sabes para poder instruirte apropiadamente- _con esa orden comenzaron a entrenar._

Durante las próximas 6 horas los muchachos habían estado ocupados en los ejercicios dados por Jiraiya, siendo en su mayoría ejercicios para fortalecer sus músculos y control de chakra.

En el caso de Karin quería ver qué era lo sabía para así darle una base y un régimen de entrenamiento para hacer. Fue una sorpresa de que ella pudiera caminar en el agua de forma aceptable, no lo dominaba completamente, pero podía empeñarse bien. Unos pocos ejercicios de flexiones, trotes y control de chakra con hojas en el agua fue lo dado por Jiraiya para la chica, esperaba buenos resultados dentro del mes.

En el caso de Naruto, le iba mostrar unos pocos jutsus para así tener un poco más de arsenal, teniendo un mayor control en el administrar sus masivas reservas podría aprender cualquier jutsu, incluso de rango A.

Un detalle que Naruto no menciono y que le contó al Sannin, fue que en su altercado con Orochimaru realizó el Gōka Mekkyaku que utilizaba Madara. Una revelación que le hizo caer de espalda, si utilizo es técnica y solo gasto un cuarto de su chakra era algo de admirar, además de que sus reservas están siempre en crecimiento, posiblemente hayan crecido en los días desde que ocurrió eso.

Además de que le mostraría unos libros de posturas de Kenjutsu, al menos con el estudio tendría bases para crear un estilo propio. Por otro lado le hizo que dos clones leyeran Fūinjutsu para principiantes. Si lo hacía con más sería un exceso para su cerebro. Para quedar de cierta forma, dos clones se encargarían de la parte teórica del Fūinjutsu, dos en el manejos de unos pocos jutsus que le daría Jiraiya, uno para las posturas de Kenjutsu, mientras que el original practicaba lo último.

Las próximas horas fueron muy agotadoras, los muchachos ya descansaban y tomándose un respiro de ello, en el caso de Karin, tenía los músculos entumecidos, no sentía ni sus dedos y no podía caminar. Sus reservas estaban algo bajas ya que el control de la hoja en el agua era más difícil, ya que no lo había hecho de esa forma, solo con caminar.

Con Naruto…. sufría una migraña letal, después de terminar con los ejercicios de Kenjutsu y unas pocas posturas, las cuales ya tenía una idea de cómo emplearlos, decidió deshacer todos los clones, lo cual al hacerlo le dió un dolor agudo en la cabeza por todo el conocimiento adquirido. Jiraiya le reprochó por ello, si no tenía cuidado podría sufrir un coma cerebral si ejercía ese jutsu indebidamente.

Fuera de eso, ya tenía dos jutsus Katon y uno Doton, aunque el último le costó un poco más aprenderlo. Ahora ambos estaban tumbados en el suelo recuperando energía para seguir, aunque con Karin dudaba de poder hacerlo.

No creí…. que esto fuera…. tan difícil- _dijo la pelirroja entrecortada._

Ya lo creo… Ero-Sannin…. abusó por… el hecho de…. usar el Kage-Bunshin- _opino de la misma forma el rubio._

Creo que ahora sí te agotaste, y eso que lo intente con el control de agua y apenas y sudabas- _dijo con malicia el peliblanco._

No sé por qué creo que es por los golpes.

Quien sabe- _dijo encogiéndose de hombros_ \- por el momento coman para recuperar energía.

Bueno….- _hablo nerviosa Karin_

Sobre eso…- _seguido por Naruto._

….. No trajeron nada ¿cierto?- _preguntó y los dos asintieron_ \- no hay opción, tendré que comprarles algo para…

¡Naruto-kun!

Un voz familiar gritó, llamando la atención de todos. A lo lejos Hinata iba llegando al campo de entrenamiento con una mochila algo grande, pareciera que tenía cuidado de que lo que fuera que estaba en dicha mochila no se zangoloteara tanto.

Hinata-chan/Hina-chan- _ambos dijeron al ver a la ojiperla aproximarse._

Karin-chan, no esperaba verte aquí- _dijo ésta sorprendida de que la pelirroja también estuviera entrenando_.

Pasaron unas cosas nada más, el que no esté en un equipo o en las finales no es excusa para no hacer nada- _dijo ésta con una sonrisa… algo adolorida_ \- aunque los ejercicios de Jiraiya-sensei son muy difíciles.

No son tanto, Naruto llevaba 3 días más que tú y a aguantado bien- _dijo el Sannin_ \- por otro lado, jeje ( _sonrisa pervertida_ ), es un placer conocer a la novia de mi ahijado- _esas palabras hicieron que la Hyuga se sonrojara y las alarmas del Uzumaki se dispararán._

Er-o-Sen-nin- _dijo como un gruñido deletreando cada palabra ante lo que sospechaba que pasaria_.

Que no te de pena Naruto- _dijo moviendo la mano como si fuese algo normal lo que pasaba_ \- y bien pequeña, quiero detalles de cómo fue que te relacionaste con él- _ya tenía una libreta en la mano junto a un lápiz esperando de forma impaciente para escribir._

Bu-Bueno… yo… e… eeeto- _no sabía qué responder, y su sonrojo era muy evidente._

¡No te pases con tus preguntas!- _Naruto se pare quedando frente a Hinata para que no fuera interrogada por el pervertido de su padrino._

Tch, eres un aguafiestas- _guardó su lápiz y libreta de mala gana._

Na-Naruto-kun- _la ojiperla lo llamó mientras sacaba algo de la mochila en lo que Naruto se daba vuelta para ver qué era lo que traía_ \- t-te traje algo para comer, p-pensé que tendrías hambre ya que estas entrenando mucho.

Extendió un mantel en el pasto en lo que sacaba varios potes de comida, entre ellos también unos cuencos. Sacó las tapas de las cajas mostrando una gran variedad de alimento. Arroz, carne, verduras, ensaladas, y también había jugo para el acompañamiento.

Wow, es mucho- _dijo Karin al ver tanta variedad_ \- ¿Tu lo preparaste?

B-Bueno, solo un poco pensando en que Naruto-kun necesitaría mucha energía mientras entrenaba- _jugaba con sus dedos mientras daba una escasa explicación_.

Gracias Hinata-chan, nos salvaste de morir de hambre hoy- _dijo el rubio agradeciendo el gesto abrazando a su novia sonrojandola en el acto, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no desmayarse._

Ni-san vas a hacer que se desmaye- _dijo Karin haciendo que el rubio se separe al apenado por su actuar_ \- como nos encontraste, Hina-chan.

K-Kurenai-sensei me dijo dónde encontrarlos, conversamos un poco ayer en lo que le pregunté si sabía dónde estaba.

Luego de eso empezaron a comer enseguida. Para suerte de todos en la mochila había más alimentos, por lo que también alcanzó una porción para Jiraiya, quien gustosamente aceptó la oferta. Cuando probó la comida, se quedó helado, le costaba trabajo creer que esto había sido hecho por una simple mocosa Genin. Y el caso es que ¡Estaba jodidamente delicioso!

No lo entendía, el sazonado era perfecto en la carne, el arroz a pesar de estar tanto en forma cuadrada como en bolas de arroz, al momento de entrar en la boca se desmoronaba como arena, y la cantidad de sal en las ensaladas era perfecto.

Y al parecer no era el único con esa idea, ya que Karin y Naruto comían con gran ímpetu, o tenían hambre, o estaba muy rico, tal vez las dos cosas.

Debo reconocerlo Hinata-chan, tienes mano para la cocina- _halago el Sabio apenandola por ello_ \- serás una perfecta esposa para mi pequeño ahijado.

…..Hinata explotó en rubor cayendo desmayada al suelo con los ojos en espiral mientras balbuceaba cosas inentendibles. Mientras que con Naruto, si bien no sé desmayó tenía un sonrojo igual de notorio como Hinata, mientras Karin se revolcaba en el piso riéndose mientras se tomaba el estómago por el dolor de reírse de forma desenfrenada.

Jajajaja se nota que son solo niños todavía- _río Jiraiya ante ese acontecimiento._

Luego de que Hinata despertara y de que Naruto dejara de imaginar una vida de casados con su novia, retomaron su entrenamiento. En el rato Hinata se quedó mirando qué era lo que hacían.

Decir que se sorprendió era poco, Naruto estaba ejercitando con los clones dos jutsus de Fuego y uno de Tierra, mientras que otros dos clones leían un libro del cual no sabía de qué era, pero la mirada de ímpetu y curiosidad en su rostro le daba a entender que era algo que llamaba su atención. El original practicaba movimientos con su espada en diferentes ángulos tratando al parecer de manejar su control sobre ella.

En tanto Karin estaba practicando la caminata sobre el agua, con dos hojas, una en cada brazo. Parecía que le costaba ya que su rostro mostraba cansancio.

Pasaron 4 horas más y los chicos ya habían terminado sus ejercicios. Ahora Naruto hizo lo dicho por Jiraiya, disipó los clones de forma lenta en un lapsus de 5 minutos cada uno. Si bien aún tenía la jaqueca no fue tan grande como antes.

Hinata había dicho a los muchachos que traería comida de vez en cuando para que los Uzumaki reponieran energía, palabras que alegró a los mencionados por esas palabras.

Y así pasaron los días….

En el transcurso de la semana los dos Uzumaki han estado entrenando bajo la tutela de Jiraiya, en su entrenamiento agregó acondicionamiento físico y flexiones para una mejor movilidad en el combate, los ejercicios aeróbicos no eran lo suyo, por suerte Kurenai paso por el lugar para ver cómo estaba la pelirroja. En los días que han pasado se a ido encariñando con ella cuando los entrenamientos terminan ya que se encuentran en el trayecto a su casa y conversaban un poco.

Kurenai tenía conocimiento en los ejercicios aeróbicos, por lo que accedió a ayudar a los chicos con gusto. Por otra parte Hinata llegaba siempre a la hora del almuerzo con la misma grande mochila con la misma cantidad comida.

Los muchachos tenían que limitarse a lo que comían ya que Hinata le ofreció a su Sensei quien lo aceptó gustosa. Cabe mencionar que se sorprendió por el sabor de los alimentos. Elogio a su estudiante por ello, y para vergüenza de esta también hizo el comentario de ser una buena esposa, palabras que causaron lo mismo que la vez que Jiraiya lo menciono.

En los días que los chicos entrenaban Jiraiya le pidió a Naruto que dejará el Kenjutsu por unos días y se pusiera practicar la caligrafía para el Fūinjutsu. Para enojo del canoso Naruto tenía una pésima escritura, secuelas por su saboteado aprendizaje en sus años de academia. Motivo por el cual iba a hablar con Sarutobi del por qué no hizo nada para ello, pero Naruto lo detuvo diciéndole que eso era lo de menos. Además tenían tiempo de sobra, le juro que antes de que acabe el mes tendría un domo decente de este arte, jurandolo por sus padres que fueron genios en ese campo. Esas palabras conmovieron al canoso de sobremanera, con el poco tiempo que lo tenía de haber conocido ya le había tomado un gran afecto, no solo por el hecho de ser el hijo de Minato, si no que era una mezcla tanto del padre como de la madre.

En la semana Hinata y Kurenai le habían preguntado el por qué Jiraiya le decía ahijado al rubio, revelando que era el padrino de este junto a Tsunade. Esas palabras fueron fuertes, no sabía que el rubio tuviera relación con Shinobis de gran calibre. Si la academia, no, si la aldea no fuera tan ciega y hubieran instruido bien a Naruto posiblemente hubiera sido un mejor Shinobi que ahora.

Otra semana se hacía presente, al igual que otra sesión de entrenamiento. Jiraiya lo dijo en el pasado y lo volverá a decir otra vez. Los Uzumaki son unas malditas esponjas andantes.

No había ni terminado la semana anterior y ya tenía que avanzar con un entrenamiento más pesado. Karin ya había expandido sus reservas lo suficiente como para crear dos clones de sombra, por lo que con ello aceleró su aprendizaje en la caminata sobre el agua, terminado la parte de estar en ella con Kunais en su cuerpo. Por otro lado, Naruto ya tenía dominio de 5 jutsus, 3 Katon, 1 Doton y 1 Suiton. El rubio le comentó lo ocurrido en las preliminares en la batalla de Tenten, si bien conocía Jutsus Fūton no eran su fuerte, y no tenía los pergaminos para hacer que su estudiante los aprendiera.

Hablando de las preliminares. La amante de armas había aparecido el último día de esa semana en el campo. Tal parecía que estaba buscando al rubio para que le agradeciera el haberla salvado en su combate.

Naruto desestimó eso, diciendo " _Descuida, eres mi amiga, no dejaría que te pasara algo malo_ " con su típica sonrisa diciendo esa palabras hizo feliz a la castaña del equipo 10. Aunque claro, escena que vio Jiraiya y no desaprovecho el momento para molestar a su niño con ello, otra vez sonrojandolo ante los indebidos comentarios del canoso. Aunque recibió sus buenos golpes por parte de Kurenai al estar presente.

Para sorpresa en esa misma semana, Ino hizo acto de presencia. ¿El cómo los encontró? Pidió de forma amable a los aldeanos si lo habían visto, sobra decir que los que decían insultos a Naruto recibían un pasaje gratis a Inconcienlandia.

La rubia se extrañó al ver un rostro nuevo, quien después de una presentación normal, a petición de Naruto, la Yamanaka se sobresaltó por ver a uno de los legendarios Sannin de la Hoja. Ante eso le suplico que la entrenará, petición que sorprendió mucho a los presentes ( _ósea, Uzumakis, Hyuga, Tenten, y Yuhi_ ). No era muy común que un Yamanaka resaltase en algún ámbito que no fuera de su clan. Aunque cuando vio las ligeras miradas al rubio lo comprendió, visión que lo trajo a un solo pensamiento " _Este muchacho me hará muy rico, Icha-Icha, edición Azul, Castaño, y Amarillo. Será éxito de ventas_ " si, su sonrisa lasciva no indicaba nada bueno.

Transcurrió otra semana de forma rápida igual que la anterior. Karin ya tenía el ejercicio de agua dominado tanto con hoja como con Kunai. Un detalle que todos notaron fue que debes en cuando Kakashi aparecía de la nada para saludar a Karin. Algo que extraño a todos ya que por lo que sabían, el usuario del Sharingan estaba entrenando a Sasuke. Aunque entendieron de que podía estar en otro lugar con un Kage-Bunshin.

En lo que respecta a al peliplata, se sorprendió por el hecho de que los dos hubiesen terminado el ejercicio del agua. Con Naruto en tres días, y Karin en casi una semana. También vio los jutsus que Naruto había aprendido, se reprendió un poco al solo darle más atención a Sasuke, pensando que de una forma pagaba su deuda con Óbito al entrenarlo a él.

Detalle que impresionó a Jounin del equipo 7 fuera que el rubio sabía el mayor secreto del cual se le había guardado en todos sus años de vida. Kakashi intentó disculparse con él por no haber sido un buen sensei y el ocultarle la verdad durante los últimos meses, aunque el rubio se negó a aceptar la disculpa ya que sabía que un secreto de alto rango no podía ser revelado de forma tan fácil, aunque le comento por el hecho de que como era aprendiz de Minato pudo haber sido algo equitativo con el equipo, algo como lo que el peliplata se rasco la nuca con algo de vergüenza ya que su estudiante le estaba reprendiendo. Una imagen graciosa para los presentes.

Con lo referente a las otras dos chicas, Jiraiya habló con Naruto sobre el revelarles sus secreto. Si hablaban a escondida se haría sospechoso para ellas, por lo que comenzarían a preguntar cosas por otros lados, y eso significaba una obtención errónea de información, lo que causaría que ellas fueran una ligera amenaza para el en futuro.

Aunque Naruto estaba de acuerdo con eso, estaba reacio a hacerlo, con el temor de que al revelarlo éstas se alejaran de él por miedo. Pero con el apoyo de Hincha y de su hermana logró conseguir algo de valor para afrontar ese dilema.

Antes de que esa semana terminara, Naruto sito a Tener e Ino al campo de entrenamiento 7 donde las chicas fueron algo más feliz de lo habitual. Cuando Naruto se presentó a la Hyuga y su hermana prosedio a explicar la razón por la cual él era tratado de forma hostil contra el pueblo.

Las chicas solo mantenían silencio en lo que Naruto hablaba lo más claro posible, haciendo que el rostro de ellas pasará por diferentes facetas, asombro, tristeza, ira, conmoción, y en menor medida, miedo, miedo al saber que el Biju que había destruido la aldea hace 12 años estaba dentro de él.

Naruto solo presto atención a la última expresión que las chicas tomaron, pensando que tal vez ya no estarían con él al tenerle miedo " _Entiendo si ustedes ya no quieren estar conmigo, y si tienen miedo, no soy quien para que no lo tengan, solo les dije esto por que no quería guardarles ningún secreto, ya que son mis amigos_ " fueron las palabras del rubio quien empezó a irse del campo de entrenamiento mientras unas tristes Hinata y Karin lo veían con pena por el desenlace de esta charla… o eso pensaban.

Antes de que las chicas siguieran al rubio, Ino y Tenten pasaron al lado de ellas con un paso apurado, pasando al rubio quien solo mantenía la cabeza agachada con temor de que ellas le empezarán a insultar. Lo que pasó fue todo lo contrario.

Las dos Kunoichis abrazaron al rubio, sorprendiendolo totalmente por ese gesto que claramente no esperaba. Las chicas derramaban lágrimas de tristeza, ya que en el caso de ellas no hubieran soportado todo el castigo que el muchacho que ellas abrazaban soporto en el pasado.

El rubio solo atino a devolver el abrazo mientras agradecía el hecho que ellas lo aceptarán tal cual era. Las dos solo negaron ya que lo hacían porque ellas sabían diferenciar entre el pergamino y el Kunai.

Aunque estaban enojadas por el hecho de que el Yondaime le pusiera tal carga, preguntando el por qué sus padres no hicieron algo. La respuesta fue lo que no esperaron. Era una broma, eso es, no había otra explicación, era algo ilógico que alguien hubiese hecho algo tan bárbaro como eso. Karin les pidió que lo pensaran un poco, y hicieran una comparación con Naruto, quitándole las marcas, el mechón blanco y alargando más su pelo, ¿y cuál es el resultado? ¡Era el jodido hijo del Yondaime Hokage!

Estuvieron pidiendo una explicación a fondo sobre ello, también revelando el nombre de su madre, por dios, quien no la conocía, fuerte, hermosa, con una larga y sedosa cabellera, y una figura bien cuidada, el deseo de toda Kunoichi.

Fue difícil que las chicas lo asimilaran, y gracioso para los chicos por las reacciones de estas. Cabe destacar que cuando lograron recuperar el control total de sus acciones, recordaron el cómo habían tratado al rubio, si bien Ino junto a Sakura eran las que más daño le habían hecho fue un detalle que Naruto le tomó poca importancia. Con Tenten también, se sintió mal por el hecho de insultar al hijo del héroe del pueblo. Pero Naruto negó con su cabeza, diciéndoles que eso ya no importaba y que agradecía el que se preocuparan de todas formas, todo con su común sonrisa.

Las chicas se sonrojaron por ello y sintieron un peso menos en sus hombros, aunque la tibia sensación en sus pechos no desaparecía, y no les desagradaba sentirla.

Karin y Hinata veían los acontecimientos a unos pocos metros de distancia, si bien explicaron unos pocos detalles y ayudaron a que asimilaran el hecho de que era hijo de dos grandes Shinobis, Hinata se molestó un poco en la forma en que miraban al rubio. Iba intervenir pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo, siendo Karin la responsable de ello.

Creo que sabes sobre cierta condición en lo que respecta a miembros escasos, ¿No?- _preguntó la pelirroja a la peliazul._

Aunque miro dudosa a lo que se refería, hizo memoria en lo que las leyes de Konoha implica, abriendo los ojos al saber a lo que se refería su amiga.

Puede que te moleste un poco, y que sea egoísta el quererlo para ti. Pero hay personas que también tienen esos sentimientos. Creo que el que todos sean felices es mejor a que unos pocos lo sean.

Hinata estaba en una pose pensativa, imaginando cómo sería el futuro si ese fuera el caso. Era sincera consigo misma no le gustaría compartir al hombre que ella siempre a querido, y que otras que empezaron a sentir apego a él en tan poco tiempo… Solo lo pensó un poco, y se dió cuenta de que ella no era quien para impedir el cariño a otras personas.

Por otra parte sabía del pasado de Naruto y que éste ayudaba a quien lo necesitase para que no pasará por lo mismo. Si eso implicaba a que también ayudara a otras a que fueran felices al lado de él incluyendola, no era quien para impedirlo. Solo cerró los ojos solo para mirar al trío con una cálida sonrisa, pensando en que no sería tan malo.

Luego de ese momento pasaron tres días desde la charla. Hinata se había familiarizado con Tenten e Ino haciéndose amigas, quién diría que la inocente y tímida Hinata podía hacer charlas amenas.

Para sorpresa de Sakura, quien la encontró uno de esos días charlando con ellas. Curiosa preguntó sobre la repentina unión de ellas. Lo único que recibió como respuesta fue que cierto evento las unió más como personas.

En lo que respecta a los Uzumaki, continuaban con su exhaustivo entrenamiento. Si bien Naruto ya tenía conocimiento de varios jutsus, con la ayuda de Jiraiya, descubrió sus afinidades elementales, siendo Fūton las más fuerte seguida de Katon, podía controlar Suiton y Doton pero era más trabajo, y requería más chakra para ello.

Con Karin resultó que sus afinidades fueron Suiton, siendo las alta y Doton, siendo la secundaria. Aunque sólo aprendieron jutsus básicos en el caso de Karin y uno que otro de alto Rango con Naruto, ya que ahora solo entrenaban en el ámbito Físico.

En lo que también importaba, Naruto logró cumplir con su cometido, dominando todo lo básico en Fūinjutsu y ya comenzando con los sellos de nivel medio. Con lo referente a ello, también le pedía ayuda a Tenten ya que ella es una de las pocas Genin que usaba ese arte, al menos para almacenar, pero le pedía ayuda.

Con ello Jiraiya también tomó la decisión de instruirla en el arte profundizando su aprendizaje. Para sorpresa de él estaba en el mismo nivel que Naruto. Si fuera en números, ambos estarían en 4/15, aunque lo normal sería como máximo nivel 10 para cualquier Shinobi, los otros 5 niveles recae sobre los Uzumaki. La pobre castaña casi se muere por el hecho de que su, ahora interés amoroso oficial, le hubiera alcanzado en tan poco tiempo. Aunque si tomaba en cuenta de quien era hijo debería de haberlo previsto.

Naruto había mejorado su caligrafía, en lo que consideraría Jiraiya, un tiempo récord. En lo que podía hacer eran sellos sencillos, en general de almacenamiento, los otros eran sellos básicos de explosivos, siendo estos inofensivos en base a la estructura del sello. Los otros que apenas puede hacer son los sellos silenciadores, ya que estos requieren una mayor cantidad de caracteres, y la mano de Naruto todavía no se acostumbra para ello.

Por otra parte Tenten estaba feliz ya que el maestro de Naruto le enseñaría más sobre los sellos. Aunque estaba bien con lo que sabía, no estaba de más ser precavida. Además, así estaría más cerca de Naruto y podría conocerlo mejor.

Las cosas marchaban sin ningún problema en el entrenamiento. Naruto y Karin tenían el control necesario y gracias a las elongaciones de Kurenai los muchachos tenían algo de flexibilidad. En lo que respecta Tenten e Ino era una mejora menor. Con la Yamanaka quedando con la caminata en el agua con hojas. En el caso de Tenten, terminando el mismo ejercicio pero con los Kunai, además de descubrir su afinidad elemental, siendo ésta el Fūton. Con Ino habían hecho lo mismo, teniendo afinidad al Doton. Aunque solo estuvieron entrenando lo básico y no algún Jutsu ya que por el momento no lo creían necesario, aunque Jiraiya les dejo de tarea que aprendieran por lo menos 1 jutsu de su Naturaleza, Naruto logró convencer a Hiruzen de que le pasará algún pergamino de Fūton si tenía en su poder. Para fortuna de él si tenía uno, y vaya que tenía varios jutsus de viento, aunque le extrañó la risa que tenía en su rostro, como si hubiera hecho una broma y nadie se daba cuenta. Gracias a ello Naruto comenzó con los Jutsus de su afinidad, después de un rato se lo pasó a Tenten para que también aprendiera los básicos.

\-- ** _Una semana antes del torneo_** \--

Ya solo faltaba una sola semana, Jiraiya les dió permiso para que pudieran descansar. Dos días antes de ello el Sabio le enseñó a Naruto los sellos de mano para poder hacer un Jutsu especial, el Kuchiyose no Jutsu ( _Jutsu de Invocación_ ). Aparte de los jutsus elementales, Jiraiya sabía que no siempre las batallas serían fáciles, los enemigos tendrían un compañero de Invocación y eso sería una desventaja en su contra.

Le explicó el tema de los contratos, en caso de que el invocador no firmara un contrato en específico éste enviado al mundo de las invocaciones, donde lo esperarían el animal con el que tenga más afinidad.

En el caso de firmarlo e invocar por suerte al líder del clan de dicha Invocación, tendría que pasar por un prueba, para demostrar ser digno de que puede invocar los y pelear a su lado.

\-- ** _Retrospectiva_** \--

Bien Naruto, ya te mostré los sellos necesarios, ahora- _sacó un pergamino el cual extendió y vio que habían nombre escritos con letras rojas_ \- tienes que firmar con tu sangre para así quedar registrado como invocador de los sapos.

¡Bien!

Naruto sacó un Kunai para posteriormente pincharse con el la punta de su dedo y comenzar a escribir su nombre. Gracias a que requería caligrafía perfecta para el Fūinjutsu, por lo que escribió su nombre en la brevedad.

Ahora realiza los sellos que te mostré.

Ordenó Jiraiya, otro punto que pulió fue el hecho de hacer sello. Si bien conocía varios, al no estar acostumbrado a hacerlos se entorpecia a así mismo cuando los ejecutaba, fue bueno que practican en ello. Naruto realizó lo pedido para después golpear el suelo con su mano derecha.

¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!

Una nube de humo salió de donde coloco la mano. Se despejó un poco mostrando a…. una rana pequeña.

Hola- _hablo el ser de color rojo anaranjado con marcas azules de color algo oscuro. Llevaba una chamarra sin mangas de color azul oscuro._

Eeeh- _solo pronunció eso al ver su primer intento, aunque esperaba algo pequeño por ser su primera vez, no esperaba esto._

Bueno, al menos convocaste a un sapo pequeño y no a un renacuajo, que esperaba que invocadas eso- _dijo Jiraiya riéndose por la cara de palo que tenía su pupilo_.

Bueno, también esperaba algo peor de lo que me imaginaba- _dijo el rubio estando por lo menos de acuerdo con su padrino_ \- ah, perdón no nos hemos presentado, soy Uzumaki Naruto, como te llamas amigo.

Soy Gamakichi, un gusto, aunque no te reconozco, eres un nuevo invocador?

Así es, Ero-Sennin me dejo firmar el contrato de los sapos, me dijo que intentara un invocación para ver si tenía suerte e invocaba a alguien que me hiciera la prueba.

Mmmm, creo que se que hacer, usa más chakra para la próxima invocación, si tienes suerte saldrá alguien que puedas ayudarte- _dijo el pequeño sapo_.

Bien- _se alejó un poco del grupo mientras hacía lo que le dijeron_ \- ( _aunque coloque solo una importante cantidad de chakra para el intento anterior ¿Qué tanto requiero para la que haré ahora_?)- _pensó en rubio mientras pensaba en cuánto usar esta vez. Solo estuvo un rato pensativo hasta que comenzó a hacer los sellos nuevamente_ \- Bien, aquí vamos. Kuchiyose no Jutsu.

A diferencia de antes, una gran cortina de humo se expandió por el lugar, haciendo que Jiraiya se cubriera por la repentina explosión, mientras que el pequeño sapo también se cubría por la repentina explosión.

Una cortina de humo, de por lo menos unos 20 metros de alto estaba presente en el lugar. Jiraiya y Gamakichi ya estaban libres de la humareda que les había golpeado por la sorpresa.

El viento sopló para dejar libre a la vista el resultado de la invocación.

Para sorpresa del Sabio pervertido, y también del pequeño sapo. Naruto estaba a una gran altura, sobre la cabeza de un Sapo gigante, de piel rojiza marrón, tenía un collar de cuentas de color café claro, una gabardina azul oscuro con un Kanji en la espalda en un círculo rojo. Tenía una especie de Tanto en la cintura sujetada con una correa en la misma. Una notable cicatriz en uno de sus ojos, y lo que más impresionó a Naruto….. una enorme Pipa, la cual dicho Sapo exhala el interior de ésta con notable gusto.

Qué pasa, Jiraiya, por qué me has invocado mientras estoy en mi descanso- _dijo el sapo con algo de disgusto en su voz._

Ga-Ga-Ga- ¿!Gamabunta!?- _exclamó en pregunta el Sannin ante la presencia del Jefe Sapo_.

A qué viene esa reacción, ¿No fuiste tú el que me invocaste?- _dijo y preguntó el enorme animal._

De hecho, fui yo el que lo invoco Jefe- _el sapo miró al pequeño individuo que se paró en su nariz, extrañandose del pequeño rubio con un curioso mechón blanco en su cabellera, pero más curiosa era la armadura que traía puesta._

Eh? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Me cuesta trabajo creer que fuiste tú el que me invocó.

El dice la verdad Papi.

¡¿Papi?!- _exclamaron ambos Shinobis con sorpresa ante lo escuchado_.

Gamakichi, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Pues eso mismo, ese muchacho es nuestro nuevo invocador, además de que en su primer intento me invocó a mí- _explicó el pequeño ser_ \- le di una pequeña explicación de cómo convocar a alguien que pudiera ponerle la prueba.

Mmm, me cuesta trabajo creer que un mocoso pudiera convocarme al segundo intento- _dijo el Sapo_ \- y bien? ¿Estás listo para la prueba?- _le pregunto al rubio que seguía en su nariz._

Jejeje, no hace falta preguntar- _de un salto quedó en la cabeza del Sapo otra vez_ \- qué es lo que tengo hacer.

No es nada complicado…..- _se quedó callado por un momento dándole un leve escalofrío al rubio-_ solo debo tratar de tirarte de mi cabeza y tú mantenerte en ella.

¿Eh?

¿Listos?- _Jiraiya daba gracias de que el campo fuera lo suficientemente grande para lo que estaba apunto de pasar._

Gamabunta empezó a saltar de un lado a otro, como si de un perro con pulgas se tratase. Naruto perdió el balance en el principio mientras sentía los bruscos saltos del principio. Aunque cayó sobre la cabeza logró aferrarse el la escamosa piel del sapo quedando de gusta en la cabeza. Para sorpresa del sapo, quien no esperaba tal tenacidad del nuevo invocador, por lo que dando una ligera sonrisa dió saltos muchos más bruscos incluyendo algunos derrapes al momento de aterrizar.

Pasaron por lo menos una hora y media en donde Gamabunta dió un último salto, quedando en el mismo lugar donde había sido invocado, levantando una cortina de polvo, haciendo que los presentes ( _Jiraiya y Gamakichi_ ) tosieran por ello.

Debo admitirlo, no esperaba que pasaras la prueba de forma tan obstinada- _hablo de forma algo sorpresiva por los resultados_ \- está bien, puedes invocarme a mí y los demás Sapos.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Jiraiya, ya que no esperaba que el Jefe Sapo le diera tanta confianza para que lo llamara al pasar el primer intento de la prueba.

Que bien- _dando un salto desde la cabeza aterrizando de forma brusca en el suelo, lo que ocasionó que sus piernas temblaban por el hormigueo de la caída tan abrupta que se dió. Cayendo de trasero al suelo tras perder el equilibrio._

Yo me voy llendo, Gamakichi, vámonos.

Hai- _dijo dando saltitos y uno grande para quedar en el hombro del gran Sapo_ \- nos veremos después Naruto.

Bien, nos veremos en otra ocasión- _rato después los dos sapos desaparecieron en una cortina de humo_

\-- ** _Fin Retrospectiva_** \--

Jiraiya aún estaba sin creer que su pupilo hubiera pasado la prueba y que el mismo Gamabunta le diera el permiso de invocarlo sin ningún tipo de condición, aunque probablemente se le hubiera olvidando.

Volviendo a lo principal, hoy Naruto estaba con las chicas pasando un rato en Ichiraku mientras hablaban amenamente. Ino debía admitirlo, el Ramen era delicioso, aunque no tenía esa obsesión como la de Naruto, le daba crédito a ello. Con Tenten, ella solo conversaba con Karin sobre los tipos de armas que podía adquirir y guardar en sus pergaminos. Había mejorado un poco en Fūinjutsu por lo que ya podía crear sellos explosivos y uno de camuflaje de poca potencia, solo servía para despistar a un oponente lo suficientemente estúpido, también usarlo como una especie de cebo.

Aunque había algo que a los chicos preocupaba, y era el hecho de que Hinata no había aparecido por tres días. Al principio pensaron que era por un tema de clan y lo dejaron pasar, pero después del segundo día que no apareció, y el tercero ya era algo de lo cual preocuparse. Las chicas solo conversaban entre ellas, mientras Ino se unió más tarde. Naruto era el único que se mantenía serio ya que algo le indicaba que a Hinata le había pasado algo. Terminó su 6 tazón de Ramen en lo que seguía en sus pensamientos, ojalá se equivocara y solo sea una de sus paranoias…..

Naruto- _el nombrado volteo mirando a su padrino, quien llevaba un semblante serio dándole un mal presentimiento_ \- ven al hospital conmigo.

Por que, odio los hospitales, y no creo que me dejen entrar.

Es Hinata- _esas palabras dejaron frío al chico_ \- está en estado crítico- _a veces la vida es una completa mierda_.

Con esas palabras Naruto salió despedido como una bala en dirección al hospital, seguido de Ino, Tenten y Karin ya que escucharon lo que dijo el canoso, preocupándose por lo que le pudo haber pasado su amiga.

El rubio esquivaba todo lo que estaba frente a él. Carros, puestos de fruta, saltaba por las paredes para no le estorbaran en el camino, lo único que pensaba era en triturar al miserable que se haya atrevido a hacerle algo.

Llegó al hospital, entrando abruptamente por la puerta mientras se dirigía hacia la recepcionista.

¡Donde se encuentra Hinata Hyuga!- _dijo exaltado a la mujer que solo lo miro con asco._

Lárgate de aquí, no eres….

Crack

¡Dime dónde mierda está Hinata Hyuga ahora!- _con su espada rompió el escritorio de recepción exigiendo el paradero de su novia. Eso mientras la espada pasó peligrosamente cerca de su brazo, casi cortándolo._

Te-Te-Tercer piso, pasillo izquierdo sala 406.

Con eso dicho Naruto partió inmediatamente a dicho cuarto, haciendo que la recepcionista se desmayara por la conmoción vivida.

Las pisadas se escuchaban por todos lo pasillos del hospital. Alguien estando corriendo de forma desenfrenada por cada piso del lugar. Naruto miraba frenéticamente de lado a lado en busca del dichoso cuarto.

Llegando al tercer piso se fue a los que tenían el 400, encontrando rápidamente la sala que le habían dicho. Entrando a la habitación vio a la persona que buscaba…. y no le gustó el cómo estaba.

Hinata estaba en cama, con varias vendas en su cuerpo, su dócil rostro reflejaba dolor, al mismo tiempo que varias gasas se veían en su mejilla, brazos, y notoriamente en el resto de su cuerpo. Estaba conectada a un respiradero y a una máquina la cual medía el pulso cardiaco.

Hi-Hinata….chan- _susurro apenas viendo el deplorable estado de la chica. Lentamente se fue acercando a la cama, viendo que había una silla al lado de ésta decidió sentarse en ella._

Tomo su mano en señal de que se diera cuenta de su presencia, lo cual pareció funcionar, ya que se movió levemente mientras gruñía de dolor. Eso era algo que le dolía cien veces más a él.

Pasos se escucharon por los pasillos, los cuales se fueron acercando más y más, siendo las enamoradas y hermana de Naruto quienes llegaron al cuarto quedando con la misma conmoción que el rubio.

Cómo…- _susurro Tenten._

Hinata- _hablo Ino colocando sus mano en la boca mientras lágrimas salían de su rostro._

Hina-chan- _casi gritando, la pelirroja se acercó al otro extremo de la cama, mirando la condición de su mejor amiga._

Karin se colocó en el extremo izquierdo de la cama, contrario de dónde se encontraba Naruto, mientras que Tenten e Ino se colocaban a los pies de la cama. Veían atentamente el estado de la peliazul.

Cómo pasó esto- _dijo Karin pasando su mano delicadamente por su rostro._

Qué es lo que hacen aquí- _las chicas voltearon a la entrada viendo a la persona que había hablado_.

Un adulto, de por lo menos unos 30 años. Llevaba una especie de Kimono de color crema y una especie de Haori de color verde pasto. Era de cabello castaño, ojos perlados como los de Hinata, y traía unas sandalias clásicas de color tierra.

Hiashi-sama- _nombró Ino por la presencia del cabeza del clan Hyuga._

No recuerdo que haya permitido el acceso a los plebeyos a este cuarto- _su voz carente de emociones y lo hostil que sonaba su voz, daba a mostrar lo fastidiado por la presencia de los Genin._

Perdón por nuestra intromisión tan repentina, pero Hina-chan no había aparecido por los últimos días, y no sabíamos que le había pasado- _respondió la pelirroja_.

¿Son amigos de la inútil de mi hija?

¿Inútil?- _susurro el rubio_

¿Dijiste algo? Mocoso.

Naruto-nīsan no es ningún mocoso- _alegó enojada Karin por el tono usado._

No estoy interesado por lo que digan, salgan de esta habitación en este momento.

Antes de que las chicas caminaran, Naruto se colocó delante de ellas, quedando frente a Hiashi. Y la mirada ensombrecida no aguardaba nada bueno.

Retractate- _susurró con rabia reprimida hasta casi su límite._

Nī-san, no tienes que…

Lo que un plebeyo tenga que decir no es relevante.

Retractate de lo que le diste a Hinata-chan- _levantó la mirada revelando los ojos rojos con la pupila rasgada, y su ceño totalmente fruncido de rabia_ \- no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras la despreciada de esa forma, no me importa que seas su padre.

Palabras valientes para alguien como tú, aunque no creo que tengas como respaldarlas.

Oh, pero puede ponerte en muchos aprietos- _la ventana se abrió en lo que una voz se escuchó desde ese lugar_.

Todos voltearon al ver al dueño de esa voz, siendo Jiraiya quien había hablado interrumpiendo el casi pleito que se iba a formar.

Jiraiya-sama- _el Hyuga mayor y las chicas dijeron su nombre._

Hiashi, en este momento debería recordarte sobre cierto acuerdo que hicieron tu esposa y cierta mujer que fue la pesadilla de los Shinobis, incluyendome- _hablo serio el sabio al peli castaño._

De qué hablas- _su confusión era clara al no saber de qué su esposa había hecho algo en el pasado._

No me digas que olvidaste a Kushina- _ante ese nombre los ojos de Hiashi se abrieron por sorpresa, pero aún tenía confusión sobre de que tenía que ver ella en este asunto_ \- si lo olvidaste, ambas habían proclamado de que si sus niños nacían con género diferente arreglarían las cosas para que se casaran, sabes de mejor manera como eran de unidas.

Qué tiene eso que ver con la conver……- _las palabras de Hiashi quedaron cortadas ante lo que posiblemente quería llegar. Miró deliberadamente al rubio viendo a alguien en su lugar_ \- …..no…. no puede ser.

Oh, si que lo es- _si tuviera una cámara para enmarcar el rostro de Hiashi, sería el mejor dia_ \- el niño que está frente a ti, es hijo de tu antiguo compañero, Namikaze Minato, y Kushina Uzumaki.

No...no es…

Creelo, de hecho, yo fui nombrado como su padrino cuando supieron que sería el bebé- _dijo el canoso dejando más perplejo al Hyuga._

Entonces….

Además, me enteré que para mañana vendrían el cuerpo especial para sellar a tu hija- _esa palabras confundieron a todos en la sala, pero Naruto no tenía bien presentimiento de ello._

Jiraiya….- _le murmuro Naruto, aunque bajo, fue lo suficiente fuerte para que esté lo escuchara_ \- que quiere decir con ello.

El clan Hyuga se divide en dos ramas, principal y secundaria. Los de la rama principal son aquello que son de linaje "noble" y por ende los que poseen mayor capacidad en su Doujutsu- _explicaba el canoso_ \- por otro lado, los de rama secundaria son los que son de familia, por decir de alguna forma humilde, dedicados a la servidumbre y en el caso de que sea necesario, para que reemplazan a alguien de la familia principal. Además de que se les marca con un sello el cuál es para proteger su Doujutsu, no obstante también se usa para subyugar a la rama secundaria.

Esa explicación, técnicamente, enfureció a los chicos, pensar que alguien pueda hacer algo así con su propia familia, era algo inaudito. Hiashi solo se había quedado callado, aunque era cierto no le agradaba la idea de que su propio clan los tachara como si fuera ganado, el consejo de los Hyuga era así. Aunque su pensamientos volvieron a lo dicho anteriormente por Jiraiya.

Dijo que mi esposa y Kushina habían hecho un acuerdo.

Más que un acuerdo….. Las mujeres sabían que sus hijos serían chico y chica, y por esa razón firmaron un formulario en el que ellos serían comprometidos cuando fueran mayores, exceptuando si ocurría algo grave- _reveló dejando en shock al castaño._

Si eso era cierto, entonces su hija no sería víctima de ser sellada, y sería libre para que nadie del clan le hiciera algo que atentase contra su vida.

Si ese es el caso, creo que puedo aceptarlo- _dió una risa de alivio confundiendo a los chicos_ \- mi forma de actuar es por el hecho de que no quiero problemas con el consejo de mi clan, aún siendo yo el líder ellos tienen la mitad del poder, por lo que sus decisiones son tan válidas como las mía.

Cambiando de tema...- _intervino Naruto ante lo que estaba escuchando_ \- quiero saber… quién le hizo esto- _claramente estaba molesto, y solo quería desquitarse para sacar esa frustración que tenía._

…..Haaa _(suspiro)_ , el responsable fue mi sobrino, Neji- _ante el nombre del culpable Naruto solo se encolerizo más, recordando lo que le había hecho en las preliminares_ \- no quedó muy conforme por cómo terminó el combate con Hinata. Dijo que si de verdad quería que él la reconociera como superior de la rama principal tenía que ganarle en un combate, creo que te imaginas cuál fue el resultado.

El rostro de Hiashi en este momento solo mostraba pena y arrepentimiento. Si bien fue duro con Hinata en el pasado, no quería que éste fuese el resultado de sus acciones equivocadas.

La malicia se hizo presente en el lugar, dolor, ira, ansias de matar, y algo de culpa. Esas eran las sensaciones que se podían palpar en el ambiente. Naruto estaba liberando una leve cantidad de malicia en lo que la armadura empezaba reformarse en su cuerpo y los gruñidos de esta resonaban peligrosamente desde la capa de su espalda.

Ese miserable…. hizo qué cosa?- _gruñía cada palabra con notable furia, pero se notaba que lo reprimía en gran parte._

Cálmate Naruto- _dijo Jiraiya colocando una mano en su hombro-_ por no has escuchado, el acuerdo que tu madre y la madre de Hinata hicieron la libera de todo tipo de atentado hacia su persona. No se atrevería a lastimar a alguien que es directamente de la nobleza de Uzu.

. . . . . Eh?- _fue lo único que pronunciaron todos._

Oh, ¿No lo dije?- _todos negaron, incluso el enojo de Naruto desapareció al llamar su atención con esas palabras_ \- Kushina era la heredera a gobernar toda la isla de Uzu, técnicamente, era una princesa. Al ser la única del clan, por lo que suponíamos, tenía control sobre sus tierras. Tú, siendo su hijo, pasas a ser el dueño de todo Uzushio, y siendo miembro de la familia real….

Solo hubo silencio, no creyendo lo que acababan de escuchar. Naruto…. ¿ERA UN JODIDO PRÍNCIPE? Las chicas solo tomaron la parte de ser heredero y dueño de una isla, pensando en un futuro con Naruto viviendo juntos. En el caso de Ino, y Tenten, ella pensaba en una sesión de entrenamiento con armas nunca antes vista, para después descansar uno al lado del otro en una cabaña en esa isla. Por parte de Karin, se sentía feliz de que su hermano fuera de alta jerarquía, oh, solo esperaba a ver la cara de todos aquellos que lo insultaron, sería algo por lo cual recordaría por siempre.

En tanto Naruto…. solo reaccionó a unas palabras a estas alturas de la conversación.

¿¡ESTOY COMPROMETIDO CON HINATA!?- exclamó la pregunta dejando a todos con una gota en la nuca ante la lenta atención del rubio.

( ** _Mhp, tarado y lento_** )- _le criticó el Kyubi en la mente del rubio._

En serio? Te das cuenta ahora de lo que trata la conversación- _dijo Jiraiya con una cara de póker._

Yo… bueno…. veras…

Debes entenderlo Hiashi, no tuvo una buena infancia que digamos. Y tampoco a nadie que le haya dado la "charla"- _movió los dedos de sus manos remarcando la última palabra_.

Bien… Naruto- _el nombrado lo miró fijamente poniéndose serio en el momento_ \- solo lo hago para que mi hija no sufra más de lo que ha tenido que soportar. Solo para asegurarme ¿Cuidaras de mi hija con tu vida?- _su mirada seria y con el Byakugan activado daban fuertes motivos y con la suficiente intimidación….._

….. Eso- _habló el rubio en lo que la armadura volvía a rodearlo y el casco cubría su cabeza solo dejando esos negros dientes e intimidantes ojos blancos_ \- no se pregunta. Aunque todo el mundo esté en su contra, yo la apoyaré con todo lo que dispongo.

Hiashi desactivo su Doujutsu, cerró sus ojos, y dio una ligera sonrisa.

Eres idéntico a tu madre en su carácter- _fue lo único que dijo mientras salía de la habitación._

Bien, Naruto, debo felicitarte por hacerle frente a Hiashi. No todos tienen los pantalones bien puestos para plantarle cara y salir sin un Tenketsu cerrado- _alabo a su pupilo en lo que la armadura retrocede su transformación._

Yo no me creo que este comprometido con Hinata-chan- miro a la cama de la mencionada, pensando en algo que le saco una risa- _se va a desmayar cuando se_ entere.

Sin duda- _respondió Ino y Tenten._

Karin, podrías intentar de curarla? Después borraré la mordida- _pidió el rubio a su hermana._

Hai.

Con eso dicho, Karin curó a su cuñada, mientras que los demás solo conversaban en cómo le harían para proteger a Hinata de posibles daños.

Solo fueron 30 minutos, tiempo que tomo para que Hinata despertara después de que se recuperara de sus heridas. Ante la vista de los chicos y el Sannin en su cuarto llamó al rubio para que le explicara lo ocurrido.

Decir que la Hyuga estaba asustada era un eufemismo, el solo pensar en el proceso le daba pánico, haciendo que temblara por el solo pensar de ello.

Unos brazos la rodearon, dandole confort y seguridad. Naruto era el causante de ello. Miró al frente, viendo que los demás estaban dispuestos a protegerla de todo, acción que le hizo llorar levemente mientras se daba vuelta y se ocultaba en el pecho metálico de la armadura de Naruto mientras éste le abrazaba y le acariciaba la cabeza en un intento de calmarla.

No pasó mucho rato en el que todos salieron del hospital. Para Naruto era un alivio, los detestaba. Habían discutido el tema del cuidado de la Hyuga, llegando a un acuerdo de que Kurenai sería la más indicada para ello. Aunque tenían que decirle la causa de esa decisión. Y así pasó la última semana del mes.

\-- ** _Una semana después; Estadio de Konoha_** \--

Los murmullos se escuchaban desde la entrada de la edificación, algunos podían oír que iban a apostar por quien sería el ganador de este torneo.

Los participantes estaban todos en el centro del estadio, parados uno al lado del otro. Pero el ambiente no era de nerviosismo el que se sentía en el lugar. La sensación de matar era palpitante. Y el responsable era Naruto, quien miraba por el rabillo de sus, ahora, opacos ojos a Neji.

Si bien, el castaño hacia un buen intento de no mostrarlo, estaba sorprendido y levemente asustado por la mirada que sentía. No ignoraba que sabía quién era el causante, su mera presencia era casi inconfundible desde las preliminares.

El único que faltaba por llegar era Sasuke, obviamente Kakashi estaba en las mismas, aunque no era sorpresa que se tardará en aparecer. Al menos esperaban que fuera responsable con la puntualidad en este evento. Vaya que le exigieron mucho.

\-- ** _Palco de los Kages_** \--

En la tribuna más alta del estadio se encontraban los líderes de los Shinobis que lograron pasar a la final.

El Tsuchikage, Ōnoki, líder de Iwagakure no Sato ( _descripción, igual que en la serie_ ). Recibió una invitación para venir a Konoha, ya que su nieta paso a las finales. El anciano de por sí estaba contento de que su querida nieta hubiera pasado a las finales, pero noble llamaba la atención el ir a Konoha, por lo ocurrido en la Tercera Guerra Ninja aún estaban resentidos por ello. Aunque encontraba gratificante la idea de que su pequeña le diera paliza a los ninja de Konoha e Iwa saliera vencedora de este torneo, sip, una idea muy gratificante.

El Raikage, A, líder de Kumogakure no Sato ( _descripción, igual que la serie_ ). Al igual que Ōnoki, recibió la invitación de asistir a la aldea, ya que uno de los suyos pasó a la final. En lo que respecta a el moreno Kage, estaba algo reacio a aceptar la invitación, no era porque tuviera muchas contras con Konoha, más bien, era por lo que su padre hizo en el pasado. Aunque estaba feliz de que Yugito pasara, había sido difícil para ella destacar por el simple hecho de ser la Jinchuriki del Nibi, aunque con la ayuda de su "hermano" Killer B, pudo sobrellevar la carga. Aunque tenía que aguantar sus pésimas rimas, y era desesperante.

Y el último era el Kazekage, Sabaku no Raza, aunque era extraño que estuviera con el rostro cubierto. El fue el único que aceptó de forma inmediata la invitación, aunque era natural ya que sus hijos pasaron a la final de forma impecable. Aunque despedía cierta malicia en su persona, pero por el alegre ambiente se notaba difícilmente.

Gracias por aceptar la invitación caballeros- _agradeció Hiruzen a los Kages presentes._

Acepto su agradecimiento de la misma forma Hokage-dono- _respondió el "Kazekage" humildemente_.

Agradezco también la invitación, en parte, me alegra de que Yugito haya pasado.

Por mi parte es igual, solo vine por qué mi nieta paso a las finales.

Y es por eso que los invite, ya que sus Genin han mostrado grandes habilidades, y muy buen control sobre Ninjutsu elemental, y en el caso de su Genin, Raikage-dono, mostró buen manejo en Kenjutsu.

Por supuesto que sí. Si bien Yugito es buena en Ninjutsu, dedicó parte de su tiempo en el Kenjutsu, y su sensei también es bueno en ello, no hay mejor maestro en la espada que el.

Ya lo creo.

Por otro lado- _Ōnoki miro a la arena, específicamente a cierto rubio_ \- creo que alguien de sus Genin también práctica Kenjutsu, si el mango que sobresale de la capa indica algo- _estaba curioso por ello, también por el hecho de que lleva una armadura, no impediría su movilidad con ello._

Normalmente lo haría- _dijo haciendo que todos levantasen una ceja_ \- pero él es un excepción.

Que quiere decir- el _Raikage hablo curioso por lo que dijo._

Pronto lo verán- _dijo para después pararse, mientras aplicaba chakra en su garganta para que todos en la arena lo escucharan_ \- Pueblo de Konoha, como ya sabrán, los Genin presentes en la arena son aquellos que han logrado pasar pese a lo dificultoso que ha sido por los adversarios que tuvieron. No obstante también lo han hecho los Genin de otras aldeas, como lo son Kumo e Iwa, y sus respectivos Kages están en el lugar- _varios murmullos se empezaron a escuchar entre el público_ \- sin embargo, debemos olvidar lo que nos trajo conflictos con ellos. Dejar en el pasado los problemas y tener una paz duradera en donde no ocurran más tragedias.- _los Kages lo miraron con algo de asombro. Con A, por lo que sus consejeros habían hecho hace años con una de las herederas del clan Hyuga. Aunque con Ōnoki, estaba algo molesto por el hecho de decir que podían hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, eso era inaceptable hasta cierto punto. Aunque debía tener razón con ello, recordar las cosas dolorosas solo causa que el rencor se apodere de uno. Tal vez pueda hacer eso_ \- Por otro lado, los felicito a todos por llegar hasta aquí, aquellos que tengan el primer turno de este torneo se quedan, los demás, vayan a sus puestos de espera para su turno. Sin más que decir. ¡Que comience la última prueba!- _exclamó la última parte para después tomar asiento, mientras el público gritaba eufóricamente ante el comienzo de las peleas._

\-- ** _Arena_** \--

Bien ya escucharon, los combatientes se quedan aquí, los que no, vuelvan a las tribunas- _con eso dicho todos se fueron a sus lugares de espera._

En la arena, Chouji Akimichi estaba frente al conocido como el prodigio Hyuga, quien lo miraba de forma condescendiente, como si no valiera más que basura.

Primer encuentro de la tercera y última parte de este examen Chouji Akimichi de Konoha contra Neji Hyuga de Konoha- _el público gritó eufórico con el anuncia de que su aldea abriría la contienda_ \- las reglas son las mismas que en las preliminares. Si los combatientes están listos…. Hajime.

 ** _\--_**

 **Bien, otro capítulo terminado, aunque algo justo con el tiempo que me dije que subiría cada capítulo, otra vez, como ya sabrán serán dos capítulos por mes, aunque me tarde en subirlos será así.**

 **Uuuff, me costó un poco. Había comentado de que no sabía si colocar a Ino y Tenten como parejas para Naruto, pero creo que de la forma en la que se desarrolló este capítulo terminaron siendolo. La aparición de Jiraiya fue algo en lo que me debatí un poco en cómo hacerla, pero el dejarla en que fuera él quien lo buscará por lo que le hizo en las aguas termales terminó siendo la opción que elegí.**

 **Las relaciones entre los demás, en lo que respecta con Karin y Kakashi, es como si un hermano encontrará a su hermana pérdida de ase mucho tiempo, y las chicas ya lo comenté. Además de que Kakashi visita y habla con Karin ya que le recuerda a su "Madre", Kushina, quien cumplió ese papel en el pasado, después lo redacto.**

 **La revelación del matrimonio entre Naruto y Hinata…. solo de me ocurrió, a veces cuando escribo me meto demasiado en ello, y cuando me detengo para ver cómo va, me preguntó…….¿Eh? Ni me doy cuenta de cómo es que se desarrolló la historia de esa forma, pero por lo menos para mí salió bien.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo, soy OumaShirosaki97.**

 **Matane**


	6. chaper 6

**_Naruto no me pertenece. Ni menos las criaturas o personajes de Berserk._**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

La multitud estaba clamando por emoción. Las finales de los exámenes Chunin por fin habían comenzado después de un largo mes de espera. Teniendo en cuenta las distintas invitaciones y las aldeas que venían a ver las finales. Siendo Kumo e Iwa las que se menos esperaban aparecer en el lugar. El Kage de Kaze se había presentado sin ningún tipo de inconveniente. Eran aliados de Konoha por lo que era algo obvio el que vinieran.

En la Arena, se encontraba desarrollando el primer encuentro. Chouji Akimichi contra Neji Hyuga. El combate había iniciado hace unos pocos minutos. Sin mostrar una gran sorpresa, ya que Neji manejo el combate con relativa facilidad.

Aunque Chouji había usado su jutsu más poderoso. Nikudan Sensha. Fue bloqueado por el Kaiten d Neji. Dicha técnica asombro a todos en el palmo del lugar de los Hyuga. No sé imaginaban que alguien de la rama secundaria podría ejecutar por su propio mérito las técnicas de la rama Principal.

El partido se dió por terminado una vez que Neji atacó uno de los Tenketsu en el torso de Chouji. Lo que provocó que cayera al suelo inconsciente por el dolor sentido. Ahora, era el turno de Temari contra Shikamaru.

Mientras que Chouji era llevado a la enfermería. En las gradas de los participantes, Shikamaru estaba discutiendo consigo mismo lo molesto que sería pelear contra una chica. Naruto, quien estaba a su lado, la habló. Alentandolo para que siguiera peleando. Y su forma para demostrarlo, fue empujarlo por el balcón a la arena. Donde Temari lo esperaba algo impaciente.

Dios. Naruto siempre tiene que hacer las cosas molestas- _dijo Shikamaru, estando de cabeza en el suelo, apoyado en el muro de espalda._

Vas a participar? O no- _preguntó el nuevo árbitro del lugar ( cuyo nombre no me acuerdo)._

Creo que no tengo opción. Por muy molesto que sea pelear con una mujer.

Puedo saber a qué vino ese comentario?- _preguntó una casi enojada Temari._

No quiero responder- _sabiendo que su respuesta enojaría más a la chica. Pero lo dejo como estaba._

Ambos participantes están listos?

Hai.

Problemático. Hai- _hablo con pereza._

¡Hajime!- _se alejó del par._

Ya verás quien es el problemático aquí- _con eso dicho, lanzó de forma inmediata una ráfaga de aire de su abanico._

Shikamaru tuvo que mover su perezoso trasero para evitar tener heridas innecesarias. Teniendo como único punto de defensa el grupo de árboles que había en la arena, corrió a cubierta. Logrando defenderse por los pelos de los violentos vientos de Temari.

En las gradas. Los que estaban observando, gritaban emocionados y apoyando mayormente a la chica de la Arena. El equipo de Shikamaru. Asuma e Ino, ya que Chouji todavía estaba inconsciente, observaban con algo de preocupación. Aunque solamente era Ino, ya que Asuma estaba viendo atentamente los movimientos de su pupilo.

Creo que tú estudiante no ganará esta ronda Asuma. Será mejor que despidas terminar el combate- K _urenai Yuhi. Jounin-sensei del equipo 8 estaba sentada al lado del fumador._

Después de que ella se enterara de lo ocurrido con Hinata. Faltaron todas las cadenas de Naruto para poder frenar la ira de la mujer. La cual, sin duda. Haría llover sobre el "Prodigio" del año pasado. Había pedido una visita a su estudiante, y grata fue su sorpresa cuando la vio de pie frente a ella. Con un mejor semblante del contado.

Había sido casi una hora en que Kurenai no paraba de llorar de alivio por su estudiante. Naruto ahora tenía otro pensamiento de ello. Si antes creía que Kurenai quería a Hinata como una hermana. Ahora se corrige. Para ella, Hinata era como una hija muy preciada para ella. Ahora solo rezaba no ponerse en su lado malo.

No creas que por qué esté en esta situación tiene las cosas en contra- _hablo con mucha calma, aún ante la desfavorable situación._

Vamos. Todos sabemos que fue unos de los que lograron graduarse con una nota promedio.

Te diré algo, Kurenai-chan- _esa palabra le dió un ligero tic de molestia a la nombrada-_ hace unos meses le hice a Shikamaru unas pequeñas pruebas. Armar cubos Rubik, juegos de Shogi, separar figuras enganchadas- _sonrió ante el recuerdo de ello_ \- el resultados- _miro a la mujer de ojos rojos-_ su I.Q es más de 200.

¿Que?- _eso fue una enorme sorpresa para ella. Si eso era cierto, entonces por qué…_

Le había preguntado la razón del por qué pasó el examen escrito con tan baja puntuación. Su respuesta fue que era de mucho esfuerzo. Todos los hombres Nara tienen esa misma cualidad si te lo piensas un poco.

Volviendo a la pelea. Temari había dejado de lanzar sus destructivos jutsus de viento. Habiendo dejado la zona donde estaban los árboles bastante dañada. Estando a solo unos pocos metros, pero se asustó cuando una sombra demasiado sospechosa se lanzó hacia ella.

Saltando hacia atrás, dando unas volteretas y yendo de izquierda a derecha. Se relajo cuando la sombra de gran grosor, se detuvo cuando ya estaba bastante delgada.

Desde los escombros. Shikamaru estaba con una rodilla en el suelo. Haciendo el signo de la "Rata". Al momento que la sombra regresó a su forma original, deshizo su sello de mano.

Tch. Pensé que la tendría- _maldijo por lo bajo._

Mientras que la chica de Suna estaba recuperando el aliento. Asuma reía con suficiencia. Aunque Shikamaru fuera un perezoso. Cuando se presenta la ocasión, puede sorprender a los demás.

Temari rasgo el suelo con su gran abanico. Delimitando el límite del alcance de su sombra. Estando segura de que no la atraparía mientras mantuviera su distancia. Mientras que Temari pensaba cómo poder atacar a su oponente sin arriesgarse mucho, Shikamaru pensaba de la misma forma. Aunque pensaba usar algo que vio en uno de los combates de las preliminares. Sinceramente, le pediría una explicación a Asuma del por qué no lo enseñaban en la academia. Aunque solo vio una pose de manos. Pensaba en el uso de Chakra que requeriría dicha técnica. Agradeció que Chouji le hubiera dado de esas píldoras especiales de su clan. Aunque había dicho que eran amargas y de muy mal sabor. Esperaba por lo menos poder ejecutar su plan sin ningún inconveniente.

Este combate será fácil. Mientras mantenga mi distancia, no correré ningún riesgo con esa posesión de sombra- _hablo segura de que podría manejar la situación sin problemas._

Rayos. Por qué las mujeres tienen que hablar de lo obvio. Es un desperdicio de aliento- _quejo de lo que hacía la chica. Quien lo había escuchado sin ningún problema. Haciendo que se enojara un poco._

Ya veremos quién es el obvio aquí. **_E. de viento: Jutsu Guadaña de viento._**

Agitando su abanico. Lanzó una poderosa ráfaga de viento cortante en donde se escuchó la voz de Shikamaru. El perezoso Genin tuvo que moverse y salir de la amplia zona de fuego. Resultando ser inútil ya que tuvo varios raspones en algunas partes de su cuerpo, siendo brazos y piernas los afectados. No eran graves, pero si recibe más de eso, la acumulación le pasaría factura.

El viento lanzado hizo que variostroncos o ramas pequeñas salieran disparados por todo el lugar. Incluso algunas, rebotaron en las paredes de forma un tanto extraña, terminando en una parte cercana a Temari, quien no lo vio como algo extraño.

Vamos. Es que acaso eres solo palabras? Pensaba que serías mejor que la tonta con la que me enfrente en las preliminares- _hablo de forma socarrona._

En las gradas. La ofendida, apretó sus puños ante el recuerdo de ese combate. No esperaba que ella supiera algún Jutsu de Viento. Si no fuera por ello, hubiera ganado ese combate de forma aplastante. Lee, quien estaba sentado junto con ella. Trato de calmarla, diciendo que sus llamas de la juventud no se apagarían nunca, aún con todo el viento que le lanzarán. Fue algo gracioso esa última parte, pero agradeció sus palabras. Aunque Tenten tuvo que golpear tanto a maestro como estudiante, y que estaban apunto de hacer ese horripilante " _Genjutsu_ " en el público. Y por el bien mental de todos, mejor prevenir.

Me gustaría decir algo. Pero como veo que te quedas a la distancia, no veo como insultarte cuando lo haces tú sola- _dijo de forma perezosa, cambiando su vista al cielo._

Eh? Qué quieres decir con eso- _se sintió un poco torpe por no saber a lo que se refería. Aunque no tuvo respuesta ya que su contrincante solo miraba hacia arriba_ \- Ollé, contesta- _alegó, pero no recibió lo que quería._

( _Ah… a veces me gustaría ser un nube. Tienen todo fácil. No tiene que hacer nada y dejan que el viento las lleve a donde sea_ )- _tan profundo que estaba en sus pensamientos. Que ignoraba completamente la creciente furia de su adversario._

¡Entonces te terminaré con todo lo que tengo!- _iba a dar una abanicada para atacar al Nara, pero cuando éste la vio, sacó varios Kunai de su bolso y los lanzó de forma instantánea. Lo que hizo que evitará que ejecutara su jutsu ya que tuvo que defenderse_ \- ( _Tonto. Por qué lanza armas ninjas cuando sabe que es inútil_ )

Estuvo así por lo menos unos 5 minutos. Haciendo que Temari lo viera con extrañes a la inútil acción del pelinegro con forma de piña. Lanzando su última Shuriken. Se tomó un respiro por lanzar todo su arsenal. Se colocó en la misma posición en la que estaba cuando hizo su posesión de sombra. Sólo que en vez del símbolo de la "Rata" colocó ambas manos juntas. Dejando un hueco en ellas mientras todos sus dedos se tocaban.

La acción tomó por sorpresa a todos, ya que no sabían qué tipo de sello de mano era ese. Sólo Asuma se mostró más animado que el resto, sabiendo lo que posiblemente pueda hacer su estudiante.

Bien- _después de estar 2 minutos pensando. Abrió los ojos y sonrió_ \- creo que puedo comenzar.

 ** _サクリファイス" (Sacrificio)_**

 ** _Capítulo 6: Comienzan las Finales. Una batalla total._**

 _Se ve el sol saliendo en el horizonte alumbrando la aldea de la hoja, en el monte Hokage se ven varias siluetas y una de ellas lleva una armadura de color negro con su cabellera rubia y ojos azules._

 _[ **Kizamareta Rakuin wa Mohaya Kese wa / No importa quién me lo diga, tú no serás capaz…**.]_

 _Seve a los equipos 8, 9 y 10 junto a los dos integrantes del equipo 7 juntos en el monte Hokage, Kiba estaba llamando a Naruto_

 _[ **Shinai to / De borrar esta marca** ]_

 _Naruto se da vuelta mirando a sus amigos dándoles se característica sonrisa zorruna_

 _[ **Agaku Dake Jukan no Mu Data to Dare ga / O que tú solo estás perdiendo el tiempo….** ]_

 _Todos van caminando por las calles de Konoha conversando alegremente_

 _[ **Iou to / En esta pelea]**_

 _Naruto, Hinata y Karin estan en la parte de atrás conversando._

 _[ **Mata Kikoeteru Sakebi / Todavía escucho los gritos..** ]_

 _Todo de repente se torna turbio y oscuro, un túmulo de tierra sale del suelo formando la forma de una mano gigante de 30 m._

 _[ **Goei ni mo Naranai Koe de / De las voces que han caído sin hacer ningún sonido** ]_

 _Se pueden ver 5 siluetas en cada dedo mientras en todas partes salen demonios de aspecto deforme atacando a todos._

 _[ **Saigo ni Warau no Wa Ore Janaku Te II / No me importa si esta será mi última risa** ]_

 _Naruto está moviendo su espadon mientras rebana a un grupo de lo que parecen trolls, mientras Kiba, Neji y Lee golpean a otro grupo mientras son detenidos por las sombras de Shikamaru, Shino los detiene con sus insectos mientras Sasuke lanza fuego a otro grupo y Hinata, Tenten, Ino y Sakura estan peleando con otro grupo con forma de araña._

 _[ **Soko ni Omae ga Ibera / Siempre y cuando tú estés aquí conmigo** ]_

 _Se ve que en la cima de la mano las cinco siluetas observando a los niños y con cierta intriga mirando al de la armadura._

 _[ **Tatakai no Hate Made Tadoritsuku Tame / Para llegar al final de esta batalla** ]_

 _En otra parte de la aldea los shinobis también pelean contra los demonios con ayuda de Jiraiya mientras Hiruzen pelea contra Orochimaru en la torre del Hokage_

 _[ **Sadame o Koete / Yo superaré este destino** ]_

 _Mientras Hiruzen pelea con Orochimaru recuerda el momento en el que lo tenía como su pupilo en el pasado_

 _[ **Tachikirenai Kami no Te Demo / Incluso si no puedo liberarme de las manos de los dioses]**_

 _[ **Mizunde Kizuna to Tamashi o / Arriesgaré los lazos que he formado, Arriesgaré mi propia alma** ]_

 _Se ve a Naruto sosteniendo su espadon en el hombro con Karin cubriéndose con él y detrás de él Hinata y Neji en posición del junken, Lee en la de Goken, Sakura, Tenten e Ino con Kunai en mano, Shino parado con una mano a la altura de su pecho rodeada por insectos y Shikamaru con las manos en los bolsillos._

 _[ **Tatakai no Hate Made Tadoritsuku Tame / Así que para llegar al final de esta batalla** ]_

 _Se puede ver que frente a ellos una horda de demonios de todo tipo de tamaño, algunos con armaduras y atrás de ellos los 5 de la mano de Dios mirando sobre todo._

 _[ **Subete o Kakete / Lo Arriesgaré todo!** ]_

 _Se enfoca en el integrante que tenía como una especie de casco emulando a una especie de Halcón, tenía su cuerpo de color negro marrón, y abriendo sus ojos de forma desquiciada formándose una sonrisa torcida en su rostro._

 _[ **Agakitsudzukete / Yo seguiré luchando** ]_

 _[ **Ikunuite Miseru Dake / Voy a demostrar que puedo sobrevivir!]**_

 _Naruto es poseído por la armadura, Hinata llora por el estado de él, El 5 miembro de la mano de Dios se coloca frente a los ninja para pelear y Naruto Berserker se lanza a por él._

 _Se puede ver que a través del ojo blanco de la armadura se puede ver que el ojo de Naruto mostrando tener el control._

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Shikamaru estaba en cuclillas. Escondido en medio de todos los árboles derribados que Temari había cortado con sus Jutsus de viento. Para su conveniencia, varios trozos de madera habían caído cerca de ella. Y gracias a las Shuriken y Kunai que le lanzó " _inútilmente_ " su plan podría salir muy bien o relativamente bien. Solo esperaba que la píldora de Chouji fuera suficiente. Siendo la única que tenía. Por ende, prosiguió a comerla.

En serio Chouji. Tienes que hacer algo con el sabor de esta cosa- _murmuró algo asqueado por el sabor. Para después colocar 4 dedos en forma de cruz._

Temari estaba algo impaciente. Sabía que ese tonto perezoso estaba escondido en algún lugar del montón de escombros que tenía frente a ella. Sólo quería terminar con esto para poder estar más tranquila y poder estar en perfectas condiciones para que el plan se efectuará de manera correcta.

Cansada de esperar, decidió continuar con su ataque. Saltando al aire para tener una mejor vista, y al momento de identificar a su oponente, atacarlo de forma rápida y precisa. Imagina cuál fue su sorpresa cuando no encontró a nadie en el lugar. Aterrizando en el mismo lugar desde donde saltó, empezó a rebobinar las últimas escenas que habían ocurrido

Antes de que se pensará en lo ocurrido, tuvo que saltar para evitar otra de las sombras de Shikamaru. Dió un salto para evitar el ataque, creyendo que había sido evadido por completo. Su idea fue desechada cuando la delgada sombra conectó con la sombra de uno de las pequeñas ramas que había tirada en el lugar. Al hacerlo, se lanzó nuevamente en dirección a Temari, quien volvió a saltar para evitarlo. Su temor creció cuando una vez más, la sombra conecto con otra.

Temari nunca se había sentido tan acorralada. El hecho de haber saltado más veces de las que había vivido, y estar encerrada en una enredadera de sombras que se entrecruzan unas con otras, pareciera que fuera una mosca dentro de una telaraña. Lo peor para ella, era que no podía ver dónde era que atacó en primer lugar.

Sólo había visto una parte más negra de lo usual acercarse a ella. Además de que no podía dar un paso en falso. Trazos de sombra cruzaban por todo el lugar. Incluído parte del muro, ya que unos trozos de los troncos estaban incrustados en el…

Un momento. Sólo sople para un lado cuando estaba atacando- _observó su alrededor, tomando nota de las cosas que estaban esparcidas de forma conveniente para las sombras_ \- las ramas y pocas de las rocas que están posicionadas no deberían estar en este lado. Además… no hay ninguna de las Shuriken y Kunai que lanzó ese tonto- _sonrió de lado-_ Ahora lo veo- _relajo su tensa posición. Estando recta en el lugar en el cual estaba parada-_ debo admitirlo, no estuvo mal del todo. Pero… ¡No es suficiente!

Con una potente abanicada, creó un tornado con ella en el centro, arrastrando todos los objetos que habían en el suelo. Varios trozos de madera, y rocas explotaron en una pequeña bola de humo, revelando las armas ninja antes lanzadas. Los demás eran pedazos pequeños de madera, destruyéndose por la ventisca que había generado la chica.

Bien demasiado fácil- _una vez aterrizó, iba a avanzar entre todo el tumulto. Pero cuando dió un paso… no pudo darlo_ \- Q-Que es lo que pasa.

Al fin, te detuviste- _Temari, extrañamente, pudo girar su cabeza. Observando cómo una sombra salía de un Kunai fuertemente enterrado en el suelo. Explotando en una nube de humo, Shikamaru se reveló. Algo magullado, pero en buenas condiciones, si su ligera sonrisa indicaba algo_ \- **_Kagemane no Jutsu_** , completa.

C-Cómo es que….

Fue cuando empezaste a evadir mi sombra. Cuando me asegure que tu campo de visión estuviera fuera del lugar destinado. Lanze un Kunai para que se quedar en el suelo.

P-Pero sustituirte con un Kunai…

Sólo para que lo sepas… Lo que atacaste en realidad, fue un **_Kage-Bunshin-_** _esas palabras sorprendieron a la chica-_ aunque tendré que hablar con su mejor usuario. Ese Jutsu me quitó mucho de mi chakra. Aún con una de las píldoras especiales de Chouji. Pensé que me desmayaría cuando lo hice.

Entonces… el Kunai que lanzaste…

Era yo, el original. Fue difícil aferrarse al suelo sin que el Henge se desvaneciera. Pero ya terminó todo- _Shikamaru levantó la mano, siendo imitado por Temari. Ella sabía lo que pasaría ahora. Sólo cerró los ojos esperando lo inevitable_ …- Renúncio- _habló el propio Shikamaru._

Eh?- _Temari abrió los ojos aturdida por lo que había escuchado._

Cómo dije antes. Estoy bajo de chakra, y también muy cansado. Y dudo poder seguir con otro combate igual de complicado- _Shikamaru miró al árbitro, y dió su veredicto._

En vista de que Shikamaru se rindió. Sabaku no Temari pasa a la siguiente ronda- _el público gritó por emoción. Si bien fue un combate muy anticlimático. Las estrategias del joven Nara no son para menospreciar-_ Próximo combate. Kurotsuchi de Iwa contra Uchiha Sasuke de Konoha, bajen a la arena.

Varios gritos se escucharon cuando el nombre de Sasuke fue pronunciado. Cómo dijo el árbitro, la única en bajar fue la Genin de Iwa. Sasuke estaba sin señales de vida.

Miéntras eso ocurría. En las gradas. Kurenai se reía de la cara de Asuma. Cuando Shikamaru dió su propia rendición, el cigarro del Sarutobi mayor cayó de su boca al suelo. Para gracia de Kurenai, quien cerró su boca con uno de sus dedos. No quería que circularán moscas en su boca. Ino fue otra con una cara de Shock, solo para ser reemplazada por una de rabia total. Cómo podía dar su victoria de esa manera.

Con Naruto… solo negó algo divertido. Aunque no se esperaba que se rindiera, era algo que Shikamaru haría si tuviera la oportunidad. Además de que le había sorprendido el que hubiera hecho el Kage-Bunshin. Posiblemente lo aprendió de él. Aunque estaba algo inquieto. Sasuke no aparecía, y tampoco su Sensei. Al menos que llamen si no van a venir.

 ** _Palco Kage_**

Parece que su prodigio Uchiha no se presentará, Hokage-dono- _el Raikage hablo con algo de gracia. Ya que uno de sus Shinobis se ausentaría contra uno de Iwa. Puede ser algo Irónico en cierto grado._

Así parece. Lamentablemente, su sensei es Hatake Kakashi. Puede que su hábito de llegar tarde se le haya contagiado- _dijo Hiruzen con algo de vergüenza ante la falta de respeto_ \- por mucho que algunos de los espectadores lamenten, tendré que descalificarlo.

No debería tomar medidas tan drásticas Hokage-dono. La mayoría de los Daimyo vino desde muy lejos para ver el combate del último Uchiha. Por lo menos debería darle un poco de tiempo- _el Kazekage habló, trata de de persuadir a Hiruzen._

Eso es ridículo- _Ōnoki gruño en desacuerdo_ \- si fuera una misión, sería una falta grave, por no decir que sería su responsabilidad si ocurriera una desgracia en su equipo.

Es cierto. Perdón Kazekage, pero no puedo permitir que alguien con ese déficit sea ascendido. Puede ser un peligro para su grupo en el futuro- _con una señal al árbitro, quien miraba al palco de los Hokage. Dió a entender que se aplicará el veredicto a la falta de Sasuke._

 ** _Arena_**

¡En vista de que Uchiha Sasuke no se presenta, es descalificado!- _no hace falta decir que el abucheo fue grande cuando dijo esas palabras. Varios de los Daimyo se sintieron ofendidos por lo escuchado_ \- puedes volver a tu palco- _con esas palabras, la joven de ojos negros se fue a su lugar anterior-_ el siguiente combate será entre Nii Yugito de Kumo contra Uzumaki Naruto de Konoha.

Con esas palabras, los dos nombrados bajaron a la arena por el camino largo. En el trayecto, Yugito veía de forma analítica al rubio al lado de él. Todavía estaba su imagen muy despejada cuando ocurrió ese incidente en las preliminares. Esa velocidad, fuerza, y por sobre todo esa espada. Todavía le resultaba difícil compararlo con la personalidad anterior.

Pero no solo eso. Ahora que tenía esa armadura, sería más difícil poder atacarlo con cuerpo a cuerpo. Kenjutsu estaba descartado. Además de que su espadón rompería su espada en dos de forma sencilla, como si de un mondadiente se tratase. Tenía que agregar al hecho de que pudo aprender nuevos trucos en el mes que pasó. No podía confiarse en lo absoluto.

Sólo le quedaba Ninjutsu. Pero tenía que estar en guardia. En caso de que él tuviera algunos en su arsenal. Por otro lado, tendría la ventaja elemental, ya que el rubio mostró un Jutsu de viento cuando ayudó a la chica de bollos en la cabeza.

Ahora. Ambos estaban frente al otro. Mira dónde de forma retadora. Yugito espero que el chico se jacta de su grandeza cuando habló sobre ser Hokage en la prueba. Pero su mirada era de cualquier cosa menos de alguien que la subestimase.

( _Este chico mejoró en el mes de práctica. Y si lo que hace su armadura me es un indicio, no puedo ser fácil con el_ )

Si ambos competidores ya están listos…. !Comiencen!

 _ **Katon; Gōkakyu no Jutsu** (火遁・豪火球の術 **E. Fuego; Jutsu bola de fuego** )_

Cuando el árbitro se retiró de la Arena. Yugito trazó sellos de forma rápida y atacó a Naruto. El rubio solo dio varias volteretas hacia atrás. Deteniéndose al estar a una distancia algo segura. Sacó su espadon de su espalda, colocándolo verticalmente frente a él. Para ingenuidad de todos se quedó a esperar el ataque, de frente.

En el palco, A, estaba intrigado por la maniobra del chico. Aunque también algo interesado por la capacidad de movilidad que poseía ese rubio con esa armadura. Le resultaba difícil que pudiera moverse con ella puesta. Pero verlo cargar esa espada…. No. Ese trozo de metal frente a él como si no fuera nada.

De vuelta a la arena. La bola de fuego estaba justo frente a Naruto. Pero el rubio, de la forma más despreocupada del mundo agitó su espada justo frente al ataque, dividiendo en dos la bola de fuego. Las mitades siguieron su camino, chocando contra el muro.

Yugito solo chasqueo la boca al ver su ataque fallido. Incluso la movilidad del chico había mejorado. Además de que cortar un Jutsu con mucho chakra no era algo sencillo.

( _¡Qué demonios ocurrió con este chiquillo en el bosque!_ )

Bueno, admito que no espere que me atacaron de forma tan rápida- _dijo Naruto mientras enterraba su espada en el suelo._

Y yo debo decir que no espere tanta mejora en tan solo un mes.

Bueno… enfrentarte contra una serpiente y tener los Kage-Bunshin para entrenar el cómo patearle el trasero sirven de algo.

Así que usaste los clones de sombra? Bastardo suertudo.

Bueno, basta de charla. Divirtamos más al público- _dicho eso, trazó sellos a velocidad moderada. Y al finalizarlo, los que conocían el Jutsu tragaron duro_ \- _**E. Viento: Daño de Presión** ( **Fūton: Atsugai** 風遁・圧害)_

Si Sarutobi hubiera sabido que Naruto haría algo inesperado. Esto no era lo que esperaba de lo inesperado. Atsugai es una de los Jutsus Fūton más devastadores que existían. Solo esperaba que no fuera tan destructivo como los que había visto.

La bala de aire comprimida viajó a gran velocidad hacia su objetivo. Yugito, de forma casi milimétrica, inclinó su espalda hacia atrás. En el proceso sintió el leve friccion del Jutsu contra su cuerpo, rasgando levemente la parte delantera de su traje, al igual que su nariz.

El ataque siguió de largo, hacia el muro. Explotando en un montón ráfagas furiosas de aire que se dispersaron por todo el lugar. Los espectadores y participantes se tuvieron que cubrir su vista. El ataque era muy devastador. La condición del muro tomó más importancia que el combate por el momento.

Yugito estaba sentada en el suelo. Luego de esquivar por los pelos ese ataque. La presión del Jutsu la desestabilizó, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Miró hacia atrás, viendo una nube de polvo en el lugar impactado, el cual se despejó rápidamente, mostrando un gran agujero de unos dos metros de diámetro. Yugito trago fuerte.

( _Si eso me hubiera dado, estaría muy dañada_ )- peso con precaución.

( **Te lo digo gatita. Ese chico es peligroso. No solo se fortaleció en el mes que pasó**...)- _el Bijū de Yugito, Nībi, también dió su opinión_ \- ( **además de que esa armadura se siente familiar. Como si fuera una especie de Bijū…** )

 _(No he escuchado de un Bijū que sea una armadura_.)

( **Te digo que tiene una esencia similar. Como si el Bijū hubiera tomado control de la armadura para que mostrará una forma diferente y que no lo reconocieran.** )

( _Entonces… solo tengo que atacar e impedir que use la armadura como en la preliminares._ )

( _Posiblemente sea la mejor opción_.)

Bien- _susurro la chica. Levanta donde del suelo, mirando al chico quien estaba esperándolo pacientemente_ \- muy bien mocoso, los juegos se terminaron. Acabaré con esto de forma rapida y precisa.

Es es mi idioma- se colocó en posición de defensa, colocando su cuerpo de lado, con ambos puños a la altura de su pecho. Pero separados a la misma distancia del torso.

 ** _Arte ninja: Crecimiento de uñas_**

Las uñas de la Gennin de Kumo se alargaron a tal punto que eran casi tan largo como un tanto. Lo que sorprendió a los espectadores, puso nervioso a Naruto, e hizo que A alzara una ceja. Estaba extrañado. ¿Iría en serio con ese chiquillo casi tan pronto en el combate?

Bueno, Yugito terminara con esto de forma rápida.

No creo que deba cantar victoria tan pronto, Raikage-dono- Sarutobi _le habló, llamando su atención_ \- aunque me resulte interesante la técnica de su Kunoichi, eso no sería suficiente para derrotar a Naruto-kun.

Veamos qué tan cierto es.

De vuelta a la Arena. Yugito se lanzó de forma rápida contra Naruto. Quien por suerte, pudo expandir su armadura por todo el largo de sus brazos, logrado bloquear al envate inicial. Yugito está sorprendida. Sus garras son tan afiladas que hasta una espada mostraría signos de agrietarse en el primer golpe, y esa armadura lo soporto bien. Una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios. Dando un claro escalofrío al rubio, ya que algo le decía que no era bueno para su salud.

Bien, bien~ Me alegro de que algo pueda aguantar mis garras- _bien. Ahora Naruto estaba entrando en algo de pánico._

( _Ollé, Kyūbi. Puedes explicarme el primer que tengo tan mala suerte con este tipo de cosas?_ )

( **Lo mismo preguntaría yo de cómo puedes tomar el control de la armadura en ocasiones que son peligrosas para ti, mocoso.** )

La leve charla de Naruto fue interrumpida cuando Yugito arremetió otra vez con más fuerza. Aunque no estaban en tanta desventaja. La armadura al expandirse por los brazos de Naruto, también cubrieron sus manos, terminando con las puntas de sus dedos en una especie de garra.

La Kunoichi de Kumo había arremetido desde el aire, en un tajo cuádruple con sus garras derechas. Pero Naruto se movió por su propia derecha, no dejándole la opción de atacar con la izquierda. Aprovechando el momento para arremeter de la misma forma que ella. Balanceando su mano como una garra hacia un costado de su cuerpo.

Yugito, al ver el peligro del ataque. Dobló su cuerpo de forma que para muchos era algo imposible de realizar. Kurenai, quien era una de las Jounin más capacitadas para que el cuerpo de un Shinobi se ejercitará con ejercicios de elongación y anaerobios para que fuera flexible. Estaba impresionada por su flexibilidad.

Al esquivar el ataque de Naruto, volvió a dirigir una de sus garras a su objetivo. Esta vez al rostro, con su mano izquierda. Estando a unos pocos milímetros, Naruto logra girar su cabeza levemente hacia la izquierda, solo obteniendo un ligero corte en su mejilla derecha.

Al ver que ambos ataques fueron inútiles retrocedieron para ganar distancia. Cada uno trazando sellos de manos para sus Jutsus.

 **¡ _Bola de Ratón de pelo_** ( **Nezumi Kedama** ねずみ毛玉)!

 _ **¡E. Viento: Palma de Ola Bestial** ( **Fūton: Jūha Shō** 風遁・獣破掌)!_

La rubia lanzó varias bolas de fuego de color azul. Asombrando a los espectadores ya que nadie había lanzado un fuego de ese color. Los Jounin de Konoha se mostraron serios. Ya que eso indicaba la temperatura de los Jutsus Katon. Si era de color azul, era superior a cualquier Jutsu de fuego que hayan visto.

Aunque para los que conocían a Naruto. Se sorprendieron el verlo usar Jutsus de rango B. Pero la sorpresa fue leve, ya que se lo atribuían al Zorro. Pero el que los conociera era otra cosa. Naruto había aprovechado las garras que formó su armadura en sus manos para lanzar una potente onda, disipando ligeramente unos pocos de esas bolitas azules parecidas a ratones que lo perseguían.

Naruto comenzó a maniobrar. Dando saltos y volteretas. Esquivando por los pelos cada una de esas ratas. Salto alto en el aire. Aterrizando en la empuñadura del mango de su enorme espada. El peso de la caída hizo que la espada quedará inclinada, aún estando enterrada. Naruto aprovecho eso para ponerse rápidamente en el suelo y tomar su espadón, para posteriormente balancear el gran trozo de hierro contra un par de las ratas azules, deshaciéndolas de una sola abanicada.

De esa forma, aprovechando el balanceo que le otorgaba la espada fue cortando cada una de las bolas de fuego que iban a su choque. Golpeando su espada de forma vertical, deshace otra. Aprovechando la inercia del golpe, se elevó del suelo, esquivando otra bola de fuego, la cual chocó contra el arma extinguiendo su ser. Al caer al suelo empieza a girar cual trompo, cortando cada vez más de los ataques. Llegando al punto de casi formar un tornado de fuego azul mientras giraba.

Cuando se empezó a detener, vió por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo, por arriba de él había una rata azul. De forma precisa, en vez de él girar su espada. De alguna manera, logró ser Naruto el que se girara. De esa forma evitando el ataque y a la vez lograr saltar lejos para no sufrir por la explosión.

Naruto había rodado por el suelo, con su espada en forma vertical en el. Después de lograr detenerse, coloca su espada sobre su capa en el espalda, evitando el Tanto de Yugao, quien lo había atacado por atrás.

De forma que pareció prácticamente fácil, Naruto levanta su espada, alejando a la mujer por el impulso del arma. Al caer frente al rubio se lanzó de forma casi instantánea contra él. Naruto tomó su espada y la colocó frente a él bloqueando otro tajo vertical. Para sorpresa de Naruto, el ataque lo hizo retroceder unos pocos metros hacia atrás.

Superado su sorpresa inicial, logra plantar los pies fuertemente en el suelo. Quedando en un forcejeo mutuo, mientras cada uno se miraba de forma desafiante. Aunque sí se podía ver más detallado. Yugito estaba con una ligera sonrisa. Sólo el Raikage la había reconocido, y solo podía sentir algo de pena por su contrincante. Esa sonrisa de la rubia mujer, solo indicaba que su oponente era digno para enfrentarlo con todo su poder, eso no implicaba que se transformaría en su Bijū. Pero sí que usaría todo su arsenal para el combate. Si el chico tenía algo para poder contrarrestar a su Kunoichi, tenía que usarlo ahora.

Debo decirlo, Naruto, verdad?- hablo _Yugito, haciendo que el rubio alzara una ceja_ \- pensé que por tener esa armadura serías arrogante y pretencioso. Pero resultase lo contrario.

Creo que pensé de esa forma una vez. Aún sigo con algo de eso. Pero no puedo confiarme con alguien de quien no tengo idea de sus habilidades.

Muy listo~- _su sonrisa se hizo en una mueca de esfuerzo por ganar terreno en el forcejeo, pero no podía seguir avanzando_ \- _(y muy fuerte, no creí que fuera más fuerte que yo, y eso que estoy reforzando mis músculos con chakra._ )

Pero puedo confiarme de una cosa en específico en este combate...- _Naruto empezó a ganar terreno, dejando una zanja hecho por los pies de Yugito, quien frunció el ceño ante el empuje del rubio con mechón blanco-_ y eso. ¡Es mi propia fuerza!

Con gran facilidad obligó a Yugito a retroceder cuando Naruto balanceo su espada de forma ascendente. Pero aún así, ella no mostró sorpresa por eso, al menos no en el exterior. Sin perder tiempo se lanzó otra vez en un embiste. Pero esta vez envolviendo su espada con chakra de fuego. Varios se sorprendieron por eso, no esperaban que alguien pudiera controlar el elemento en el Kenjutsu. El único capaz de mostrar algo igual, y con el mismo elemento, fue Shisui Uchiha.

Volviendo a lo que ocurría. Yugito golpeó su espada contra la parte plana del espadón de Naruto, haciendo que hileras de fuego fueran despedidas ante el choque. Yugito se extrañó por eso. Ese efecto no tenía por qué haber ocurrido. Entonces, Naruto bajó un poco su espada, mostrando la ligera sonrisa divertida en su rostro. La cual solo indicaba una cosa….

Problemas?- _preguntó con algo de gracias, empujando a la chica hacia atrás._

No te hagas el chulo conmigo enano- _dijo Yugito. Aunque tenía que decirlo. Naruto había crecido algo desde que lo vió antes de entrar al bosque de la muerte. Ella era más alta que él por mucho. Ahora solo eran por unos pocos centímetros. Pero Yugito seguía siendo más grande que él. Y por lo visto, la vena en la frente de Naruto indicaba una clara molestia._

Bien… creo que ya me desagrada ¡Un poco!

Con eso, Naruto se lanzó contra la mujer rubia. Quien esquivó el puñetazo que había lanzado. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando el suelo se resquebrajó y varios trozos de roca se levantaron, producto del golpe dado. Naruto había activado relativamente el poder de su armadura. Sin colocarse el casco, ya que eso le daría un poder mayor, pero con lo que tenía actualmente bastaba.

Yugito tocó suelo, lanzándose contra Naruto mientras aún estaba en el suelo. Alargó sus uñas nuevamente, dando un feroz zarpazo contra el chico. Naruto pudo preverlo, colocando su protegido antebrazo para bloquear el ataque. Las chispas volaron por el Rose de ambos. Pero Yugito se vio obligada a retroceder cuando Naruto la empujó de forma visiblemente fácil.

Fue el turno de Naruto lanzarse, comenzando con una patada horizontal media, la cual Yugito esquivo dando un mortal. Siguiendo con la refriega. Dió una potente serie de uno, dos a la chica. Yugito los bloqueo todos, pero tuvo que usar chakra para poder aguantar el golpe de los ataques. Iban con mucho más de lo que ella creía, y no era para tomarlo a la ligera.

Esquivó un gancho de izquierda. Saltando para quedar detrás de él. Ante eso, Naruto se volteó solo para recibir un potente puñetazo en el rostro. El cual hizo que se levantará del suelo. Pero para sorpresa de Yugito, Naruto había aprovechado eso. Cuando lo vio abrir su ojo, la chica solo atinó a colocar sus brazos en forma de una equis, al tiempo que Naruto le dió una patada en dicha guardia. Como resultado, ambos salieron despedidos del suelo.

Yugito logró plantar los pies en la tierra, dejando una gran zanja de unos 10 metros. Mientras que Naruto, al momento de estar cerca del suelo, usó su mano derecha para poder equilibrarse, logrando que pudiera hacer volteretas y caer de pie en el suelo. Agradecía las secciones de Kurenai, le permitían tener más flexibilidad en su cuerpo. Le permitía maniobrar mejor que antes en este tipos de situaciones.

Sus pensamientos tuvieron que alejarse cuando vio a Yugito lanzarse contra él. Con su Tanto desenvainada lista para atacarlo. Por el rabillo en el ojo derecho, Naruto ve su espadón enterrado en el suelo. Espero hasta el último segundo esquivando la tajada que amenazaba con cortarle el rostro.

Rodó en el suelo y se impulsó en dirección a su arma. Seguido de Yugito, quien al ver su objetivo se apresuró para interceptarlo. La audiencia gritaba eufórica ante lo emocionante que se había puesto la pelea. Mucho mejor que las anteriores. En el palco de los Kage, A, estaba impresionado. Yugito era su mejor Genin, de toda su generación. Dejando de lado el hecho de que era una Jinchuriki, había sido apreciada por unos cuantos por sus propios méritos. Y aunque usaba el poder su Bestia con Cola, solo era en casos extremos.

Volviendo al combate. Yugito había dado un tajo a la espalda de Naruto. Pero su espada solo rebotó en ella, intentando cortar a través de la armadura que poseía el rubio sin ningún resultado. Aunque el golpe causó que perdiera el equilibrio y rodará en el suelo, pero Naruto aprovecho eso y se dió impulso con sus manos para alcanzar su arma y alzarla contra la chica.

Yugito estaba en plena desventaja. Lo único que la salvaba era su movilidad y flexibilidad. Lo que le permitía atacar desde distintos ángulos a su oponente. Pero, para su absurda sorpresa. Naruto usaba el contra peso de su arma para contrarrestar esa leve ventaja. Aunque sólo para poder evitarlo.

Yugito intento otra arremetida, saltando sobre la cabeza de Naruto y bajando de forma precipitada hacia él. Naruto colocó su espadon sobre su cabeza, bloqueando el ataque. Yugito, al ver que había fallado. Se movilizó para atacar un costado del cuerpo de Naruto. Pero el rubio se da un potente impulso con los pies, retrocediendo a una distancia adecuada para poder colocar su arma en el camino y bloquear nuevamente te el ataque.

Naruto podía no tener la mejor movilidad. Y aunque mostrara que era bastante rápido, aún teniendo su armadura puesta y llevando ese trozo de hierro. Era lento. Pero tenía el ingenio de sus bromas. Aunque no tuviera ninguno de sus artilugios. Sus reflejos al escapar del escuadrón ANBU cada vez que les daba una broma fueron lo que lo salvaron de todas las tretas de los ataques de Yugito. Además de que en su mes de entrenamiento, Jiraiya le había dado como tarea el aprender cómo mejorar su movilidad con su espada. De los pocos recuerdos que obtuvo de cómo manejo Guts su espadón. Le llamó la atención el cómo lo hacía estando poseído por la armadura. Usar el propio peso no sonaba mala idea, pero el cansancio corporal no tenía que ser ligero. Aunque con alguien como él, eso sería un problema casi solucionado. Por ende también práctico el cómo usar el contra peso de las abanicadas que daba y sorprender a su oponente.

Naruto dio un mortal atrás, quedando en pleno aire. Yugito aprovecho eso para impactar lo con un Jutsu. Por lo que comenzó a trazar sellos de manos. Aunque se extrañó cuando Naruto empezó a trazar los mismos sellos. Le restó importancia y decidió no caer en la " _trampa_ " de su oponente.

 _ **Katon; Gōkakyu no Jutsu** (火遁・豪火球の術 **E. Fuego; Jutsu bola de fuego** )_

Ambos lanzaron una potente bola de fuego. La cual, al chocar, hizo que el fuego se esparciera casi hasta llegar al palco de los espectadores.

Naruto aterrizó en el suelo. Respirando de forma agitada. Ya comenzaba a sentir el cansancio de esta pelea. Y tal parece que no era el único. Yugito se encontraba ligeramente más cansada que él. Ella tenía que dárselo. Tenía un buen aguante ese chico. No cualquiera podía mantener su ritmo y seguir lanzando otros Jutsu. De hecho, no espero que también tuviera afinidad Katon. La tomó por la guardia baja ante eso.

Así que… tienes dos afinidades… gran cosa- _comentó Yugito. No lo diría. Pero tendría que usar todo el Ninjutsu que tenía en su arsenal si quería ganar este combate._

Tengo que tener un as en la manga, o no?

Tch, diciendo lo obvio- _Yugito decidió terminar con el combate pronto, por lo que trazó rápidamente sellos de manos._

Yugito comenzó con su bombardeo de bolas de fuego. Haciendo que Naruto saltará de un lugar a otro para evitar ser incinerado por ellos. Aunque no fue gran problema. Las bolas de fuego eran pequeñas, por lo que podía usar su espada para deshacerlas. Aunque se le complicó después de que volviera lanzar su bolas de fuego azul perseguidoras.

Si bien, Naruto podía desvanecerlas. No quería arriesgarse. Era claro que eran más potentes, recién habían terminado de curarse las que le había lanzado en primer lugar. Sus brazos dolían como un verdadero infierno cuando tocaron la armadura, quemándole los brazos cuando las había " _cortado_ ".

Mientras que Naruto esquivaba las bolas de fuego. Creo un centenar de clones. La acción misma asombro a las personas que no conocían el Jutsu _(aldeanos)_. Por otro lado. Los de otras aldeas también mostraron grandes sorpresas. En especial los Kages, ya que eso demostraba que el chiquillo podría tener reservas similares a las de ellos. Los participantes también se mostraron sorprendidos. Shikamaru sudo una gruesa gota. Crear un simple clon le había dejado más que agotado. Y allí estaba el cabeza Hueca de Naruto, creando un centenar de copias sin sudar una mísera gota.

Los demás novatos, tanto de Konoha, como de las otras aldeas estaban asombrados. Sus respectivos Jounin les dijo que tenían prohibido intentar ese Jutsu a menos que tuvieran una cantidad de chakra similar a un Jounin de nivel medio. No sabían cómo era que ese tipo podía hacer tal cantidad. Si claramente era un Kinjutsu creado por el Nidaime Hokage. Era ridículo que alguien que fuera un Genin con meses de haberse graduado de la academia tuviera un avance con sus reservas de una forma ridícula.

Cómo es que ese mocoso puede hacer tantos- _la Kunoichis de Iwa. Kurotsuchi, no le cabía mucho el cómo alguien de su misma edad, era capaz de eso. Aunque ella podría hacer como máximo dos clones de sombra. La cantidad vista era ridícula._

No lo sé. Pero es un problema. Esa rubia no lo lleva de forma ligera si las complicaciones que está teniendo son algo que ver- _la rubia de Suna. Temari, comentó a lo dicho por la chica de Iwa. Aún no se quitaba la sensación de miedo que recibió del rubio en las preliminares. Pero lo sobrelleva mejor que en ese momento._

Yugito saltaba de un lugar a otro, esquivando varios tajos de viento. Los cuales eran lanzados por la espada de Naruto. Corte vertical, Horizontal, Diagonal… ¿hasta un disco? No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero lo tenía difícil. Aunque la rubia había logrado acabar con una buena cantidad de clones, el alivio de ello se sintió vacío, ya que el rubio solamente los reemplazaba por otros. Aunque las bolas de fuego teledirigidas ayudaron en gran medida. La pequeña explosión del impacto destrozaba de dos a tres clones, lo que le daba una pequeña chance de cortar a otros y crear una estrategia para salir vencedora de este molesto combate.

En el lugar de los competidores. Neji miraba fijamente al campo. Aún recordaba cómo había sido abrumado por la mera fuerza de Naruto al final del combate de Hinata. Había visto sus movimientos. Pero no tenía la velocidad para reaccionar a ellos. Apretó sus manos, enojado por ver que el destino estaba fallando frente a sus ojos.

Un débil hipócrita debería seguir siéndolo, no importa lo que intente- _comentó en voz baja. Con ira claramente reprimida._

En el palco de espectadores. Todos gritaban de emoción ante la batalla. Aunque los únicos que se mostraban algo serios y preocupados, eran Tenten, Ino, Karin y Hinata. La última por el hecho de que, usando su Byakugan, se asustó por ver quemaduras en el brazo, debajo de la armadura, de Naruto. Karin e Ino sólo trataban de no asustarse por cada maniobra arriesgada del rubio. El cortar la bola de fuego. Desvanecer pequeñas ratas azules, y ahora tratar de abrumar a su contrincante con los Kage-Bunshin. Incluso Naruto debería tener un límite de cuando tendría que parar y descansar.

En el palco Hokage. Hiruzen solo podía estar gratamente conforme por el enorme avance de Naruto. Aunque aún le faltaba abarcar sobre su manejo con su enorme espada. Sus capacidades y movimientos se desarrollaron de forma gratificante. Tan solo le gustaría que ellos estuvieran vivos, para poder sonreír por esto.

( _Minato, Kushina. Estén donde estén. Ojalá se vean orgulloso por su hijo_ )

Por muy tosco que sea su estilo. Es bastante bueno su Genin, Hokage-dono- _A, comentó ante la clara señal de cansancio que Yugito empezó a mostrar. Creía que solo le darían prioridad al Último Uchiha de la aldea. Pero vio que Konoha no había escatimado recursos con alguien como él mocoso en la Arena_.

Su Genin también es muy capaz Raikage-dono. Se ve que ha estado esforzándose para estar en el nivel que tiene. Y también posee unos Jutsus muy curiosos si me permite preguntar.

Creo que estoy algo cómodo con esta situación. Si bien me molesta que mi pequeña tenga problemas. Estoy satisfecho si ella también lo está. Y por como avanza la pelea, creo estar en lo correcto.

Parece que la estima.

Creo que podemos ser tres en ese ámbito caballeros- _Ōnoki interrumpió la pequeña charla de Hiruzen y A-_ puedo ver que también siente cierto afecto por el Genin que está en la Arena, Hokage-dono. Al igual que Raikage-dono, yo tengo mi confianza en mi nieta.

Alguna sorpresa de la cual pueda darnos una pista?- _Sarutobi preguntó. Más relajado de lo habitual. Bastante complacido de que este tipo de conversación hiciera que tres líderes conversaran de forma tranquila y casi despreocupada._

Sólo diré que puede arreglárselas solas muy bien- _dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro._

Bueno. Yugito puede que tenga problemas en este momento. Pero se las arregla siempre como puede y sale victoriosa en un combate.

Puede que tenga una forma de poder arreglar este pequeño dilema señores- _el Kazekage, "Rasa", se sumó a la charla. Bastante divertido por el rumbo que había tomado esto-_ que les parece si nos damos con un encuentro múltiple.

Encuentro múltiple?- _Ōnoki estaba curioso. Pero algo le decía que esto saldría muy mal._

Así es. Cómo les suena la idea de que aquellos que pasan a la próxima ronda, se enfrenten todos contra todos. Un Battle Royal en pocas palabras.

Mmm, puede que sea un modo nuevo para los espectadores, pero algunos de ellos estaran bastante cansados por las peleas que hayan hecho en el último tiempo- _Hiruzen dió su opinión ante la idea del "Kazekage"._

Podrían dar un pequeño descanso de unos 30 minutos para reponer energía suficiente. Los médicos arreglaran todo el daño que tengan _\- dijo el "Kazekage"._

Bien. Que opinan ustedes.

Hágalo.

Será interesante este modo.

Tanto el Raikage como el Tsuchikage estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea. Hiruzen daría el anuncio terminada el último encuentro de esta ronda. Además, sería la oportunidad perfecta para emular una situación real de batalla. Enemigos por todos lados, con la posibilidad de alianzas y traiciones en el campo, por lo que sería una experiencia alentadora para todos.

 ** _Explosión_** *

Su atención fue dirigida al estadio al escuchar una explosión, viendo el color azul de ella. Al disiparse el humo pudieron ver a un Naruto arrodillado, respirando de forma pesada sujetado de su espadón para no caer. Si bien Yugito estaba ligeramente mejor, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para poder causar un daño severo para traspasar esa armadura.

Esto es el final- _dijo una Yugito segura del siguiente movimiento._

Aún no estoy inconsciente, así que tienes que noquearme primero.

Será un placer- _dijo al momento de trazar sellos-_ diste una excelente pelea, te lo agradezco. Pero yo gano. _**E. Rayo: Asesinato eléctrico** ( **Raiton: Jibashi** 雷遁・磁場死)_

Las corrientes tes eléctricas salieron de las manos de Yugito, avanzando de forma severa contra Naruto quien seguía en la misma posición tratando de recuperar el aliento.

De forma repentina, la máscara cubrió su cabeza, su capa bajo, emulando tres colas de un color negro marrón. Se posicionó en cuatro patas, y tiró su cabeza paratomar una gran exalada de aire, para después trazar sellos de forma rápida…

 _ **E. de Fuego; Destrucción Magnífica de Fuego** ( **Katon; Gōka Messhitsu** 火遁・豪火滅失)_

Una delgada hilera de fuego salió del hocico del ahora " _descontrolado_ " Naruto, y para horror de Yugito, cuando hizo contacto con su técnica, el fuego se expandió, dándole un mayor frente de destrucción.

Yugito tuvo que hacer un Kawarimi con un trozo de roca a un extremo de la arena para esquivar el ataque. La llamarada al pasar por el lugar donde estaba Yugito, todas las rocas quedaron al rojo vivo.

Los espectadores quedaron asombrados con la demostración. Pero cuando vieron que el participante Naruto seguía en su posición de 4 patas con su capa emulando tres colas, mirando de forma amenazadora a Yugito, entraron a inquietar un poco. Yugito lo quedó mirando de forma analítica mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. No esperaba un Jutsu de fuego a gran escala. Además, podía ver de mejor forma la apariencia que tenía su contrincante.

( _No hay duda, es un Jinchuriki.)- confirmó la duda la chica._

 _(Y no cualquiera gatita. Si su presencia dice algo, tiene que ser el mayor de mis hermanos_.)- afirmó la Gata de fuego, haciendo que el sudor bajara por el rostro de la chica y tragara un poco ante la revelación.

Q-Quieres decir que el Bijū dentro de él es…

 _(Kyūbi.)_

 ** _Palco Hokage_**

( _Esto no puede ser bueno.)_ \- _pensó Hiruzen ante este acontecimiento._ Hokage-dono _\- el mencionado mir_ ó _al Raikage, quien observaba el encuentro de forma seria_ \- tengo entendido que el Yondaime había enfrentado al Kyūbi hace años. Me quire decir que fue lo que pasó con él?

Sería algo tonto de mi parte pensar que no se sabría, tarde o temprano saldría a la luz.

Hokage-dono, me quiere decir que ese niño….

Tal y como sospechan, Tsuchikage-dono.

Su querida Genin está en problemas, Raikage-dono- _comentó "Rasa"._

Qué quieres decir.

El poder y chakra del Bijū se manifestó en la armadura, como vera, tiene la apariencia del zorro. Por otra parte...- _el Kazekage miro por el rabillo de su ojo a Sarutobi, quien tenía una expresión seria de lo que hablaría-_ escuche comentarios acerca de un incidente en el bosque de la muerte. Habían sido invadidos por uno de sus ninjas renegados, el Sannin de la serpiente no menos.

Un renegado clase S en la aldea? Cómo permitió eso Hokage-dono- _alegó Ōnoki._

Sin embargo, fue repelido de forma exitosa con bajas mínimas. No hay de qué preocuparse- _trato de calmar al anciano de la roca, cosa que pareció funcionar._

Y el responsable está peleando contra la Kunoichi de Kumo- _esas palabras hicieron que los otros dos Kages mirarán a la arena, al momento de ver a Yugito seguir esquivando más llamaradas de la forma amenazadora de Naruto_ \- los que supieron del acontecimiento del bosque, la armadura le otorga al usuario inmunidad al dolor, por no decir que en el caso de que las extremidades, si estas resultasen dañadas, torcidas o fracturadas, la propia armadura forza a los tejidos musculares a que vuelvan a su posición original, y también reposicionan los huesos con los propios tejidos musculares. Un arma muy intrigante y perversa si me deja decirlo.

Es cierto eso, Hokage-dono?- _Ōnoki preguntó, bastante intrigado por lo escuchado, pero a la vez algo indignado por hacer que un Genin tenga un arma como esa._

Si bien la armadura y la espada son ahora propiedad de Naruto Uzumaki, el objeto fue encontrado en un conjunto rocoso en el bosque de la muerte. Tal parece que había sido ocultado prematuramente hace muchos años- _decidió decir parte de lo que sabía._

Por cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?- _el anciano de bigotes blancos habló, estando curioso por dicha armadura._

 ** _BOOOOM_**

Será después de este encuentro…

Al momento de decir eso, la vista de los 4 se dirigieron a la arena, donde un Naruto, ya sin el comportamiento violento, estaba de espalda en el suelo. Mientras que Yugito estaba de pie, sobre él con su espada a su cuello, mostrando claramente su victoria en el encuentro.

Peleaste... con mucho ímpetu… Debo de reconocerlo…. Pero se acabó… yo gano- _dijo la rubia bastante agitada. Nunca había peleado por un tiempo tan prolongado y recibiera tanto daño. Sólo daba gracias de haber salido victoriosa de este encuentro_.

Sólo… unas palabras… antes de rendirme- dijo _el rubio con mechón blanco. Quien recibió un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de la chica-_ pues… ¡ ** _Kongō Fūsa_**!

Desde el suelo, cuatro cadenas con la punta terminada en arpón emergieron, atrapando inmediatamente a una desprevenida y agotada Yugito, quien fue azotada al suelo, haciendo que soltara un quejido de dolor.

Naruto se levantó del suelo, mostrando que desde su espalda emergían las cuatro cadenas. Al estar completamente levantado, la extensión de las cadenas salieron del suelo, quedando justo a ambos costados del lado de Naruto, quien se colocó frente a Yugito. Además de que ella trataba de salir de su aprehensión, sin tener exito alguno.

Es inútil. Aún si trataras de zafarse con chakra. Esas cadenas perturban la concentración de chakra en tus conductos, por lo que estás incapacitada en este momento.

La explicación de Naruto fue como un balde de agua fría para ella. No esperaba esta táctica del rubio. Pero no podía culparlo por una acción tan sorpresiva como esa. Las artimañas estaban permitidas, y ella cayó en una por su descuido. Era su final en este torneo. Había perdido…

¡En vista de que la Kunoichi no puede continuar. Uzumaki Naruto gana este combate!

De forma inesperada para él pequeño de armadura, los espectadores aplaudieron de forma animada. Naruto solo se quedó observando a las personas que estaban a su alrededor, bastante impactado por el hecho de que a "él" de todas las personas. Lo único que hizo fue dar una ligera sonrisa, ya que por fin estaba siendo aceptado por el pueblo.

Su atención fue dirigida a la Kunoichi de Kumo. Notando que aún la tenía sujetada con sus cadenas. De forma inmediata la soltó, dejando que ésta se levante lentamente, mientras que sentía que su chakra se estabilizara a su normalidad.

Lamento no soltarte de inmediato.

Sólo presumias de tu victoria ante la baja jugada que hiciste- _dijo ligeramente molesta por haber perdido, esperaba que pudiera ganar para mostrar que Kumogakure era una aldea fuerte, pero este chiquillo…_

Ollé, eras demasiado fuerte como para vencerse sin jugar sucio. Además, somos ninjas, es nuestro modo de pelear, no?

 _Suspiró_ * En parte es cierto- _dijo con cansancio. Almenos admitió que ella era fuerte. Agradecía la honestidad de su contrincante._

Aunque espero una pelea en el futuro- _dijo alzando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza._

Eh?- _se quedó mirándolo con duda._

Tus movimientos son muy fluidos y acrobáticos. Pero te falta potencia en tus ataques. Unos sellos de gravedad y de restricción podrían ayudarte en aumentar tus estadísticas- _comento como algo simple._

Sería bueno, pero no tenemos un Maestro de Sellos en Kumo.

Podría pedirle a Ero-Sennin que te facilite algunos. Aunque también se de sellos, ese área es muy avanzada para mí.

Me ayudarías? A una aldea posiblemente enemiga?

Oye, somos Genin. Posiblemente, aún después de perder, puedan pensar en promoverte por tu desempeño. Al menos yo lo haría. Y eso de ser enemigos…- _dijo mientras le daba la espalda y empezaba a largar del lugar, diciendo unas últimas palabras_ -... No durará por mucho tiempo, seremos compañeros algún día, todas las naciones tendrán que hacerlo- _las últimas palabras confundieron a la rubia de Kumo. A qué se refería con eso._

 ** _Palco Kage_**

Es una lastima, quería que pasará para la final- _comento A, si bien molesto, también algo preocupado por su pequeña protegida._

Pero es apta para el ascenso. Pudo mantener la calma y dejó tras las cuerdas a su adversario en algunas ocasiones.

Sin mencionar que su maniobrabilidad es escepcional por decir lo menos. Recomendaría al ascenso, Raikage-dono.

Tanto el Hokage como el Tsuchikage alabaron a su Kunoichi. A tenía que agradecer por lo menos que notaran las facultades de su ninja. El Kazekage también asintió a la propuesta. Después de que este torneo terminara, A, sabía que la pequeña rubia le daría un infarto al enterarse.

 ** _Gradas de participantes_**

Dios, no volveré a subestimar a las mujeres, son un verdadero terror si están enojadas- _comento Naruto subiendo junto a sus amigos._

Debo decir que fue un combate bastante intenso, rubio- _comentó Kurotsuchi al verlo._

Lo que digas, aunque hayas mostrado tus habilidades en las preliminares, no me confiaré si me enfrento a ti- _dijo de forma seria, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro._

Acaso no me subestimas?

Si lo hiciera todo el tiempo, perdería mis combates. Además, creo que eres bastante fuerte por derecho propio- _admitió a la joven, quien dejó ligeramente su actitud mandona._

Eres honesto, es raro.

Que puedo decir. No me gusta mentir a la gente, y mucho menos romper mis promesas.

Eso no te servirá en el campo de batalla.

Sólo cuando sea necesario.

Bueno, lo que digas rubia.

Eres muy seria.

¡Qué dijiste!

Que me voy al otro lado de este palco.

De forma inmediata camino rápido al lugar que dijo, queriendo evitar la ira de la chica de Iwa. Al llegar al lugar, pudo ver que sus amigos habían llegado a la zona para felicitarlo por su victoria. Estando allí, como Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Ten-ten y Karin.

Estuvo complicado tu combate por lo que veo- _comentó Shikamaru con su misma aburrida expresión._

No me lo recuerdes, tuve suerte de poder tener la armadura y bloquear la mayor parte del daño.

Fue increíble cómo te balanceabas y esquivas el ataque con el contrapeso de tu arma. Un movimiento bastante ingenioso para salir de apuros- _comentó la castaña de bollos, impresionada por el desarrollo del combate._

Ni me lo digas. Aunque fue solo algo que pensé que serviría. Si no lo hubiera intentado estaría más quemado que lo que quería estar- _dijo con algo de gracia._

Te lastimaste mucho?- _preguntó Karin, preocupada por el bienestar de su hermano._

Descuida, la mayor parte ya se ha curado. Son sólo quemaduras leves las que tengo y se están desvaneciendo ahora- _aunque aún estaba lastimado, la calma con la que lo dijo tranquilizó a sus amigos._

Tengo unas hierbas medicinales que podrían servir con las quemaduras. Aunque te cures por sí solo. Deberías tratarlas de forma normal como el resto- _Ino dijo. Aunque contaba con el factor de curación del Kyūbi, no le tranquilizaba en su totalidad._

Cuando terminemos que este torneo vemos eso- _agradecia la preocupación de las chicas, sinceramente, le costaba creer que aún sabiendo lo del Kyūbi, se preocupaban más de él que alejarse._

Por lo que veo arreglaran el campo- _comentó Hinata al ver cómo algunos Jounin dejaban en su normalidad el campo, incluso tapando el agujero que había dejado Naruto con su Atsugai._

Ollé, Naruto. Cómo sabes los Jutsus que mostraste allí abajo. Pensé que apestaban con eso- _comentó Kiba a la duda que tenía._

Estás confundiendo la ejecución con el control de Chakra- _Karin dijo, llamando la atención._

Qué quieres decir con eso.

Lo que Karin-san quiere decir, es que, si bien se requiere control para ejercer jutsus, no es lo suficientemente grande para ejercerlos. Aunque si calculas mal la cantidad de chakra a usar puedas tener una explosión o cualquier cosa explotando en tu rostro- _Shino explicó lo que Karin iba a decir_ \- estoy en lo cierto- _miro a la pelirroja._

Hai. Completamente. Deberías practicar conmigo de vez en cuando, es un poco aburrido practicar sola.

No tienes a Naruto para ello?

Bueno… él tiene un arsenal más grande que aprender. Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, Fūinjutsu, Taijutsu. Yo estoy un poco atrás con eso, por lo que no creo que avancemos mucho si practicamos ambos- _dijo un tanto apenada por ello._

Ya veo. No creo tener problemas con practicar contigo- _aceptó la idea, alegrando a la pelirroja._

Bien, ya tienes un compañero de entrenamiento Karin. Y quién sabe, tal vez le quites lo misterioso a Shino con el tiempo- _comentó Naruto con algo de gracia, sonrojando a su hermana por una idea equivocada, mientras los demás se reían de ello._

Baka, no digas cosas que se malinterpreten.

Yo no he dicho nada raro.

 ** _En el palco_**

Tengo curiosidad por la última técnica que usó su Shinobi en el final de su encuentro, Hokage-dono- _El Raikage miró a su compañero de puesto, tratando de ver si había algo que pudiera descifrar._

Algo que le inquieta?

Kongō Fūsa… son un Kekkei Genkai exclusivo del extinto clan Uzumaki- _ante esa mención del clan que tuvo que ser derrocado por la fuerza conjunta de Kiri, Iwa y Kumo, los otros abrieron los ojos ante el detalle._

Me quiere decir que ese mocoso es un Uzumaki?- _Ōnoki preguntó asombrado. Y el Kazekage estaba en el mismo barco_ \- Eso es imposible. Se sabe que los Uzumaki son de pelo rojo.

Bueno… los genes de su padre fueron más fuertes en ese punto- _dijo Hiruzen, no revelando mucho para explicar cosas menores._

Pero aún así- _El Raikage miró al palco de los participantes, notando a una chica de cabello rojizo destacar del grupo, estando muy apegada al rubio_ \- y esa chica?

Oh… debe referirse a la hermana de Naruto. La rescató del bosque de la muerte, en el segundo examen- _respondió Hiruzen. Aunque ninguno notó la atención fija del Kazekage en dicha chica._

( _Cómo es que ella está con él. Debió de haber sido rescatada cuando planee dejarla morir al dirigirlos a ese oso. Además de que pensé que Sasuke iba a rescatarla_ )

Otra Uzumaki?

Naturalmente- _respondió Hiruzen sin muchos rodeos. Ōnoki solo gruño por lo bajo. Esperaba que ellos no fueran un problema muy grande, o tendría que tomar medidas desde temprano para tener la sangre Uzumaki en sus filas._ Creo que tendremos que hablar sobre ello cuando esto termine.

Será difícil. Naruto se ha vuelto muy protector con su descubierta hermana. No dejará que alguien la obligue a algo que no quiera. Hasta yo tendría miedo de cruzarme contra la pobre alma que lo intente.

Tiene miedo de un simple Genin?

El cual pudo repeler por los pelos, y solo, a un Sannin?- _el Raikage respondió la pregunta del Tsuchikage, haciendo que recuerde lo dicho._

Aún así. Volviendo a lo que hablamos antes. Será seguro que hagamos eso? Puede ser contraproducente en cierto punto- _aunque era una nueva experiencia, era muy arriesgada._

Si no hacemos esto, un problema similar podría ocurrir allí afuera. Nuestra obligación es capacitar a nuestros Shinobis de la mejor forma posible- _hablo el Tsuchikage de forma seria ante la amabilidad del Hokage._

La arena ya estaba lista, por lo que el árbitro llamó a los próximos contendientes, siendo Sabaku no Gaara, contra Sabaku no Kankuro. Pero para sorpresa de todos, el chico con vestimenta de gato se retiró del partido antes de bajar. Varios murmuraron por los acontecimientos, ya que esperaban una batalla entretenida.

El Hokage se paró de su asiento, quedando justo en el borde de su balcón.

Pueblo de Konoha. En vista de la cantidad de participantes que lograron sobrevivir, los demás Kages incluyendome hemos deliberado una batalla campal con los demás participantes.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Cada persona en las gradas estaba sorprendido por lo que sería una batalla de frente múltiple. Los Jounin que estaban presentes podían entender el tipo de visión que el Hokage trataba de transmitir. Aunque era peligroso.

Los participantes que habían pasado miraron a su alrededor a los demás contendientes. Para la mayoría, Gaara y Naruto eran los principales a vencer, ya que, en el caso de Gaara, su defensa era un problema mayúsculo. Mientras que con Naruto, su fuerza, velocidad, y su armadura la cual lo cubría del daño contra armas, era un problema mayor.

Aunque hablando del rubio. Su atención estaba puesta en sólo una persona en las gradas. Neji Hyuga. Él solo pensar en la condición que había quedado Hinata días antes de esta fecha le hervía la sangre de forma que no sabía que podía tolerar. Patear su trasero no sería suficiente, destrozarlo, tal vez. Pero que tenía como objetivo principal acabar con él, era innegable.

Por este motivo, participantes, bajen a la arena- con la orden dada por el Hokage cada Genin fue a la arena ya arreglada.

Cada uno de los 5 que habían pasado. Gaara, Kurotsuchi, Neji, Temari y Naruto, bajaron a la arena. Cada uno tomando una posición diferente del otro, al igual que una distancia permisible. Los espectadores solo estaban ansiosos por el comienzo. Mientras que cada Jounin estaba con los nervios a flor de piel, esperando que comenzara todo.

Si los participantes están listos…- _el árbitro miró a los contendientes apunto de dar la señal de inicio._

Las hojas de los alrededores comenzaron a flotar por la arena, formando un remolino con ellas. Después de unos pocos segundos, Kakashi y Sasuke habían aparecido en la arena, en una entrada bastante llamativa para los que adoraban a Uchiha.

Lamento el retraso, aun estamos a tiempo?- _la aburrida voz de Kakashi sonó, haciendo que varios de sus compañeros Jounin negaran por su maldita costumbre de llegar tarde._

Su retraso causó que su estudiante fuera descalificado.

¡¿Que?! No pueden hacerme esto. Soy un Uchiha, y exijo seguir en el torneo.

Son ordenes del Hokage, no pueden hacer nada para contradecirlo.

Veo que Naruto pasó su su pelea- _Kakashi comentó al ver a Naruto en la arena, además de que llamó su atención-_ felicidades por ganar tu encuentro- _el elogio de Kakashi apeno un poco al joven. Pero al momento que Sasuke lo vio, fue a su lugar._

Dobe, puedes retirarte de la arena, yo tomaré tu lugar y tomaré el ascenso por tu esfuerzo- _como respuesta única, Naruto sólo le dio la espalda._

Yo me cabe este lugar. Llega a tiempo y gana el tuyo- _era claro que la respuesta no le gusto._

Ahora escúchame muy bien….

Sasuke, no hagas una escena- _Kakashi detuvo el arrebato del azabache. Quien sólo lo fulmino con la mirada, y sin más se retiró de la arena con su sensei siguiendo de cerca._

Si los participantes están listos… ¡Hajime!

 ** _¡Sabaku Kyu! (Ataúd de arena)_**

Gaara expandió su arena por todo el suelo con el fin de matarlos a todos. Para su frustración, todos lo veían venir ya que habían saltado para esquivar el mortal ataque.

Naruto trazó sellos de forma rápida, y sin demora el _**E. de Fuego; Destrucción Magnífica de Fuego** ( **Katon; Gōka Messhitsu** 火遁・豪火滅失)_ fue visible para todos. Al hacer contacto con la arena ésta se convirtió rápidamente en cristal, haciendo que el pelirrojo se enojara más que antes.

Una vez tocaron suelo Neji fue a derribar a la chica de Iwa, quien al ver que se acercaba peligrosamente empezó a hacer sellos. Pero una sombra en el aire le desvió su vista, haciendo que abriera sus ojos en sorpresa y detuviera su carrera para saltar hacia atrás, evadiendo una enorme espada que dejó un surco en el suelo a unos cuantos metros del golpe.

Tu pelearas conmigo, Neji- _dijo casi en un gruñido el rubio con mechón blanco._

Olle ese era mi encuentro- _alegó Kurotsuchi por la intervención._

Este tipo me debe algo muy serio, por lo que no te pongas en mi camino- _desvió su vista para ver por sobre su hombro a la chica, quien se enojó por sus palabras._

No me importa si te debe algo, no debes…

Por favor…

La queja de Kurotsuchi quedó al aire cuando escucho al rubio pedirle con respeto la pelea. Aún en un combate como este. Era raro, amistoso, y tal parecía que no menospreciaba a las Kunoichis como la mayoría. En eso vio como la mano que tenía la empuñadura de su espada temblaba ligeramente mientras apretaba más el mango de esta.

( _Acaso hizo algo para molestarlo tanto?_ )- _se preguntó algo curiosa por la actitud del rubio. Sin más sólo suspiro y fue a enfrentarse al más débil que pudiera encontrar en la arena_ \- De acuerdo, pero que no se te haga costumbre pedirlo en los combates- _con eso dicho de alejo del par._

Gracias- _con eso Naruto fijo toda su atención a Neji al tiempo que enterró su espadon en el suelo en vertical._

Tienes mucho valor para enfrentarte a mi. Pero tus intentos no servirán de nada. El destino decretó que yo ganare este encuentro, no importa las veces que no intentes.

…..Dime. Por qué le hiciste eso a Hinata…

El Consejo del clan Hyuga exigió que nos enfrentaramos. Supongo que ya sabes cuál fue el resultado.

Por qué la dejaste en esa condición- _la voz de Naruto mostraba la rabia reprimida en cada palabra._

Los débiles deben ser como lo que son. Sus heridas son la prueba de que no está capacitada para ser la heredera del clan Hyuga. Al igual que cuando se dejó raptar hace tiempo.

Era sólo una niña- _los hombros de Naruto temblaron ante la mención de ese suceso. Hinata se lo había contado cuando estaba con ella en el mes de entrenamiento. Fue cuando entendió el por qué Neji la odiaba. Y a su opinión…_ \- No podía oponer resistencia contra un Jounin que había sido su captor. Como la muerte de tu padre puede ser culpa de una indefensa niña.

¡Tu no sabes nada! ¡Sólo eres un campesino que no entiende el sufrimiento por el que pasó!

El rostro de Neji se llenó de rabia ante la mención de su padre. Al hacerlo causó que Neji se disparase en dirección a Naruto con la opción de matarlo con un golpe directo en el corazón. Lanzó un golpe con chakra concentrado en su mano derecha a punto de impactar en su pecho, pero a sólo un centímetro la mano izquierda de Naruto sujeto la muñeca de Neji, haciendo que este abriera los ojos al no ver la mano moverse.

El que no sabe nada….- _los ojos de Naruto estaban tapados por sus rubios cabellos. Pero al levantarlos reveló sus rojos ojos llenos rabia_ \- ¡Eres tú!

Tirando de la muñeca acercándolo al cuerpo, Naruto le da un gancho sólido en el rostro a Neji, quien se resintió claramente por el poder que había detrás de ese golpe. Cuando soltó su muñeca y dejó que su golpe siguiera avanzando mando a Neji a ser lanzado a unos 20 cms del suelo, siguiendo en línea recta. Pudo recuperar su estabilidad al girar en el aire derramando en tierra para frenar su vuelo.

¡No eres el único que sufre. Y si no entiendes con palabras, mis puños te harán entender!

 ** _Con Temari_**

 _ **E. Viento: Jutsu de Viento Cortante (Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu** 風遁・風切りの術)_ _ **E. Tierra; Muro de Fango (Doton; Doryūheki** 土遁・土流壁)_

La rubia de cuatro coletas lanzó uno de sus jutsus a todos en la arena. Mientras que Kurotsuchi alzó un muro de tierra para protegerse de dicho ataque. Tuvo que salir de su defensa Al evadir un cúmulo de arena que se deslizaba por un costado.

Para su mala suerte, los hermanos de la arena despidieron trabajar juntos, complicando más las cosas a la chica de Iwa.

Mejor ríndete. Veo que eres buena, pero en este momento no te dejaré seguir desde este punto- _dijo Temari mientras se colocaba frente a su hermano, quien tenía una mirada algo desquiciada._

Madre ansía sangre. Mejor la eliminó para satisfacer a los deseos de ella.

Demonios, y me tocó con este par. No puedo tener tan mala suerte. ( _Si tan sólo ese idiota me hubiese dejado al Hyuga. Pero no, tenía que pedírmelo de esa forma amable. Y la muy tonta tenía que aceptarlo_ )- _aunque sólo fuera un poco de su encuentro, sabía que no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra ellos._

No voy a esperar más.

De forma brusca la arena de Gaara se abalanzó en dirección a Kurotsuchi. Temari tuvo que salir del camino antes de que la arena se expandiera antes de que le afectase.

La chica no creía poder evadir eso. Y aunque tuviera el chakra para poder hacer algo para poder frenarlo sólo sería eso tanque no tenía muchos objetos para hacer un Kawarimi y salvarse.

No tengo opción. Tengo que usarlo si quiero vivir- _dijo al momento que comenzó a trazar sellos. Los cuales sorprendieron a su abuelo al poder reconocerlos-_ Yo…

 ** _E. Viento: Palma de Ola Violenta de Viento Bestial (Fūton: Jūha Reppū Shō_** _風遁・獣烈風掌)_

Para sorpresa de todos, una especie de garra translúcida impacto con la arena, haciendo que ésta pierda parte de su consistencia y se derrumbara al momento que volvía con Gaara.

Los tres vieron en dirección del atacante, siendo que este caminaba detrás de Kurotsuchi hasta colocarse al lado de ella.

Puede que sea una pelea sin ningún tipo de regla. Pero aún así no me agrada un pelea que sea injusta- _Uzumaki Naruto estaba al lado de Kurotsuchi. Imponiendo su presencia en el lugar. Tanto luchadores como espectadores vieron en dirección donde estaba el Hyuga, viendo que todavía estaba el rubio allí_ \- solo soy un Kage-Bunshin, pero aún así, tengo el chakra suficiente para ayudarte.

No pedí tu ayuda en ningún momento.

Y aunque no la pudieras te ayudaría igual- _fue su respuesta al momento que sacó su espadon de su espalda-_ te daré todo el apoyo que necesites mientras que trato de eliminar al más problemático de ellos.

( _Este chico lo dice en serio? Sabe siquiera que nuestras aldeas son enemigas?_ )

¡Uzumaki!- _el grito de Gaara alertó a todos en la arena_ \- ¡Tu sangre será la que pruebe mi existencia!

Al momento de gritar eso varios látigos de arena fueron en dirección a Naruto, quien se colocó frente a Kurotsuchi y con un sello de mano (Carnero) las cadenas negras hicieron su presencia cortando los látigos de arena de Gaara, quien grupo molesto por esto.

¡Vamos!

¡Nadie dijo que serias el líder de este equipo improvisado!

 ** _Palco Kage_**

Ōnoki suspiro tranquilo al ver que su hija recibía ayuda para su pelea, aunque fuera un ninja de Konoha. Estaba curioso por lo que ocurriría en este encuentro. Además, ver a un Genin realizar un Jutsu de Rango A y no caer desmayado por eso se hacía preguntar qué clase de entrenamiento hacían en Konoha.

El Raikage también tenía un pensamiento similar. Un Uzumaki era conocido por sus grandes reservas de Chakra. Además de que su Fuīnjutsu era muy superior al de cualquiera que haya visto en el continente ninja.

Orochimaru, quien era el que estaba disfrazado como el Kazekage sólo gruño molesto. A diferencia de cuando lo encontró en el bosque de la muerte su nivel había aumentado considerablemente. Si podía hacer Jutsus como Gōka Messhitsu, Atsugai y Jūha Reppū Shō y seguir sin cansarse era ya una amenaza. Esperaba que en este encuentro fuera debilitado para que no afectase en sus planes.

Tal parece que cada quien dará una batalla- _comentó el Hokage al ver como el rubio, en su infinita bondad y amabilidad decidió ayudar a una Kunoichi de Iwa situación difícil, aún si estos eran enemigos. Pero le preocupó al ver la clara rabia que sentía hacia el joven Hyuga._

Un Genin curioso. Sabe que nuestras aldeas son enemigas?- _pregunto Onoki._

Aún si lo supiera. Dudo que se quedara con los brazos cruzados viendo una situación desfavorable cuando tiene la capacidad de dar vuelta las tornas. Le gusta ayudar.

Tome en cuenta que tiene un repertorio más avanzado de Jutsus. Quien fue su sensei- _habló el "Kazekage"._

Hatake Kakashi. Pero en el mes ha estado entrenando a Sasuke Uchiha por lo que el encargado actual es Jiraiya.

El Gama Sannin? Que quiere, tener a otro discípulo de cabello rubio?- _A estaba al tanto sobre quien había sido el maestro de quien había considerado un rival en velocidad. Por lo que ver que era otro aprendiz de cabello rubio... le hizo cuestionarse las características del joven._

Aunque quiere hacerlo su aprendiz, aún tiene que pasar por su prueba de invocación. No le he pedido el informe ya que estaba haciendo los preparativos para este día- _respondió Hiruzen._

Ya veo- _la mirada calmada del Raikage les hizo mirar su rostro. Viendo que estaba concentrado en la batalla, como tratando de descifrar algo._

 ** _Campo de batalla_**

 _ **E. Viento: Jutsu de Viento Cortante (Fūton: Kasekiri no Jutsu** 風遁・風切りの術)_ _ **E. Tierra; Muro de Fango (Doton; Doryūheki** 土遁・土流壁)_Tras el ataque de Temari, tanto el clon de Naruto como Kurotsuchi habían hecho un muro de tierra lo bastante grueso y reforzado con chakra para poder resistir el ataque. Luego de eso, Naruto dio un salto sobre su cobertura, trazando sellos a rápida velocidad al tiempo que la arena de Gaara iba a su captura.

 _ **E. Viento: Bolas del vacío (Fūton: Shinkūdama** 風遁・真空玉)_

De la boca de Naruto, varias esferas traslúcidas emergieron después de inhalar una gran cantidad de aire. Las esferas fueron contra las olas de arena, las cuales a hacer contacto explotaron la arena, haciendo que cayera al suelo de forma inútil. Una acción que empezó a emocionar más a Gaara.

Un usuario de viento. No pensé que Konoha los tuviera- _murmuró la chica de cuatro coletas algo mosqueada._

Soy uno de los tres que hay en el pueblo- _dijo Naruto, sorprendiendo a Temari de que la haya escuchado_ \- Solo me falta dominar el partir una cascada solo con mi chakra y mi entrenamiento elemental de Fūton habrá terminado.

Sólo eres palabras, aún sigo siendo superior- _dijo al momento de lanzarse en combate cercano. Pero tuvo que colocar su Abanico frente a ella para bloquear a Kurotsuchi y dos Kunai que empujaba de forma muy empeñosa._

Te olvidas de mi querida?- _preguntó de forma burlona, siendo respondida de la misma forma por Temari._

No te creas tanto solo por qué tienes a alguien que parece competente.

Y hasta hace poco presumida que eras superior- _río Naruto al ver el molesto rostro de Temari._

Kurotsuchi tuvo que retroceder al igual que Temari para evitar un zarcillo de arena que se había lanzado a ellas. La Kunoichi de Iwa se colocó frente a Naruto, mientras que Temari detrás de Gaara. Cada uno mirando con fiereza a sus enemigos.

Tendremos que deshabilitar la arena de ese tipo. No se cuanta es la cantidad que tiene en su calabaza, pareciera que no se acabará nunca- _se quejó la chica ante los acciones del chico de cabello rojo._

Puedo anular su arena con mis Jutsus de fuego, y anular el Fūton de ella con los míos. Dejaré que te encargué de ella en el combate cercano cuando veas mas aperturas- _dijo el clon del rubio_

Te lo agradezco- _aunque no lo miro a la cara para ello. Pero en verdad ella estaba agradecida por la ayuda. Si el hubiera decidido pelear sólo con el chico Hyuga tendría más dificultades._

 ** _Con el Original y Neji_**

¡Uuuhaaaaaaa!

 **Crash** *

 ** _¡Hakke Kūshō ( Ocho Trigramas Palma del Vacío )!_**

 **Golpe metálico** *

Naruto estaba lanzando cortes de forma temeraria contra el propio del clan Hyuga. Aunque para sorpresa de muchos, la velocidad de Naruto era algo que no se debía de cuestionar, si los cortes que Neji apenas podía esquivar por los balances sorpresa de Naruto decían algo.

Esquivando varios cortes que Neji creía imposible de poder ejecutar, sólo ganó unos pocos cortes en brazos, uno en el rostro y dos en el torso. Aunque hubiera visto el combate que había tenido con la chica de Kumo, no creo que fuera tan difícil en verdad.

Había lanzado su Hakke Kūshō cuando había esquivando un corte peligroso. El suelo se cuarteo bruscamente cuando lo hizo. Al lanzarlo, Naruto coloco la parte plana de su espadón como defensa, bloqueando exitosamente el ataque.

Y yo que pensé que serias más desafío- _dijo al momento de mostrar parte de su rostro detrás de su espada._

Sólo porque tengas una armadura y una enorme espada no te hace más fuerte.

Al igual que tu odio injustificado a Hinata.

¡Ya cállate de una vez!

Con ese grito el castaño se lanzó contra el rubio. Para sorpresa de todos, Naruto había enterrado la espada en el suelo y se lanzó así mismo al combate mano a mano.

Neji sonrió ante eso, por lo que dejó que Naruto diera el primer golpe, acertando ya que el rubio lanzó un puñetazo a la cara del Hyuga, quien lo había esquivando con mucha facilidad. Iba a encestar dos golpes en los tenketsus de dicho brazo, pero al sentir el duro metal en lugar de la piel fue la sorpresa suficiente para desconcertarlo y no defenderse del cabezazo de Naruto, lo que le hizo sangrar sólo a él ya que Neji tenía su Hitai-ate en su frente, pero aún así quedó aturdido.

Fue tiempo suficiente para que Naruto hiciera una barrida a sus pies para poder dejarlo en el suelo, logrando su objetivo, pero sólo fue temporal ya que se levantó de forma inmediata y pateó el rostro desprotegido de Naruto.

Logrando pararse al apoyar una mano en el suelo para ganar algo de altura, Naruto trazó sellos de manos para comenzar una ofensiva un poco más efectiva para él.

 _ **E. Viento: Viento del Dios de la Montaña (Fūton: Kami Orochi** 風遁・神颪)_

De forma increíble, un Vortex de aire se había formado frente a Naruto haciendo que los viento a su alrededor comenzaran a ser más turbulentos. Cuando creyó que era suficiente lo lanzó directamente hacia Neji, quien solo duró un poco por ver tal Jutsu de aire. Como una forma para poder defenderse de ese ataque…

¡ ** _Kaiten_**!

Boooooom

 ** _Espectadores_**

Tanto Hinata como Karin veían con algo de nerviosismo la arena. Según palabras de Karin, el chico de cabello rojo era muy peligroso no sólo para los participantes, si no también para los que estaban alrededor.

Aunque tenía una idea del por qué era, sintiendo una similitud en el tipo de chakra que tenía. Por lo que, en parte, estaba algo triste de que alguien tuviera que pasar por lo mismo, pero que el resultado fuera la actitud de aquel joven.

Con los demás, véase a Ino y Tenten, estaban seguras de que Naruto podía contra Neji. Si sólo ejercía su Taijutsu Naruto tendría ventaja con su Ninjutsu y Kenjutsu.

Pero eso no las dejaba tranquilas, al ver como Neji había pateado a Naruto tras recuperar su equilibrio les mostraba que no era un prodigio por nada.

Dime, Naruto ejercerá todo lo aprendido en el combate? Además de que creo un clon de sombra para ayudar a esa chica de Iwa- _habló Tenten al ver cómo se desarrollaban los combates._

Naruto no es de los que se rindan con sólo la muestra de habilidad o el título que otros puedan llegar a presumir. Eso lo se desde que estaba en la academia- _habló bastante convencida de lo que hablaba, aunque se sentía algo mal por cómo había tratado a Naruto en ese tiempo._

No puedo decir lo mismo. Pero desde que me ayudó en mi combate para después curarme. Creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir.

Pero…- _Ino fijó su vista en el chico de cabello rojo_ \- ese otro chico me sigue sigue poniendo la piel de gallina. Y la sonrisa maniática que coloca no me relaja para nada.

Es cierto.

 ** _Con los Jounin_**

Naruto ha ejercido un manejo de Jutsus muy respetable. Debes haberlo entrenado bien Kakashi- _comentó Asuma al ver como Naruto lanzaba Jutsu tras Jutsu, incluso rango A. Pero el fumador se extraño al ver como Kakashi suspiraba algo incómodo._

Me hubiera gustado decir que yo lo entrene, pero me vi obligado a dar mi atención a Sasuke por el Consejo- _dijo Kakashi con algo de pesar, haciendo que los demás Jounin lo vieran con algo de lastima._

Lamento escuchar eso. Supongo que querías entrenarlo después de que las preliminares hubieran terminado- _dijo Kurenai_.

Pensaba usar un Kage Bunshin para entrenar a ambos. Pero el Consejo me dijo estrictamente que entrenada a Sasuke- _suspiro de forma triste-_ al menos no me dijeron nada con entrenar un poco a su hermana con un Kage Bunshin.

Veo que le has agarrado cariño. Alguna razón?- _preguntó Kurenai._

Es algo personal, pero es por poder redimir mi falta con alguien que fue importante para mí dándole atención a ella y cuando pueda a Naruto.

Estás más hablador de que costumbre- _comentó Gai al ver como el ninja copia se abría un poco con sus colegas._

Estar con ella me a ayudado un poco- _hizo un gesto con los hombros, como si desestimara lo que había escuchado._

Por otra parte, donde estaban el resto de los novatos, Sasuke estaba mirando con odio la arena. Más específico, Naruto. Verlo manejar de forma casi sencilla a sus enemigos. Su capacidad para hacer Jutsus potentes, a tal grado que no se veía cansado por todo lo que había hecho. Incluso pudo hacer el Jutsu de fuego que lanzó en el bosque de la muerte.

De solo ver cómo era opacado por quien se conocía como el último de la academia. Era humillante para él.

( _Cómo. Cómo puede ser tan poderoso. Hace tan solo un mes no era más que un estorbo para mí. ¿Cómo consiguió tanto poder? Si esa armadura pudiera ser mía, tendría el poder suficiente para matarlo y recuperar el honor de mi clan._ )

Sasuke-kun, cómo estuvo tu entrenamiento en el mes con Kakashi-sensei- _Sakura hizo un intento de entablar una conversación amistosa. Viendo que su rostro hacía una mueca molesta tenía la certeza de que era por no poder participar en el torneo._

No es de tu incumbencia- _fue su fría respuesta haciendo que la pelirosa se entristeciera por la negativa que recibía._

 ** _Arena; equipo Suna contra Clon y Iwa_**

¡Aaaaah!

Temari salió volando chocando contra una parte del muro. Su táctica se había vuelto inservible con el clon del rubio anulando todos sus Jutsus Fūton. Además de que cuando Gaara trataba de atraparlo con su arena, volvía a lanzar esas esferas translúcidas haciendo que la arena se dispersara por la explosión de viento generada por el Jutsu. Además de que la chica de Iwa aprovechaba muy bien sus habilidades para mantenerla a raya.

Ahora estaba incapacitada tras recibir de lleno su propia medicina. El muy miserable rubio había hecho su Kazekiri no jutsu, dándole más poder a la técnica y dando como resultado su situación actual.

Ahora probarás mi propio técnica- _dijo Kurotsuchi tras trazar sellos de mano para después colocarlas en el suelo_ \- _**E. Tierra: Golpe de roca** (土遁 • 搖滾 **Doton: Rokkubīto)**_

Del suelo, un pilar de roca había salido disparado en dirección a donde estaba Temari, quien trató de levantarse para esquivar el ataque entrante. Pero antes de lo interceptara, una grandes de Arena apareció, detenido el ataque completamente ya que parecía más densa y más resistente las otras defensas.

Temari…- _la ronca voz de Gaara llamó su atención, haciendo que la rubia viera como tenía su mano extendida para acelerar el movimiento de la arena-_... Eres inútil en tu estado actual. A menos que no quieras retirarte quédate en el suelo como un gusano y recupera fuerzas. Hasta entonces, yo me ocupo del resto.

( _Acaso él… se preocupó… por mi?_ )- _fue la pregunta asombrada en la mente de Temari. Ya que nunca, NUNCA, Gaara había movido un dedo o grano de arena para protegerla a ella o a su hermano. La mera acción en sí era asombrosa._

 ** _Palco; lugar de Suna_**

Gaara… la protegió?- _Baki estaba igual, no esperaba la acción de alguien que consideraba un asesino a sueldo. Pero lo estaba viendo._

Sabía que aún había bondad en ti… Gaara- _Kankuro sólo miraba, contento de que aún hubiera algo de luz dentro de su hermano menor._

 ** _Arena; Naruto contra Neji_**

¡Toma esto!

¡ ** _Kaiten_**!

El choque de la espada de Naruto fundida con Chakra Fūton y la cupula de chakra de Neji resonó por toda la arena. Pareciendo que chispas volarán por la fricción de ambas formas de ataque, defensiva y ofensiva. La pequeña riña llegó a su fin cuando la espada de Naruto fue lanzada con él hacia atrás.

Neji dejó de girar y se lanzó directamente a Naruto, pero su idea fue revocada cuando tuvo que esquivar el espadón que venía a él giran de forma vertical.

Cuando fijó su vista al frente no encontró al lanzado rubio. Pero tuvo que levantar la vista por una sombra en el aire. La oscura silueta de Naruto le dejo una vista clara a Neji de las intenciones, por lo que al ver la serie de sellos que estaba haciendo tuvo que retroceder.

 _ **E. Viento: Daño de Presión (Fūton: Atsugai** 風遁・圧害)_

El resultado fue obvio. La explosión del lugar levantó varias rocas por el impacto. Neji tuvo que refugiarse detrás de un árbol que había en el lugar. Pero al tener su Byakugan activo todavía tuvo que agacharse al esquivar un corte horizontal que partió fácilmente el árbol. Naruto chasqueo la lengua al que no causó mucho daño. Pero dejo eso de lado cuando enterró su espadón en el suelo y cargó contra Neji, cubriendo las partes expuestas de su cuerpo para que su Taijutsu no lo perjudicara.

Tonto…- _se burló de Naruto mientras esquivaba sus golpes_ \- Debes saber que aún con tu mejora no puedes ganarle a un Hyuga en Taijutsu. ¡No importa lo que hagas!

Con ese último grito, Neji se alejó y lanzó un Hakke Kūshō a quemarropa, justo en su cabeza. El ataque hizo que cayera al suelo, eliminando la concentración que tenía para cubrir sus brazos con la armadura. Sin perder tiempo Neji se colocó sobre él golpeando de forma rápida sus brazos, bloqueando los Tenketsus de ambos.

Soportando el dolor Naruto alza su rodilla derecha golpeandole de forma exitosa, lo que había desconcertado a Neji por no haber visto ese vulgar ataque.

Naruto se levanta como puede del suelo. Aún con el dolor de sus brazos, los usaba como apoyo para estar de pie.

Por que te esfuerzas tanto. Tu destino es estar en el suelo como el perdedor que eres. No importa cuánto lo intentes, No puedes cambiar tu destino.

Lo dices tu?- _la sonrisa burlona lo hizo enojarse-_ Dices que debo aceptar mi destino. Pero tú tratas desesperadamente de negar el tuyo. Esas dos técnicas, el Kaiten y Hakke Kūshō. Se que son de la rama principal, y tu las utilizas- _si en algo era bueno Naruto, eso era enfadar a las personas. Y el rostro de Neji estaba dando fe de ello_ \- Quién es el que niega su destino. Pero te diré algo- _la armadura volvió a cubrir sus brazos. Hizo una mueca cuando el metal se incrustó en su carne para que se dispusiera a moverlos, aún si no los sentía_ \- ¡Yo hago mi propio destino!

Con ese último grito, Naruto, inundando todo su cuerpo con Chakra, cargo a una mayor velocidad contra Neji, quien apenas pudo reaccionar a colocar sus brazos para poder defenderse del ataque entrante.

Ese fue su último error, ya que no era un golpe como tal, sino un poderoso Zarpaso que rasgó la carne de los brazos de Neji, quien gritó de dolor cuando sintió el ardor de sus brazos. No obstante, también fue empujado por una patada, la cual lo dejó incrustado en un extremo de los muros.

Sólo tuvo fuerzas para ver frente a él como Naruto caminaba a paso calmado y amenazante a su posición. Con su enorme espada en su hombro. Cuando estuvo frente a él sólo le mandó una mirada penetrante.

Una vez que me convierta en Hokage, yo y Hinata haremos que el clan Hyuga cambie, comenzando por su petulante concejo. Y de paso...- _Miro a las gradas, fijándose en Hinata, quien al ver que era observada se sonrojo por ello, pero no apartó su mirada_ -... Eliminar ese sello que tanto atormenta a su clan- _esas palabras dejaron en Shock a Neji._

Sin más se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a donde estaba la chica de Iwa y su clon. Por lo menos terminar con ellos para que pudiera tomar un descanso como era debido. Antes de continuar caminando, giró levemente su cabeza para ver a Neji por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo.

No eres el único que tiene una marca que lo identifica. Pero a diferencia de ti, yo la he tenido desde que nací, y aún así no me he hundido en la autocompasión como tú- _con esas palabras se fue de su "zona" de combate, dejando a un inconsciente Neji incrustado en el muro._

 ** _Con el resto de los participantes_**

¡Esto es jodidamente injusto!

Kurotsuchi estaba saltando y haciendo piruetas en un intento de evadir la implacable arena de Gaara. Para desgracia de la chica, el Kage Bunshin de Naruto se había quedado sin chakra en su última ofensiva, lo que hizo que desapareciera y que Kurotsuchi estuviera en graves problemas.

Ni siquiera podía hacer sellos de manos para poder ejecutar la única carta de triunfo que podría serle útil. Sólo esquivar y evadir. Sus Shuriken y Kunai se habían agotado, y sólo tenía unos pocos papeles bomba. Pero con eso aún así era inútil si no tenía un respaldo.

 _ **Estilo de Tierra; Bomba Dragón de Tierra ( Doton; Doryūdan** 土遁・土龍弾)_

Desde atrás de Kurotsuchi varias bombas de lodo interceptaron los zarcillos que amenazaron con aprisionar su cuerpo. Dando media vuelta, ve al rubio con las manos en el suelo y con la cabeza de un Dragon de tierra al lado de él.

Lamento la tardanza. Debí fortalecer más a ese clon para tu ayuda- _se disculpó al momento que camino a su lado._

Hhmmp, no requería de tu ayuda. Podía haberlo manejado fácilmente.

Admitir que necesitaban ayuda no te hace menos. Pero dejemos la discusión para después- _su vista se fijó al frente, viendo como la mirada de Gaara se torcía en una risa maniática-_ te queda algo para usar?

Unos papeles bomba y unos Jutsus que creo pueden dejarlo inmóvil. Pero necesito que se quede quieto.

Quieto eh… Ya sé que usaré para eso- _aunque la chica de Iwa se lo cuestionó, la risa confiada de Naruto la había calmado gran parte de sus temores en la pelea. Estaba consciente de lo que había hecho, y aún así se sentía segura con la ayuda de un supuesto enemigo de Iwa_ \- necesito que saltes tan alto como puedas ya que lo que voy a usar afectará la mayor parte del campo- _cuando terminó de decir eso comenzó a trazar sellos de mano._

 ** _Palco Kage_**

Oe, oe, oe. Enserio lo va usar?- _Jiraiya pregunto un tanto descolocado de que Naruto fuera a usar ese Jutsu. Aunque podía encontrar la táctica que iba a utilizar si la chica de Iwa tenía algo más efectivo._

Algún Jutsu especial que su pupilo haya aprendido Jiraiya?- _pregunto Ōnoki._

Sólo mira y observa, Además de que será una gran desventaja para el chico de Arena- _dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba que era de orgullo._

 ** _Arena_**

¡Salta!- _con eso, Kurotsuchi salto lo más que pudo de la arena, al tiempo que Naruto coloco sus manos en el suelo-_ Te agradezco por el Jutsu Ero-Sennin. _**E. de Tierra; Pantano del Inframundo ( Doton; Yomi Numa** 土遁・黄泉沼)_

Desde donde estaba Naruto y gran parte de la arena, se había convertido en nada más que barro. Para desventaja de Gaara, ya que gran parte de su arena estaba en el suelo, quedando con sólo una pequeña porción que flotaba alrededor de él. Para más dificultad, se fue hundiendo en el barro, sin la posibilidad de poder levantar correctamente sus piernas.

Temari estaba justo en el borde del pantano recién formado, aún recuperándose del ataque que había recibido de ese clon. Al ver la dificultad y desventaja que tenía su hermano menor trato de levantarse para poder ayudar.

( _Si tan solo… tuviera las fuerzas para levantar mi abanico… ¡Vamos, levántate!)_

¡Chica de Iwa, aterriza en mis hombros y lanza lo que tengas!

D-De acuerdo- _si era sincera, no esperaba este Jutsu, aunque lo conocía y sabía ejecutarlo, no tenía el chakra suficiente para poder hacerlo a esa escala_ \- ( _si apenas se nota cansado con la cantidad de Jutsus que ha hecho… será acaso un Jinchuriki?_ )- _sus pensamientos los dejo dentro de su mente para poder terminar con esta pelea. Tras trazar sellos, colocó una de sus manos en la boca. Cuando cayó sobre los hombros de Naruto pensó que sería un Jutsu de fuego, pero no espero lo otro_ \- _**E. Lava: Jutsu Sello de Piedra de Ceniza** (熔遁・灰石封の術, **Yōton: Kaisekifū no Jutsu)**_

Una sustancia parecida a la ceniza fue disparada en dirección a Gaara. Quien en un intento por defenderse sacó algo de arena que había en su calabaza para formar un capullo protector. La sustancia chocó con la defensa, pero en vez de derrumbarla se envolvió en el. Al momento después la sustancia hizo un sonido requebradizo, como si se endureciera. Naruto, con chakra en sus pies para no hundirse, camino hasta el capturado Genin. Al golpear el objeto lo sintió bastante duro.

Impresionante. No pensé que podrías hacer algo así- _Kurotsuchi salto de los hombros de Naruto, quedado sobre la escultura blancuzca._

Je, este es mi mayor logro. Su que no puedo hacer las técnicas como tal, estas son perfectas contra alguien confiado- _dijo Kurotsuchi satisfecha de haber arrinconado y atrapado a su enemigo._

Ahora sólo queda una cosa….- _Naruto sólo la quedó viendo fijamente, en lo que ella también lo hizo-_ Continuamos nosotros?

….Me gustaría decir que puedo vencerte sin problemas… pero no puedo. Además de que estoy baja de chakra, y eso fue lo último que pude lograr- _admitió la chica con un suspiro de fastidio._

Bueno… me gustaría luchar contigo cuando tengamos la ocasión- _esas palabras hicieron que lo mirar en shock-_ se que eres fuerte. Pero el largo combate nos desgasto. Incluso yo estoy algo cansado- _esas últimas palabras hicieron que Kurotsuchi lo viera como si estuviera loco._

( _Ha estado lanzando Jutsus de Rango C hasta A como un loco. ¿¡Y dice que está algo cansado!?_ )- _sip, el término de moderado era diferente para ambos ninjas_

 ** _Palco espectadores_**

Parece que sólo quedan ellos dos.

Pero por lo cansada que se ve esa chica, no creo que sea tan tonta como para ir en contra de Naruto-kun.

Ino y Tenten miraban lo que posiblemente sería el final de este duelo campal. Aunque terminó en una batalla por equipos algo intensa. Pero Naruto se las arregló para poder llegar hasta este punto casi intacto. Aunque el uso constante de esos Jutsus tuvo que pasarle factura de alguna manera.

Mientras ellas pensaban en el término del combate, donde estaban Karin y Hinata se veía algo tenso el lugar. Desde hacía unos momentos Karin se había puesto algo paranoica, mirando alrededor de la arena y de la gente. Como si algo la amenazara.

Karin-chan, que ocurre.

Desde hace unos momentos siento varias firmas de chakra hostiles. Pero hay una de ese montón que me extraña bastante. Por otro lado….- _la pelirroja miró en dirección al palco de los Kage-_ hay algo perturbador allí arriba.

Sin que las chicas lo supieran. Los Jounin de Konoha habían escuchado las palabras de Karin. Si tuvieran que adivinar, dirían que es una sensor. Algo muy útil para los Shinobi. Si lo que decía era cierto tenían que mantenerse alerta.

 ** _Arena_**

Entonces…. Será para la próxima- _Naruto dejó su posición de guardia abajo, relajándose de el combate ya terminado._

Al menos admití mi derrota contra alguien fuerte. Si hubieras sido como hace más de un mes en verdad estaría decepcionada de mí misma- _comentó, bajando del capullo de cal._

Oye, no estaba tan malo- _refutó a las palabras escuchadas._

Enserio? Por qué déjame decirte que…

 _ **E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Guadaña Comadreja** (風遁・大鎌いたちの術_ ** _Fūton: Ōkamaitachi no Jutsu_** _)_

Desde detrás de ellos, en uno de los bordes del estadio, Temari había logrado ponerse de pie con un gran esfuerzo. Para su suerte, había logrado tener unas pastillas de soldado. Había logrado robar una del bolsillo del Nara que lo había enfrentado. Aunque estemos un sabor amargo, sirvió de las mil maravillas para poder reponer gran parte de su chakra y ejecutar su jutsu mas poderoso.

Los tornados que creó al agitar su abanico también crearon bolas del vacío. Las cuales iban en dirección a Naruto y Kurotsuchi.

La chica solo miro la técnica, aterrada por haber sido tomada por sorpresa y por la muerte cercana que estaba apunto de presenciar. Ya se imaginaba que sería regañada por su a irlo por haber dejado que un ninja de Konoha se alista con ella. Incluso que se viera algo opacada por este. Pero el ser asesinada… no quería que eso pasara.

Su aturdimiento se vio sacudido cuando fue envuelta en algo. Fue cuando se había despegado del suelo que se dió cuenta que están siendo abrazada de forma protectora por Naruto. Al darse cuenta de ello no sabía qué hacer al respecto. Pero eso quedó atrás cuando…

Boooooooom.

Ambos chocaron contra un borde del estadio. Varios habían jadeando por el repentino ataque de quien creían que estaba debilitado.

Kurotsuchi logró caer al suelo de pie ligeramente aturdida por lo ocurrido. Un ruido seco llamó su atención, y al ver detrás de ella en el suelo Naruto estaba luchando por levantarse mientras la sangre escurría por todo su cuerpo.

Tenía…. que bajar la guardia- _se quejó mientras la sangre caía por la comisura de sus labios. Tal parecía que recibió daño interno, pero esperaba que Kyūbi hiciera su trabajo._

O-oye, estás bien?- _levantó la vista para ver a una preocupada Kurotsuchi arrodillarse para verificar su estado._

D-descuida. Sanare pronto.

Pero…

¡Cuidado!

Saltando sobre ella evadió otro ataque de muerte lanzado por Temari. De forma rápida, cargo todo el Chakra Fūton que podía tener en su espada, la colocó de forma horizontal en el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo, y con una poderosa abanicada lanzó una media luna translúcida de chakra Fūton.

Temari, como único medio de resguardo sin dañar su abanico, se colocó detrás del capullo de cal endurecido. Para sorpresa de ella y de la Iwa-nin, por todo el frente se hizo un notable y profundo corte. Temari no resultó dañada, pero el corte en la estructura fue preocupante para ella. Pero sus pensamientos se cortaron por el susurro dentro de el.

Qué es esto. Es cálido… y húmedo…. ¡AAAAAAAAHHH!- el repentino grito desde de teo del capullo asustó a la mayoría de los espectadores- ¡MI SANGRE. ES MI PROPIA SANGRE!

El capullo empezó a temblar por lo que Temari salió de su cubierta y tomar distancia. Naruto logró mantenerse de pie y estar frente a Kurotsuchi para protegerla, ya que no estaba en condiciones de pelear con el poco chakra que le quedaba.

Para consternación de todos, unas plumas blancas habían comenzado a caer haciendo que los participantes y Jounin se pusieran en guardia.

Varios ninjas de Suna y Oto aparecieron con sus armas listas para atacar. Los Jounin y otros tantos disipados el Genjutsu y se pusieron a atacar a los enemigos.

Mientras en la arena el capullo se había destrozado, mostrando a un jadeante que sostenía un costado de su cuerpo a la altura de su cintura mientras está sangraba moderadamente.

La invasión había comenzado.

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 **Bien, por fin termine este capítulo. Aunque sea de 17K no fue sencillo hacerlo. Me costó cranearme lo mejor que podía los combates y cómo terminarlos.** **Puede que haya sido algo flojo, pero espero terminar el próximo capítulo de este fin más rápido. Además de tener otros capítulos y traducciones de Dic que hago al mismo tiempo, por no incluir las nuevas que estoy sacando. Menos tiempo para poder hacerlos.** **Pero eso es lo de menos.** **La invasión dio inicio. Honestamente, tengo unas ideas para poder avanzar en el próximo capítulo más rápido, y con La ayuda de un socio tendría el próximo dentro de un mes o dos.** **El desenlace será algo… explosivo, por querer dar un poco de pimienta en esta parte de la historia. Arena, Agua, fuego y cadenas serán las cosas que destaquen un poco más en eso.** **Por el momento sean pacientes, se los agradecería. Sin más, me despido. Soy Oumashirosaki97.** **Matane**


End file.
